Akai Ito
by LestatOLeary
Summary: SasuNaru, MinaIta. Samuráis y ninjas, una época en donde ambos bandos se consideran totalmente contrarios. ésta es una historia en donde los dos bandos enemigos se mezclan en traiciones y amor, unidos por una sóla cosa: el akai ito, su destino escrito.
1. Prefacio

_Akai It__o: Hilo rojo del destino_

_Tatami:__ Son una especie de alfombras acolchonadas._

_Shibari:__ Es una técnica utilizada por los samurais para inmovilizar a sus prisioneros utilizando cuerdas. _

_T__antö: Un arma pequeña, muy parecida a un cuchillo._

_Seppuku__- harakiri: Ceremonia que practicaban los samurais para restablecer su honor. En el caso de los hombres, consiste en cortarse el vientre y, en el de las mujeres cortarse la garganta._

**Prefacio**

_**El camino del samurái reside en la muerte**_

— "_U__na antigua leyenda cuenta que el destino de las personas se escribe desde el momento de su nacimiento y el dios del destino, es el encargado de ello. Ata un hilo rojo al meñique de los niños, ligado a todas las personas con las que esa alma debe encontrarse a lo largo de su vida. Al final de ese camino, al otro extremo del akai ito, se encuentra el complemento del alma, la persona con la que está destinada a pasar el resto de su vida sin importar la situación, amigos o enemigos, eso, es el destino y somos impotentes ante él. _

_Por otra parte, se encuentran las personas que desean dividir los corazones y cortar el akai ito. Algunos lo logran, otros tantos, fallan, todo depende de la decisión y el corazón de los dos corazones"._

Una mujer pelirroja contaba la historia, vestía un delicado kimono rojo con unas cuantas flores blancas en los extremos, su cabello largo se sostenía difícilmente en lo alto de su cabeza, con una horquilla dorada. Acurrucado entre sus brazos, un niño de cabellos dorados y con centelleantes ojos azules la miraba y escuchaba con gran atención. Sólo tenía tres años y sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse, a pesar de eso, disfrutaba estar con su madre, la mujer más hermosa que había visto, cuando su madre terminó la historia una sensación cálida se apoderó de su pecho, se removió y se puso de pie con una sonrisa, mostró su diminuto dedo meñique.

—Nee… Okasan, eso quiere decir que yo aquí… —levantó su dedito que apenas sobresalía de los demás—, tengo un hilo rojo que me une a alguien más… ¿Es eso verdad?... porque… —entornó los ojos a su meñique—. Yo no veo nada…

La mujer soltó una estruendosa carcajada, acarició unos mechones rebeldes de la cabeza de su hijo, se puso de pie y se dispuso a acomodar el futón para que su pequeño descansara.

—No cualquiera puede ver el hilo rojo…

—Mamá… pero cómo se supone que encuentre a esa persona… ¡Si no puedo ver el hilo _dattebayo_! —refunfuñó inflando sus cachetes.

—Naruto, no debes preocuparte por eso —la mujer tomó entre sus brazos al niño y lo recostó en el futón depositando un tierno beso en su frente.

—Okasan… pero… ¿Cómo sabré cuando…?

—Para eso es el _akai ito_ —terció un hombre alto, con un traje de samurai color azul, que entraba a la estancia, cerró las puertas corredizas tras él, y se sentó junto a la mujer. A la que le dirigió una hermosa y seductora sonrisa.

La pelirroja se sonrojó y ladeó el rostro, un gesto que, a Minato, le pareció encantador. Su esposa, la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto y con el carácter más brusco, digno de cualquier samurai orgulloso.

—¿Otra vez le estás contando la historia del _Akai Itto, _Kushina? —preguntó Minato, provocando que Kushina inflara los cachetes y soltara un gruñido.

—Sí —respondió el pequeño con una sonrisa—. Pero no entiendo cómo quieren que encuentre el otro extremo del hilo si no puedo verlo _dattebayo_.

Minato soltó un suspiro, se acercó a Naruto y le dio una simple caricia.

—Hazle caso a tu madre, no debes preocuparte por eso. No importa quién esté al otro extremo del hilo, si tu destino es estar con esa persona, entonces tarde o temprano se encontrarán —puntualizó con una sonrisa deslumbrante, que el niño correspondió de la misma manera.

—Algo así como okasan y tú… —expuso el niño con decisión.

Los dos adultos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que un suave rubor cubrió sus mejillas, finalmente el samurai asintió con su cabeza, soltó un duro suspiro y continuó hablando.

—Así es' _tebanne_—expresó la mujer—, pero lo más importante es que nunca dejes que esa persona se aleje de ti, dalo todo, sin importar cuán difícil sea el camino —finalizó levantando el puño en señal de batalla.

—¡Sí okasan! —afirmó el niño imitando a su madre, se acurrucó en su futon, para cerrar los ojos y soñar con la historia del hilo rojo que se enredaba a su dedo meñique, deseaba verlo aunque fuera sólo una vez. Lentamente sus ojos se cerraron hasta caer dormido con una sonrisa, su vida era… perfecta.

—Vaya… que rápido se duerme —expresó Minato—. Definitivamente, se parece a ti… Kushina.

La mujer enarcó sus cejas, se puso de pie y le dio un golpe a su esposo en la cabeza, recibió como respuesta un quejido.

—¡Eso duele!

Kushina apagó la vela con suave soplido, dio un último beso a Naruto y salió acompañada de Minato que la seguía detrás por el pasillo, custodiándola en silencio. Cuando entraron a la habitación, Kushina se quitó la primera pieza de su vestimenta, una especie de saco que se arrastraba por el _tatami, _la dobló y acomodó en completo silencio, cosa que le pareció extraña a Minato, ya que a su esposa le costaba trabajo mantener la cordura. Una sensación de desazón se apoderó de su corazón.

—Te amo Kushina —murmuró con suavidad en un acto intimo, dio un paso hacia la mujer que permaneció en silencio mirando—, me importa poco lo que vaya a pasar. Quiero estar contigo por siempre —la tomó de la cintura—. Contigo y con Naruto, no importa nada más.

—No deberías estar conmigo… –acarició la mano de su esposo apresándola entre las suyas.

—Eso no…

—¡Es verdad! ¡Puedo verlo! ¡Tu _akai ito_ no apunta a mí! –respondió dejando que un par de lágrimas cruzara por sus mejillas—. Y eso me irrita –gruñó apretando fuertemente los puños— ¡No quiero dejarte ir! Pero sé que tu destino no es estar conmigo y…

Minato la tomó de los brazos y en un rápido movimiento selló sus labios en un gesto melancólico, casi como un delirante. Kushina entrecerró sus ojos, quería evitar que una lagrima escapara porque, ella no era tan débil.

Correspondió el beso casi inconscientemente. El rubio jaló la horquilla dorada que apresaba esos cabellos rojos que tanto le fascinaban. Inmediatamente, sus largos mechones cayeron por su espalda hasta casi rozar sus tobillos. Minato pasó su mano por su cabello.

—Una vez —continuó repartiendo besos por el rostro de la pelirroja—. Conocí a una mujer que…—depositó uno en el cuello—… me dijo que ella forjaba su propio destino…

Kushina abrió los ojos de par en par y permitió que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

—Si sigues siendo la misma de entonces…nunca te alejes de mí… Si el destino se interpone entre nosotros, entonces, yo lucharé por tí… —las mejillas de Kushina se tiñeron de un suave color rojo.

Era tan vulnerable ante aquel samurái, a pesar de ello, no se arrepentía de nada. Apoyó su dedo índice en los labios del rubio y se permitió un momento de silencio en donde su vista se topó contra las pùpilas azules de Minato.

—Te amo Minato —dijo con firmeza—. Te amo… y por eso mismo sé que no soy para tí.

—P-pero yo… —Kushina lo silenció con una sonrisa pícara.

—Por eso mismo—continuó aspirando profundamente y con un puchero en los labios—, quiero que me prometas que si, por alguna razón, encuentras a alguien que te haga estremecer de la misma forma que yo con una sola mirada… ¡No lo dejes ir o me enojaré contigo, tanto que desearás no haber nacido! —finalizó apartando su mano de la del rubio y levantó su puño amenazante.

—¡Nunca! —respondió con furia contenida—. ¡No me pidas algo como eso!

—¡Prométemelo! —gruñó— ¡Sabes que no te dejaré en paz hasta que me lo prometas! —Kushina tomó el rostro de Minato entre sus manos, todos sus gestos mostraban una decisión abrumadora— Sólo promételo, es todo lo que te pido...

Minato meditó durante unos segundos, para él, era una promesa absurda, sólo quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a la de aquella mujer de carácter pesado y escandaloso. Llevó una mano hasta su pecho, esto era difícil para él, pero sabía lo era más para Kushina.

—Te lo prometo —murmuró hundiendo su cabeza en el cabello rojo de su esposa—. Pero tú no te des por vencida, sé que no te gusta perder, por eso…quiero que pelees por mí…

La mujer sonrió ampliamente, y fundió sus labios en un beso cargado de pasión, se acercó más a él, lo tomó de la nuca aferrándose aún más a él. Lo amaba, de eso estaba segura, Minato pasó su mano derecha por la mejilla de la mujer que abrió los ojos lentamente.

Un hilo rojo brillante como la sangre se aferraba a su dedo meñique, un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, se separó y siguió con la vista el camino de aquel pequeño listón de un rojo vibrante y delgado, invisible para muchos aunque para ella no. Se mordió el labio inferior, tenía la "maldición" de poder ver el destino de ese hilo, muchas veces quiso saber a donde llevaba el _akai ito _de Minato, pero no tenía la fortaleza de soportar si veía aquel destino.

Miró sus manos, ahí estaba la maldición, una intrusa sin destino, no sabía el por qué, pero ella carecía del hilo rojo, una mujer sin un camino que seguir que se había aferrado a un hombre encantador con el que no debía estar. Rodeó con sus manos la cintura del hombre que le tomó la barbilla y empezó a repartir besos por todo su cuello.

—Quiero estar contigo… un poco más… —murmuró muy bajo soltando un jadeo y con una sonrisa entre sus labios—. Después, seguirás tu camino…

Con delicadeza, Kushina, desató la cinta que sostenía su kimono, sin perder de vista las pupilas azules que delineaban cada una de sus facciones. Afuera de la habitación, un par de pisadas corrían presurosas, seguido de un grito.

—¡Minato-sama! —una voz masculina y agitada llamó desde la puerta—. ¡Siento la interrupción, pero es urgente!

El rubio soltó un fuerte gruñido, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de kushina que inmediatamente se acomodó su ropa y cabello, hizo una mueca de disgusto y dio un paso, dispuesta a asesinar al inoportuno visitante, algo que Minato previó con una sonrisa y un último beso en los labios.

—Regreso en un momento— murmuró tomando su katana y abriendo la puerta corrediza en la que un anciano, con el cabello atado en una coleta alta, mantenía la cabeza agachada— ¿Qué sucede?

—M-minato-sama, capturamos a un intruso…

—¿Cómo logró entrar? —preguntó en voz alta Kushina con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido.

—K-kushina-dono, es que… n-no

—Kushina, ve con Naruto y no salgan de ahí—ordenó tajante el rubio, acomodó la katana en su cinturón.

—Yo puedo cuidarm...

—¡Haz lo que te digo! —gruñó el samurai—. Necesito que cuides de Naruto y, sé que puedo confiar en ti —expresó con una sonrisa sincera, que provocó que Kushina se sonrojara.

Minato salió de la habitación, escuchando con atención todo lo que el guardia explicaba, al parecer sólo era un intruso poco habilidoso al que pudieron detectar.

—Un ninja —dijo el anciano con nerviosismo—. En estos instantes lo están interrogando señor, no sabemos como logró esquivar a los guardias de las entradas...

El rubio frunció el ceño, apresuró el paso hasta llegar a un inmenso jardín, en donde un fuerte árbol permanecía, con sus pétalos rosáceos mecidos por el viento. Postrado ante sus raíces, un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color permanecía atado con un _shibari_, mientras que un grupo de guerreros lo rodeaban y le repartían golpes por todo el cuerpo. Minato se acercó con decisión, Orochimaru encabezaba el grupo, alentando y sonriendo sardónicamente ante las gotas de sangre que caían sobre el pasto y la arenilla blanca del suelo.

A pesar de los golpes recibidos, el ninja, seguía firme, sin siquiera inmutarse, al observar al rubio samurai que se acercaba exigiendo una explicación una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios ensangrentados.

—Minato-san, mira a la _rata_ que nos encontramos husmeando— señaló Orochimaru—. Al parecer, llevaba días infiltrado dentro del castillo, me pregunto… —se acercó al ninja con su sable desenvainado y acarició su mejilla con el filo provocando un corte al intruso y que una gota de sangre resbalara—. ¿Acaso pretendías dañar al hokage?

El ninja soltó una risita de superioridad que enfureció a Orochimaru que soltó un gruñido y se lanzó hacia él, dispuesto a cortarle la garganta, pero el rubio detuvo el ataque con un sencillo movimiento que lo desarmó.

—¡Déjennos solos –ordenó el rubio dirigiéndose al hombre de ojos ámbar que soltó una mueca de asco.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás sacarle información? ¡No ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde que lo capturamos! Quizá sea mudo —se mofó dirigiéndole un gesto despectivo al prisionero que permaneció inmutable. Se dio la vuelta e hizo un gesto con su mano para que los demás se apartaran—. Haz lo que te plazca…

Minato asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, su semblante se endureció al instante, rebuscó entre sus ropas y sacó un pequeño kunai con un listón rojo amarrado en la longitud y un símbolo que el ninja reconoció en el acto.

—Supongo que vienes a lo mismo que tus compañeros que te precedieron y, que ahora están muertos —explicó Minato extendiendo el kunai, para q la luz de una antorcha iluminara el símbolo grabado en el metal, un círculo dividido a la mitad de color rojo y blanco—. No te preguntaré a que has venido, puesto que lo sé y, no pienso perdonarte, ya que vienes a lastimar a la mujer que amo… —cada palabra brotaba con una gélida muestra de desprecio—. Aunque, tal vez, podría cambiar de opinión si me dices para quién trabajas…

El ninja abrió los ojos de par en par, una sonrisa irónica cruzó por sus labios, durante unos segundos paseó su mirada del kunai al samurai, hasta que una estruendosa carcajada brotó de su garganta.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —gruñó con irritación Minato.

—Jajaja, que al parecer ella nos traicionó —gritó el hombre—. ¡Ya sabes que es esa mujer!

Minato frunció el ceño, tomó el kunai y lo clavó sin ninguna muestra de compasión en el hombro del ninja que se mofó del gesto.

—Ya lo sé, y no me importa…

—Entonces… también debes saber que no puedo experimentar ningún dolor. Puedes atravesarme con tu katana, cortarme un brazo, torturarme hasta desangrarme… no sentiré nada… —expresó el ninja ampliando su sonrisa—. Lo curioso, es que, esa mujer a la que dices "amar", no te ha explicado nada de esto, ni siquiera a la familia para la que trabaja. Además… —meditó unos instantes con un gesto triunfal—. ¿Por qué crees que me capturaron con tanta facilidad…?

El samurai frunció el ceño, podía ver la sangre del ninja gotear y unos moretones en su rostro que se intensificaban cada vez más y, aún así, se burlaba de él... De pronto un escalofrío corrió por su cuerpo, abrió los ojos de par en par y una inmensa rabia se apoderó de su mente, llevó su mano hasta el mango de la katana.

—S-sólo una distracción… —rugió cuando el filo atravesó el cuello del desafortunado intruso, antes de echar a correr hacia su esposa.

Kushina permanecía en silencio, con un par de shurikens aferrados en su mano, y su corazón latiendo con frenesí. Naruto aguardaba dormido, sin siquiera inmutarse por todo lo que pasaba en esa noche, la pelirroja, sintió su piel enchinarse de miedo cuando la puerta que daba hacia el estanque comenzó a abrirse. La oscuridad era inminente, abrió los ojos tratando de visualizar al que se encontraba frente a ella, pero al descubrir un par de ojos escarlata se puso a la defensiva, con su otra mano, tomó un pequeño _tantô_.

El intruso la miró inexpresivo, dio un paso dentro de la habitación, y observó al pequeño rubio que se movió entre las cobijas.

—¡¿Qué quieres? —gruñó la mujer poniéndose entre su hijo el intruso.

—No has cumplido con la misión que se te encomendó —explicó con tranquilidad dando un paso hacia enfrente, dejando que, por primera vez, la diminuta luz de una vela bañara su cuerpo.

Kushina soltó un murmullo de sorpresa, frente a ella, un chico de aproximadamente once años la miraba con total seriedad, su cabello largo, amarrado en una coleta y, unas pequeñas ojeras que adornaban sus ojos, a un lado de su cabeza, una máscara blanca con forma de conejo y unas marcas rojizas.

—E-eres sólo un niño —murmuró la mujer sin entender—. Como es posible… que te mandaran a morir…

El ninja frunció el ceño, en una muestra de disgusto, llevó su mano hasta su espalda y con la delicadeza y destreza de un felino desenvainó su espada, Kushina sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, por inercia, su mano se movió, lanzando los shurikens en un tiro perfecto, una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó sus labios por un segundo, antes de descubrir como el niño con un simple movimiento de su arma detenía las estrellas. La mujer, con horror, descubrió, cuan equivocada estaba, ése "niño", era un ninja diestro en la labor del asesinato silencioso, aunque, de antemano, sabía que, de haber querido asesinarla, ya lo habría hecho.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó a la defensiva, aferrando con ambas manos la única arma con la que contaba el _tantô_, miró sobre el hombro a su hijo que dormía placidamente.

—Se supone que evitarías que ese samurai obtuviera una victoria en la batalla del puente _kanabi_, fallaste en tu misión —explicó con naturalidad, cerrando los ojos unos instantes, al abrirlos, un brillo extraño emanaba de sus pupilas—. Y pese a haber fallado, aún sigues aquí ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con esto?

Kushina frunció el ceño claramente molesta, mientras que una gotita de sudor surcaba por su frente, aspiró profundamente y se lanzó hacia el ninja, decidida a acabar con ese asesino de apariencia infantil. Una silenciosa batalla comenzó entre los dos, la mujer peleaba en condiciones parecidas, conocía cada uno de los movimientos del otro guerrero, que se limitaba a esquivar sin hacer un ataque, algo que la irritaba, era como si estuviera peleando contra el viento, cada golpe y patada la esquivaba sin ningún esfuerzo. El ninja retrocedió unos cuantos pasos antes de hacer su primer ataque, una patada en el estómago que le provocó una especie de calambre recorrer desde su estómago hasta su garganta, cayó de rodillas al suelo, tratando de contener los deseos de vomitar, un suave quejido salió de su garganta, a pesar de ello, aún aferraba el _tantô_ como si su vida dependiera de ello, sus ojos trataban de enfocar al niño que permanecía inexpresivo. Con desesperación, buscó con la mirada a su hijo; con las manos temblorosas se arrastró hasta él.

—N-no… no le hagas nada… Y-yo soy la única culpable —imploró con la voz quebrada tratando de cubrir con su cuerpo a su hijo que murmuró algo inaudible entre sueños con una sonrisita—. Por favor…

Los ojos de Kushina se cubrieron de frustración, se sentía tan impotente, cosa que le hacía temblar de furia. El dolor en su estómago se hacía más intenso y cuando intentaba ponerse de pie aumentaba. El ninja la observó abrió lentamente sus labios, aspiró el aire frío y con suavidad habló.

—Si quieres que él y el samurai estén a salvo, entonces aléjate de ellos. Sabes que eres una traidora que debe _morir_ antes de que nos delates —un escalofrío de terror recorrió el cuerpo de la pelirroja—. Mientras vivas, te buscarán, y matarán a todo aquel que se atreva a interponerse en su camino —el ninja levantó su katana que relució con un brillo extraño—. No sé lo que ocurrió entre tú y ese samurai al que debías asesinar, ni me importa, pero si lo aprecias aunque sea un poco, debes desaparecer…

—¡¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —gruñó la mujer con rabia—. ¡Se supone que tú vienes a matarme…!

El intruso la miró durante unos instantes que a ella le parecieron una eternidad. Un suave tintineo del metal era el único sonido que arruinaba ese momento, sorprendida, observó su mano, que parecía convulsionarse, mientras aferraba la espada corta hasta casi hacerse daño a sí misma. Temblaba, quizá de miedo o impotencia, no lo sabía, pero odiaba esa sensación, un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta y, por fin, las lágrimas cruzaron su rostro.

—M-matame, pero no les hagas daño —suplicó con la voz entrecortada.

Naruto se removió entre las cobijas, talló sus ojitos que se abrieron lentamente, junto a él, su madre lo aferraba dolorosamente.

—Okasan…—susurró con un bostezo.

En ese instante, el ninja se acercó a ella, odiaba su mirada, sus hermosos ojos retándolo sin temer un solo instante, aún sabiendo que la muerte era su destino; Kushina había dejado de ser una _kunoichi,_ ahora, era una mujer samurai. Algo se disparó en el interior del joven que por primera vez, mostró un gesto.

—Odio a los samurai —murmuró levantando su katana, dispuesto a acabar con la vida de aquella traidora.

La puerta corrediza se abrió en ese momento, los presentes observaron con sorpresa, un rubio jadeante, entraba corriendo y con un rictus de furia en su rostro, su espada ensangrentada se arremetía contra el joven _shinobi_ que se limitó a retroceder de un salto. Soltó un gruñido de disgusto y frunció el ceño, solo por unos instantes, en un rápido movimiento, acomodó su máscara sobre su rostro, analizando cuidadosamente los movimientos de su nuevo rival.

—¿Estás bien? –preguntó Minato jadeante, dirigiéndose a la mujer, aún con la espada apuntando al ninja, por ningún motivo bajaría la guardia ante un guerrero incapaz de sentir dolor y miedo.

Naruto permanecía sin entender nada, se sentó sobre el futón al momento que Kushina lo abrazaba de manera posesiva, asintió ante la pregunta de Minato, de su garganta no salía ningún sonido, sus ojos se dirigieron del samurai al ninja, en su interior, su corazón golpeaba con dolor contra su pecho, sentía que su esperanza desaparecía en cada mirada.

Minato permaneció a la defensiva, con su katana al frente, un pie adelante flexionado, listo para lanzarse al ataque, miró de reojo a su esposa, que apresaba entre su pecho a Naruto y con una mirada lo dijo todo.

"Tenía miedo de perderlos"

Kushina aspiró profundamente, cerró los ojos unos instantes, pensando en que tal vez, su mente le hacía una mala jugada, pero al abrirlos, descubrió que esa era la cruel realidad. El _akai ito_ enredado en el dedo meñique de su esposo brillaba con una intensidad abrumadora, un rojo intenso se aferraba a su carne, y de ahí, partía, sólo para terminar en el meñique de aquel ninja que se mantenía a la defensiva, para asesinar en cualquier instante. Naruto intentó zafarse del agarre de su mamá pero ésta lo asió con mucha más fuerza, las pupilas de Naruto se dilataron durante unos instantes en los que la respiración se le fue.

—E-eso…—dijo en un murmullo que sólo él pudo escuchar—Es… tan rojo…

Sin esperarlo Minato arremetió contra el ninja. El chocar del metal una y otra vez, parecía como el rugido de una feroz bestia. Los dos guerreros se defendían y atacaban de forma impecable, no desperdiciaban ninguno de sus movimientos, incluso, parecían disfrutarlo.

La batalla duró sólo unos instantes, ya que, un numeroso grupo de guardias llegó inmediatamente, armados con lanzas, arcos y espadas. El joven estaba completamente rodeado, sin ninguna escapatoria, el duelo se detuvo.

—Valla, valla, pero si aquí está el verdadero intruso —una voz fría y siseante resonó entre todos los guerreros.

Orochimaru salió con su espada en alto, dispuesto a asesinarlo, una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo al descubrir a su inusual invitado. Parecía un simple chiquillo, sin nada en especial. Sus labios se curvaron en una tenebrosa sonrisa que duró muy poco, ya que, sin que ninguno de los presentes se lo esperara, el ninja sacó un par de bombas que explotaron provocando un denso humo negrusco. Orochimaru abrió los ojos de par en par, cerca de él, escuchó quejidos y gruñidos, seguido de objetos cayendo, frente a él, un par de ojos rojizos se acercaban, una gotita de sudor recorrió el contorno de su rostro hasta su cuello, sabía que su muerte estaba cerca.

De un segundo a otro, el humo se esfumó, junto con el intruso, varios cuerpos yacían entre un charco de sangre, con la garganta y el pecho diseccionados. Orochimaru aún podía sentir su corazón acelerarse de terror, algo que jamás había sentido, era como si hubiese sido sometido con aquel acto de poder.

—E-eso… fue… increíble —murmuró tras una sonrisa maliciosa.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó sin decir una sola palabra. Minato escudriñaba entre las sombras, tratando de localizar a aquel intruso, con rudeza clavó su espada en el suelo, de antemano, sabía que aquel chico había desaparecido y, era la única persona que había conseguido escapársele, sus ojos se mantuvieron en el suelo, con la katana aferrada del mango, mientras que Kushina, sentía que la poca esperanza que tenía desaparecía.

Esa noche, era decisiva, sus vidas, habían dado un giro que ninguno de los presentes deseo experimentar. Minato, trataba de mantenerse firme, aunque sabía que algo estaba mal, por desgracia, no lo descubrió hasta un par de días después, cuando Kushina, la mujer a la que amaba, cometió _seppuku._


	2. Capítulo 1: Lugar de encuentro

_Bueno aquí está el capítulo uno, espero no defraudar a nadie. La historia, como dije es muy larga XD (más de lo que esperaba), a partir de aquí las cosas irán más tranquilas. O_O esto fue lo primero que escribí y akí no tenía ni idea de a donde me iba a llevar la historia XD sólo quería hacer un fic de __samuráis! Jaja. Y bien, akí está el principio!_

**Capitulo 1: ****Lugar de encuentro**

_Sin renunciar de este mundo, _

_quisiera enseñar a mi corazón, _

_que fluya noche y día, _

_como el agua clara._

_Kaga No Chiyo_

El país del fuego lucía en todo su esplendor disfrutando de varios años de tranquilidad, después de una cruel guerra que parecía interminable, sus relaciones con las demás aldeas se habían vuelto lejanas. El ajetreo sólo se encontraba en la capital, Konoha, pero no en el pequeño pueblo al oeste, en donde parecía que nadie ponía atención a su situación. Una aldea modesta, llena de casitas sin riqueza con un pequeño centro de comercio cerca de una pequeña mansión que hacía de dojo que impartía el _espíritu del bud__ō_a aquellos que deseaban absorber conocimientos de los nobles guerreros de Konoha.

Varios hombres con su traje típico caminaban en bandos por las callejuelas, con dos sables bien acomodados en su cinturón, demostrando su valía y superioridad. Los aldeanos, al verlos pasar les abrían paso haciendo una reverencia.

Cerca del pueblo, un poco retirado de todo aquel ostentoso mar de gente, un bosque vigilaba silencioso, custodiando con árboles y maleza el poblado. Quien se adentrara en él lo suficiente, encontraría un pequeño claro, ahora cubierto por hermosas flores blancas en el que un niño rubio de aproximadamente 6 años de edad blandía una larga espada de bambú. Diáfanas gotitas de sudor surcaban su rostro.

–Debo, ser mejor que mi padre –exclamó jadeante mientras se dibujaba una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, sus pupilas celestes se volvían más claras con los rayos del sol.

De pronto, asestó una fuerte estocada cortando el viento. Debido a la fuerza del golpe su espada se zafó de sus manos y cayó unos metros lejos de él, estaba cansado, sus manos temblaban y le faltaba la respiración, fue corriendo por su arma, que había caído unos cuantos pasos lejos de él, debajo de un árbol de cerezos. La tomó entre sus manos, le encantaba la sensación del viento acariciar sus mejillas calientes, se dejó caer exhausto al pie de un grueso tronco con su follaje cubriendo el rayo del sol.

El pequeño rubio tenía toda la mañana practicando, ya que su padre había salido con sus dos maestros dejándolo solo. Cerró sus ojos unos momentos, escuchando el rápido latir de su corazón junto con el sonido de las hojas mecerse por el viento, lentamente se dejó llevar por la tranquilidad, hasta quedar dormido.

Cerca de ahí otro niño de cabellos negros y piel pálida, caminaba por el bosque dando saltitos, llevaba una pequeña bolsa atada a la cintura, con un paquete de armas. En su mano sostenía varios _shuriken_, que lanzaba cuando le parecía escuchar algo fuera de lo normal.

– ¿Dónde se habrá metido Nii-san? –susurró.

Había sido instruido desde que comenzó a caminar para ser un buen guerrero ninja, creció escuchando de los peligros que los acechaban al ser conocidos como simples mercenarios. Ése día, él y su hermano salieron a practicar, ahora estaba sólo y tenía que buscarlo como parte del entrenamiento aunque a él le parecía un juego de lo más divertido. Suspiró pesadamente, siguiendo un camino que lo llevaba cerca del pueblo, sólo quería investigar un poco, conocer el mundo. El bosque estaba lleno de sombras aterradoras para cualquier niño, pero él no era cualquiera, caminaba atento a lo que sea que pudiera significar un peligro.

Su corazón latía de prisa por la emoción, cruzó una cortina de ramas, descubriendo detrás un pequeño claro, en donde algunas florecillas blancas se mecían con el viento. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, nunca había visto tantas flores reunidas, por unos instantes bajó la guardia, dejó caer las estrellas que con tanto afán aferraba y corrió por todo el campo, tres troncos estaban al frente, arañados por varios golpes de algún arma filosa y delgada, aunque no le importó mucho.

A unos cuantos pasos el niño rubio seguía debajo del árbol, dormido, aferrado a su _katana_ de bambú.

–Jeje Iruka-sensei, quiero más ramen –susurró mientras que un hilito de saliva corría por la comisura de sus labios– que sea de cerdo y ración extra.

En ese instante, el pequeño ninja sintió que un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo, había bajado la guardia por completo, con terror, metió su mano a la bolsa de cuero y sacó un kunai, demasiado grande para sus manos, retrocedió unos pasos en pose de defensa, buscando con la mirada al extraño que había pasado completamente desapercibido, hasta ese instante.

Sus ojos se posaron en el rubio que descansaba plácidamente y se rascaba la barriga con total descaro. Frunció el ceño, claramente molesto, aquel extraño tenía que ser muy bueno para que su presencia desapareciera casi por completo, o él había sido demasiado descuidado. Con paso cauteloso y sin hacer ningún ruido se acercó al niño que de repente emitió un gruñido, provocando que levantara más el kunai, dispuesto a atacar.

–Sólo un poco más de ramen… otousan –murmuró.

El azabache frunció el ceño e hizo un tierno puchero, se acercó, maldiciéndose por haber sobreestimado a "su enemigo", aquel niño tenía casi la misma edad que él, sus ropas le quedaban un poco grandes, al igual que la espada que traía. Examinó el largo trozo de bambú, nunca había visto algo como eso, tenía pinta de ser espada, pero era inofensiva a la vez, lo cual le intrigaba.

– ¿Eso es una espada? –Exclamó en voz baja, acercándose motivado por la curiosidad de tener aquel objeto–. Qué clase de guerrero anda con algo como eso…

Con la sigilosa habilidad de un gato, se acomodó poniendo sus piernas en las extremidades del otro, sus rostros quedaron a unos cuantos centímetros, podía escuchar con total claridad los susurros disparatados que soltaba el rubio que, más que ocasionarle miedo lo hacía reír. Sus dedos se ciñeron alrededor de la espada de bambú, tomó valor, y la jaló, después de todo, antes de ser guerrero, era un niño.

En ése instante el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, chocando con unos ojos negros y profundos muy cerca de los suyos. El pequeño ninja dio unos saltitos atrás cayendo sobre sus talones y poniendo una de sus manos al frente, aferrando el kunai, mientras que con la otra sostenía la espada.

El rubio dio un brinquito, para intentar levantarse, pero su cabeza golpeó contra el tronco del árbol ante los ojos de estupor del otro, que sólo escuchó un fuerte grito, y que el niño volvía a caer al suelo llevando sus manitas a su nuca en el que un gran chichón aparecía y rodaba de un lado a otro llenándose su lujoso ropaje de tierra y hojas secas.

El joven ninja le pareció que aquel niño era tan patético, llevó una de sus manos a su boca y comenzó a reír, su risa se hizo más estridente, provocando que soltara las armas. Reía a carcajadas incontrolables, agarró su estómago, que comenzaba a doler, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y cayó al suelo.

–Jaja, eres un… _dobe_… –dijo entre risitas.

El rubio se puso de pie con un lagrimón cayendo de sus ojos azules y encaró al extraño.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así _baka_? –gruñó con el puño en alto e hincándose para acercar su rostro al del ninja que seguía sonriendo.

–Es porque lo eres… _dobe_ –repitió en tono burlón poniéndose de cuclillas, ocasionando como respuesta un gruñido por parte del otro.

–Me llamo Naruto, ¡Deja de insultarme! –gritó con su voz chillona haciendo un puchero.

–Yo soy Sasuke –explicó el niño señalándose, aún con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto lo miró sorprendido, aquel pequeño era hermoso, con sus grandes ojos llenos de curiosidad y su piel pálida, sintió como unas pequeñas cosquillitas invadían su estomago, y su rostro quemarle hasta los cachetes, ese tipo de sensaciones eran nuevas para él, rápidamente desvió la mirada.

– ¿Qué te pasa Naruto?

–N-Nada _dattebayo_… Por cierto… ¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy raro ver gente por estos rumbos, y más a un campesino como tú. No tienes pinta de ser un samurai –dijo poniéndose de pie, y llevando sus manos a su cintura en pose de superioridad.

– ¡Ey! ¿Qué tratas de decir? –gruñó imitándolo–. Tú tampoco tienes pinta de ser un samurai, pareces demasiado torpe para eso.

– ¿Naniii? ¡Yo soy un samurai! –Gritó con el puño levantado– En cambio tú, no tienes pinta de ser más que un campesino…

– ¡Soy un ninja! –rugió enfrentándolo.

– ¿Un ninja? ¡Ja! Eso no puede ser

– ¿Por qué no? _Dobe_ – preguntó burlón.

–Por que los ninja no son tan enanos.

– ¿Qué? ¡Mira quien lo dice!

–Yo pronto creceré y seré un samurai muy famoso como mi padre y todos me reconocerán–explicó el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Yo también creceré y seré tan fuerte como mi hermano!

Naruto lo escudriñó con la mirada, ahora era Sasuke el que tenía las mejillas teñidas de un suave color carmesí con un gracioso puchero, que hizo que su estomago se revolviera de nuevo.

–O-oye… ¿Qué es un ninja? –preguntó con curiosidad, acercándose al azabache que lo miró atónito.

– ¿No sabes? –Naruto negó con la cabeza– pues… somos guerreros –explicó llevándose un dedo a la barbilla.

–Entonces… ¿Eres un samurai? –preguntó el rubio cada vez más intrigado.

–Eh… pues no… ¡Somos mejores que los samurai! – expresó orgulloso.

– ¿De verdad?

–Así es, nosotros peleamos, nos enseñan muchos tipos de técnicas geniales para no ser descubiertos y…

– ¿Para qué? –interrumpió el rubio sentándose en el pasto.

– ¿C-cómo para qué _dobe_? Pues para ser muy fuertes y que nadie nos pueda vencer.

– ¿Y eso para qué?

–Ah… pues para…–Sasuke se quedó callado y se sentó frente a Naruto examinándolo con sus ojos negros–. Haces demasiadas preguntas… ¿Tú para que quieres ser un samurai fuerte?

– ¡Quiero ser invencible! Para que todos me reconozcan y pueda proteger a las personas que son importantes para mí –explicó señalándose a sí mismo.

–Ah… ya veo. No suena tan mal… ¡Yo también quiero hacer eso! –coincidió una tierna sonrisa que fue correspondida.

Cada que Naruto lo veía sonreír sentía un nudo formarse en la boca de su estómago, era una sensación extraña, podía decir que le gustaba su compañía, lo hacía sentirse muy tranquilo, y quería estar con él…

– ¡Es verdad! –exclamó el pelinegro poniéndose de pie– ¡Debo buscar a mi hermano! Se supone que estoy entrenando –tomó el kunai del suelo y comenzó a correr hacia el bosque.

– ¡Ey Sasuke! –grito el rubio lo más fuerte que pudo–. ¿Mañana te volveré a ver?

Sasuke se detuvo, volteó a ver a su nuevo amigo, lo meditó unos instantes y asintió con la cabeza y se despidió con una suave y tímida sonrisa antes de perderse en la espesura del bosque.

–Que chico tan raro… – susurró Naruto torpemente.

El viento se tornó frío, el sol se ocultaba detrás de las montañas cubriendo el cielo de tonalidades rojizas, al parecer había pasado todo el día durmiendo más que entrenando, pero no había sido una total pérdida de tiempo, ya que al menos había visto a alguien que le "divertía" pensó haciendo que de nuevo ése rubor en sus mejillas apareciera.

–Con que aquí estabas Naruto –exclamó detrás de él una voz grave que reconoció al acto.

– ¡Otosan! –gritó a todo pulmón lanzándose hacia el adulto.

El hombre con los mismos cabellos rubios, complexión fuerte y delgada; una combinación encantadora. Vestía las típicas ropas de un samurai, salvo que tenía una especie de _kataginu_ color blanco con flamas rojas en la parte inferior y dos espadas, una larga y una corta sujetas a su cintura. Una fina demostración para la gente de que era uno de los mejores y más respetados samuráis de ese país. Con una amplia sonrisa cargó al niño.

–Vamos Naruto, ya es tarde. Kakashi e Iruka deben estar esperándonos con la cena –explicó poniendo al niño en el suelo y tomarlo de la mano, para caminar juntos hacia el pueblo.

–¡Otousan conocí a alguien y es mi amigo!

–¿De verdad? –Minato sonrió, Naruto daba pequeños saltitos hacia adelanta y atrás.

–Su nombre es Sasuke y tiene la misma edad que yo…

Sasuke, sonriente, corría en el bosque, brincando algunas piedras y troncos que se le atravesaban. Ahora tenía a alguien a quien llamar "amigo", por primera vez…

–Samurai – susurró con una vocecilla apenas perceptible.

–¿Un Samurai? ¿De qué hablas Sasuke? –preguntó consternado un joven que aguardaba sentado desde una roca a unos cuantos pasos de él.

–¡Nii san!… –dijo corriendo hasta él.

El joven se puso de pie, era idéntico a Sasuke, salvo porque era más alto, y ya podría considerarse un adulto en ésa época, tenía el cabello más largo, recogido en una coleta y dos mechones que caían a los lados de su rostro. Sonrió y golpeó suavemente la frente de su hermano con sus dedos índice y medio.

–¿En dónde estabas Sasuke? Se supone que tenías que encontrarme –preguntó despreocupado, a pesar de haber tenido tanto tiempo solo, parecía muy feliz y tranquilo, como siempre que se alejaba del campo de entrenamiento.

–Estaba buscándote pero… conocí a un samu… quiero decir… a alguien –corrigió de prisa Sasuke ante la mirada extrañada de Itachi.

– ¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo es ése "alguien" Sasuke?

Escudriñó con la mirada a su pequeño hermano menor que se sonrojó inmediatamente y bajó la vista. Una suave risita salió de los labios de Itachi que no esperaba esa reacción.

– ¿Acaso es una niña? –preguntó burlón.

–¡No! –repuso rápidamente–. Es un niño de mi edad y… es… mi amigo –contestó con el rubor en aumento.

Itachi permaneció en silencio entre preocupado y sorprendido, pero al ver el rostro de su hermano suspiró.

–Está bien… –respondió acariciando su cabello–. Es mejor que regresemos si no quieres que nuestro padre se enfade –explicó caminando suavemente.

El niño de cabellos oscuros lo miró pasmado, aún podía sentir sus mejillas quemándole, al sólo recordar a aquel rubio gritón.

–Mi primer amigo… –murmuró corriendo para alcanzar a su hermano.

Su mente trabajaba muy deprisa, su primer encuentro, un amigo, un samurai. Ambos pelearían por lo que era importante para ellos, era su razón de ser fuerte y su razón para… estar juntos…

Cada día Naruto corría a la montaña para entrenar, aprovechando que su papá salía con Kakashi, al parecer, una guerra amenazaba con brotar nuevamente, aunque, eso para Naruto carecía de importancia. Diariamente entrenaba hasta el cansancio y, después de medio día Sasuke llegaba, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, aunque ninguno de los dos podía entender con certeza la diferencia entre un ninja y un samurai.

Ese día Sasuke cruzó el bosque lo más rápido que pudo, ansioso de ver a su nuevo amigo, se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos, cerca del campo de flores que siempre le daba la bienvenida, a unos pasos más Naruto envainaba un sable de bambú. Sasuke sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo y un ligero rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas, silencioso se sentó entre las flores.

Naruto soltó una fuerte estocada a un tronco de madera, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y tomó la posición de ataque, flexionó un poco su cuerpo y corrió para atacar de nuevo; sus pasos cortos, lo hacían parecer un tanto torpe, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, tomó el mango de su espada y, antes de que pudiera soltar un golpe, cayó de cabeza maldiciendo una y otra vez…

–Auch… eso dolió –susurró sobando su frente.

–Eres un _dobe_ Naruto –una vocecilla lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

–¿Eh? Pero quién… –volteó con un puchero en su rostro y una lagrimilla que amenazaba con salir

–Eres un _dobe_ –repitió ladeando el rostro en tono de superioridad.

–¡Tú no podrías hacerlo mejor enano! –gruñó el rubio en un puchero y frotando su frente que ya empezaba a tener una marca rojiza.

Sasuke se puso de pie, rebuscó entre una bolsita que traía amarrada en la cintura y sacó una pomada, la abrió; Un olor penetrante impregnó el lugar, Naruto frunció el ceño con desagrado, el ninja tomó la pomada entre sus dedos y se acercó al rubio.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –gruñó Naruto retrocediendo– ¡Eso apesta!

–Es una pomada que preparó mi mamá –explicó seriamente escudriñando al rubio que permanecía a la defensiva para evitar que se le acercara– Te ayudará, evitará que se te haga un moretón.

–¡Yo no quiero que me pongas esa cosa!

El rubio se frotaba la frente, sentía una pequeña punzada, Sasuke lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, y se lanzó hacia Naruto que había bajado la guardia durante unos segundos. Los dos niños cayeron al suelo.

–¡No quiero! –gritaba el rubio retorciéndose en el piso.

–¡Estate quiero _Baka_! –ordenó mientras dispersaba la pomada en la frente de Naruto que se limitó a soltar un quejido– Ves, no es tan malo después de todo –aclaró con una sonrisa mirando el rostro de Naruto a unos centímetros del suyo.

–Eso es fácil decirlo, tú no apestas… –susurró el rubio desviando la vista, sintiendo un cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago– P- pero pesas mucho…

Quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes, hasta que Sasuke soltó un bufido. El rubio llevó su mano a su frente en donde un agradable calorcito desaparecía el dolor del golpe.

–Nunca creí que un samurai fuera tan torpe –comentó Sasuke con una sonrisita de superioridad.

–Tu técnica es buena, pero haces demasiados movimientos innecesarios.

–¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? –preguntó intrigado.

Una sonrisa de superioridad apareció en los ojos del azabache.

–Porque soy un ninja…

Tomó la espada de Naruto y la miró con mucho cuidado, era más liviana que las que utilizaba en su entrenamiento, ante sus ojos, era sólo un juguete.

–Te enseñaré una técnica ninja ¿Qué te parece? –opinó ruborizado.

–Mmm –el rubio lo meditó durante unos instantes y en seguida asintió desviando su mirada, también con un notorio rubor.

Sasuke soltó una fuerte estocada, cortando el viento, los dos niños se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, estaban felices de por fin tener a alguien a su lado.

Entre el bosque un chico de cabello negro y largo caminaba tranquilamente, escaló una pequeña llanura, entre la maleza y espesura del bosque se distinguía un pequeño poblado que, para cualquiera pasaría desapercibido. Itachi detestaba entrenar junto con sus compañeros, aunque a veces era inevitable, por eso cotidianamente acudía al bosque, en dónde podía practicar a solas y, de vez en cuando permanecer en tranquilidad. Probablemente todo fuera culpa de su maestro, que siempre lo había mantenido alejado de los niños de su edad, de todas formas no importaba.

Ese día se celebraba una reunión muy importante, ya que se escogería el rumbo de la siguiente misión, la cual, al parecer, sería peligrosa y, en consecuencia, le tocaría realizarla al mejor ninja de la aldea…

Itachi se apresuró a adentrarse al poblado que trataba de pasar. Atravesó todo el campo, en lo alto del terreno, una lujosa mansión le dio la bienvenida, con colores rojos y dorados. Cruzó las puertas de la mansión sin dudar ni un sólo instante.

Recorrió en silencio los pasillos que rodeaban la pequeña sala de reuniones en la que se escuchaba la voz grave de su padre, abrió la puerta con delicadeza e hizo una exagerada reverencia.

–Siento llegar tarde. Estaba practicando y no medí el tiempo –dijo con voz firme–. No volverá a pasar.

–¿Aún sigues practicando a pesar de que ya eres lo suficientemente bueno? – susurró burlón un hombre.

El joven alzó la mirada, su maestro, un hombre de cabellos largos, revueltos, con facciones muy finas y con una mirada que a veces lo aterrorizaba, sonrió altanero. Estaba en el centro de la mesa, donde las personas que conformaban la asamblea lo rodeaban.

–Madara-sensei, no esperaba que viniera el día de hoy –confesó Itachi con serenidad, entró a la sala.

Su maestro sonrió cínicamente y le hizo una señal para que tomara asiento a su lado. Él hizo lo que le indicaban y se incorporó a la reunión.

–¿Y bien? ¿Están de acuerdo? –preguntó Madara a los demás miembros del consejo.

–¿Estás seguro de que será un buen pago? –preguntó uno de ellos.

–No deberían preocuparse tanto por eso, si no por lo que signifique esto para Konoha.

–Si contamos con un apoyo como _ése_, podremos hacer que Konoha pague… –susurró un anciano soltando un fuerte golpe a la mesa.

La sala quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, Itachi frunció el ceño y miró a su maestro de reojo, analizando a cada uno de los integrantes de la asamblea. Uno de ellos se aclaró la garganta para hablar, pero lo interrumpió Fugaku.

–Itachi… ¿Podrás con una misión en la torre del hokage, cuando los samuráis más poderosos de Konoha estén dentro? –preguntó seriamente el hombre con una mirada severa.

–Por supuesto padre –contestó sin pensarlo.

–Bien… justo como esperaba de mi hijo –se puso de pie, dejando que las miradas lo siguieran–. Entonces ya está decidido. Mañana a primera hora, partirás con Madara a Konoha y te quedarás hasta completar tu misión –finalizó saliendo de la habitación.

Itachi asintió levemente con la cabeza, e hizo una reverencia cuando todos los presentes salían. Madara se detuvo en la puerta.

–¿Y dónde está Sasuke?... He escuchado que tiene un amigo muy "interesante" –dijo con una sonrisa ante la mirada llena de intriga de Itachi.

–No deberías preocuparte por mi hermano, yo me encargaré de todo–. Se puso de pie y se acercó a Madara.

–Lo sé, siempre has cumplido con cada una de tus misiones. Los Uchiha le mostraremos a Konoha que un cimiento frágil basado en reglas e impedimentos de samurai sirven de muy poco.

Itachi aguardó en silencio y cerró los ojos ensimismándose en sus pensamientos. Madara pasó un par de dedos por el cabello lacio de Itachi, antes de darse media vuelta y salir de la habitación. El ninja permitió que un suave suspiro saliera de sus labios, odiaba tener que ir a Konoha, un estremecimiento de desconsuelo invadió su cuerpo al recordar su enfrentamiento contra el rubio samurai años atrás, la única persona que podía darle batalla. Apretó fuertemente sus puños y salió detrás de su maestro. Cumpliría su misión a toda costa.

–Y-ya basta Naruto –susurró Sasuke cayendo al suelo y jadeando.

Gotitas de sudor que enmarcaban sus rostros, a pesar del cansancio, sus labios se curveaban en una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Nunca se habían divertido tanto, inclusos sus mejillas empezaban a doler debido a la risa.

–De verdad que eres un _dobe_ –susurró el azabache.

–E-eso no es verdad, es que es muy difícil –replicó Naruto sosteniendo con fuerza su espada, dejándose caer entre las flores.

–Jaja, yo dominé esa técnica en un día –se burló Sasuke señalándose así mismo.

–Bien, entonces todavía me queda tiempo –dio un brinquito y acercó su rostro al de Sasuke que se sonrojó al acto–. Mañana que nos veamos, ya podré dominarla _dattebayo_

El ninja hizo un puchero y asintió, se puso de pie y sacudió su ropa.

–Ya es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos…

–Ah… sí, creo que tienes razón –dijo decaído el rubio mirando al suelo.

Sasuke lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y bufó.

–Espero que los samurai cumplan su palabra –caminó unos cuantos pasos para adentrarse al bosque–. Mañana espero que domines la técnica que te enseñé –se despidió con su mano y desapareció entre la maleza, como era su costumbre.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se desperezó, moviéndose pesadamente entre sus cobijas, su cuerpo dolía, había estado practicando hasta altas horas de la noche, hasta que su padre llegó y lo obligó a dormir. Sabía perfectamente que su padre a veces salía y no regresaba hasta el día siguiente. Abrió sus ojitos celestes, era un día muy soleado, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, se puso de pie, rápidamente se vistió, acomodó su espada de bambú en su ropa y corrió por toda la casa lo más rápido que pudo.

–¡Ottousan! – gritó el rubio pasando por todos los pasillos.

Los sirvientes que lo veían pasar hacían una inclinación y lo fulminaban con la mirada, después de todo, no era digno de un samurai comportarse así. El rubio se detuvo ante una puerta corrediza y sin más, la abrió, para su sorpresa la pequeña habitación estaba vacía, había papeles manchados de tinta, regados por el suelo, giró sobre sus talones para seguir su camino, recorrió todos los pasillos que daban a las habitaciones, encontrándolas abandonadas, igual que la de su padre, sin esperar más, llegó hasta la sala de estar, en donde su padre hincado delante de un altar con las manos en las piernas, meditaba como una estatua.

Naruto se detuvo unos instantes ante la puerta, sus ojos miraron el suelo, sabía perfectamente lo que pasa. Desde hacía 3 años, que su madre había muerto, su papá cada mañana pasaba horas frente al altar, donde una estatua de una diosa, Amaterasu permanecía inerte, frete a ella una ofrenda sencilla y un vara de incienso junto con un broche para cabello. El pequeño sintió un nudo en su garganta, mientras que sus ojitos celestes se llenaban de lágrimas que se rehusaban a salir.

–Naruto, hoy te levantaste muy temprano –susurró su padre captando su atención.

El niño asintió con la cabeza y limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su atuendo. Minato hizo una reverencia al altar, tomó sus espadas que estaban a un costado y se puso de pie acomodándolas en su cinturón. Miró a su hijo, aún se limpiaba el rostro, haciendo que una tierna sonrisa apareciera en sus labios, acarició el cabello de su hijo y lo cargó, instintivamente el niño escondió su rostro en el pecho de su padre.

–Extraño a mamá –dijo con un hilillo de voz.

Minato tragó saliva, comenzó a caminar con paso lento hacia el comedor, en donde seguramente ya estarían esperándolo para desayunar…

–Yo también… pero ella estaría muy triste si nos ve llorar –murmuró con una radiante sonrisa que el pequeño correspondió.

Después del desayuno, Naruto estaba muy alegre, corría por toda la casa blandiendo su espada, hasta que su padre le propuso que fueran a practicar al Dojo. Naruto atacaba torpemente mientras que Minato esquivaba cada golpe con gran facilidad. Muchos habían dicho que su hijo carecía del talento para ser un samurai, pero su perseverancia era lo que lo hacía especial, eso lo tenía claro.

–Ya es suficiente Naruto –dijo el rubio cuando su hijo cayó al piso jadeando y sudando.

–N-no… aún no otousan, quiero… ser mejor –susurró poniéndose de pie, era momento de poner en práctica el golpe que Sasuke le había enseñado.

Tomó su espada y se abalanzó hacia su padre que lo esquivó sin dificultad, pero Naruto, hizo un cambio muy extraño, dió otro golpe muy diferente a los que le habían enseñado. Minato se sorprendió, y preparó su espada para detener el golpe, pero su hijo tropezó cayendo nuevamente al piso de madera.

–¡N-naruto! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó acercándose a su hijo que seguía en el suelo sin hacer ningún moviendo.

Suspiró pesadamente levantándolo y sentándolo a su lado, su "orgullo" como samurai estaba herido, conocía perfectamente eso, acarició su cabeza, despeinándolo.

–Lo hiciste bien Naruto. No debes preocuparte por eso…

EL niño asintió con la cabeza, decepcionado de sí mismo pero lo volvería a intentar, aún tenía tiempo de sobra.

–¿En dónde aprendiste esa técnica Naruto? –preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

–¿Eh? ¿Verdad q es genial otousan? –gritó sorprendido el rubio alzando sus brazos.

–Así es… pero dime Naruto

–¿Recuerdas que te conté de Sasuke?

–Ah… el niño que conociste en la montaña –dijo pensativo Minato acariciando el cabello de su hijo– ¿Él te la enseñó?

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Naruto, mientras afirmaba con la cabeza y sostenía su espada de bambú entre sus manos. Minato quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, definitivamente, ésa técnica no pertenecía a ninguna escuela conocida, pertenecía a un…

–Ninja –susurró inocentemente el niño– ¡Sasuke es un ninja, y es genial!

–¿D-de verdad? – Minato sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco.

–Minato-sensei –interrumpió una voz aburrida.

Los dos rubios miraron hacia la puerta, un joven de cabello plateado y con la mayor parte del rostro cubierto, hizo una reverencia, bostezó descaradamente y saludó con la mano al niño.

– Ah Kakashi ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el mayor preocupado por su hijo.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos si no queremos faltar a la reunión en Konoha.

Minato asintió con la cabeza, observó a Naruto unos instantes y le sonrió como de costumbre.

–Probablemente me quede unos días en Konoha, pero… No le digas a nadie de Sasuke ¿Está bien? –el niño lo miró sin entender–. Será nuestro secreto ¿De acuerdo?

Naruto asintió sin comprender, para él no había nada de malo en su relación ¿o sí?

Su papá se alejó junto con Kakashi, dirigiéndose a la salita de estar, para partir rumbo a Konoha, no sin antes hablar con Iruka para que mantuviera vigilado a Naruto. Rebuscó entre sus ropas y sacó un kunai; lo mantuvo entre sus manos, sus ojos azules escudriñaban cada fragmento del objeto metálico, a pesar de que lo conocía a la perfección, el símbolo circular grabado en el mango, había buscado con desesperación el clan al que pertenecía aunque, parecía que hubiesen desaparecido junto con la vida de Kushina. Aún así, no permitiría que Naruto corriera peligro, costara lo que costara.

_Continuará…_

_Jeje estuvo largo el capítulo, espero que no haya sido tedioso, ToT pero es que apenas es el principio y u_u quiero que la relación de Naruto y Sasuke sea linda, pero me cuesta mucho trabajo escribir cosas "rositas" (como dice mi hermana). En fin, n_n gracias por sus reviews! ToT me dan ánimos para continuar y le echaré más ganas jaja es sólo q XD apenas estoy preparando el "campo de batalla" para lo que viene jaja_

_Ciao!_


	3. Capítulo 2: Encrucijadas

Hola, aquí tengo el siguiente capítulo del fic, ahora actualicé antes (Me encuentro de muy buen humor ¡Tengo un dibujo-autógrafo de Clement! *¬*).

Una aclaración ¬¬ no supe como se llama el abanico que Kishimoto le pone a Madara cuando lo dibuja XD.

_Wakizazhi: Espada parecida a la katana pero más corta. Los samurai la llevaban consigo junto con la katana, y esta arma generalmente se utiliza para la ceremonia de harakiri._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**Capítulo 2: Encrucijadas**

_Un mundo_

_que sufre_

_bajo un manto de flores_

_ Kobayashi Issa_

Minato y Kakashi cabalgaban cerca de la puerta principal de la aldea, en donde, un grupo de guardias los esperaban, cuando se acercaron los hombres hicieron una reverencia y corrieron a tomar las riendas de los bajó del caballo, había maneras más "cómodas" de viajar y, más para un noble, aunque las detestaba, prefería llamar lo menos posible la atención. Una sonrisa tranquila se formó en sus labios al vislumbrar las esplendorosas calles de Konoha, revestidas de comercios y gente que lo saludaba.

–Tal vez… fuimos los primeros en llegar –murmuró Kakashi bajando del caballo.

Minato asintió con la cabeza y caminó, todo era tal como lo recordaba, hacía tantos años que había huido de Konoha exiliándose él mismo a las afueras del país del fuego tras la muerte de Kushina.

–A pesar de todo, se siente bien estar de vuelta –murmuró Minato.

–Sensei iré a visitar a Obito, hace mucho que no veníamos a Konoha y, estoy seguro que se molestará conmigo –expresó Kakashi rascándose la nuca–. Además… dudo que alguien vaya a visitar su tumba, quiero hablar con él un rato.

Como respuesta el rubio asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo una pizca de melancolía cruzar en su pecho, aún recordaba a su alumno caído en la batalla del puente _Kannabi_.

–Te diría que no llegaras tarde, pero sé que ignorarás mi consejo, así que te veré en la torre del Hokage –puntualizó con una sonrisa de medio lado y, caminó junto a un grupo escolta pasando sus dedos por su cabello revuelto, al momento que el viento lo acariciaba sutilmente.

Extrañaba ese viento y la calidez de la gente que sonreía entre feliz y sorprendida, tras lo cual, le abría paso con una suntuosa reverencia. Después de caminar por la calle principal, Kakashi se despidió con un simple gesto de mano y, él continuó dirigiendo su mirada por todo el pueblo, hasta que sus ojos se desviaron unos instantes hacia un hombre con kimono azul, en su espalda, traía una especie de abanico con un símbolo en forma de cono invertido color rojo, junto a éste una especie de aspas pintadas con color negro que, se intercalaban formando un círculo. Frunció el ceño unos instantes y continuó su camino.

–U-un momento…–giró sobre sus talones al tiempo que su corazón comenzó a latir con frenesí, buscó en su kimono y sacó el pequeño kunai de metal, revisó el símbolo desgastado; un círculo casi perfecto con tres dibujos diminutos que, en un principio creyó que eran marcas por el uso excesivo del arma, pero ahora, se daba cuenta de su error, nunca había visto algo parecido hasta esa ocasión.

El símbolo que acababa de ver tenía cierto parecido aunque… no era igual, daba la sensación de que lo hubiesen dividido, tragó saliva y buscó con la mirada al extraño que se había perdido entre la gente. Su respiración aumentó al igual que su corazón, no podía perderlo de vista y sin más, corrió hacia donde se encontraba.

– ¡Minato-sama! –gritó uno de los guardias viéndolo desaparecer entre un montón de cuerpos que se quejaron al ver pasar a un "rayo amarillo".

Lejos de ahí, dos niños corrían, ajenos a lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Naruto había logrado dominar la técnica, después de varios intentos fallidos, en los que Sasuke se había burlado de él. Siempre mantenían peleas para demostrar su valía, aunque para Sasuke, Naruto no era más que un débil intento de samurai.

–Mi padre es uno de los samuráis más poderosos de Konoha –explicó el rubio con una gran sonrisa–. Él fue el vencedor en la batalla del puente _kannabi._ Era su primera batalla y, con eso, logró el reconocimiento de todos _dattebayo._

–E-espera… –murmuró incrédulo Sasuke–. N-no me digas que… tu padre es el rayo amarillo de konoha –soltó incrédulo. Naruto le respondió con una sonrisa y asintió–. ¡E-eso… es imposible! El rayo amarillo de Konoha desapareció después de la batalla con la aldea de la lluvia.

– ¿Eh?... ¡Eso es mentira! Ottosan ha estado aquí siempre.

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la barbilla, algo no concordaba.

–Pero… si tu papá está al servicio del Hokage ¿Qué hacen tan alejados de Konoha?

Naruto frunció el ceño, entrecerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre el pasto, nunca lo había pensado, de hecho, ni siquiera le había dado curiosidad. Desvió la mirada, no tenía nada que decir, se puso de pie y señaló con la punta de su dedo al otro.

–Pero tú quien te crees _dattebayo_. ¿Y tú qué haces viviendo en las montañas, tan alejado de todo?

Sasuke alzó una ceja, era cierto que el clan Uchiha, hasta hace sólo un par de años, vivía cerca del país de la lluvia y, después sin decir nada, se mudaron. Había sido un viaje muy largo en el que su casa quedó poco a poco vacía, él viajo junto a su hermano y, a pesar de eso, nunca se enteró de nada.

– ¡Eso no te importa! ¿No será que tu papá tuvo miedo de la guerra?

–Ottosan es uno de los mejores samuráis al servicio del hokage, por el que daría su vida sin dudarlo –soltó un gruñido.

– ¿Dar la vida por otro? Eso es una tontería, la vida es lo más preciado que debe tener una persona. Mi hermano me lo ha dicho siempre.

–No es una tontería _dattebayo_ –gruñó Naruto–. ¡El camino del samurai reside en la muerte!... o, eso es lo que siempre me han dicho…–se rascó la barbilla entrecerrando los ojos.

–Sigo sin entender… –dijo Sasuke haciendo un puchero–. No me explico cómo alguien podría dar su vida así de fácil. Como guerrero, la muerte es tu última obligación; dar la vida por alguien es algo sin sentido.

Naruto lo miró unos instantes con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Yo daría mi vida por ti –dijo de pronto haciendo que Sasuke se sorprendiera y se sentara frente a él.

–N-no digas esa clase de tonterías dobe…–un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

– ¡No son tonterías! Yo daría mi vida por ti… si es necesario para protegerte _dattebayo_.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio sin comprender del todo, el fuerte latido de su corazón le hacía casi imposible razonar, a la vez que sus mejillas se tornaban calientes.

–E-entonces… supongo… q-que yo también te protegeré _dobe _–contestó para no quedarse atrás– Si no… probablemente hagas una tontería –finalizó desviando la mirada.

– ¿De verdad? –Naruto lucía muy emocionado, acercó su rostro al de Sasuke.

–Sí, es una promesa –dijo sonriendo aún con un rubor en sus mejillas– Le diré a mi hermano que me de un entrenamiento más estricto cuando regrese.

– ¿Y tu hermano es tan genial cómo dices?

– ¡Así es! Niisan es uno de los mejores ninjas del clan Uchiha –dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, de pronto, su rostro se ensombreció–. Quizá… soy muy poca cosa comparado con él…

–Conmigo es igual… –Naruto arrancó un poco de pasto con sus manos y lo aventó–.Por más que lo intente parece que jamás seré tan bueno como mi papá –susurró sentándose en el pasto– Pero… algún día… verás que los dos juntos podremos ser los mejores samuráis que hayan existido– expresó con una gran sonrisa, mostrándole el dedo pulgar levantado.

–Eres un _baka _yo no soy un samurai… –repuso cortante Sasuke.

–Ah… jeje es cierto, se me olvidó jeje

– ¡Pero sí seremos los mejores guerreros que hayan existido! –expresó con una sonrisa de medio lado, se recostó en el pasto junto a Naruto; sus ojos negros se toparon con el inmenso azul del cielo, igual que las pupilas del samurai. Ese cielo y esos ojos que le daban tranquilidad…

Naruto lo miró de reojo, se acercó a él y sin pensarlo, juntó sus labios con los de Sasuke unos segundos, para regresar a su posición con un sonrojo en las mejillas y una sonrisa burlona

– ¡¿Qué hiciste _dobe_? –Sasuke se puso de pie con el rostro ruborizado y una mano cubriendo sus labios.

–Sólo fue un beso –respondió el rubio inocentemente– No tiene nada de malo ¿o sí?

–C-claro que sí… ¡No besas a tu mejor amigo! –gruñó tocando sus labios con la punta de sus dedos.

Naruto ladeó el rostro, no comprendía, por lo que recordaba, su mamá hacía lo mismo con su papá, e incluso había visto a sus maestros, Kakashi e Iruka hacerlo. Se puso de pie junto a Sasuke y se acercó de nuevo, haciendo que el otro retrocediera al acto.

– ¡N-no te me acerques tanto! –gruñó

– ¡¿Qué tiene de malo? –volvió a preguntar.

–P-pues que eso sólo lo hacen los adultos… _dobe_…

– ¿Ah? No lo sabía _dattebayo_…

– ¡Deberías saberlo! –gritó a todo pulmón levantando su puño.

–Entonces… regrésamelo –exclamó sonriente el niño.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par, dio unos brincos hacia atrás, mientras que Naruto permaneció con el mismo gesto ingenuo. El moreno soltó un suave gruñido y le dio la espalda.

– ¡Me voy! –Se despidió con un movimiento en su mano– Nos vemos mañana –finalizó echándose a correr como siempre.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, tomó su espada de bambú apoyándola en su hombro, mientras caminaba meditaba si había hecho algo mal aunque no encontró la razón para que Sasuke se comportara así.

–Los ninjas son muy raros –afirmó para sí–. Creo que jamás los entenderé…

El sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte pintando el cielo de colores rojizos con nubes desgarradas. A Minato el paisaje le parecía de lo más cruel, las plantas de sus pies le punzaban de cansancio, se había pasado todo el día corriendo por la ciudad sin lograr siquiera encontrar un rastro del extraño. Se recargó en uno de los árboles a la entrada del bosque de Konoha y soltó un fuerte golpe contra el tronco lastimándose los nudillos.

– ¡Maldición! –gruñó con rabia dando un golpe tras otro hasta que sus nudillos empezaron a sangrar y la madera se tiñó con su sangre.

Finalmente, Minato se dejó caer, se sentía devastado, tantos años buscando el símbolo y ahora, simplemente lo dejaba ir.

El bosque poco a poco se llenó de oscuridad, sus ojos no se despegaron ni un instante del cielo rojizo que se tornaba violáceo hasta que las primeras estrellas aparecieron y, con ellas, un grupo de luciérnagas que revolotearon a su alrededor acariciando sus frías mejillas, se levantó permitiendo que el dolor regresara a sus piernas, se había olvidado por completo de ir con el Hokage, aunque, por el momento sólo deseaba un poco de soledad, aunque, a Kushina no le hubiera gustado verlo tan derrotado, soltó una suave sonrisa, se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor, conocía perfectamente el bosque, rodeando la ciudad de Konoha, ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado ahí. Ese lugar siempre le había dado sorpresas un tanto inesperadas, o quizá había sido el "destino"; una risita irónica apareció en sus labios.

–Kushina –susurró inevitablemente al recordar el día que se habían encontrado en ése mismo lugar, todo era exactamente igual, a cada paso disfrutaba del espectáculo, las luciérnagas aumentaban en número, un espectáculo sorprendente, pequeñas lucecillas que se prendían y apagaban por doquier, la última vez que había ido, había sido cuando Kushina y él se conocieron, la extrañaba tanto, y no había día que no se lamentara lo ocurrido.

Su caminar era tranquilo escuchando sus pisadas sobre las hojas secas y ramas. Minato atravesó una cortina de hojas que colgaban de un árbol, ocultando el pequeño claro en donde las luciérnagas se reunían. Al atravesar, su rostro se iluminó, tal y como lo recordaba, un claro en medio del bosque, por el que la luz de la luna se filtraba entre las ramas de los árboles y varias lucecitas revoloteaban, que sorpresa, ahí el tiempo no había pasado.

De pronto su mirada se desvió hacia alguien que, quizás, no debería estar allí. Una persona de complexión delgada estaba de espaldas a él, hincada en el suelo, sólo con un kimono rojo a pesar del frío que hacía, su cabello largo y sedoso le cubría la espalda.** C**on cautela se acercó lo más que pudo, al parecer aquel invitado estaba muy entretenido, sostenía algo entre sus manos y de repente algo blanco como la nieve saltó un poco.

–Jaja, estate quieto por favor, ya casi termino –dijo muy divertido.

Su voz sonaba inocente, sin llegar a parecer muy infantil y su risa, había provocado algo cálido en el cuerpo de Minato.

El samurai se aproximó tanto, que casi podía sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del joven, y un delicioso aroma a ciruelas que trastornaba sus sentidos, aún así llevó una de sus manos al mango de su _wakizashi_, provocando un pequeño chasquido, había sido muy descuidado, algo extraño en un samurai de su clase.

Por primera vez el joven volteó, encarándose con unos ojos azules a unos cuantos centímetros de él, que lo observaba intrigado.

–Vaya… pero si es un conejo –susurró el rubio clavando sus ojos en el blanco pelaje del animal de ojos rojos.

Apartó su mano del arma que apretaba entre sus manos y acarició al pequeño conejo que se acurrucaba en el pecho del chico.

– ¿Está lastimado? –cuestionó viendo una tablilla y una venda en sus patas traseras.

El joven permaneció en silencio, siguiendo cada movimiento del rubio, sentía un nudo en su garganta y un ligero cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago, aunque su rostro no mostraba ninguna clase de expresión, así es como debe ser un ninja, aunque lo que más le intrigaba que no hubiera sentido su presencia y, más extraño aún, que conociera ése lugar al que nadie se atrevía a acercarse por temor a perderse en la oscuridad.

–No eres de por aquí, nunca te había visto –dijo Minato observando al chico inquisitivamente, que sólo se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza– Lo siento, soy muy descortés, mi nombre es…

–Namikaze-sama –interrumpió, se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia, sosteniendo entre sus manos al conejo que comenzó a removerse y dar saltitos.

Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas del rubio. Al momento que el conejo se escabulló de las manos del, joven, dio un gran salto, en el que los dos lo miraron elevarse sobre sus cabezas. Minato abrió los ojos de par en par, y dio un paso hacia adelante para sostener al animal entre sus manos, Itachi hizo lo mismo y, los dos chocaron y cayeron al piso, con el conejo entre sus manos.

Minato tenía a unos cuantos centímetros el rostro sorprendido del joven que sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba, un suspiro chocó contra sus mejillas, era calido y en cierta forma seductor. Sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía solo con su contacto y se vio así mismo deseando besar sus labios entreabiertos, un suave rubor cubrió las mejillas de Itachi cuando el pequeño conejo se removió entre sus pechos y dio torpes saltos hacia el pasto, para limpiarse los bigotes en gesto burlón.

–P-podrías…–murmuró Itachi incómodo por la intensidad de la mirada azul en él.

– ¿Eh? –Minato se miró, tenía acorralado al joven entre su cuerpo–. Ah sí… jeje –se puso de pie, se rascó la nuca y le extendió la mano al joven para que se pusiera de pie.

Itachi frunció el ceño y se levantó sin aceptar la mano del otro, en cierta forma, se sentía culpable por su debilidad y, odiaba sentir toda esa clase de sensaciones inútiles. En un gesto inocente, pero para los ojos del rubio seductor, recogió con sus dedos unos mechones que le caían en el rostro.

–Yo soy Itachi –murmuró fastidiado y le dio la espalda, acogió al conejo entre sus brazos, mientras se permitía que una suave sonrisa surcara por sus labios.

– ¿Ya está bien? –preguntó el rubio tratando de mantener la cordura y que el rubor de sus mejillas bajara.

–No. Estaba muy lastimado, hice lo que pude, pero debería estar en reposo… -respondió clavando sus ojos negros en los azules era extraño, parecía como si hubiera un lazo entre los dos, a pesar de que acababan de conocerse, una fuerte conexión invisible.

Bajó la mirada clavándola en el pasto, había curado al conejo debido a que se encontraba solo, y ahora se sentía tan vulnerable, se suponía que no tenía que ser tan "débil", según las palabras de su maestro.

– ¿Lo cuidarás? –preguntó sin más, le encantaba cada expresión que tenía Itachi, era como cuando… estaba con Kushina. Justo la había conocido en ése mismo lugar. Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo ¿Acaso era un cruel juego del destino?

–No puedo, no debería haberlo curado, después de todo, se volverá a lastimar, es un conejo –gruñó restándole importancia a la conversación.

–Itachi-san. Hay algo que me intriga –expresó llevando su mano a su barbilla-¿Qué estás haciendo en Konoha? Es raro ver viajeros por estos lugares – preguntó.

Minato conocía a todos los habitantes de la aldea, y a la mayoría de los extranjeros que pasaban de vez en cuando, había sido muy observador y, definitivamente, nunca había visto a ése joven. Le lanzó una mirada furtiva, observando con detalle todo su cuerpo, delgado y atlético, facciones finas, su cabello lacio, negro, cayéndole por los hombros y el pecho, en donde sostenía con delicadeza el conejo que parecía sonriente y feliz. En verdad envidiaba a ese conejo… un ligero rubor cruzó por sus mejillas.

–Sólo vengo de paso, quizá me quede un rato a trabajar junto con un familiar. No es importante –explicó Itachi desviando su vista, ya que lo incomodaba la forma en que el rubio lo observaba, como si un extraño deseo se ocultara en su interior.

Minato le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, a pesar de que las palabras de Itachi no lo convencían de todo. Era obvio que ocultaba algo aunque, por el momento, no haría nada.

–Estoy seguro que te gustará Konoha… –explicó saliendo de su ensoñación, a la vez que su corazón se aceleraba-. Si quieres yo te puedo llevar a conocer la ciudad.

Itachi soltó un ligero gruñido. ¿Acaso estaba cortejándolo? Desde su infancia había escuchado de samuráis que gustaban de tener relaciones con hombres, algo muy común, pero nunca se imagino verse en una situación así. Dejó el conejo en sobre el pasto

–Debo irme, no debería estar aquí –explicó, se acercó al rubio y tomó su mano, provocando que Minato sintiera una corriente eléctrica recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Itachi sacó del interior de su kimono un pañuelo color rojo, lo partió a la mitad y lo enredó en los dos nudillos sangrantes del rubio sin decir ni una sola palabra.

–Namikaze-sama, no quisiera parecer grosero, pero…no me interesa pasearme por la ciudad junto a un samurai –puntualizó y le dio la espalda caminando hacia la ciudad.

– ¡E-espera! –gritó Minato. Tomó al conejo y corrió hacia Itachi, poniéndose frente a él–. Yo me lo llevaré, y lo cuidaré –explicó mostrando al animal. Itachi juraría que el conejo lo amenazaba con sus ojos rojizos–. P-pero a cambio…–continuó– quiero que vuelvas aquí, para que... lo revises, yo vendré cada noche y lo traeré, pero tú tienes que estar aquí…

El silencio reinó unos instantes en los que Itachi meditaba lo que ocurría en ése lugar, la verdad es que no entendía nada, incluso maldijo el momento en el que decidió ir a dar una vuelta topándose con ese animal que sólo traía mala suerte. Por su parte, Minato sentía que su corazón golpeaba con fuerza, a la expectativa de lo que pudiera responder, quería conocerlo, había algo en él que le hacía desconfiar, pero, también estaba lo que su cuerpo sentía por él…

–Como quieras –dijo por fin Itachi esquivando al rubio y se internó entre los árboles, dando una sola mirada de reojo, por temor a que éste descubriera el rubor que tenían sus mejillas.

Itachi aún podía sentir el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, quería mantener en su recuerdo la seductora imagen del rubio. Minato con su sonrisa tan radiante, que le había parecido como un haz de luz en medio de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba. Ahora aguardaba junto a su maestro, sirviéndole un poco de sake en una copita. Madara le dio un sorbo y clavó sus ojos negros en un pequeño espacio cubierto por las tinieblas de la noche, en la que un hombre apenas perceptible sonrió malicioso.

– ¿Y bien? –preguntó Madara cortante.

–Sabes lo que hay que hacer –explicó el extraño extendiendo un pergamino en el piso– Desde la vez de su intrusión el castillo del Hokage está rodeado por trampas, aquí están marcadas cada una de ellas y las posibles entradas para…

–Eso nos será de utilidad, lo sabes –interrumpió Madara–. ¿Qué ganaremos?

El extraño soltó un gruñido y aventó una bolsa de seda que dejó caer al piso, un grupo de monedas doradas se desparramaron sobre el piso. Madara miró sin interés el oro.

– ¿Cuánto tardarás en que Konoha caiga? –preguntó

Itachi escudriñaba con la vista al extraño que parecía molesto ante cada nueva pregunta lanzada por su maestro.

–Si las cosas van como esperamos, será pronto. La salud del hokage se encuentra delicada y al no tener un heredero, tiene que elegir a su sucesor y, no hay muchas posibilidades, si elige a la persona adecuada, los Uchiha regresaran a Konoha.

Madara soltó una risa irónica, sus ojos se convirtieron en un par de carbones hirvientes, dejó la copa de sake y se puso de pie.

–Bien, ten por seguro que cumpliremos esta misión a cualquier costo.

– ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer? –preguntó Itachi escudriñando el mapa finamente pintado con tinta negra.

–Simple, mátalo –expresó mostrando con su dedo delgado una habitación en el centro del castillo–. Debemos aprovechar estos días para asesinarlo, no nos conviene que se siga metiendo en donde no le llaman y, estoy seguro, Itachi-kun, que no te costará trabajo conseguir tu objetivo.

Una cruel carcajada resonó en la habitació, tan inexpresivo como siempre, miró el mapa analizando cada fragmento dentro de él, a la vez, que un doloroso escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

_Continuará…_

_o-o-o-o-o_

_Jeje y ahí quedó, bien ahora tengo una pregunta que hacerles. Aún no me decido a poner Kakairu, puse un indicio en éste capitulo ¿Ustedes qué opinan? ¿Les gustaría, quizá les desagrada o les da igual? Bueno, eso lo dejo a su consideración. n_n Me alegra que lean mis fics XD y ayúdenme a "decidirme" en esta pareja, se los agradecería de verdad. _

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Siempre me animan ha seguir escribiendo, y es que de repente O.O siento que la confianza me abandona XD y algunos caps no me convencen del todo jejeje. n_n. En cuanto a las preguntas de Yoli-chan y Lady fujosh... tendrán q seguir leyendo XD pero.. me gusta que saquen algunas teorías, porque así las puedo tomar en cuenta para los siguientes capítulos... jojo.. y no me queda más que decir q.. XD Amo el Minaita XD leo todos los fics de esta fin, nos vemos en la próxima actualización..._

_Ciao!_


	4. Capítulo 3: Ojo de Luna

**Capítulo 3: Ojo de Luna**

Kimono fino del verano,

no puedo resistirme

a este amor ardiente.

Masajo Suzuki

"_El deber de un samurai, no está en su poder, tampoco está en su vida. El deber de un samurai es vivir y morir por su honor, morir por la persona a la que protegen, deben darlo todo"._

Naruto, a pesar de su edad, leía con interés esas palabras escritas en kanji con tinta negra que sobresalía de un grueso libro con hojas amarillentas. Tratando una y otra vez de grabarlas en su mente, quizá, para él aún carecieran de significado, pero para un samurai que conoce la pena de la guerra, el honor y la muerte son palabras con las convive a diario.

El niño entrecerró los ojos, tomó un pincel con tinta china y lo deslizó por un pergamino haciendo trazos temblorosos una y otra vez hasta que una gruesa gota de tinta resbaló sobre el papel.

–¡Ahhh! Esto es imposible –gruñó el rubio, soltó el pincel sobre el pergamino y se cruzó de brazos en un puchero infantil.

–Vamos Naruto, no te desesperes, eres un samurai, tienes que dominarlo –respondió un hombre de tez morena, y cabello castaño recogido en una coleta alta– Tranquilízate, para un samurai, no sólo son importantes las habilidades en el campo de batalla, también debe aprender a valorar la _belleza_, incluso en las palabras escritas…

–Iruka-sensei, un samurai no necesita belleza en el campo de batalla –gruñó el rubio alzando el puño en pose de guerra–. Además, nunca he visto a mi papá haciendo este tipo de cosas.

–Vamos Naruto, tu papá es uno de los mejores realizando caligrafía y poemas. Todos sus escritos parecen radiar una belleza inmaculada –dijo Iruka con el ceño fruncido, dándole un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza a su aprendiz– ¡Es mí deber mostrarte el camino del guerrero cuando tu padre no se encuentra! –finalizó tomando el pincel, lo sumergió en tinta tomando otro papel blanco y comenzó a hacer unos trazos firmes, recogiendo con su otra mano la manga de su kimono.

La tinta formaba un camino negro por donde pasaba el pincel, tan firme. Su mano se mecía suavemente, su trazo era perfecto. El trazo que hacía con su muñeca casi parecía acariciar el pergamino. Naruto lo observó aburrido, un gran bostezo salió de sus labios, el cual no intentó reprimir en ningún instante, provocando que una vena de molestia asomara de la frente de su maestro.

–Debes ver bien cuanta pintura tomas, tu muñeca tiene que estar firme…

Los ojos de Naruto se cerraban por sí solos, en verdad estaba muy aburrido, echó un vistazo a la habitación, tenía varios rollos de pergaminos guardados y libros gruesos y viejos, una gotita apareció en su sien no quería estar ahí metido todo el día. Frente a un grueso pincel dorado que relucía**;** una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó por sus labios, lo tomó con cuidado y lo sumergió en la tinta, se levantó en silencio, miró de reojo a su maestro que permanecía con los ojos fijos en el libro y el pergamino mientras le explicaba lo mismo de siempre. Naruto tragó saliva y dejó que el pincel se deslizara con suavidad por una de las paredes de madera, a espaldas de su maestro, soltó una risita que intentó acallar y, como pudo, se deslizó por la ventana.

–Como buen samurai –continuó Iruka con los ojos cerrados y el dedo índice levantado–, tienes que aprender a apreciar las cosas bellas, no es suficiente la fuerza, tu papá es uno de los mejores samuráis. Analiza bien esta frase y observaba la caligrafía Naruto –miró hacia el lugar donde debería estar su alumno, encontrando un cojín vacío.

Una venita en su sien apareció en su rostro, el pincel se le cayó al pergamino embarrándolo de tinta china, aspiró aire intentando contenerse. Se puso de pie en completo silencio y se dio media vuelta. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, el rubio samurai dibujado con un trazo burdo le sonreía en señal de victoria, junto con algunas letras escurridas que no supo identificar. Su garganta se secó al momento que se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

–¡NARUTOOOOO! –gritó a todo lo que daba, mientras el rubio corría a toda velocidad con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

–La belleza es una tontería. Para un samurai eso no existe –susurró para sí– Me pregunto si mi papá pensará como yo…

El sol se ocultaba tras las colinas, tiñendo el cielo de un color violáceo perfecto, junto con unas cuantas motitas más oscuras adornándolo y las primeras estrellas que parecían asomarse tímidamente. En Konoha, la mayoría de los ciudadanos permanecían en sus casas preparándose para dormir. Sin embargo, en la calle principal, en donde los comercios nocturnos apenas abrían y encendían lámparas de papel rojo y blanco, el día apenas empezaba. El bullicio y el gentío se hacían presentes, pero entre tanta algarabía, había un grupo de samuráis que atraía la atención de los comerciantes o pobladores que sólo querían disfrutan de un buen sake o de un cuerpo cálido que les hiciera compañía.

Jiraya y Orochimaru caminaban enfrente, cualquiera que los veía tenía la obligación de abrirles paso y agachar la cabeza. Detrás de ellos, Minato y Kakashi caminaban con aire desgarbado y, a unos cuantos pasos más atrás Ibiki junto con un par de guardias del castillo, a pesar de que las calles se encontraban en constante vigilancia debido a la guerra que se acercaba con las aldeas de Suna y de la lluvia. Desde que llegaron a Konoha, la salud de Sarutobi iba de mal en peor

–Minato-sensei –murmuró Kakashi acercándose al rubio–. ¿Crees que está bien ignorar nuestro deber con nuestro país y venir a "divertirnos"?

–Hokage-sama ya ha tomado las medidas que cree convenientes…–murmuró Minato con aire tranquilo.

–Lo sé, pero si me permite decirlo… Encargarle a Orochimaru que investigue la situación de Suna_,_no es algo que me tranquilice del todo…

Minato lo sabía, y también estaba seguro que no era el único que sospechaba de Orochimaru. Le dirigió una mirada seria a lo que el sannin le respondió con una mirada de soslayo, con sus ojos maliciosos cargados de ambición.

–Orochimaru-sama, no creo que sea conveniente alejarnos del Hokage en estos momentos–murmuró el rubio endureciendo cada una de sus facciones.

–En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo Minato-sama–interrumpió Ibiki mirando a Orochimaru con cautela.

–Jajajaja Se toman muy enserio las cosas–dijo Orochimaru con aire divertido–. Además, Sarutobi-san me ordenó que los trajera a distraerse, hubiera sido una verdadera lástima que no hubieses venido Ibiki-san.

Sus ojos ámbar se cubrieron de una sombra triunfal. Desde que él llegó a Konoha Ibiki lo mantenía vigilado en secreto, ya que, con la guerra a la puerta del país del fuego, éste parecía más feliz de lo acostumbrado, e incluso su alegría había ido en aumento al enterarse de la recaída de Sarutobi, sabiendo que con ello se escogería al siguiente Hokage: Yondaime. El puesto que, a ojos de cualquiera, parecía que ocuparía Orochimaru tarde o temprano, ya que era el discípulo favorito de Sandaime.

–Ibiki-san, tú eres alguien muy importante para la estabilidad del país del fuego. Además…–sonrió lamiéndose los labios con su lengua de un rojo sobrenatural–, quizá sea la última vez que nos divirtamos. Sabemos que podemos morir en cualquier momento ¿No Ibiki-san?

Ibiki sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, como jefe de la guardia al servicio del Hokage, tenía que estar en el castillo, eso era un hecho, pero ahora, el mismo Sarutobi le había ordenado cuidar de los guerreros más importantes con los que contaba. A Ibiki no le quedó más que asentir con la cabeza, mientras le dirigía una mirada extraña a Minato que simplemente asintió y se acomodó sus ropas y su par de sables. Se le había hecho un camino muy largo, Orochimaru insistió en que los llevaría al mejor lugar para divertirse dentro de Konoha, en donde tenía una especie de "amigo" que los atendería de la mejor manera, a Minato, eso le importaba muy poco. Cada rostro que veía en Konoha se le hacía tan común, como si le hubieran robado la magia a su ciudad natal, todo había empezado desde hacía una semana, cuando conoció a ese joven tan misterioso, parecía como si lo hubiese hechizado con una simple mirada. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, su corazón se estremeció al pensar en que probablemente no volvería a ver a Itachi, quizá sólo sería un gusto pasajero, no volvería hablar con él, o ver su rostro nuevamente con sus facciones finas y esa máscara que trataba de ocultar todo tipo de sensaciones...

–Llegamos –dijo Orochimaru sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Orochimaru no había mentido al decir que era "el mejor" lugar de Konoha, estaba lleno de detalles y de varios pisos, la gente se amontonaba para entrar al local con un letrero monumental en Kanji en el que se leía "Ojo de Luna". Sin esperar más, Jiraiya entró al calor del lugar guiado por un par de mujeres hermosas a cada lado.

–Vamos Minato, será mejor que tú también entres si no quieres congelarte – dijo siseante Orochimaru, lamiéndose los labios.

El rubio frunció el ceño y entró, Kakashi, al igual que él, le lanzó una mirada llena de desconfianza a Orochimaru, mientras que Ibiki ordenaba a los guerreros que montarían guardia a la entrada sin interrumpirlos, a menos que fuese necesario. Aunque sabía que, sería estúpido atacarlos estando todos juntos que, bien podrían destrozar a un ejército ellos solos. Después, entró junto con Orochimaru a la que parecía una "casa de té". Un fuerte olor a incienso de jazmín y vainilla se escurrió por sus fosas nasales. El lugar estaba abarrotado, en la entrada una mujer ataviada con un kimono morado con flores blancas les dio la bienvenida, su rostro cubierto por una capa de maquillaje blanco y los labios pintados de rojo, una sonrisa coqueta se formó en su rostro al ver a Kakashi. Orochimaru se acercó a la mujer y le susurró algo en el odio, la joven asintió e hizo una reverencia a los hombres.

–Por favor, síganme – dijo la mujer guiñándole un ojo a kakashi.

Jiraiya simplemente se dejaba guiar por las dos jóvenes, mientras que una estridente sonrisa pervertida resonó en la lejanía. Minato sonrió entre divertido y nervioso, en las tardes parecía una "casa de té" común, aunque de esto no tenía nada, había muchos guerreros de todo tipo, no sólo samuráis, el ambiente parecía festivo y cargado de lujuria, muchas mujeres se acercaban insinuantes a algunos hombres que simplemente se dejaban seducir. Cada mirada que Minato dirigía a las meseras provocaba que éstas quedaran pasmadas, quizá no era consciente de lo que hacía, pero sus facciones masculinas junto con esa mirada tranquila provocaban una combinación inigualable.

La mujer que los guiaba los llevaba hasta la parte trasera del local, donde seguramente, habría varias habitaciones para los clientes especiales, donde podrían disfrutar de privacidad para no llamar la atención. Una joven se acercó a Kakashi con una sonrisa en los labios y su kimono desaliñado, un olor a alcohol llegó hasta la nariz del joven guerrero que se limitó a sonreír y rascarse la nuca. Minato lo miró de reojo y rió divertido hasta que su corazón dio un latido casi doloroso.

Casi parecía una especie de alucinación, aquel chico al que había añorado desde que lo vio en el bosque se presentaba a unos cuantos pasos cerca de él con un elegante kimono rojo sangre y su cabello suelto rebelde cayéndole por la espalda. El joven caminó suavemente hasta un hombre de piel azul que custodiaba la entrada, se acercó y le susurró algo al oído para después sonreír con autosuficiencia. Minato sintió odio, deseos de destrozar a aquel hombre con cara de tiburón y alejarlo del joven para exigirle una explicación. Sus pies se movieron por inercia, se acercó lentamente hasta él, en realidad era muy tonto, probablemente ni siquiera se acordara de él. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que Itachi era lo más perfecto que sus ojos habían tenido el placer de admirar, con su piel pálida y esa máscara de seriedad y superioridad que cargaba lo hacían más tentador.

Kakashi observó a su maestro, frunció el ceño en un gesto de molestia al descubrir que su maestro parecía ignorarlo por completo.

–Sensei, ¿Qué es lo q…? –la mujer que lo acosaba lo despojó de su máscara y lo besó. El joven trató de alejarla, pero parecía imposible, la joven se aferraba a él como una sanguijuela.

Itachi caminó hacia Kisame ignorando al mar de gente que se aglomeraba como todos los días al caer el sol. El hombre de piel azul lo miró con extrañeza y permitió que el joven se acercara él.

–Kisame-san, el sensei dice que debemos estar preparados para nuestro siguiente blanco –susurró el menor acercándose al oído del hombre con cara de tiburón –El sensei dice que hoy _vendrán_.

–Ya tuve el "honor" de conocerlos –susurró Kisame con una sonrisa –.Tú no deberías estar aquí –soltó una reprimenda.

Itachi lo observó seriamente y afirmó con la cabeza, acariciando con sus dedos unos mechones de su cabello.

–Lo sé, si Madara me encuentra aquí, probablemente tenga problemas, pero estaba muy aburrido –susurró dándole la espalda.

El ninja caminó con total tranquilidad, mientras se alejaba del bullicio de la gente, atrayendo varias miradas a las que les restó importancia. Caminó por un pequeño corredor detrás de un biombo rojo. Sus cabellos se paseaban por su rostro haciéndole cosquillas. Itachi soltó un bufido de molestia, al sentir como alguien lo seguía con total descaro.

– ¡Eh ven acá, podremos divertirnos un rato! –le ordenó una voz prepotente.

Itachi volteó fastidiado, quizá esa era una de las razones por las que Madara le prohibía salir a esas horas, en las que estaba lleno de tantos ebrios y gente con deseos de pasar la noche con la primera persona que se le atravesara en su camino.

Un hombre robusto se plantó frente a él, llevó su mano a sus dos katanas que portaba en su cinturón en señal de pertenecer a algún clan de prestigio o, simplemente por el afán de infundir temor, algo que no le provocó a Itachi que lo miró casi con odio.

–No debería estar aquí señor. Estoy seguro que encontrará más diversión en la sala de estar –espetó con firmeza.

Tomó a Itachi de la barbilla y se lamió los labios, después paseó sus ojos cargados de lujuria por su cuerpo esbelto casi desnudándolo e imaginando infinidad de cosas que haría hasta casi dejarlo deshecho, algo que a Itachi le causó repulsión.

–Le recomiendo…

–Vas a pasarla como nunca –susurró el adulto, dejando que su aliento alcohólico golpeara contra el rostro de Itachi que poco a poco perdía la paciencia.

–Te dije que es mejor que te vayas –dijo el ninja conteniendo su irritación.

El extraño sonrió, aquel niño estaba loco si creía que le haría caso, después de todo, él tenía todas las de ganar, era imposible que un simple niño pudiera derrotar a un samurai. Soltó una sonora carcajada apresando con más fuerza su quijada.

El chico entrecerró los ojos, sus profundas orbes negras fueron tornándose de un color carmesí brillante, tomó con fuerza la muñeca que le sostenía de la barbilla y la apretó en la articulación de su dedo pulgar provocando un fuerte crujido. El desconocido lo miró con sorpresa al momento que lo soltó y retrocedió unos pasos.

–T-tú… –gruñó, abriendo sus ojos cargadosde furia-. ¡Cómo te atreves gusano! –rugió al momento que con su otra mano desenvainaba su katana.

–Te lo advertí –dijo apenas en un susurró.

Itachi se acomodó un mechón que le cubría el rostro, apenas acariciándolo, no quería pelear, pero tampoco permitir que alguien quisiera propasarse, y mucho menos con él. A pesar de que aquel sujeto parecía imponente, en realidad era lo contrario, ni siquiera tenía la fortaleza para ser un samurai. Caminó con seguridad hacia el hombre que mantenía la espada amenazante. Itachi no mostraba ni una pizca de miedo a pesar de que el frío metal podía causarle una herida grave, después de todo, los ninjas no temían a la muerte, pero tampoco se daban el lujo de recibirla con los brazos abiertos, vivir y salir victorioso, esa era la premisa. Una suave sonrisa casi imperceptible se formó en sus labios.

El coloso soltó un gruñido y en un solo tajo desafiante cortó el aire, directo al torso del menor que seguía sin moverse, sonrió con deleite, ese mocoso vería lo que era cruzarse en su camino y oponerse a sus deseos.

Soltó un fuerte gritó de satisfacción que duró apenas un segundo, ya que su arma se detuvo a unos centímetros del cuerpo del joven en un choque furioso. Los dos voltearon hacia el lado en donde estaba la sala de estar. El corazón de Itachi saltó de sorpresa o emoción. Un rubio de ojos azules detuvo el ataque con una espada corta.

–Si de verdad eres un samurai no deberías atacar a alguien desarmado –dijo con furia contenida, sosteniendo con firmeza su espada mientras que el extraño soltó un quejido de frustración–. ¿Estás bien Itachi?

El ambiente se tornó tenso, a pesar de eso, Minato le sonrió a Itachi, que se limitó a desviar la mirada y asentir con la cabeza. Si el rubio hubiese tardado un segundo más, habría destrozado al hombre, infringiéndole heridas con las que nunca más hubiera sido capaz de levantar su espada.

–Muy bien –susurró el rubio, empujando con su _wakizashi_ al hombre que cayó de sentón en el suelo–. Un samurai sabría que en un corredor tan estrecho, lo mejor es mantener envainada su katana. Tú no eres más que un impostor.

Un gruñido de molestia resonó en el corredor, el hombre se puso de pie tambaleándose, con su larga katana meciéndose en su mano. Minato e Itachi, sabían que si el desconocido se acercaba llevaba las de perder. Por primera vez, miró al hombre que había osado interrumpir su momento de diversión.

–C-cómo te atreves… –una gruesa gota de sudor surcó su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

A pesar de lo ebrio que estaba reconocía al rubio, uno de los custodios de Konoha, su espada se resbaló entre sus dedos provocando un estruendo, el mayor se había puesto frente a Itachi, protegiéndolo.

–L-lo siento…. Minato-sama– susurró el hombre haciendo una gran reverencia, para después echarse a correr lo más rápido que sus torpes y tambaleantes pies se lo permitían.

Minato envainó su espada mientras contenía el deseo de despedazar a aquel hombre que se hacía llamar "samurai", una deshonra, y lo peor de todo es que había tenido el descaro de amenazar a Itachi. Volteó para enfrentar al joven que caminaba unos pasos más adelante en completo silencio.

–Por lo menos podrías decir _gracias_ –murmuró el rubio molesto, alcanzándolo.

–No pedí tu ayuda –enfrentó y se llevó una de sus manos a su cabello acomodándoselo.

Por unos instantes un olor muy dulce invadió el aire, Minato sintió un hueco en su estómago, algo que no le había pasado desde hacía muchos años.

–Itachi, todo este tiempo te estuve esperando –dijo por fin sin contenerse.

Una mirada incrédula surcó el rostro del menor, que luchaba por controlar todas las sensaciones que ese hombre le provocaba.

–Nunca dije que iría, además, el conejo no me importa –mintió acercándose a una espaciosa habitación con puerta corrediza y la abrió lentamente.

–¿Y… yo? ¿Tampoco te importo? –preguntó Minato escudriñándolo con sus pupilas azules.

Itachi se sorprendió por la pregunta, mientras que su corazón parecía revelarse contra su razón, por más que quería mantener su máscara para no mostrar ni una sola pizca de las sensaciones que lo aquejaban, sabía que en cualquier momento algo lo delataría.

–¿Y porqué habrías de importarme? –preguntó Itachi desviando la mirada.

El rubio sonrió, sus palabras decían una cosa, pero su cuerpo decía lo contrario, lo cual daba un hermoso espectáculo, ya que a él le pasaba lo mismo, sabía que no debía inmiscuirse con alguien al que no conocía, pero no podía evitarlo, quería conocer todo de él.

–Tu cuerpo dice otra cosa –contestó Minato sonriente, mientras veía como un ligero rubor aparecía en las mejillas de Itachi.

–E-eso no es cierto Namikaze-san –susurró el chico entrando a la habitación en penumbras e intentando cerrar la puerta, pero Minato se lo impidió abriéndola de nuevo, se escabulló en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí

–Minato, sólo dime Minato…

El samurai aprovechó la ocasión para tomar al menor de la cintura y acercarse a su oído.

–Itachi, me gustas –susurró sin más, dejando que su aliento cálido se deslizara por la oreja y cuello del ninja.

Un momento en el que sus corazones latían ansiosos, ningún otro sonido bastó, sólo se miraban con la escasa luz que entraba del corredor y de la ventana, la luna llena como único testigo.

–¿Yo te gusto, aunque sea un poco? –preguntó casi en una súplica, acercando sus labios.

En ese instante Itachi sintió que su respiración se agitaba al ritmo que su corazón, y un extraño temblor recorrió su cuerpo cuando Minato apresó sus labios en un tierno beso que parecía más un roce, lo suficiente para hacerlo olvidar. Itachi entrecerró los ojos, su corazón latía casi dolorosamente, mientras que su cuerpo se llenaba de cosquillas casi orgásmicas y sólo era un beso. Una suave sonrisa apareció en el rostro del samurai cuando su acompañante comenzó a mover sus labios.

Unos labios un tanto tímidos, quizá indecisos, pero en seguida nada importó los dos se dejaron llevar e Itachi rodeó con su brazos el cuello de Minato. Un jadeo casi imperceptible salió de su garganta cuando el rubio asió con más fuerza su cintura, dejando que sus cuerpos se rozaran sintiendo el calor ajeno y sentimientos que se arremolinaban.

Orochimaru miró sonriente como Minato se alejaba y se perdía detrás de una puerta oculta tras un biombo, mientras que Kakashi después de aquel "ataque" salió del local en completo silencio.

La mujer que los atendía los condujo hasta una amplia habitación, en seguida un par de mujeres les llevaron copas y botellitas de sake junto con varios platillos para degustar, Ibiki examinó con cautela cada gesto de parte de la serpiente, mientras que Orochimaru se mostraba de lo más tranquilo degustando una bola de arroz.

–Es raro que no esté con Kabuto –murmuró ibiki.

Orochimaru sólo sonrió.

–Debes estar preocupado por la salud de Sarutobi-sama–explicó Orochimaru–. Pero debes entender que… él morirá muy pronto y antes de que eso pase tiene que escoger a su heredero…

–¡¿Y piensas que serás tú? –gruñó el adulto cargado de furia contenida.

–Yo no he dicho nada –Orochimaru se lamió los labios con tranquilidad–. Sólo… deberías estar preparado para lo que sea que vaya a pasar.

–Lo mismo te digo Orochimaru… no permitiré que tú seas el Hokage…

–Eso lo veremos Ibiki—san –murmuró con una sonrisa.

_Continuará…_

_Ahora si me tardé ToT una disculpa jeje. Pero ya akí está el siguiente capítulo, y ya estoy trabajando en el que sigue jaja es que no quiero tardarme porque si no se me hará una costumbre ¬¬. Además que tengo algo de tiempo libre ahora jejeje... En fin.. n_n gracias por sus comentarios de verdad que me alientan. jaja Kea Langrey lo volviste a leer XD entonces eso quiere decir que va bien jojojo.. O.O Ya verán lo que pasa después, me gusta ponerles trabas a los personajes... es una manía que tengo... _

_Ciao!_


	5. Capítulo 4: Decisiones

**Capítulo 4: Decisiones**

Aquello que palidece

pero conserva el color

es la flor escondida

del corazón de un hombre

en este mundo de desilusión

_Ono no Komachi_

Itachi sentía como devoraban sus labios con ansia mientras que aquellas manos recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo, posándose principalmente en sus caderas para hacer que sus cuerpos se rozaran con lujuria. Se separó unos instantes para tomar aire, pero en seguida, la boca del rubio lo aprisionó con una necesidad mezclada con deseo. Suaves gemidos y jadeos invadían la habitación apenas iluminada con la luz de la luna.

Ninguno de los dos recordaba en qué momento habían cedido a la pasión, lo único certero, y que importaba era lo sus cuerpos les pedían, nublando por completo sus pensamientos.

–Mmm M-minato… es suficiente… –susurró Itachi, tratando de alejarse del rubio, que parecía embriagarlo con cada roce.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, al sentir como esas ágiles manos de espadachín se colaban por su kimono y empezaban a jugar con sus pezones, provocándole un suave cosquilleo, mientras que las pupilas azules delineaban cada una de sus facciones y gestos que le parecían encantadores.

–Que rápido te excitas Itachi –murmuró burlón Minato entre jadeos al sentir un prominente bulto entre las piernas del joven, que se limitó a soltar un gruñido al momento que sus mejillas se tornaban de un ligero rubor que le parecía vergonzoso y patético.

Si seguían así, ninguno de los dos podría contenerse. Itachi se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, su cuerpo estaba muy caliente y ya casi se había despojado de la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo, al igual que el rubio, que tenía al descubierto su fuerte torso esculpido en el campo de batalla.

–E-es suficiente Minato-san –dijo en un suplicio al sentir como la boca del rubio bajaba por su pecho depositando tiernos besos que le causaban un delicioso cosquilleo en la parte baja de su vientre–. B-basta –lo tomó del mentón dándole otro beso, en el que sus lenguas danzaban como amantes cargados de lujuria.

–Creí que no nos volveríamos a ver. Pero el destino se encargó de unirnos… de nuevo… –susurró el rubio besando la mejilla del Joven que frunció el ceño.

–Será mejor que te vayas – apresuró Itachi, empujándolo suavemente para no sentir aquel calor embriagante.

Se acomodó su ropa, aún sentía su cuerpo arder en lujuria, pero podían estar en graves problemas si su maestro los encontraba así. Minato observó cada acción del menor, incluso cuando se acercó a una mesita cerca la ventana, con solo un pequeño jarrón de sake y una copita. Itachi tomó un vaso en el que sirvió sake, el licor estaba frío, lo llevó a sus labios y dio un pequeño sorbo, haciendo un sutil gesto de desagrado que hizo que una risita escapara de los labios del rubio.

– ¿Alguna vez te volveré a ver? – preguntó Minato acomodándose su ropa.

–Tal vez –susurró Itachi encogiéndose de hombros–. Ahora, es mejor que te vayas si no quieres tener problemas…

–No me importaría tener problemas… si es por ti… –sonrió seductor.

– ¡Deja de decir tonterías! –ladeó el rostro tratando de mantener la compostura–. Yo no quiero tener problemas por ti…

Itachi suspiró, bebió otro trago de sake y un nuevo gesto apareció en su rostro, siempre había creído que esa bebida era dulce, vaya error en el que estaba. Tranquilamente se acercó a Minato y lo ayudó a vestirse "decentemente", acomodándole cada prenda con suma delicadeza provocando que cada roce con su piel lo hiciera estremecer, se mordió el labio inferior, al sentir de nuevo un cosquilleo en su estomago, tomó su mano y lo condujo hasta el corredor, Minato sólo se dejaba llevar embriagado por el aroma de incienso de la habitación y la presencia de Itachi.

–Quiero verte otra vez– imploró con una voz seductora.

–No puedes –susurró Itachi entrecerrando los ojos.

–Vendré mañana –dijo con una sonrisa que irritó al ninja.

–Mañana te veré en el bosque al atardecer, pero no vuelvas –murmuró, rodeando al rubio con sus brazos, acercó su boca a la de su invitado y plantó un beso voraz que le fue correspondido.

Después se separó unos centímetros, dio un lametón a esos labios tan apetecibles y cerró la puertadejando al rubio desconcertado, a pesar de que acababa de conocerlo, algo le decía que debía irse y que cualquier intento por regresar a la habitación y ser bien recibido sería inútil. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, después de todo ir a ése lugar no había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

–Quizá debería darle las gracias a Orochimaru jaja– murmuró para sí.

Se acomodó el par de espadas en el cinturón y caminó con paso firme por el corredor ahora desierto, iluminado por unas cuantas velas y lámparas que emitían un olor a cera mezclado con alcohol.

Dio la vuelta en una esquina del corredor,topándose de frente con un hombre alto, de cabellera larga y desaliñada, tez blanca, como la de Itachi, y unas pequeñas ojeras enmarcando sus ojos; cuando aquel extraño lo miró, una sádica sonrisa apareció en sus labios e hizo una pequeña reverencia, para continuar su camino sin decir una sola palabra, sólo bastó una mirada de reojo para que Minato supiera que algo no estaba bien…

–Sensei, será mejor que nos vayamos…

Minato volteó hacia la persona que le habló, frente a él caminando con paso rápido Kakashi se le acercaba con su ropa desaliñada y cabello revuelto, una sonrisita apareció en su rostro.

–Kakashi, veo que te divertiste –exclamó burlón acercándose a su alumno.

– ¿Qué dices sensei? Si llevo toda la noche buscándote y huyendo de todas las mujeres que se me acercan…

–Jaja si Iruka se entera…

– ¡No digas eso! Además… Iruka y yo no tenemos nada que ver…

– ¿De verdad? Me pregunto a que tanto hubieran llegado si Naruto no los hubiera interrumpido aquella vez. Además todos sabemos que Iruka siempre ha sentido algo por ti…

Kakashi ladeó el rostro y regresó a su gesto desaliñado, metió sus manos en sus pantalones y negó con la cabeza sin decir una palabra. Minato lo sabía, Kakashi no aceptaba del todo a Iruka.

–Esa vez… fue un error… Además yo no –miró a Minato–. Yo no siento nada por él… sensei.

Minato levantó una ceja y aguardó pensativo. A pesar de la expresión serena de su alumno él se sentía feliz.

–Jiraiya-sama huyó con un grupo de mujeres, Orochimaru desapareció hace unos minutos e Ibiki-san nos espera afuera y parece de mal humor… –explicó Kakashi rascándose la nuca –Por favor, vámonos de aquí… –suplicó haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

–Jaja, está bien –dijo Minato tras un largo silencio acariciando el cabello de Kakashi que abrió los ojos de par en par.

Minato caminó hacia la sala abarrotada, esquivando a todas las personas que reían a carcajadas y se le insinuaban ebrias. Al salir, el aire fresco golpeó su piel, aspiró profundamente y se acercó a Ibiki que lo saludó con una reverencia sencilla junto con el par de guardias que los esperaban a la salida.

–Lamento haberlo hecho esperar Ibiki-san.

–Minato, tengo que hablar contigo, pero éste no es el momento… Espero que te hayas divertido –murmuró Ibiki.

Una reluciente sonrisa se formó en el rubio y asintió con la cabeza, en verdad estaba muy feliz.

–Quizá vuelva a venir, todo depende de ti… Itachi –susurró para sí y miró de reojo hacia el local del que salían.

–Regresar aquí… ¿Y quién es _Itachi_? –preguntó Kakashi extrañado ante su actitud–. ¿Acaso una mujer que te prestó sus servicios?

Minato soltó una sonora carcajada y negó con la cabeza, de nueva cuenta acarició el cabello de Kakashi, como lo hacía con Naruto, algo que le molestaba al joven, ya que detestaba que Minato lo viera como a un hijo al que debía proteger.

–Por ahora, preferiría ir a descansar –respondió con una sonrisa que confundió a su alumno.

Itachi se sentó en un futón y encendió una varita de incienso de vainilla, aún podía sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza al cerrar la puerta corrediza esperando que el rubio se fuera, aunque una parte de él, deseaba que Minato regresara y lo hiciera sentir ese fuego incesante, pero no lo aceptaría, ya que podría ponerlo en más peligro de lo que sospechaba. Unos segundos de duda bastaron para escuchar el compás de su caminar alejándose de la puerta, momento en el que suspiró pesadamente.

Se recostó en el futón, permitiendo que su Kimono se abriera un poco, mostrando parte de su pecho, aún sentía como cierta parte de su cuerpo punzaba casi con dolor, como un reclamo a que no hubiese permitido que _terminaran _con esas caricias que le fascinaban.

En ése instante la puerta corrediza se abrió y por ella entró un hombre alto, delgado y cabello largo, que lo miró de una manera que le desagradó.

–Ah… Madara-sensei, tardaste mucho –explicó restándole importancia a la situación.

– ¿Eso crees? Hoy tuvimos unos invitados muy… "especiales" –susurró dejando que sus palabras acariciaran sus labios haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

–Ya lo sé… –dijo mecánicamente acostándose por completo en el futón dándole la espalda, tratando de ocultar sus deseos de ir por Minato.

Madara soltó una risita, y se acercó a Itachi, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía con la simple visión de aquel niño desprevenido que cerró los ojos unos instantes; sin saber bien el por qué posicionó su cuerpo, apresó al joven entre sus brazos que inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva y apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de su maestro que se mantenía sereno.

– ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Itachi dándole un empujón.

Su maestro permaneció en total silencio, escudriñándolo con la mirada, sus ojos, sus labios, todas las facciones que lo enloquecían y le hacían sentir un deseo irrefrenable que jamás había experimentado. Itachi entreabrió sus labios por la sorpresa cuando Madara lamió su cuello.

– ¡Basta! – gruñó empujándolo con más fuerza.

–Vamos Itachi, todo tu cuerpo huele y sabe al de ése samurai al igual que él. ¿Crees que no me iba a percatar? Sabes que a mí no me puedes engañar –susurró Madara poniéndose de pie–. Orochimaru nos trajo a nuestras próximas presas –susurró dándole la espalda– y al parecer tú ya le diste una _calurosa _bienvenida a uno de ellos –espetó saliendo de la habitación.

Itachi permaneció sumido en el silencio de la habitación, sentía una especie de odio acumularse en su pecho junto con una sensación tan extraña y vacía que había desaparecido toda su ansia y deseo que hacía unos segundos lo dominaba. Se mordió el labio inferior al recordar las palabras de Madara, le lanzó una última mirada a su maestro antes de que cerrara la puerta tras así y soltó un fuerte puñetazo lleno de impotencia.

–Eso _jamás_… no volveré a hacerle daño… –murmuró dejándose caer en el futón con su rostro inexpresivo, aunque, por dentro sentía una triste lluvia incesante.

La noche había sido muy agitada para muchos, pero para otros, había transcurrido con completa normalidad. El día era frío, el invierno estaba muy cerca, a pesar de eso, el sol intentaba calentar con sus tenues rayos el suelo cubierto de lodo.

Naruto corría por todo el pueblo con una sonrisa pícara, una espada de madera asida a su manita. Había escapado otra vez de su tutor, en un vano intento de darle, nuevamente, una clase sobre la belleza que todo samurai debe reconocer.

–Vaya tontería –susurró para sí, corriendo colina arriba en donde Sasuke, quizá ya lo estaría esperando.

Naruto vislumbró a lo lejos debajo de un gran árbol a su amigo "ninja", descansando permitiendo que el viento meciera sus cabellos y el sol calentara su piel pálida. El samurai sonrió ampliamente corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

Un gran árbol, ahora cubierto de hojas secas que se mecían con el viento y caían sobre él. Naruto se detuvo unos instantes, el niño parecía impasible, su rostro casi esculpido en porcelana, una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Por primera vez, sentía que un calorcito agradable recorría su cuerpo, aquella escena le parecía hermosa.

–Belleza –susurró sin comprender bien el significado de la palabra.

¿Eso era lo que Iruka le había tratado de decir? Era una escena que le hacía estremecer y no encontraba la palabra para describirla más que… belleza. Un cosquilleo en la boca del su estómago apareció.

– ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado todo el día _usuratonkachi_? –dijo Sasuke con una sonrisita prepotente, abrió sus ojos para clavarlos en su amigo.

– ¡Ya te dije que no me digas _usuratokachi_! –reclamó haciendo un puchero – Hoy llegaste muy temprano _dattebayo_.

–Es que es muy aburrido cuando nii-san no está en casa –cabizbajo, se sentó sobre el pasto.

– ¿Y a dónde fue? –preguntó con un amplio bostezo.

–Creo que a una misión a Konoha –explicó restándole importancia.

– ¿Konoha?... Me suena… –Naruto se rascó la barbilla mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

–Eres un _baka_, Konoha es la capital del país del fuego… Se supone que eres un samurai, deberías saber todo sobre Konoha puesto que tu padre es uno de los samuráis más importantes del País del fuego al servicio de Hokage –explico con un tono de superioridad.

– ¡Es verdad! Mi papá también está en konoha –el rubio sonrió llevando sus manos detrás de su nuca.

Sasuke lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, era increíble como ese rubio podía ser tan despistado e inocente a la vez.

–Nee… Sasuke… ¿Crees que mi papá y tu hermano se conozcan estando en konoha? –preguntó intrigado– Quizá hasta se lleven bien…

–¿Estás loco? –una sonrisa irónica salió de sus labios, se puso de pie y se cruzo de brazos– Mi hermano no se juntaría con un samurai, y menos, tratándose de tu papá.

– ¿Por qué?–gruñó el rubio alzando su puño, si en un momento había pensado que Sasuke era "bello" ahora cambiaba de opinión– ¡_Ottousan_ es el mejor samurai y además es muy divertido!

–De verdad que eres un _dobe_ si piensas que mi hermano se pueda juntar con un samurai de Konoha… –observó a Naruto unos instantes, que lo retaba con los cachetes inflados– Tú eres un samurai gracioso –soltó sin pensarlo.

– ¿Gracioso? –gruñó el rubio molesto– Un samurai no es gracioso. Es temido y respetado por cada ciudadano del país _dattebayo._

–Mientras tengas esa actitud y esa cara de niño "lindo" no vas a inspirar temor.

Sasuke se divertía molestando a Naruto, le gustaba mezclar cosas que en realidad pensaba, con alguna que otra mentira. El rubio se quedo pensativo unos instantes, meditando las palabras que había utilizado su compañero de juegos, le había dicho "lindo"… Ninguna persona, ni siquiera su papá, ni su mamá se lo habían dicho antes.

–Naruto, quizás no podamos vernos por un tiempo.

El rubio lo volteó a ver entre molesto y sorprendido.

– ¿Q-qué? –Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par– ¡¿Por qué? –gritó fuertemente con su voz chillona.

–No me digas que no lo sabes…. –murmuró Sasuke haciendo un puchero– Se supone que eres el hijo de uno de los samuráis que protegen Konoha y… ¿No sabes de la guerra que se aproxima?

Naruto lo observaba sin entender, mientras que un viento frío acaricio su cuerpo haciendo que se le erizara la piel.

– ¿G-guerra? ¿De qué hablas? Y… –sostuvo con más fuerza su espada– ¡ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER! Prometimos que vendríamos…

– ¡Lo sé! –gruñó Sasuke, temía que eso pasara–. En la villa todos hablan de la guerra, no esperan que llegue hasta aquí, pero dicen que es mejor prevenir y…

–No importa Sasuke ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

– ¡Yo no le temo a NADA _baka_!

– ¡Pues a mí me parece que te da miedo la guerra!

– ¡Eso es mentira!

–Entonces demuéstralo –dijo señalándolo con el dedo índice.

– ¡Eres un _dobe_! Está bien… –gruñó ladeando el rostro.

En realidad lo había dicho sin pensar, nunca había estado en una guerra, ni siquiera sabía lo que eso significaba, pero sabía que era peligroso.

–Mi hermano… me dice que si me llegase a topar con alguna batalla, lo mejor es correr, ya que no tengo posibilidades para vencer… Así que…

Guardó silencio unos instantes meditando en si era lo correcto o no lo que iba a decir, pero no se le ocurría algo más, y no quería que pensara que los samuráis eran los únicos con "honor".

–Podemos seguir viéndonos, pero… si llegamos a ver algún peligro cerca… correremos a tu casa o a la mía… –soltó por fin– Todo depende de la situación.

El rostro de Naruto se iluminó unos instantes y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

– ¿Conocer tu hogar? –gritó emocionado– ¡Eso sería genial!

Sasuke se sorprendió, esperaba otra reacción viniendo de un samurai, algo como "No quiero juntarme con un montón de ninjas débiles" o algo por el estilo. El frío cada vez se estaba volviendo más insoportable, el pequeño samurai brincaba de un lado a otro, hasta que se dejó caer sobre el pasto, ya con ninguna flor adornando el campo. Sasuke, se puso de cuclillasy acercó su rostro al de Naruto.

–Eres un dobe, compórtate como un samurai, no como un niño –gruñó

–Yo… soy un niño, igual que tú –señaló rozando la frente del pelinegro que se limitó a sonrojarse y ladear su rostro.

Naruto abrió sus ojos sorprendido, ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación, un cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago apareció, junto con la última hoja cayendo del árbol acariciando la mejilla de Sasuke y la suya. Una nefasta bienvenida al invierno y a la guerra que se aproximaba.

Ese día la ciudad principal del país del fuego, Konoha, parecía esplendorosa cubierta por una luz dorada, la última antes de que toda la tierra se cubriera por una sábana blanca de nieve.

Dentro del castillo del hokage, el guerrero rubio conocido como "El rayo amarillo de Konoha" caminaba tranquilamente por los jardines, un par de ojeras enmarcaban sus hermosos ojos azules. Se llevó la mano al rostro y acarició sus sienes, había pasado la mayor parte de la noche buscando al dichoso conejo blanco que había traído consigo y, quizá también influía el hecho de que se la había pasado pensando en Itachi, quizá era su nueva obsesión aunque sabía que nunca le había pasado algo parecido, aún a sabiendas del peligro que podía ser tener a un desconocido tan cerca o quizá, esa misma era una de las razonas por la que quería mantenerlo cerca, había algo… que le recordaba a Kushina. De pronto, una sensación de desazón se apoderó de él, desde que había conocido a Itachi se había olvidado por completo de Kushina, se llevó una mano a los ojos que empezaban a picarle, se había prometido no llorar, aunque cada vez le parecía más difícil.

– ¿Tú que hubieras hecho Kushina? –se preguntó a sí mismo.

–Jeje, si muévete un poco más a la derecha…

Un suave murmullo pervertido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, un gesto irónico cruzó por el rostro de Minato al reconocer al dueño de aquel comentario.

–U-n poco más…

Una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios, cada vez los comentarios subían de tono, se dejó guiar por la voz pervertida y, al dar la vuelta en el vestidor de las sirvientas, se topó con el hombre que esperaba ver, su maestro con el cabello blanco cayéndole por los hombros y ese gesto pervertido tan característico de él, parado sobre una caja de madera para alcanzar la pequeña ventana por la que se asomaba divertido mientras que un chorro de sangre escurría por su nariz.

–S-sensei… –saludó Minato rascándose la nuca.

–Shhhh– susurró señalando el interior de la habitación– Esto es… una misión de vida o muerte –explicó bajando la voz.

–Pero… sensei… que no aprendiste nada la última vez que…

–Shhhh –volvió a callarlo sin apartar su mirada de la ventana, abrió sus ojos y soltó una risa pervertida–. Mira esto Minato… son las mejores –hizo un movimiento con sus manos, como si tuviera un par de esferas en ellas y cerró los dedos.

El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par mientras que un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

–P-pero sensei… sabes que eso no es correcto –murmuró paseando su mirada por la ventana. Las mejillas de su maestro se cubrieron de un rojo intenso y Minato subió a la pequeña caja y se asomó–. S-sensei… déjame ver…

– ¡No! Yo llegué primero, respeta a tus mayores Minato!

–Neee… pero sólo quiero ver un poco… –gruñó el rubio apartando a su maestro y tratando de asomarse por la pequeña rendija, pero enseguida Jiraiya lo empujó y empezó una batalla por el control de la "ventana" –Déjame…

– ¡Esta es mi misión… y…!

Las mujeres soltaron fuertes gritos en el interior del vestidor, cubriéndose y lanzando lo que tenían a la mano, dando de lleno en la cabeza de Jiraiya, mientras que Minato trataba de esquivar los objetos.

– ¡Sensei, te dije que eso no era correcto! –murmuró Minato agachándose mientras infinidad de objetos pasaban volando a unos centímetros de su cabello.

– ¡Pero sí tu también…!

–¡Jiraiya! –la potente voz de una mujer resonó detrás de él–. ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

–A-ah… –el hombre palideció al acto cuando vio a una mujer rubia que se tronaba los nudillos dispuesta a lanzarle un golpe que jamás olvidaría– T-tsunade… ¿Cómo estás? Cuanto tiempo sin verte, me preguntaba que había sido de ti. No sabía que estuvieras en el castillo del hokage en estos momentos… y bueno… yo…

–Eres… un… ¡PERVERTIDO! –gritó dándole un fuerte puñetazo que lo mandó a volar por los cielos hasta que no quedó más que un pequeño destello y un quejido que sonaba como un lamento.

–Y tú... –gruñó con furia volteando al rubio que se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

–A-ah Tsunade-sama, yo no…

– ¡Ya lo sé! –dijo cruzándose de brazos–. Sólo que la próxima vez podrías hacer algo para que el pervertido de tu maestro no siga haciendo de las suyas… sabes lo irritante que es. Por suerte, el día de hoy vine a entregarle su nueva medicina a Sandaime pero… –levantó su puño con una sonrisa altanera– La próxima vez… mataré a ese idiota pervertido.

Minato tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza, después de todo, Tsunade podía darle una buena paliza a su maestro si le proponía. Una mujer como pocas, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

–Por cierto Minato, Sandaime me ha platicado muchas cosas sobre ti –se cruzó de brazos–. Aunque desde tu victoria en el puente _kanabi _y la muerte de Kushina no se ha sabido nada de ti. Dice que te alejaste del campo de batalla para vivir con tu hijo en un pueblo pacífico ¿Eso es verdad?

El rubio sintió su cuerpo estremecerse al recordar a Kushina, su muerte y todo lo que trajo consigo. Un pinchazo de culpabilidad lo sacudió al recordar que no había ido a visitar su tumba, e incluso, olvidó por completo a los culpables de su muerte. Miró a Tsunade y asintió con la cabeza en un gesto melancólico que trató de ocultar sin conseguirlo.

–Ya veo, pero… una leyenda como la que tú forjaste es imposible de olvidar –continuó la mujer–. Incluso hoy en día, los guerreros y samuráis se forjan y enaltecen con la historia del _rayo amarillo de Konoha_. Eres un ideal a seguir…

–Lo dudo –interrumpió Minato–. Tsunade-sama, tengo mis razones para haber hecho lo que hice, a pesar de saber que un samurai no debe abandonar el campo de batalla. Las guerras no me interesan, si puedo evadirlas lo haré… pero eso no significa que le daré la espalda a Konoha ni al Hokage. Los serviré incluso con mi vida.

Tsunade soltó una sonora carcajada, mientras que paseaba sus ojos ámbar por el cielo azul.

–Me dio gusto volver a verte Minato –murmuró suavemente dándole la espalda– Iré a visitar a Sandaime antes de partir.

Tsunade siguió su camino con una sonrisa, cruzó el umbral por donde un par de guardias agacharon la cabeza y le abrieron las puertas corredizas.

–Hokage-sama, Tsunade-sama está aquí.

–Adelante –murmuró la voz del anciano desde el interior.

La mujer entró con tranquilidad, un olor fuerte a hierbas invadió sus fosas nasales, se sentó junto al mayor y sacó una bolsa de seda de la que se desprendió un olor a jazmín.

–Traigo su nueva medicina Sarutobi-sensei.

El anciano soltó una carcajada ahogada y se incorporó para quedar frente a la mujer.

–Gracias pero incluso yo sé que mi hora está cerca.

–No diga eso sensei –lo reprimió.

–Lo sé Tsunade y por eso mismo… he decidido nombrar a mi sucesor –los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron de par en par–. El próximo hokage será…

La aldea de Suna, uno de los países más importantes del continente, el país que había prosperado bajo la sombra de konoha, en una falsa alianza, que más que traerles paz, había generado descontento y odio. Una tormenta de arena azotaba todo a su paso, los ciudadanos se escondían en sus casas, esperando, ajenos a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

En medio de la aldea una gran fortaleza se alzaba imponiendo justicia, dentro, los consejeros y el Kazekage, líder de Suna, se reunían para planear el siguiente ataque.

Una modesta sala de reuniones con varios cojines esparcidos en los extremos para los consejeros samuráis, al fondo de la habitación, el kazekage se erguía imponente, detrás de él, un niño de ojos esmeralda aguardaba escuchando la plática de los adultos sin interrumpir.

–El país de la lluvia se ha unido a nuestra guerra –comentó el kazekage con una sonrisa mientras los consejeros asentían con la cabeza.

–Al parecer nuestro _aliado en konoha_ fue muy persuasivo con ellos –aseguró un consejero.

–Con _él_ de nuestro lado, el país del fuego caerá –aseguró el líder– Además, si todo sigue de acuerdo al plan, pronto el clan Uchiha también se unirá a nuestra batalla

Los consejeros soltaron murmullos y carcajadas llenas de emoción, la victoria sobre el país del fuego estaba muy cerca.

–Gaara, ¿Qué piensas de nuestras defensas? –preguntó despectivamente el kazekage dirigiéndose al pequeño pelirrojo.

–Nuestras defensas no me preocuparían –explicó con seriedad sin moverse de su posición – Después de todo, suna cuenta con la defensa absoluta, aunque, yo no me fiaría de un _aliado de konoha_. Todo el plan se basa en él…

– ¡Silencio! –Ordenó su padre-. Nuestras defensas son perfectas, fue lo único que te pregunté –gruñó ignorando al niño.

Gaara, a pesar de sólo tener 7 años, había sido entrenado en todas las artes ya que sería el sucesor de kazekage cuando éste muriera y, como su padre se había dado cuenta, no compartían del todo la ideología. El actual kazekage, rodeado de un aura de odio hacia konoha, parecía estar ciego y ahora, una nueva oportunidad aparecía para deshacerse de su eterno rival, no dudó ni un instante en aceptarla, sin pensar en todo el dolor que traería una guerra de tal magnitud a Suna.

–Kazekage-sama, ¿No hubiera sido mejor atacar cuando pasara el invierno? –preguntó temeroso uno de los consejeros.

Como era de esperar, el líder lo fulminó con la mirada, eso era una osadía, él siempre tenía la razón.

–No podemos esperar, Konoha caerá antes de que termine el invierno –gruñó poniéndose de pie.

El pelirrojo hizo lo mismo que su padre y caminaron por toda la habitación mientras, los consejeros hicieron una exagerada reverencia, ninguno de los presentes tuvo el valor de levantar el rostro hasta que éstos estuvieron lejos de la habitación. Todos estaban muy preocupados, aunque confiaban en la _cordura_ de su dirigente a pesar de que una guerra sólo significaba un terrible derramamiento de sangre.

–Si los Uchiha se unen a nuestra guerra, la victoria es nuestra –murmuró con una sonora carcajada.

En la habitación del hokage, Tsunade permanecía con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras que la bolsita llena de medicina resbaló de sus manos. Miró a Sarutobi y tragó saliva.

– ¿Está seguro que esa es la mejor decisión Sarutobi-sensei? Sabes lo que conlleva esta decisión, no sé si…

–Sí, ya lo decidí. Quería que fueras la primera en saberlo Tsunade. No es momento para dudar –se recostó sobre el futón al momento que una suave sonrisa surcó sus labios–. Esa es la mejor decisión –murmuró mientras Tsunade asentía con la cabeza. La nueva era de Konoha pronto comenzaría junto con el nombramiento del Yondaime.

_Continuará…_

Jeje bueno... pss en el próximo capitulo O.O pasarán cosas... muchas cosas... que son necesarias para que la historia fluya, habrá un giro inesperado.

En fin, muchas gracias a los que se toman la molestia de dejarme review n.n me animan a seguir escribiendo y a ser constante y subirlo cada semana! Además sus comentarios me ponen de muy buen humor, de verdad :)

Ciao!


	6. Capítulo 5: Traidor

**Capítulo ****5: Traidor**

_En un sueño de amor atormentado_

_lo vi detrás de mi._

_Haber sabido que su visita era un sueño_

_para jamás haberme despertado_

**Ono no Komachi**

Minato entreabrió los ojos, se encontraba en una habitación a oscuras, la luna irradiaba un brillo rojizo muy inusual, Itachi se recostó en su pecho desnudo con la respiración agitada, Minato sonrió y lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos, el joven soltó una sonrisa encantadora y se incorporó. Su cabello negro caía por uno de sus hombros bañando el pecho de Minato hasta el grado de hacerle cosquillas.

– ¿Qué es tan divertido Itachi? –murmuró Minato.

Itachi le plantó un beso y acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano, se puso sobre él, sus bocas parecían amoldarse perfectamente, el rubio lo tomó de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia sí, cómo era posible que se enamorara de un hombre más joven que él por aproximadamente diez años. Otra sonrisa de parte de Itachi, pero esta vez era diferente, los ojos de Minato se toparon con unas pupilas de color rojo como un par de rubís encendidos que le erizaron la piel. Itachi se incorporó, su mano sostenía una larga katana rojiza que llevó hasta la mandíbula de Minato.

–Itachi ¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Lo siento Minato, de verdad lo disfruté mucho pero no puedes seguir viviendo. Ni tú, ni tu hijo –susurró haciendo una mueca de asco antes de clavarle la espada que atravesó todo a su paso.

Minato sentía el metal abriendo su carne y algo pesado sobre su pecho, cerró fuertemente los parpados y apretó los dientes hasta que el dolor desapareció y lo sustituyó un pelaje suave que le hacía cosquillas en su rostro, con temor abrió los ojos y un gesto irónico cubrió sus facciones al toparse con un conejito de ojos rojos olisqueando y mordiendo su rostro. Acarició su lomo de suave pelaje, mientras entornó sus ojos se en el cielo apenas visible por las ramas de los árboles.

–Fue solo un sueño.

–Eso parece –murmuraron a su lado.

El rubio ladeó el rostro y se topó con el joven que había visto en sus sueños, sólo que éste tenía sus ojos negros sobre él y no llevaba ninguna especie de arma. Minato cerró sus ojos con tranquilidad y suspiró feliz, había sido un mal sueño, sólo eso, se sentó sobre el pasto y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más radiantes, mientras que Itachi, como era costumbre, desviaba la mirada con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas que trataba de ocultar.

– ¿Por qué no me despertaste cuando llegaste?

–¿Cada cuando se tiene la oportunidad de ver a un samurai descansar plácidamente? –contestó burlón Itachi–. Qué lindo…

–¿D-de verdad? –murmuró Minato con los ojos abiertos de par en par, era la primera vez que Itachi le dedicaba un cumplido.

El rubio se acercó a Itachi y lo tomó del mentón, mientras que acariciaba su largo cabello negro que le fascinaba. Itachi soltó una risa y miró altanero al samurai.

–No hablaba de ti, me refería a _Usagi-san._ –dijo por fin, señalando al pequeño conejo que parecía mirarlos divertido.

–¡¿Ah? ¡Eso quiere decir que un conejo te parece más atractivo que yo?

–Jaja no digas eso. Si hablamos de atractivos, creo que tú te llevas el premio Minato-san.

Esta vez Minato se sonrojó como nunca en su vida, ese gesto altanero y esas palabras lo sumergieron en un remolino de sensaciones que no sabía identificar, que sin duda alguna, lo hacían sentir feliz.

–Lo mismo va para ti Itachi, pero eso ya lo sabes –murmuró dando una pequeña mordida en el lóbulo derecho del joven que jadeó sin poder evitarlo–. Aún me pregunto cómo pudo gustarme un hombre –susurró casi en un suspiro.

Itachi empezaba a sentir un fuerte deseo que no podía controlar, tomó la nuca de Minato para atraerlo hacia sí y lo besó, dejando que sus lenguas se acariciaran como amantes. Minato permanecía con los ojos entreabiertos, mientras que Itachi los cerró, le encantaba mirarlo y no quería perder ningún detalle de cada gesto que hacía, incluso parecía un gesto lleno de melancolía que se ocultaba debajo de esa máscara fría, hasta que Itachi abrió los ojos, un suave color rojizo apareció en sus pupilas, algo que hizo que Minato se separara de él en el acto. Parpadeó varias veces hasta convencerse así mismo de que había sido sólo una ilusión o eso parecía, los ojos de Itachi mostraban confusión en sus pupilas negras. Minato tragó saliva, su corazón latía con frenesí, sólo había sido un sueño.

–¿Itachi serías capaz de lastimarme?

Itachi frunció el ceño y sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo junto con un vació en su pecho, era doloroso. Levantó sus dedos índice y medio y dio un golpecito en la frente de Minato como lo hacía con su hermano menor.

–No digas tonterías Minato-san –el rubio alzó una ceja–. Alguien como yo no podría lastimar al rayo amarillo de Konoha ¿No lo crees?

Minato sonrió y le dedicó un beso en los labios, sólo un roce, un beso que lastimó a Itachi más de lo que cualquier arma podía lastimar su cuerpo, por alguna extraña razón… dolía.

–Hay muchas formas de lastimar a una persona –murmuró el rubio cuando se separó, rebuscó entre sus ropas y sacó un pequeño listón rojo de seda.

A pesar de ser un simple listón, parecía de lo más hermoso, tenía un brillo que Itachi nunca había visto en su vida. Minato se puso detrás de él, tomó su cabello y lo amarró con el listón rojo.

–¿Conoces la historia del Akai Ito? Mi esposa me la contaba muy a menudo. Es una historia que me parecía muy fantasiosa, hasta que la conocí.

Itachi guardó silencio unos instantes, claro que conocía la historia y también conocía a la mujer de la que hablaba Minato, por un instante sintió una oleada de celos. Frunció el ceño molesto consigo mismo por esa clase de sensaciones que no le estaban permitidas.

–Conozco la historia, pero no creo en ella –dijo por fin.

–A mí me gusta creer que la historia es real, si no, todo lo que mi esposa me contó antes de morir no tendría sentido–. Cuando terminó de amarrar el listón al cabello de Itachi se puso frente a él, le dio un beso en el cuello, se acercó a su odio y susurró seductor–. Éste es mi Akai Ito y quiero que permanezca a tu lado, el tiempo que tú desees. –tomó a Itachi de la barbilla y permaneció serio–. Pronto me iré de Konoha, como general del Hokage tengo que participar en la guerra que se aproxima. Sé que quizá cuando vuelva ya no estés aquí pero quiero que sepas que si el destino nos unió una vez nos volverá a unir y, de no ser así, yo te buscaré.

–No creo en el destino Minato-san –murmuró Itachi poniéndose de pie-. Por tu bien, espero que no nos volvamos a encontrar –murmuró con una suave sonrisa.

Itachi caminó adentrándose entre los árboles, dejando a Minato sumido en sus pensamientos, sintiendo como algo en su pecho se rompía y dolía de una forma que detestaba.

Minato cerró fuertemente el puño intentando contener las ganas de fugarse con aquel chico que tanto lo enloquecía, se limitó a verlo partir como siempre lo hacía desde que se veían en el bosque en donde platicaban de cosas que a muchos les parecerían sin importancia, aunque para ellos eran momentos muy valiosos. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó ahí sentado sobre el pasto, hasta que el pequeño conejo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se puso de pie y se despidió del animal con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

–Esta es una despedida. Tú ya puedes volver a tu hogar, espero que nos volvamos a ver –finalizó caminando al lado contrario por donde había partido Itachi.

Por el momento, debía enfocarse en otras cosas, mantener la cabeza fría era lo que hacía un samurai, resguardar su honor y proteger a su _daimiyo_, a cualquier costo. En este caso, no sólo había una persona a la cual proteger, el hokage prefería que sus soldados entendieran el significado de morir con honor… _Morir protegiendo a las personas amada, _yMinato conocía perfectamente el significado de esas palabras, aunque aquella vez, no había podido hacer nada para proteger a Kushina…

Sin darse cuenta llegó a las puertas del castillo del Hokage, un par de guardias armados con lanzas le cedieron el paso, abrieron las puertas y agacharon su cabeza en señal de respeto.

–Minato-sama bienvenido y felicidades –dijo uno de los hombres con una sonrisa de orgullo.

El rubio frunció el ceño sin entender, aunque le restó importancia al comentario del guardián. En el momento en que llegó al patio principal supo que pasaba algo inusual, todos los habitantes del castillo corrían de un lado a otro. Una sirvienta pasó corriendo cerca de él, lo que aprovechó para preguntarle lo que ocurría, ya que se había pasado la mayor parte del día fuera visitando a Kushina y después a Itachi.

–¡Minato-sama! –dijo la mujer con sorpresa– El H-hokage ha escogido a su sucesor –dijo sin más, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos– Disculpe, tengo que llevar un mensaje de Ibiki-san.

Mostró un pergamino y corrió hacia el palacio esquivando a todas las personas que se le atravesaban en el camino. Minato se quedó pensativo unos instantes y después corrió en busca del Hokage, había sido una decisión de días y por fin se tomó la decisión, ése día por la mañana los consejeros y los tres sannins se reunieron con el hokage, aunque la mayoría de los habitantes del castillo creyeron que sería para las siguientes tácticas de guerra a utilizar contra las aldeas enemigas.

–Vaya Minato –dijo una voz llena de cólera–. Hasta que te dignas en aparecer.

Minato se detuvo frente a Orochimaru que mostraba deseos de matarlo con cada mirada que recibía. El sannin llevó su mano hasta el mango de su katana y la apretó con fuerza.

–Me enteré que Sarutobi-sensei escogió a su sucesor –expuso seriamente el rubio temiendo que aquel asqueroso ser pudiera ser el elegido.

–Así es –desvió su mirada– Los consejeros aprobaron la decisión, aunque yo no estoy de acuerdo –frunció el ceño–. Felicidades Minato, ahora eres Yondaime Hokage – gruñó con total desprecio.

Minato se quedó sin palabras, era algo inesperado, al menos para él. Ni siquiera había hecho la petición al Hokage de que lo tomara en cuenta como su sucesor.

–Por fin lo lograste, cuando eras un niño sólo repetías una y otra vez que deseabas ser hokage ¿No? –espetó

–Eso fue antes –murmuró con tranquilidad, no tenía porque darle explicaciones.

–Será mejor que acudas con Sarutobi-sensei. Saldré unos momentos, así que no estaré en tu nombramiento. Espero que "Yondaime" me perdone, pero tenemos una guerra que atender –espetó secamente alejándose entre el tumulto de los sirvientes que corrían de un lado a otro, la ceremonia del nombramiento del nuevo Hokage se llevaría a cabo dentro de poco.

Por lo que Minato descubrió poco después, la mayoría de los aldeanos aceptaban la decisión: El rayo amarillo de Konoha ahora sería conocido con el título de: Yondaime Hokage.

En un patio cubierto de vegetación, un par de hombres: alumno y maestro, miraban un mapa dibujado en un pergamino delgado. El sol se ocultaba detrás de una gran montaña con las cabezas de los Hokages esculpidas cuidadosamente.

–El general Ibiki se está metiendo en donde no debe y ya ha llegado muy lejos –expresó Madara con total tranquilidad–. No toleraremos a ningún curioso que se interponga en nuestros planes. No debe haber ninguna falla en tu siguiente misión Itachi.

El joven asintió con la cabeza mientras analizaba el mapa dibujado con tinta negra, el castillo del hokage era inmenso, pero aún así, después de tantos años seguía teniendo fallas en su defensa. Ese castillo no tenía ninguna posibilidad para un ninja de élite como él.

–Si nos deshacemos de él y de las pruebas que tiene no habrá más sospechas y, sobre todo, debemos evitar que se las muestre a los consejeros– miró a Itachi y sonrió malicioso–. Sus habilidades para la batalla son inferiores, no será ningún problema para ti. Además el día que Orochimaru lo trajo suministramos un veneno que poco a poco entume su cuerpo, sólo es cuestión de suministrarle otro veneno para que no pueda ni moverse, un simple corte bastará para que se paralice por completo.

Itachi asintió, su misión había cambiado drásticamente y había sido la decisión más adecuada para la situación que se acercaba, el avance de la guerra afectó sus planes drásticamente.

–Me sorprende que _esa serpiente_ no haya tomado en cuenta esta situación –Madara dio un sorbo a su sake y fulminó con la mirada a su alumno–. Lo mejor sería que ese rubio muriera en el campo de batalla –guardó silencio unos instantes y desvió la mirada–. Al parecer, el hokage lo ha tomado como su sucesor.

Itachi se mantenía en silencio sin mostrar ni una pizca de sus emociones, pero su corazón latió presuroso al escuchar el comentario, se mordió el labio hasta sentir el sabor metálico esparcirse dentro de su boca. Él tampoco lo tenía contemplado y si lo que Madara decía era verdad, entonces Minato tarde o temprano sería su enemigo.

–El General Ibiki será mi objetivo esta noche –dijo ignorando el último comentario, tomó el pergamino y se puso de pie– Antes del amanecer, él estará muerto –concluyó y salió de la habitación.

La luz del sol iluminaba sutilmente el rostro de Madara marcando con mayor intensidad sus ojeras. Quizá la decisión de traer a su alumno había sido un error, ciertamente era el mejor ninja del clan Uchiha, pero nadie hubiera imaginado que ése genio asesino se llegaría a _enamorar_ de un samurai que probablemente algún día tuviera que matar. Madara sonrió para sí, o tal vez, era una casualidad que le convenía.

Itachi avanzó con paso seguro hacia su habitación, sosteniendo con fuerza el pergamino con los planos que le ayudarían en su misión. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Minato era el sucesor del Hokage, Yondaime, las cosas se habían puesto peores, ahora eran enemigos declarados. Una suave sonrisa irónica cruzó por los labios de Itachi, el destino no existía.

El anochecer llegó con rapidez junto con el nombramiento oficial del nuevo Hokage, los consejeros sometieron a Minato a una especie de reunión en la que ellos hablaban y él se limitaba a escuchar y dar algunos puntos de vista. Los ancianos, junto con Danzou aceptaron su nombramiento, le asignaron una nueva habitación más espaciosa junto con un grupo de guardias que lo vigilarían y darían su vida por él.

En la madrugada, Minato retiró a los guardias de su puerta, había pasado el resto del día revisando una pila de informes que tenía que memorizar y solucionar. Aún recordaba que de niño creyó que ser Hokage sería una vida llena de emociones, ahora, descubría el error en el que se encontraba. Un par de velas iluminaban su habitación, abrió un nuevo pergamino escrito con Kanji, otro documento sobre la guerra, como Hokage, tendría que partir a hacerles frente a sus enemigos, pero antes, tenía que ocuparse de los asuntos internos. Se llevó la mano a la frente analizando con cuidado las palabras hasta que el sonido de unos pasos frente a su puerta lo desconcentraron.

–Yondaime ¿Puedo pasar? –una voz gruesa lo llamó desde la puerta.

–Adelante –contestó Minato reconociendo al instante al hombre que lo visitaba –Ibiki-san, ¿Qué sucede?

La puerta se abrió e Ibiki se acercó a él tras una reverencia, esbozó una sonrisa que acentuaba sus cicatrices, entró a la habitación y se sentó frente al rubio.

–Vine a felicitarlo, me alegro que haya sido elegido como el sucesor del Hokage –explicó.

Minato entrelazó sus dedos, no sabía que responder ante eso, sólo se limitó a sonreír.

–No me lo esperaba –dijo simplemente lo que pensaba-. Algo me dice que tú tuviste algo que ver en la decisión de Sarutobi-san.

–Jaja, yo sólo te recomendé para el puesto.

–Conociéndote, debiste ser muy persuasivo. De lo único que me alegro es que Orochimaru no haya logrado su objetivo.

–Sí, creo que esa decisión fue una sorpresa para la mayoría, en especial para Orochimaru –expresó orgulloso.

El rubio guardó silencio unos instantes mientras meditaba.

–Además, eres el mejor guerrero que ha tenido Konoha en toda la historia –sonrió–. Yondaime-sama necesito que veas algunas cosas que he descubierto –su semblante se ensombreció– Es acerca de nuestra próxima guerra, algo que no podemos tomar a la ligera.

–¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Minato dejando todos los pergaminos que tenía.

–Hay un traidor en Konoha –susurró unos instantes.

El rostro de Minato permanecía sereno ante la confesión.

–No te sorprende, eso quiere decir que ya te lo imaginabas –expresó Ibiki con una sonrisa irónica–. El hokage me mandó a investigar, tenemos sospechosos, aunque creo que no soy el único que sospecha de Orochimaru –Minato entrecerró los y asintió–. Pero no es de él de quien debes preocuparte, si no de los que podrían ser sus aliados –Ibiki soltó un suspiro y se llevó la mano a la cabeza–. ¿Has escuchado hablar de los Uchiha?

Minato negó con la cabeza.

–Eso es algo razonable –sacó un pequeño pergamino de entre sus ropas y se lo extendió–. Danzou y los consejeros se encargaron de cubrir todo lo referente a ese Clan, un plan muy astuto, pero que tomaron muy a la ligera.

Minato rompió el sello del pergamino y lo desenrolló sobre la mesa junto a una pila de papeles. El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par, el papel estaba desgastado e incluso las orillas estaban quemadas, pero claramente podía distinguirse un grupo de símbolos que él conocía perfectamente, eran idénticos a los símbolos grabados en el kunai del ninja que, años atrás, atacó a Kushina.

–E-esto es –dirigió a Ibiki una mirada llena de furia–. ¿Quiénes son los Uchiha?

Ibiki permaneció impasible.

–Mañana ven a mi oficina, te mostraré todo lo que investigué. Es importante que conozcas todo lo que pasó años atrás con los Uchiha, un grupo de ninjas que estaban al servicio de Konoha. No puedo darte más información, aún no, Sarutobi-sensei también tiene que escuchar esto.

Ibiki se puso de pie con dificultad, sentía que sus extremidades se volvían torpes, algo que atribuyó a la edad y el cansancio. Hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación donde Minato aún permanecía en shock, todo estaba resultando de una forma extraña, algo que le incomodaba. Se quedó mirando el pergamino un largo rato y después, sacó el kunai de una caja en un rincón de su habitación, sus dudas se disiparon, los símbolos eran los mismos.

Esa noche no había luna, era una noche perfecta para un asesinato, nadie se daría cuenta hasta el día siguiente que descubrieran el cuerpo frío de Ibiki. Una sigilosa figura había escalado uno de los muros del castillo y permanecía oculto entre las sombras, su tranquilidad era abrumadora, cada uno de sus movimientos estaban planeados, no habría falla en este plan, encontraría al general Ibiki en su habitación como le había dicho Madara, lo mataría, desaparecería los pergaminos y saldría. El plan era así de sencillo.

Ese día en el castillo del hokage, había acontecido una suntuosa celebración a la que la mayoría de los sirvientes y aldeanos de konoha asistieron: el nombramiento del hokage. Una suave sonrisa cruzó el rostro del ninja cubierto por un traje color negro, sus ojos afilados apenas eran visibles.

Ibiki llegó a su habitación, observó algunos pergaminos que aún tenía sobre una mesita junto con un regalo, una espada envuelta en una bolsa de seda color azul, la tomó entre sus manos y la acomodó sobre un futón doblado para que no tocara el suelo. Una hermosa katana digna del futuro hokage, meditó unos instantes mientras asimilaba lo que había ocurrido ese día, Minato, el niño al que Jiraiya tomó como su alumno hacía unos cuantos años, ahora era el hokage y tenía que enfrentarse a una terrible batalla que acechaba a Konoha. Lo peor del caso era el traidor que se infiltraba en sus propias tropas.

Una sombra sigilosa se deslizó por el pasillo ahora desierto, no había hecho ni un solo ruido, se acercó a la habitación de Ibiki, sacó su espada corta que llevaba colgada en la espalda y se preparó para la pelea, en su mano sostenía un shuriken de seis puntas. La luz de una vela le ayudaba para distinguir la silueta de la persona que se movía de un lado a otro hasta que se detuvo cerca de la mesa. Itachi aprovechó el momento y lanzó el kunai rompiendo el papel blanco.

Minato se llevó la mano a la frente esto no podía quedarse así, se puso de pie y salió de su habitación, no podía esperar más, Ibiki le hablaría de los Uchiha esa noche.

El castillo del hokage permanecía en silencio, se acercó a uno de los pasillos principales y descubrió con horrora un grupo de guardias en el suelo. Frunció el ceño y corrió rumbo a la habitación de Ibiki a unos cuantos pasos más adelante. Una sigilosa figura salió del cuarto y lo miró. Una máscara blanca con franjas rojas cubría su rostro.

Minato aguzó la vista, aquella figura se movía como un fantasma silencioso y ágil, empuñando una katana corta en la mano con la hoja manchada de sangre, su corazón latió de prisa. El samurai tomó una espada corta de uno de los guerreros caídos y se acercó al intruso sintiendo como su sangre hervía de furia.

El ninja se detuvo a la expectativa, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser descubierto, levantó su espada en posición de ataque. Los samuráis siempre tan insolentes con su "código", a pesar de que Minato podía haberlo matado ocultándose entre las sombras prefirió seguir una de sus estúpidas reglas**:** nunca atacar por la espalda a un enemigo.

Itachi se enfrentó a él, su mano sostenía con firmeza su sable corto mientras que con la otra mano sostenía una especie de hoz.

–¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Minato acercándose a su enemigo.

El ninja permanecía impasible ante los ojos del samurai, pero Itachi sintió su cuerpo estremecerse al escuchar esa voz tan conocida, esa persona que lo hacía olvidarse de todo. Minato empuñó su espada y soltó un fuerte golpe contra él. Itachi paró el golpe con su sable, ahora entendían porque lo apodaban el rayo amarillo de Konoha, apenas y había podido distinguir el ataque.

–Veo que eres hábil, después de todo tú mataste a Ibiki-san –gruñó soltándole una serie de potentes golpes que el ninja esquivaba y paraba con sus dos armas.

Los golpes de Minato eran muy poderosos, cada ataque era más rápido que el anterior, pero Itachi no se dejaría vencer, él también tenía algo que demostrar a pesar de que su cuerpo se estremecía con la fría mirada celeste que siempre se dirigía él con una ternura incomparable. Retrocedió unos pasos, después de todo ya había terminado su misión ¿Qué hacía allí? ¡Debía irse! Se repetía una y otra vez, pero no quería dejar a Minato.

Itachi no sabía que esperar, así que lanzó uno de sus más poderosos ataques mientras que el otro le seguía el paso. Los dos eran tan rápidos y habilidosos, por extraño que pareciera estaban disfrutando de la pelea, aunque sabían que el primero en descuidarse un instante sería el primero en caer; Minato aprovechó un instante en el que el ninja se descuidó y le soltó otro golpe.

El invasor dio un salto hacia atrás y soltó un gruñido de indignación. En su brazo izquierdo muy cerca de su hombro, un kunai negro se clavaba con furia, lo tomó del mango y lo sacó sin ocasionarle una sola pizca de dolor. Un grueso canal de sangre manó de una herida profunda y le aventó el kunai hacia el rubio que permaneció inmóvil cuando el arma cruzó muy cerca de él, ocasionándole un rasguño en la mejilla. Sus dudas se disiparon, ése ninja pertenecía al clan que años atrás se infiltró en el castillo del Hokage con la misión de matar a Kushina.

Minato dio unos pasos hacia el ninja que permaneció a la espera de un ataque, por primera vez, el samurai observó de cerca a su rival, quería grabar por completo ese recuerdo antes de matarlo con un solo golpe. Minato se sorprendió cuando descubrió unos ojos afilados con pupilas rojizas y un par de ojeras que apenas se veían por debajo de la máscara blanca. Sintió su corazón detenerse un instante y sin planearlo, bajó la guardia.

–Eres I-Ita… –dijo apenas en un susurro.

El ninja se lanzó hacia él tirándolo de un golpe, alzó su sable dispuesto a darle el último golpe directo en la garganta como lo había hecho siempre con cada enemigo que se cruzaba en su camino. Quería sentir ese líquido cálido resbalando por su piel y ropa, el olor tan característico y repulsivo de la sangre. Observó las pupilas azules llenas de sobrecogimiento, su mano se dispuso a bajar, pero había algo que lo detenía, el hombre que nunca había dudado en matar ahora lo hacía.

–Odio a los samuráis –susurró para sí–. Al que más odio es a ti.

Unos pasos se acercaban hasta ellos, por lo que pudo calcular Itachi eran un grupo numeroso de guardias que quizá se despertaron tras el ruido del tronar del metal. Se puso de pie amenazando con su sable al samurai, dejó caer su otra arma y sacó un pequeño detonador con figura de araña que aventó hacia la habitación de Ibiki y corrió en la oscuridad.

Minato se incorporó rápidamente y corrió detrás de él, todo era sólo una jugarreta del destino, no podía ser Itachi. Cuando estuvo cerca de alcanzarlo, un estruendo proveniente de la habitación de Ibiki lo detuvo, mientras que el joven ninja se alejaba rápidamente, Minato sólo permaneció ahí en silencio arropado en la oscuridad de la noche, se dejó caer sobre el suelo de madera y cubrió sus ojos azules con sus mano mientras que una terrible nostalgia y desazón invadía todo su ser, lo habían traicionado.

–Itachi –murmuró tristemente regresando a la realidad.

_Continuará…_

_**-/-_

XD ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? jeje espero que les haya gustado, me costó algo de trabajo decidir que pasará. Esta vez no salieron Naruto ni Sasuke jaja pero es que los siguientes capitulos ellos tendrán protagonismo.

El fic se divide en dos partes, la primera que es el "inicio" de toda la historia y bueno... después de que ocurran algunas cosas pasará algo de tiempo en la trama, pero no les quiero decir nada más aún falta bastante y hacer un fic largo es muy complicado (al menos para mí) O.O el primer fic largo que hago y sí que se me complica mucho _ a veces me dan ganas de dejarlo, pero NO LO HARÉ! jaja n_n no se preocupen XD yo siempre termino lo que empiezo, además que es divertido andar pensando la historia y ver de donde saco inspiración jeje. Admiro a las personas que pueden hacer tantos fics de más de un capitulo XD en serio ToT no sé como no se pierden y llevan tan bien la historia... ohh ToT jaja

Ciao! hasta la prox semana!


	7. Capitulo 6: Ataque

**Capítulo 6: Ataque **

Salgo de la oscuridad

para volver a ella:

no hay remedio.

Ilumíname oh lejana luna

que te elevas sobre la colina.

_Izumi Shikibu_

Tras varios días en los que el rumor de la muerte de Ibiki llegó a oídos de todo el país del fuego, Minato junto con Jiraiya hacían todo lo posible por mantener la disputa contras los demás países a las afueras de Konoha. A los ojos de los demás, Minato siempre se mantenía sereno, pero para Kakashi y Sarutobi era todo lo contrario, a pesar de no haber recibido ninguna herida durante la intromisión del ninja, parecía que algo lo aquejaba a cada instante, lo cual guardaba sólo para sí; así es como debe ser un líder se repetía constantemente el rubio.

El cielo parecía comprender su dolor ocultando el sol tras nubes grises que de vez en cuando lanzaban gruesos gruñidos, quizá el cielo estuviera enojado por su patético comportamiento, pensaba Minato para sí desde un puente de madera, mirando hacia abajo en donde el estanque poco a poco se congelaba.

–Minato –susurró Sandaime desde la orilla del puente.

El rubio posó sus ojos azules en el anciano que le dirigía una de sus conocidas sonrisas mientras daba una calada a su pipa, detrás de él un grupo de guardias lo protegían y no lo dejarían sólo, ésa orden la había dado Yondaime que, a pesar de ser el nuevo Hokage, guardaba respeto y aprecio por aquel anciano.

Minato hizo una sencilla reverencia que Sarutobi respondió con una sonrisa.

–Si me permiten –se dirigió a los guardias–, me gustaría hablar a solas con el nuevo Hokage.

Yondaime asintió a los guardias y estos obedecieron permaneciendo a la distancia. Sandaime se acercó a él, sostenía con firmeza una espada cubierta por una manta de seda color rojo con llamas bordadas en listón dorado.

–Minato –susurró el hombre a su sucesor, que recibió como respuesta una mirada perdida–. La muerte del general Ibiki es una desgracia para todo el país del fuego.

–Lo sé, al parecer Ibiki-san murió por la información que poseía –explicó el rubio mientras que una pregunta lo atormentaba desde ese día–. ¿Quiénes son los Uchiha y qué relación tienen con Konoha? –soltó por fin.

Sarutobi abrió sus ojos de par en par al momento que palideció y la espada tembló entre sus manos.

–Ibiki los mencionó la noche que murió. Por más que intento buscar información sobre los Uchiha no la consigo, es como si no existieran.

–O quizá alguien los hizo desaparecer –respondió el anciano que vio el momento para extenderle la espada para que la tomara–. Este es Kyubbi –explicó el mayor quitando con delicadeza la seda.

Un nuevo estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Minato cuando una espada roja, reluciente, se asomó entre la seda. Una katana magnífica con incrustaciones doradas en el mango, mientras que la funda de madera barnizada aún conservaba rastros de aquel incidente.

–Esta es una espada que Ibiki pensaba darte antes de que fueras a la guerra –explicó Sarutobi seriamente.

Minato desenfundó la espada, la hoja era brillante con un filo incomparable, grabado en el metal de la hoja, la figura de un zorro mostrando sus colmillos, a la vez que nueve colas como flamas se alzaban amenazantes, incluso parecía tener vida propia, desde el momento en que la tomó sintió unos deseos irrefrenables de utilizarla el batalla.

–Es tal y como lo imaginé cuando, de niño, me contaban historias sobre el kyubbi –murmuró admirando el sable, acarició con la yema de sus dedos el grabado en la hoja.

–Estoy de acuerdo –soltó una carcajada–. Se dice que quien logre dominar esta arma tendrá el don de la victoria siempre. Y tanto Ibiki como yo confiamos en ti –dio otra calada a su pipa y sonrió–. Sé que tú lo conseguirás Minato. Nadie en la historia de Konoha ha logrado controlar ésta arma, sólo una persona lo intentó –clavó sus ojos oscuros en los azules–. Uchiha Madara y, obviamente, falló.

El ambiente se tensó unos instantes, Minato luchaba por mantenerse sereno ¿Cómo podían decir que él podía dominar esa arma cuando no podía ni dominar sus emociones? Además, ése nombre: Uchiha Madara, nunca lo había escuchado, aunque se le hacía muy conocido.

–Sarutobi-sama quiero que me cuente todo lo que está pasando aquí. ¿Quiénes son los Uchiha y qué tienen que ver en el ataque de Ibiki? –rugió con una mirada cargada de coraje.

El anciano cerró los ojos y sonrió para sí, por eso Minato era el mejor para el puesto de Hokage, ahora que estaba decidido, no cedería hasta que le confesara al menos lo más importante.

–Desconozco si los Uchiha tienen algo que ver en esta guerra como decía Ibiki. Pero de ellos son de los que más debes cuidarte, hace tiempo que conocí a un pequeño prodigio dentro de su clan, su nombre es Itachi. Tanto sus padres como yoesperábamos mucho de él, por desgracia, Danzou nunca pensó que ellos estuvieran de nuestro lado.

Minato no pudo contener su sorpresa, algo estaba mal. La idea de que, al parecer, él era el único que no conocía a los Uchiha y menos a Itachi lo irritaba, tragó saliva al momento que el trino de un halcón resonó en el cielo, el animal bajó hasta posarse en el puente de madera a un lado de él. Unos peculiares ojos grises se clavaron en Minato, su pelaje poseía un tono rojizo y en su pata derecha, amarrado con un pequeño cordón escarlata un trozo de pergamino. Minato y Sarutobi se miraron mutuamente ya que en Konoha no había ningún halcón mensajero con esas características.

Sasuke se paseaba tranquilamente en medio de un pueblo oculto entre la espesura del bosque. Las callejuelas estaban casi vacías, las pocas personas que lo veían le sonreían con ternura, después de todo, él era el único niño en la aldea y en sus manos llevaba unas bolsas de cuero atestadas de shuriken y kunai. Desde que un niño nacía con el apellido "Uchiha" se le entrenaba de la forma más estricta para convertirse en un ninja de elite. Aunque a Sasuke eso le parecía muy lejano, ya que para él, convertirse en ninja significaba superar a su hermano: Itachi.

Los días dentro de la villa eran aburridos y monótonos desde la partida de Itachi. Aunándole a esto el hecho de que todos en la aldea hablaran solamente sobre la guerra, lo cual le emocionaba aunque también le disgustaba, ya que lo mantenían alejado de todos los asuntos de los "adultos", como se había referido su madre a las misiones en las que la mayoría de la aldea se encerraba en una de las habitaciones más amplias durante horas, y ese era uno de esos días. Aunque este día era diferente, motivado por la curiosidad y el aburrimiento se acercó a una de las puertas entreabiertas para husmear.

La habitación se iluminaba por la luz de unas cuantas velas, varios pergaminos regados en el suelo, mientras que todos los presentes atendían un gran pergamino que se desbordaba por las esquinas de una mesa baja en el centro del cuarto.

–Probablemente no se esperen esto –explicó un hombre de cabellos canos.

–¿Estás seguro de que funcionará? –cuestionó el padre de Sasuke–. No debe haber ningún error.

–Comenzaremos al atardecer, Yondaime sigue en Konoha, además los ataques se han centrado en los otros extremos. Nadie sospechará –Aclaró su madre señalando el pergamino, que Sasuke supuso era un mapa.

–Bien, se llevará una gran sorpresa, la prioridad de esta misión es capturar a su hijo –explicó otro de los hombres.

Sasuke frunció el ceño sin entender ¿A que se referían con Yondaime? Quedó pensativo unos instantes, hasta donde él sabía, no había un nuevo Hokage aún seguía siendo el "anciano Sarutobi" como muchas veces Madara se refería a él.

El niño soltó un suspiro, eran cosas ajenas a él, después de todo sus padres nunca le informaban. Resignado se puso de pie y se alejó del salón, permitiendo que los adultos comenzaran una discusión acalorada. Realmente estaba muy aburrido y no había nada que hacer, así que se decidió a ir a la habitación de su hermano, a veces podía tener cosas muy interesantes, como cuando encontró un extraño libro llamado _Icha Icha_, que negaba que fuera suyo, aunque su rostro mostraba lo contrario.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, lo encontró igual que semanas atrás, todo permanecía pulcro y bien cuidado. Varias armas recién afiladas sobre la mesa, dependiendo el alcance de cada arma, su hermano era muy cuidadoso en todo lo que hacía, lo cual envidiaba.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

Una voz grave y fría hizo que se parara en seco, cerró los ojos esperando un fuerte regaño, muchas veces su padre le advirtió que no se metiera a la habitación de Itachi. Se dio la vuelta y observó con la cabeza agachada al hombre que lo había descubierto.

–¿Ah? –un brillo apareció en su rostro– ¿Madara?

–¿Qué clase de respeto es ése? –gruñó el hombre fulminándolo con la mirada.

–L-lo lamento… sensei –hizo una reverencia–. ¿Mi hermano también…?

Itachi aparecido detrás de Madara con una sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba a él. Sasuke soltó una exclamación y corrió hacia él emocionado. El hermano mayor extendió su mano, con sus dedos dio un golpecito en la frente del niño que soltó un suave quejido al instante que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

–Espero que te hayas portado bien Sasuke.

–Nii-san ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? –replicó sobándose la frente.

Sasuke miró su cabello atado en una coleta y luego recorrió con la vista a su hermano que le parecía ajeno. En un instante su semblante cambió a un gesto lleno de sorpresa.

–¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó asustado señalando el brazo de su hermano.

El mayor guardó silencio un instante, una venda blanca cubría la parte alta de su brazo hasta su pecho. Itachi desvió la mirada al recordar todo lo que había pasado en su última misión en Konoha junto con aquellos ojos azules que extrañaba tanto, aunque jamás lo admitiría abiertamente.

–Es sólo un rasguño –dijo por fin con una sonrisa.

–Un samurai le hizo esto a tuhermano –explicó Madara aburrido por la escena fraternal–, pudo haber sido peor –finalizó saliendo de la habitación.

–Sasuke no te preocupes, no volverá a pasar – se puso de pie y dejó su equipaje en el suelo.

– ¿Quién fue nii-san? –gruñó el menor.

– Sólo fue un descuido –expresó el mayor poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermano–. No le des tanta importancia, es algo que a todos les pasa.

Se quedó en silencio con un puchero, otra vez, lo trataban como un niño.

–¡Les pasa a los demás, pero no a ti Nii-san! –gruñó dándose la vuelta y salió corriendo del cuarto.

Itachi suspiró resignado, a pesar de esos arranques infantiles de su pequeño hermano, estaba feliz de poder verlo de nuevo.

Naruto corría por toda la casa, los sirvientes le lanzaban miradas desaprobatorias, era una descortesía que el hijo de un samurai tuviera ese tipo de modales.

–¡Iruka-sensei! –gritó el rubio a todo pulmón.

Se dirigió rápidamente al dojo, en donde probablemente estaría su tutor. Cuando entró, lo encontró con una sonrisa y un pergamino entre sus manos. El rubio lo observó molesto.

–¡Sensei! No es justo que la abrieras sin mí… ¡Yo también quiero saber que dice mi ottosan! –dijo eufórico lanzándose a la espalda de su maestro y tomándolo por el cuello.

–Naruto e-espera –soltó una carcajada mientras trataba de mantener quieto al rubio–. Compórtate Naruto…

–¿Qué dice papá? ¿Vendrá pronto? –preguntó mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

–Tranquilo Naruto, regresará cuando sea el momento, además…

Iruka rió pensando en cómo debía de darle la siguiente noticia a Naruto, que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y los labios ligeramente separados.

–¿Qué pasa sensei? –gritó el niño llevando sus manitas a su cabello rubio- ¡Dime!

–Tu padre… ¡Fue nombrado Hokage! –dijo por fin con una sonrisa.

El niño se quedó pensando unos instantes, parpadeó un par de veces y su rostro se iluminó.

–¿Ottosan es el nuevo Hokage?

–¡Así es! ¡Hay que celebrarlo! Minato-san es el nuevo líder del país del fuego –explicó el mayor.

–¡Ottosan es el mejor! –vociferó a todo pulmón, haciendo que todos los del castillo se enteraran con tal grito.

El rubio dio un último salto y salió del dojo a toda velocidad, su maestro corrió tras él intrigado por lo que el pequeño haría.

–Naruto ¿A dónde vas? –gritó

–Voy a avisarle a Sasuke. Regreso al rato Iruka-sensei –respondió a lo lejos levantando su manita.

A pesar de esa noticia, los aldeanos del pueblo continuaban sus actividades diarias sin importarles mucho lo ocurrido, después de todo, el consejo de Konoha parecía aprobar la decisión de Sandaime y ponían sus esperanzas en su nuevo líder, aunque eso a un pequeño samurai rubio, le importaba poco. Sus pequeños pies se movían a toda velocidad cruzando las calles, esquivando a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino.

Cuando llegó a su lugar de entrenamiento se dejó caer sobre el pasto para esperar a su amigo, que poco tiempo después, llegó con una cara de fastidio.

–¡Sasuke! –gritó el rubio poniéndose de pie y abrazando al moreno.

–Basta Naruto, no hagas eso –gruñó empujándolo.

Naruto lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras que su amigo soltó un puñetazo contra el tronco del árbol. Nunca lo había visto con ese gesto de furia contenida, se quedó en silencio unos instantes y se recostó en el pasto.

–¿Qué es lo que te pasa Sasuke? –preguntó un tanto molesto.

–Es mi hermano –respondió manteniendo su mirada fija en el cielo azul–. Hoy regresó de su misión.

–¿Y qué te tiene tan molesto?

El moreno negó suavemente con la cabeza, cambiando su semblante por uno lleno de tristeza que impactó al pequeño samurai.

–Él se ve diferente…

–¿Diferente? ¿A qué te refieres? –el rubio se sentó sobre el suelo sin quitarle la vista.

–Parece… triste, tal vez nadie se dé cuenta, pero hay algo extraño en él-respondió por fin el ninja cada vez más incómodo por hablar de ese tipo de cosas con un rubio que tal vez no entendiera nada– Además… a él nunca lo habían lastimado, no sé que pasó en esa misión. Pero nii-san parece otro.

–Pero eso es algo inevitable –respondió tras un largo silencio–. Lo mismo me pasaba con mi papá… Siempre parecía invencible, que nadie lo podía vencer, llegaba con algunas heridas en su cuerpo –hizo una pausa meditando sus palabras–. Cuando mi mamá murió él parecía _diferente _–explicó el rubio con una sonrisita– Iruka-sensei me explicó que a veces hay heridas aquí –dijo señalando su pecho–. No sé muy bien a lo que se refiera, pero quizá a tu hermano le pase lo mismo –concluyó rascándose la nuca.

Sasuke parpadeó incrédulo, era la primera vez que Naruto decía algo tan _inteligente_, un gesto alegre iluminó su rostro a la vez que un agradable cosquilleo aparecía en su estómago propagándose a todo su cuerpo.

–Tal vez tienes razón –dijo recostándose en el pasto–. La próxima vez le preguntaré.

–Naruto –un suave sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas–. Me alegra que estés conmigo.

–A mí también –expresó Naruto con un rubor en el rostro.

–Quiero estar siempre contigo –el ninja hablaba sin pensarlo mucho, sólo dejaba que sus palabras fluyeran junto con el viento.

El ninja guardó silencio cohibido por la expresión que su amigo le dedicaba, acomodó sus manos sobre su estómago y desvió la mirada contrariado.

–Yo nunca te dejaré. Incluso si tú me dejas yo te buscaré –contestó el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja– Es una promesa.

Los dos niños guardaron silencio unos instantes, y al final sonrieron, un agradable calor recorrió sus frágiles cuerpos, sin pensarlo, Naruto tomó la mano de Sasuke permanecieron así, observando el cielo azul sin decir nada más, escuchando el latir de sus corazones acompasados.

La tarde cayó rápidamente, los dos infantes permanecían con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el sonido del viendo los meciera, sabían que mientras estuvieran juntos, ninguno de los dos tenía nada que temer.

Un estallido abrupto se escuchó a lo lejos, Sasuke abrió sus ojos, conocía ese sonido, era una granada. Se puso de pie de un salto, ya era de noche y a pesar de eso, el cielo lucía de un color rojizo brillante.

–¿Qué sucede Sasuke? –preguntó el rubio tras un largo bostezo.

–Hay algo extraño –expuso corriendo hacia el pueblo.

El rubio lo siguió lentamente, después de otro largo bostezo, sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse, quería volver a dormir, frunció el ceño cuando escuchó gritos y golpes de metal cada vez más cerca. Se desperezó y corrió tras Sasuke, el camino cada vez se hacía más angosto, frente a él, Sasuke permanecía en cuclillasescondido entre unos arbustos.

–¿Qué está pasando…?

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, toda la aldea podía verse desde el lugar en dónde ellos estaban, las mujeres corrían con sus niños en brazos. Los hombres que contaban con espadas las desenvainaban y enfrentaban a unos extraños con ropajes y armaduras de colores oscuros, parecían demonios arropados por la oscuridad. Tragó saliva, en su corta edad jamás había sentido tanto miedo, sentía como si estuviera al borde de un acantilado, su terror aumentó al percatarse que un humo grisáceo salía del castillo en donde vivía, soltó un grito ahogado.

A su lado el niño de cabellos negros permanecía inmóvil.

–Sa-sasuke –dijo el rubio con un hilo de voz–. ¿Q-qué está pasando? –un par de lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos amenazando con salir y romper en llanto.

–Es un ataque ¿Qué no ves _dobe_? –respondió tranquilamente el moreno.

Naruto ladeó el rostro con terror, su amigo observaba la escena con total tranquilidad, parecía como si fuera una cosa de todos los días. Observó nuevamente, el pequeño y tranquilo poblado era arrasado por completo, no había cabida para la piedad, ni una pizca de perdón, los enemigos eliminaban a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino.

De aquel campo de sangre un hombre de piel morena salió, el rubio lo distinguió inmediatamente, una herida manchaba su rostro, pero aún así seguía en la batalla enfrentando con su katana a cualquier enemigo que se le acercara, sus ataques certeros y decididos parecían no tener rival.

–I-iruka-sensei –susurró el rubio con dificultad.

–¿Acaso lo conoces? –preguntó el ninja captando la atención de su tembloroso acompañante.

Naruto se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, aterrado, aquel hombre no luchaba por su vida, peleaba por la vida de los demás, logró que un grupo de personas atrapadas huyera hacia el poblado más cercano.

A unos cuantos pasos de él, saliendo del castillo, un ninja corría con una especie de cuña con cadenas en alto, en su camino asesinó tres samuráis. Naruto juraría que aquel hombre sonreía bajo la máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro, sus ojos se clavaron en su sensei, que en ese momento peleaba contra dos ninjas. Su corazón se tambaleó entre el terror y la angustia, sin pensarlo dos veces salió de su escondite corriendo a toda velocidad.

–¡Naruto! ¿Qué haces? –gruñó su amigo.

El niño se había alejado internándose en el campo de batalla, Sasuke meditó unos momentos, eso había sido una estupidez, rebuscó en la bolsa de cuero atada a su cintura, sacó un par de shuriken y un kunai y corrió detrás de Naruto.

La batalla estaba en su clímax, parecía que en cualquier momento el pueblo sería reducido a nada, el pequeño samurai corría lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitían, sabía que no iba a llegar.

–¡IRUKA-SENSEI! –gritó a todo pulmón en medio del campo de batalla.

El aludido golpeó con su espada a los dos samurai a los que se enfrentaba y enseguida volteó a ver a la lejanía al niño de cabellos dorados. Sintió un momento de tranquilidad y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al saber que Naruto estaba bien.

–¡DETRÁS DE TI! –rugió el niño esquivando a los hombres que peleaban y huían.

Iruka volteó sorprendido, apenas logrando esquivar una bola metálica que iba directo a su rostro, golpeó su brazo provocando un crujido seco, soltó un grito y con su katana aferrada con su otra mano se acercó al ninja y asestó un golpe a sus extremidades cortándoselas de un tajo limpio.

El samurai corrió hacia Naruto y lo abrazó mientras que el niño soltaba un sollozo que se ahogó en su pecho.

–Estaba muy preocupado por ti –susurró reconfortando al niño que no paraba de sollozar.

–¡Naruto! –Sasuke lo llamó preocupado.

Iruka volteó a verlo, el niño aventó uno de sus shuriken hacia ellos. Iruka apenas pudo distinguir esa pequeña arma acercándose a él, causándole un pequeño corte en su mejilla, seguido de un gruñido y un golpe seco detrás de él. Ladeó su rostro, uno de sus enemigos yacía muerto con la estrella plateada que había lanzado el niño clavada en su frente.

–¡Huye Naruto! –ordenó el sensei poniéndose de pie, levantando su espada que cada vez se le hacía más pesada–.Tú debes ser ¿Sasuke? –murmuró Iruka.

–Sasuke Uchiha –murmuró el pequeño tomando a Naruto de la mano.

–Es un gusto conocerte Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto me ha hablado mucho de ti –explicó con una sonrisa–. Te lo encargó –finalizó adentrándose en la batalla contra cinco atacantes que iban directo hacia los niños– ¡Huyan! –ordenó furioso.

Naruto negaba con su cabecita, gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro lleno de la sangre de Iruka. Sasuke en un arranque de furia lo arrastró contra su voluntad.

–¡Dejáme en paz _dattebayo_! –rugió el samurai– Iré a ayudar a Iruka-sensei.

–¡No seas estúpido! –Sasuke tomó a Naruto de la mano y corrió lo más rápido que pudo adentrándose en el bosque- É-el pelea por ti, para salvarte, sólo seríamos un estorbo –murmuró jadeante.

El pequeño rubio lloró en silencio. Sasuke lo aferraba con su mano, los dos corrían lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitían El ninja era demasiado ágil, lo cual causaba problemas a su amigo, ya que parecía que sus pies eran demasiado torpes, además estaba el hecho de que no veía nada frente a él. De pronto sintió como si una dura piedra se atravesara por su caminó, cayendo de bruces con impotencia. El moreno se detuvo unos instantes

–¿Estás bien Naruto? –preguntó con temor de que algo le hubiera pasado.

–Sí, sólo me tropecé –respondió el rubio con un quejido.

–Sigamos –estiró su mano para ayudarlo.

Los dos continuaron su camino, el bosque dibujaba tenebrosas sombras, parecía que en cualquier momento algún hombre saldría y se abalanzaría sobre ellos y les atravesaría su filosa espada. El rubio sujetó con más fuerza la mano que lo sostenía mientras que sus pupilas celestes se llenaban de lágrimas, sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho.

–Ya casi llegamos – dijo jadeante Sasuke.

El rubio se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y correr en silencio. Ya no podían escuchar el golpe de las espadas y el crujir del fuego, dentro de lo que cabía estaban a salvo, el frío azotaba sus cuerpos con crudeza, a lo lejos Naruto pudo distinguir una especie de pueblo, con apenas algunas antorchas iluminándolo.

–¿Qué es eso Sasuke? –preguntó con una vocecilla tímida.

Por primera vez desde que los habían atacado, el moreno se detuvo jadeante, volteó su rostro hacia el rubio y soltó una risita de alegría calmando a su amigo.

–Es mi casa, ya estamos a salvo –expresó orgulloso.

Naruto observó la aldea, apenas podían distinguirse unas cuantas personas que corrían de un lado a otro cubiertas por un ropaje negro, el rubio sintió como su pecho se oprimía, pero no supo si era de alegría o desesperación. Por fin conocía el lugar en donde Sasuke vivía, un lugar plagado de ninjas dispuestos a tomarlo como rehén y torturarlo a él y a cualquiera que perteneciera a Konoha, aunque eso era algo que los niños ignoraban.

_Continuará…_

_Gracias por sus comentarios y Kea n.n claro que puedes ponerlo en la comunidad! Eso me agradaría XD de hecho quería mandarte un mensaje pero me di por vencida jaja No pude. _

_Y winny y lady fujoshi gracias por sus comentarios! n.n y que aún sigan leyendo esta historia medio extraña jaja_

_Ciao!_


	8. Capítulo 7: Destinos Cruzados I

**Capítulo 7****: Destinos Cruzados I**

_Toda la noche invernal_

_tuve los ojos cerrados,_

_sí, cerrados por el hielo._

_Y agoté la oscuridad_

_hasta el tardío amanecer_

_Izumi Shikibu_

Fugaku Uchiha permanecía con los brazos cruzados a la entrada de su casa, con la mirada perdida en el cielo cubierto de negras nubes. Su plan no podía fallar, a estas alturas un grupo de ninjas estaría atacando el pueblo, o mejor aún, ya tendrían al hijo del Hokage en su poder. Había analizado cada una de las posibilidades y no había falla, para cuando Konoha se enterara que estaban en ataque ya sería demasiado tarde. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, aliarse con Orochimaru había sido ventajoso.

–¿En dónde está Sasuke?

Esa simple pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, soltó un gruñido áspero y fulminó con la mirada al responsable.

–Itachi,no deberías estar aquí –respondió ignorando la pregunta–. Acabas de llegar, es mejor que descanses.

Itachi permaneció en silencio unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza, intentando contener su ira y preocupación.

–¿Sasuke en donde…?

–No lo he visto –lo interrumpió Fugaku dedicándole una mirada orgullosa–. Eres el mejor miembro de nuestro clan, incluso Orochimaru está sorprendido de tus habilidades, no me vayas a fallar –finalizó su padre entrando a su casa.

Tras un largo silencio, Itachi cerró fuertemente los puños, permaneciendo con su rostro inexpresivo. Ése día había sido muy descuidado y todo por ese maldito rubio que no lo dejaba en paz ni en sus pensamientos, en verdad quería volver a verlo aunque lo negara, se llevó una mano a su cabello suelto, y se dejó llevar por los recuerdos del último día que lo había visto, su aroma e incluso la sensación de un millón de hormigas que le recorrían el cuerpo cuando sentía su piel cerca. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese odioso de Minato torturándolo como una especie de maldición de la que no se podía deshacer.

Soltó un respingo de fastidio y se mordió el labio inferior, no era momento para dejarse llevar por sentimientos que se supone no debían existir, tenía que encontrar a Sasuke lo más pronto posible, desde que llegó de su misión de Konoha sólo lo había visto una vez, y ahora que se enteró del "nuevo plan", que no era más que un vil truco para mermar el poder del Yondaime, le preocupaba que Sasuke pudiese salir lastimado debido a sus descuidos.

– Creo que fue a ver a su "pequeño amigo" –respondió la voz de su maestro oculto entre las sombras.

Madara lo observó seriamente, sus pupilas irradiaban un intenso brillo rojizo característico del clan Uchiha. Itachi cruzó su mirada y caminó rumbo al pueblo con la mayor calma posible. Al igual que él, Madara estaba en desacuerdo por la nueva misión que habían decidido tomar su clan y Orochimaru, quizá porque le parecía una pérdida de tiempo centrarse en un chiquillo y no en Konoha que era su plan original antes de que esa serpiente se entrometiera.

–Vamos Naruto, ya casi llegamos –apremió Sasuke al rubio que se dejó caer de rodillas con la mirada perdida en la aldea frente a él.

–Estoy cansado –respondió con un temblor– Yo debí quedarme con Iruka-sensei, un samurai no debe huir de una batalla.

–Eres un gatito asustadizo, no podías haber hecho algo –meditó unos instantes–. Confía en tu sensei, no lo derrotarán tan fácilmente, después de todo él es un samurai ¿No? Si quieres ayudar a tu maestro, lo mejor es que pidamos ayuda a mi padre y a mi hermano, confía en mí.

Naruto lo observó con la mirada perdida, sus ojos estaban hinchados y su rostro aún mantenía los rastros de sus lágrimas mezclados con la sangre de Iruka. Una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios junto con ese brillo que tanto lo caracterizaba, se puso de pie y se acercó a Sasuke, limpió sus lágrimas con su manga y levantó el dedo pulgar extendiendo su mano.

–Yo no soy un gatito asustadizo, te lo demostraré Sasuke.

–En verdad eres un idiota

El ninja soltó un bufido y sonrió de medio lado, un calor delicioso cubrió sus mejillas como si se encendieran con ese simple gesto de Naruto.

–Continuemos, no tenemos tiempo que perder –murmuró Sasuke guiando al rubio.

Para sorpresa de Naruto se dirigieron hacia un costado de la entrada, en donde Sasuke removió un par de arbustos que escondían un agujero que daba la aldea. Su amigo entró y él lo siguió de cerca, soltó un suave quejido de molestia por el frío que se intensificaba y aspiró profundamente frotando sus manos para darse un poco de calor.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, Sasuke miró hacia ambos lados, sabía que si su padre lo descubría vagando a esas horas de la noche le daría una reprimenda que nunca olvidaría, aunque hubo otra cosa que lo inquietó más, la fortaleza, siempre vigilada y en movimiento ahora estaba completamente vacía y las pocas antorchas que se veían sólo iluminaban la parte más alejada de la aldea: su casa.

–Vamos a mi casa –susurró el niño tomando de la mano a Naruto que soltó un ruidoso quejido al sentir la debilidad de sus piernas.

–¿Nee Sasuke, y en tu casa podrán ayudar a Iruka sensei? –preguntó una vez que llegaron a una puerta con grandes puertas de madera que daban al jardín de una de las casas más ostentosas de ese poblado oculto por el bosque.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, empujó la puerta haciéndola ceder con un fuerte rechinido que a Naruto le erizó la piel.

–S-sasu-ke

–Vamos con _otousan_ –interrumpió el ninja jalando al rubio que observaba a todos lados impresionado por el lugar en el que se encontraba, a lo lejos parecía una pequeña aldea con unas cuantas casas, pero ahora descubría cuan equivocado estaba.

La casa en la que se encontraban, por lo que pudo ver, tenía la misma estructura que la suya, un jardín con un estanque**, **una especie de dojo, que a duras penas pudo distinguir entre las penumbras, la habitación de los aprendices y la casa principal a la que se dirigían en esos momentos. Al llegar a la entrada, los dos se quitaron las sandalias y caminaron por el piso de madera que rechinó en advertencia, ahora, se dirigían por un pasillo cubierto de oscuridad, rumbo al padre de Sasuke.

En el poblado más cercano, los ninjas seguían atacando, arrasando con todo lo que se les cruzaba, la mayoría de los aldeanos lograron huir gracias a los guerreros, alumnos de Minato, aunque la mayoría ya estaban fuera de combate con graves heridas o muertos. En ese campo de muerte, Iruka seguía de pie jadeante, con varios cortes profundos en todo su cuerpo, mientras varios ninjas se acercaban con sus armas en alto; katanas cortas, cadenas, cuñas y armas que Iruka desconocía, pero le infundían temor de saber que no podría contra todas. El moreno levantó su espada y un dolor desde su costado izquierdo se expandió como una ráfaga por todo su cuerpo, soltó un gruñido al saber que ya no podría más, incluso mantenerse de pie se le hacía una tortura.

– Al menos Naruto está a salvo –susurró para sí mismo.

Un ninja se acercó con paso veloz y atacó directamente al hombre que alcanzó a esquivarlo, otro de sus enemigos se acercó y atacó con un arma larga con varias salientes en forma de media luna. Iruka soltó un quejido cuando el golpe le dio de lleno en el brazo con el que sostenía la katana provocando que esta saliera volando y quedara desarmado. Estaba completamente indefenso, sólo le quedaba esperar su muerte, no había nada más que hacer. Los ninjas lo tenían rodeado, uno de ellos de lanzó hacia él para asestar el golpe final.

–¡Uno menos! –gritó victorioso el enemigo.

Iruka apretó los dientes con fuerza, con cada paso que el enemigo se acercaba, sentía que un latido en su corazón se iba, al menos podía decir que vivió feliz, tenía un alumno que podía lograr cosas sorprendentes y que sería su legado, soltó un suspiro cuando cayó de rodillas al suelo, lo único de lo que se lamentaba era nunca haberle dicho a Kakashi todo lo que sentía.

Aguardó unos segundos el golpe que le arrebataría la vida, pero éste no llegó, sintió un líquido tibio manchar su mejilla. Levantó la mirada, al momento que su respiración se acortaba, el ninja yacía en el suelo con un corte atravesando su garganta y frente a él, un samurai con su sable cubierto de rojo.

–Siento la tardanza –murmuró el samurai con tranquilidad mientras lo miraba de reojo.

Iruka sintió que su corazón latía con frenesí, conocía muy bien al hombre que lo había, su cabello plateado brillaba con intensidad bajo los rayos de la luna, una suave sonrisa apareció en su desfallecido rostro y sonrió.

–K-kakashi –murmuró con alegría–. ¡Eres un idiota, tardaste demasiado!

Kakashi lo miró con su rostro despreocupado y sonrió tiernamente, demostrándolo con su único ojo descubierto. Iruka se cubrió la boca con una mano y sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía, el samurai de cabellos plateados le sonreía sólo a él.

Kakashi se le acercó tiernamente y limpió esa asquerosa sangre que ensuciaba el rostro de Iruka.

–Ahora yo me encargaré de todo –murmuró Kakashi desenvainando su espada corta–. Hiciste un buen trabajo Iruka.

Los ninjas soltaron una carcajada y se miraron mutuamente dispuestos a atacar.

–Un solo hombre no puede hacer la diferencia estúpido–murmuró uno de los ninjas con una amplia sonrisa.

–¿De verdad crees eso? –respondió Kakashi encarándolos, al momento que un silbido resonaba desde el cielo y se intensificaba rápidamente.

El ninja levantó su arma y comenzó a girarla en el aire pero antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un golpe, yacía en el suelo con una flecha atravesando su frente.

Los ninjas que quedaban retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos y miraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía la flecha, la única entrada al pueblo desde Konoha, una diminuta montaña, en la que un hombre con armadura azul, montado sobre un caballo blanco sostenía el arco con fiereza, sus cabellos rubios se mecían con el viento, mientras que sus pupilas azules destilaban odio, desenvainó su espada con ferocidad, todo lo que sus ojos veían era muerte y destrucción en aquella villa en donde había pasado momentos de tranquilidad, y ahora eso se reducía a fuego y sangre, se lanzó directo hacia la batalla, mientras que detrás de él, un ejército de guerreros ataviados en armaduras, cargando varias banderas largas con el símbolo de konoha desfilaban dispuestos a la batalla y a morir con honor por su país.

Itachi recorrió por completo su casa sin encontrar a su hermano menor, le molestaba que sus padres no mostraran interés alguno en Sasuke, aunque conocía ese sentimiento, después de todo él era un Uchiha y, aunque Sasuke fuera un niño, debía comportarse como tal, un ninja perfecto.

Se dirigió a su habitación y tomó un par de shuriken y kunai que se encontraban sobre la mesa. El sólo pensar que Sasuke podía estar cerca de la batalla le preocupaba. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la entrada principal con la esperanza de que su hermano menor se hallara por los alrededores y no tuviera que inmiscuirse en otra batalla sin sentido, por desgracia, estaba igual de vacía, se sentó sobre el piso de madera y buscó sus sandalias, fue ahí cuando descubrió dos paresde sandalias pequeñas acomodadas de manera torpe, frunció el ceño, podía reconocer uno de esos pares, en definitiva pertenecían a su hermano, pero los otros jamás los había visto. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ¿Su hermano había traído a su amigo? Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró pesadamente, esa noche estaba siendo muy molesta para su gusto.

Se puso de pie y corrió por toda la casa, su corazón latía fuertemente alertándolo, si su familia se enteraba de que un desconocido estaba ahí, probablemente no perdonarían a su hermano. Se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, abrió la puerta y la encontró igual de vacía que hacía unos momentos. Sin dudarlo, fue a la habitación de al lado y abrió la puerta, una a una, recorrió todas los cuartos que se encontraban en esa zona hasta llegar a la suya, sin obtener ningún resultado satisfactorio.

–No puede ser –murmuró para sí cuando pensó en la última y la peor posibilidad: la habitación de su padre.

Frunció el ceño suavemente y caminó decidido a afrontar lo que pudiera pasar, inclusive enfrentar a su padre, nadie lastimaría a su hermano menor. Apretó fuertemente su puño, se sentía tan inútil y por eso mismo se maldecía. Avanzó hacia la habitación de su padre, en el último pasillo, a unos cuantos pasos más adelante, distinguió dos figuras pequeñas y delgadas caminando entre las sombras muy cerca de la habitación de su padre, iluminada por la luz de unas velas.

Sasuke caminó tímidamente hasta que su rostro se iluminó, tragó saliva y llamó a su padre en un suave susurro.

Dentro del cuarto un hombre carraspeó molesto. Sasuke con timidez abrió la puerta corrediza y se asomó con una sonrisa infantil. Su padre mantenía una expresión severa, con el ceño fruncido y sus labios curvados hacia abajo.

– O-otousan yo…

–¡Sasuke!

Los dos niños miraron a sus espaldas, un chico de cabello largo se acercó a ellos y se puso delante de Naruto que soltó un gruñido de fastidio cuando sintió que el joven lo empujaba hacia atrás y no le permitía ver al padre de su amigo, siempre se lo había imaginado como el suyo, con esa sonrisa radiante.

– Nii-san ¿Qué pasa? Quiero que mi papá conozca a…

–¡Sabes que no debes interrumpir a nuestro padre! –dijo nuevamente Itachi, escudriñando con la mirada al rubio que se mantenía oculto, sin entender nada de lo que pasaba.

–Pero hermano yo –calló en el instante en que sintió la fría mirada de su hermano fulminarlo. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y hacer una reverencia a su padre que observaba con seriedad– _Gomenasai otousan _–finalizó cerrando la puerta.

Itachi se acercó a su hermano y a su invitado que los observaba impresionado.

–Sasuke vamos a tu habitación –ordenó cortante.

El ninja asintió suavemente mientras agachaba su cabeza. Naruto se acercó a su amigo y lo agarró nuevamente de la mano, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados la espalda del joven que de vez en cuando le dirigía miradas que supo identificar.

Cuando los tres estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados de su padre, Itachi se detuvo.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó esperando equivocarse, lo cual muy pocas veces hacía.

Había algunas facciones que delataban a ese niño, cabellos dorados y revueltos, ojos azules y piel tostada. Incluso parecía que Minato lo seguía atormentando hasta con ese pequeño que parecía que en cualquier momento le gritaría.

–¿Me hablas a mí? –preguntó Naruto haciendo un puchero y señalándose a sí mismo.

– Dobe ¿A quién más sería? –gruñó Sasuke dándole un codazo en las costillas.

–¡No me digas dobe! –soltó bruscamente– ¡Yo soy el gran Namikaze Naruto! Hijo de Namikaze Minato, el nuevo Hokage de Konoha –explicó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y llevó sus manos a su nuca.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, meditó unos instantes cada palabra que había dicho, un nuevo Hokage, el hijo del Yondaime… de pronto todo tuvo lógica, el ataque, la huída y que la aldea se encontrara casi vacía.

– E-eso no– murmuró Sasuke negando con la cabeza– ¡Deja de decir mentiras!

–¡No estoy mintiendo! –respondió con brusquedad alzando su puño.

–¡Ya basta! –rugió Itachi molesto–.Cállense y vamos a tu habitación Sasuke, tenemos que hablar.

Tras decir esto los tres siguieron a Itachi, mientras que Sasuke se maldecía internamente por cada decisión que había tomado. Naruto, sin embargo, hizo un puchero de fastidio, creía que el hermano de Sasuke era alguien diferente, no un adulto gruñón.

Un grito atronador sonó en el poblado en ruinas, el cielo soltó un trueno como un rugido de guerra, la lluvia aplacó las llamas llevándose consigo la sangre que manchaba el suelo. La batalla finalizó con muchas bajas de los dos bandos, ahora los soldados de Konoha apilaban los cadáveres que yacían por doquier, algunos samurai los apilaban en una esquina alejada del pueblo. Kakashi limpiaba y vendaba tranquilamente a Iruka que permanecía en silencio con un rubor en sus mejillas. Volteó a ver a Minato que analizaba la situación, su armadura permanecía impecable, nadie lo había podido tocar.

–G-gracias Hokage sama –murmuró Iruka, y observó a Kakashi de reojo que le respondió con otra sonrisa que le provocó un temblor en su cuerpo y que sus mejillas se tiñeran más de rojo–. Eran demasiados y aparecieron de la nada –guardó silencio durante unos instantes–. Hokage-sama ¿Cómo fue que…?

–Un halcón llegó a Konoha y traía consigo una carta anónima.

–Sólo decían que atacarían este poblado –interrumpió Kakashi al observar que Minato fruncía el entrecejo, clara muestra de disgusto.

Esos ojos azules que siempre parecían tranquilos irradiaban cólera, cuan lamentable era ver ese poblado destruido, más lamentable aún, las pérdidas humanas, en su mayoría, alumnos que practicaban en el _dojo _bajo su cuidado y que habían peleado valerosamente para defender sus creencias y su vida. A pesar de ello, había algo que lo inquietaba, parecía una espina que atravesaba su pecho.

–¿Estás seguro que Naruto está a salvo? –preguntó el rubio dirigiéndose a Iruka.

–S-sí –afirmó con su cabeza–. El niño con el que estaba…

–¿El ninja? –preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

–Así es, los ninjas sólo se concentraron en el castillo, no había ninguno por los alrededores del bosque –exclamó con firmeza–. Ése niño salvó mi vida, mató a uno de estos hombres –tragó saliva–. Al parecer, él no tiene nada que ver con ellos, pero…

–No hay que confiarse –interrumpió Kakashi–. Será mejor que busquemos a Naruto.

–Estoy de acuerdo –asintió el rubio.

Un soldado del ejército de Minato, se acercó corriendo lo más rápido que su pesada armadura le permitía.

–¡Yondaime sama! –dijo en un grito e hizo una reverencia cuando se acercó al rubio.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó Kakashi con tranquilidad.

–Uno de los ninjas que atacó la aldea habló.

El hombre guardó silencio unos instantes, analizando la reacción que su superior tendría. Aunque desde que habían recibido la carta anónima con aquel extraño halcón, se había mantenido en la misma posición, parecía que en cualquier momento sacaría su espada y haría una matanza sin importarle si eran aliados o enemigos. El soldado tragó saliva, analizando las palabras que utilizaría, pero sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando el rubio entrecerró los ojos.

–E-ellos venían por Naruto –observó temeroso al rubio que en ese momento tensó todos sus músculos–. Al parecer, lo querían como rehén…

Minato sentía como la furia iba en aumento a cada instante, echó un último vistazo a los cadáveres de los ninjas, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el bosque. Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a detenerlo, lo entendían y sabían que lo mejor era que estuviera solo. Iruka se puso de pie, tomó su espada.

–Yo también iré –jadeó con dificultad, cayendo al suelo al intentar dar el primer paso–. Yo permití que pasara todo esto y se fuera con Sasuke Uchiha.

El gesto de Minato palideció en un instante, había dicho "Uchiha", llevó su mano hasta el mango de su katana. Iruka tembló al ver la rabia en esos ojos azules que siempre parecían tranquilos, calvó sus ojos en la espada roja que el rubio apretaba con fiereza, un frágil listón rojo amarrado en la punta del mango le hizo sentir un nudo en su pecho y más cuando uno de los dedos del rubio lo acarició con delicadeza, casi con añoranza. Les dio la espalda y caminó.

–Kakashi, Iruka, quédense aquí por si él regresa o vuelven a atacar –gruñó Yondaime caminando entre la sangre y el lodo- Kakashi tú estás a cargo.

–Sí Hokage-sama –dijo el samurai con una reverencia, ayudando a ponerse de pie a Iruka, lo observó durante unos instantes y susurró– Hiciste lo que pudiste, ahora nos toca a nosotros.

Los samuráis se quedaron en silencio observando a su maestro adentrarse en el bosque cubierto de penumbras, mientras que una de sus manos aferraba con furia su katana, dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que se atreviera a lastimar a su hijo.

Itachi observó seriamente a Naruto que hacía un puchero y permanecía de brazos cruzados sin entender nada. Sasuke sin embargo, no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que se enteró de que su amigo era hijo del Yondaime, admitía su estupidez al llevar a Naruto a su casa, y más aún, haber sido su amigo cuando al final eran enemigos, cerró fuertemente sus puños, mientras que gotitas cristalinas resbalaban de sus mejillas.

– Nii-san… –susurró con un hilo de voz– No debí.

–Llorar no ayudará en nada, eso lo sabes –interrumpió Itachi sonriendo y dándole un pequeño golpecito en la frente con sus dedos índice y medio–. No te preocupes Sasuke. Ahora debemos enfocarnos en él –explicó dirigiéndose al rubio.

–No entiendo de qué hablan _dattebayo_ –gruñó el rubio indignado ladeando su rostro.

Itachi lo miró seriamente y lo ignoró, mientras acarició la mejilla de su hermano. Sasuke sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, y miró a Naruto, sus pupilas azules parecían confundidas y molestas. Itachi sintió una mezcla de remordimiento y odio crecer de su interior, su hermano también estaba destinado a pelear contra Konoha y contra su amigo, esa era la maldición de los Uchiha.

–Él es el hijo de Yondaime –un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar a Minato– Nuestro padre lo quiere como rehén en esta guerra –explicó con suavidad acariciando los mechones azabaches de su hermanito–. Si se lo llevas, él estará muy orgulloso de ti.

– ¿Nee hermano de Sasuke, de qué estás hablando? –preguntó Naruto con voz chillona poniéndose de pie.

– Pero traicionarás a tu "amigo" –continuó Itachi ignorando a Naruto–. Si lo ayudas, sería traicionar al clan –expresó fríamente– ¿Tu familia o tu amigo Sasuke? ¿Qué decides?

El silencio inundó la pequeña habitación, Naruto no entendía en qué momento se había convertido en el enemigo de Sasuke. Se suponía que estaría a salvo ¿Qué era lo qué pasaba? Observó de reojo a Itachi, intentando adivinar lo que pensaba. El ninja lo observaba sin ningún gesto, lo cual lo asustaba.

–Naruto lo siento… –susurró Sasuke con un hilo de voz, cerrando con fuerza sus puños.

Una gota cristalina rodó por su mejilla chocando contra el piso de madera, era una decisión muy difícil para un niño, pero él ya no era un niño era un ninja.

_Continuará…._

_Akí está ¿q les pareció? XD bueno, me tardé en actualizar surgieron varias cosas, pero en fin me buscaré un tiempo n.n para poder actualizar pronto._

_Y bueno, por fin metí un poco de Kakairu, sólo es el comienzo, a ver como se desarrolla todo. Y no sé a ustedes XD pero a mi lo que más me gustó fue la aparición de Minato *¬*._

_¿Qué decisión tomará Sasuke? bueno... jeje tendrán q esperar para el siguiente capítulo._

_Ciao!_


	9. Capítulo 8: Destinos Cruzados II

**Capítulo 8: Destinos Entrecruzados II**

La habitación de Sasuke se impregnaba de un meloso olor a incienso que poco a poco adormecía el cuerpo abatido de Naruto, se dejó caer sobre el tatami e hizo un gesto de fastidio.

–Sasuke ¿De qué está hablando tu hermano?

–Naruto, lo siento –respondió Sasuke con su rostro cargado de confusión– Yo no debería traicionar a mi clan –las palabras parecían lastimarle desde su pecho hasta su garganta, negándose a salir– pero yo… –miró de reojo a su hermano que lo miraba con total seriedad– te protegeré, lo prometí –murmuró agachando la cabeza temeroso a la reacción que Itachi pudiera tener, sin embargo, su hermano permaneció impasible.

El rostro de Naruto se iluminó con una sonrisa al momento que reía torpemente y se rascaba la nuca.

–Nee _teme _no entiendo que está pasando –desvió la mirada e hizo un puchero.

–Una vez te dije que los ninjas no rompemos nuestras promesas, aunque sea por esta vez quiero protegerte –murmuró con sus ojos negros llenos de decisión–. Nii san no puedo dejar a Naruto, él está aquí por mi culpa y tengo que hacer algo, sólo por ésta vez.

Itachi lo miró unos instantes y una sonrisa cruzó pos sus labios.

–Eso es algo que tienes que hacer –explicó el hermano acariciando el cabello rubio de su invitado.

Por primera vez desde que Naruto conoció a Itachi, éste le dirigía una sutil sonrisa provocándole un calorcito que recorría su cuerpo que le hizo recordar a Sasuke.

–Estoy seguro que tu padre debe estar buscándote en estos momentos –dijo Itachi–. Te llevaré con él en cuanto los ninjas que atacaron regresen. Sasuke manténganse ocultos y no hagan ruido –ordenó Itachi saliendo de la habitación.

–Sí nii san.

Naruto meditó en silencio durante unos instantes, se acomodó en una esquina de la habitación y clavó sus ojos azules en Sasuke que no le había dirigido ni una mirada desde que Itachi salió.

–Tu hermano dijo que los ninjas que atacaron mi aldea volverían –murmuró temeroso– Eso quiere decir que…

–Yo no lo sabía –interrumpió Sasuke, se acercó a su amigo y tomó asiento a su lado–. Tú y yo somos enemigos, no deberíamos volver a vernos después de esto.

Naruto ladeó su rostro haciendo un puchero. El ninja sintió un vuelco en su corazón y guardó silencio, sólo se escuchaban murmullos y personas que corrían de un lado a otro, a pesar de eso, todo carecía de importancia, parecía tan lejano y silencioso que le causó otro escalofrío al sólo pensar en los errores que había cometido, un Uchiha no debía ser tan débil como para permitirse esa clase de errores.

–Tal vez tienes razón, pero yo no te dejaré –expresó Naruto poniéndose de pie y encaró furioso a Sasuke–. Yo también te hice una promesa, nunca te dejaré solo, y si tú me dejas, te buscaré. Ése es el camino que he tomado como samurai –puntualizó señalándose así mismo.

–Sigues siendo un _dobe_ –dijo en un susurro ladeando el rostro al momento que una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios.

El rubio se hincó frente a Sasuke observándolo seriamente, a pesar de que sabía que estaba rodeado de enemigos, se sentía seguro al estar lado de Sasuke. Soltó una carcajada y tomó la mano de Sasuke que sintió que una oleada de cosquillas recorría su estómago.

–Nee Sasuke-teme, ¿Has escuchado la historia del _Akai Ito_?

–Por su puesto– respondió secamente– ¿Eso qué tiene que ver_?_

Naruto soltó una sonrisa pícara, se recogió la manga de su kimono y levantó su mano, en la muñeca de su mano tenía atado un listón de seda rojo con un fino bordado en color dorado.

–_Okasan _siempre me contaba la historia del _Akai Ito_; decía que cuando dos personas están destinadas, no importa lo que pase, siempre se volverán a encontrar –explicó desatando el listón de su muñeca–. Antes de morir, ella me dio esto con la promesa de que, algún día, encontraría el final de mi _Akai Ito._

–Vaya estupidez –expresó Sasuke fríamente–. Eso no es más que un simple cuento sin sentido.

Naruto soltó un gruñido y se lanzó sobre su amigo tirándolo sobre el tatami.

– ¡Es real! ¡Yo he visto el _Akai Ito_! –gritó con furia.

–Si es así, entonces pruébalo –lo retó con un gesto de autosuficiencia– ¿A dónde te lleva tu _Akai Ito_?

El rubio titubeo durante unos instantes y se separo del ninja con un gesto de fastidio.

– ¡Eres un idiota! –gruñó– Mi madre no me mentiría. Además, yo sé que tú eres mi _Akai Ito_.

Sasuke bufó y se puso de pie con un rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Se cruzó de brazos y ladeó el rostro.

–Que tontería ¿No entiendes lo que significa que mi clan quiera asesinarte a ti y a tu padre? ¡¿Eso no te dice nada?

–_Otousan _ no morirá. Él es el mejor samurai que existe _dattebayo._ Por eso no importa cuantos ninjas manden él los vencerá a todos, porque... ¡El es el Hokage Yondaime! –rugió con una mano en alto.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió lentamente, los dos niños observaron a Itachi que se deslizaba silenciosamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, había escuchado todo.

–Naruto-kun nos vamos –dijo extendiéndole un par de sandalias al rubio junto con una prenda de seda para que se cubriera del frío– Los ninjasregresaron, al parecer, el Yondaime llegó antes de que se apoderaran de la aldea.

– ¡¿Otousan? –gritó el rubio dando un saltito, recibiendo una mirada hostil del mayor–. ¡¿Otousan está aquí?

– Es el Yondaime, tú mismo lo dijiste, él es capaz de derrotar a cualquiera que se atreva a amenazar a los suyos –soltó volviendo a su gesto serio de siempre–. Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos. Sasuke no salgas de tu habitación, probablemente nuestro padre esté de mal humor.

Sasuke se puso de pie, sin dejar de observar simultáneamente a su hermano y a Naruto, que rápidamente acomodó sus sandalias y se acercó a Sasuke, lo tomó de la mano y le ató un pequeño listón color rojo en su muñeca.

– ¡Nos volveremos a ver _Teme_! –finalizó levantando su muñeca en la que tenía la otra mitad del listón.

– ¿Crees que puedas andar sin problemas? –preguntó Itachi cuando vio al rubio caminar dolorosamente

Naruto meditó unos instantes a penas y podía mantenerse de pie, pero no sería un estorbo así que se limitó a asentir con su cabeza.

–Por supuesto, no soy tan débil como Sasuke-teme.

Itachi abrió lentamente la puerta corrediza, miró hacia ambos lados, todo estaba en completa tranquilidad, hizo un suave ademán para que Naruto se acercara a él, le acomodó una tela color rojo sobre su cabeza, si los descubrían no debían ver que él era el hijo del Hokage.

–Sube a mi espalda –ordenó poniéndose en cuclillas.

El rubio volteó a ver a Sasuke, que permanecía observando el listón que ahora adornaba su muñeca. No supo en que momento Naruto lo había cortado en dos pero era algo que consideraba tonto, una simple fantasía, ya que probablemente jamás se volvieran a encontrar, y aunque jamás lo admitiría, eso le provocaba un dolor en su pecho.

–Volveremos a vernos, te lo prometo –exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa y se acercó hacia Itachi que observó de reojo a su hermano.

–Eres un _dobe _ –murmuró Sasuke cohibido.

–Vamos Naruto –apresuró Itachi.

Cuando salieron de la habitación de Sasuke un silencio aterrador les dio la bienvenida, Naruto se aferró más al cuello de Itachi**.** Lo único que quería ahora era ver a su padre e Iruka. Un fuerte golpe lo hizo saltar y soltar un gruñido, seguido por varios hombres que hablaban apresuradamente.

– ¡Es imposible! –vociferó un hombre de voz gruesa–. ¡El Hokage no podía llegar a _tiempo_!

Itachi se detuvo durante unos instantes que a Naruto le parecieron una eternidad. El rubio aparto la seda que cubría su cabeza para mirar frente a ellos en donde había un largo pasillo lleno de habitaciones cerradas y sumidas en la oscuridad, excepto una, que permanecía con la puerta entreabierta e iluminada por una intensa luz amarillenta.

–N-no lo sé. Además no había ni rastro del hijo de Yondaime.

Itachi sostuvo con más fuerza a Naruto y continuó su camino con paso decidido, tenían que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

– ¡Este plan era un secreto! No podía haber un solo error –murmuró Fugaku con su voz cargada de furia.

– ¿Insinúas que hay un traidor? –respondió una voz burlona que a Naruto le pareció la más fría que había escuchado en su corta vida.

–Eso es lo que insinuamos Madara –gruñó otro hombre.

La rabia fluía en cada palabra que mencionaban, excepto en Madara, que parecía más divertido por la patética actuación que habían tenido los enviados de Fugaku. Los gruñidos en la habitación se hacían más fuertes, Naruto se estremecía cada vez más intentando reprimir las ganas de golpear a todos en esa reunión, cerró fuertemente sus puños, por su culpa habían muerto tantas personas e Iruka…

–Tranquilízate –susurró Itachi seriamente– Tomaremos un atajo, no podemos salir por la entrada principal.

El rubio asintió y escondió su rostro entre el cabello largo y suelto de Itachi que desprendía un aroma tan particular que parecía tranquilizarlo, cerró los ojos fuertemente. Debía volverse más fuerte y darles una lección a todos esos hombres que habían tenido el descaro de atacar su aldea.

Cuando volvió a mirar a su alrededor, estaban entre el bosque arropado por la oscuridad y unas pequeñas motas de nieve pintaban la negrura de la noche con un impecable color blanco, imponiéndose ante todo lo que se atravesara en su camino.

–Nee hermano de Sasuke ¿Ya salimos de la aldea? –susurró Naruto

–Mi nombre es Itachi –acotó seriamente–. Naruto-kun, tú y mi hermano son enemigos y no deberían estar juntos. Él es un ninja y tú un samurai de Konoha –continuó Itachi-, probablemente algún día se enfrenten ¿Y qué harás? ¿Dejarás que él te mate o lo matarás?

– ¡Eso jamás ocurrirá! –gritó el rubio con los ojos entrecerrados–. Antes buscaré alguna forma para que eso no pase, los ninjas y samuráis no somos tan diferentes. Sasuke para mí es una persona importante y yo lo protegeré también _dattebayo_.

Itachi soltó un suspiro y rió suavemente. Naruto se sonrojó en ese momento.

– ¿D-de qué te burlas? –gruñó con su voz chillona.

–Es sólo que me agradas Naruto-kun. Quizá en otras circunstancias podríamos habernos llevado mejor –meditó unos instantes–. Me recuerdas a tu padre.

– ¿Eh? ¿Conoces a _otousan_?

Naruto se aferró con más fuerza a Itachi cuando éste detuvo su camino, se asomó y, durante unos instantes, su rostro se llenó de confusión. Frente a ellos, oculto entre la oscuridad, la silueta de un hombre les detenía el paso. Itachi aferró con más fuerza al rubio que parpadeó simultáneamente.

El hombre frente a ellos desenvainó una larga katana que soltó un destello rojizo bajo la luz de la luna.

– ¡Aléjate de Naruto! –vociferó con furia.

Itachi sintió su corazón latir con frenesí, dejó a Naruto sobre el suelo cubierto de nieve y se acercó hacia el hombre que en ese momento se lanzó hacia a él con un ataque veloz y cargado de ira.

Iruka yacía recostado sobre un futón en una habitación modesta que desprendía un olor a hollín, entrecerró los ojos y se incorporó.

–No te muevas –murmuró Kakashi acercándose a él, con la misma expresión desgarbada de siempre.

Iruka soltó un grito que trató de contener cuando un dolor en su tórax y brazo se intensificó hasta casi inmovilizarlo. Kakashi lo tomó por el pecho y lo volvió a recostar.

–El sensei encontrará a Naruto, no te preocupes, sólo descansa.

Las manos de Kakashi se pasearon por cada herida de Iruka, revisándola con minucioso detenimiento, al menos la hemorragia ya había cesado, soltó un fuerte suspiro y clavó sus ojos en Iruka que yacía con un gesto de preocupación que no podía ocultar.

–Cuando estuve a punto de morir, sólo podía pensar en ti ¿Sabes? –confesó Iruka con un sonrojo en sus mejillas–. Solo me lamentaba el no poder haberte dicho lo que en realidad siento por ti.

Kakashi abrió sus ojos de par en par y desvió la mirada, quizá ese era el momento menos indicado para una confesión, y menos aún, para la respuesta que quizá le provocaría más dolor a Iruka.

–Tal vez deberías preocuparte más por ti en estos momentos.

–Yo sé que quizá tú no me…

Un beso fugaz en los labios lo interrumpió, fue sólo un instante que bastó para que su corazón se detuviera de la impresión. Kakashi mantenía sus ojos clavados en él y sus labios sobre los suyos sin hacer ningún movimiento. Kakashi se separó de él y volvió a acomodarse la tela que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro, le dedicó una sonrisa.

–Sólo preocúpate por recuperarte lo más pronto posible y después hablaremos.

Iruka llevó su mano a sus labios acariciándolos con devoción y asintió con la cabeza cuando Kakashi salió de la habitación, eso era más de lo que esperaba.

Cuando Kakashi salió, estiró su cuerpo y miró rápidamente el campo de batalla, ya habían recogido la mayoría de los cadáveres y el desastre dentro del poblado no era tan devastador como creyó con anterioridad, bastaba con algunos cuantos arreglos y todo quedaría como antes. Dio un vistazo hacia atrás, donde Iruka descansaba y agachó la cabeza. Sabía que lo que sentía por Iruka no iba más allá, a pesar de que cuando lo vio en ese estado su sangre hirvió de furia, no lo quería volver a ver sufrir, eso era un hecho, pero también sabía que lo que hizo no era lo más adecuado, y más aún, cuando no podía corresponder sus sentimientos.

– Soy de lo peor –susurró para sí.

Naruto cerró fuertemente sus ojos cuando el chocar del metal sonó muy cerca de él. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, Itachi se encontraba de espaldas contra un árbol y con una katana contra su cuello, apenas había logrado detener el ataque con un grueso kunai que encaraba contra el filo del sable, y su atacante le clavaba sus profundos ojos azules, inmersos en una ira que jamás creyó posible en él.

–¡Otousan! –gritó el rubio al reconocer al samurai que enfrentaba el hermano de Sasuke.

Minato se sentía embriagado por la ira e Itachi evitando mirarlo a los ojos mantenía su vista fija en la katana roja, otra oleada de cólera recorrió su cuerpo y empujó con más fuerza la espada. Nunca se había sentido tan traicionado, inclusive ahora, tener tan cerca a Itachi se le hacía tan doloroso, era como si se hubiese desatado una lucha en su interior, por una parte quería hacerlo pagar y, por otro lado, quería sostenerlo entre sus brazos y decirle que todo había sido una simple pesadilla.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Minato suavemente.

Itachi clavó sus ojos contra los de Minato y una sensación de desazón lo invadió por completo.

–Porque soy un ninja –respondió en un murmullo–. Tú deberías saber mejor que nadie lo que un ninja es capaz de hacer para conseguir sus objetivos.

–No permitiré que lastimes a Naruto… te mataré si es necesario.

Minato sujetó con más fuerza su espada, hasta que sintió unos débiles golpes que se aferraban a sus piernas. Miró de reojo y se sorprendió de encontrar a Naruto aferrándose a su armadura.

– ¡Ya basta Otousan! ¡Él y Sasuke me ayudaron! –dijo entre gritos.

Minato aferró con más fuerza su sable, apretó sus dientes con fuerza y soltó un rugido, al momento que bajó su arma y tomó a su hijo en un abrazo protector, sin apartar la vista de su enemigo que observaba sin un atisbo de sentimientos en su rostro.

La nieve comenzó a caer con mayor intensidad, cubriéndolo todo a su paso y helando aún más las facciones de Itachi que a Minato le parecieron tan lejanas, como si aquella persona que ahora se presentaba delante de él sólo fuera una fría máscara de aquel que conoció semanas atrás en Konoha.

–Es la última vez que te ayudo, tú y yo somos enemigos no lo olvides.

–Lo sé.

–La próxima vez que te vea te mataré…

Naruto observó a su padre con un su rostro inexpresivo, pero aún así había algo que reconoció, un brillo de dolor en sus ojos azules que se mantenían fijos en Itachi, como queriendo guardar cada detalle de esa persona que estaba frente a él.

– ¡Hermano de Sasuke! –gritó el pequeño a todo pulmón, tomando por sorpresa a su padre–. G-gracias.

Itachi frunció el ceño, miró incrédulo hacia el niño, después de todo lo que había pasado, le decía esas cosas sin sentido, todo esto lo había hecho por su hermano menor, sólo por eso no había nada más ¿O sí? Minato se puso de pie y suspiró pesadamente.

–De verdad que no te entiendo Itachi –murmuró Minato acercándose a él y envainando su larga espada que parecía brillar con un extraño brillo rojizo que llamó la atención de su hijo.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Itachi se miraron en un instante que les pareció una eternidad. Era un triste encuentro a pesar de que sus destinos se entrecruzaban, no podían estar juntos. Minato desató un listón rojo que amarró en el mango de su katana y se lo mostró a Itachi que simplemente desvió la mirada.

– ¿Por qué siempre te apareces en mi camino? –preguntó el rubio con seriedad.

Itachi guardó silencio, no iba a responder, cuando Minato se percató de ello, suspiró pesadamente.

– ¿Qué es lo que tiene planeado el Clan Uchiha? –preguntó con un aire de autoridad que a Itachi le irritó.

Minato era muy pretencioso al hacerle esa pregunta tan directa, era obvio que al ser el Hokage tarde o temprano descubriría sólo una parte del secreto del Clan Uchiha, pero sólo eso, nunca conocería ni la cuarta parte de la historia y era mejor que todo permaneciera así.

–Si quieres saberlo tendrás que investigarlo, pero no te lo recomiendo. Hay muchas personas encargadas de que la existencia de los Uchiha desaparezca de todo registro de la historia de Konoha.

–No me daré por vencido hasta descubrirlo, y si ustedes tienen algo que ver con la guerra que se avecina ¡No los perdonaré! ¡Ni siquiera a ti Itachi!

Itachi sonrió altanero a pesar de que una nube de tristeza nubló su corazón.

– ¿Y por qué habría de tener un trato especial del Hokage? Yo que no soy más que un traidor que sirve a otros traidores.

– ¿Tú me mandaste la carta con aquel halcón que me avisaba sobre el ataque?

– ¿Qué importancia tiene si yo lo hice o no? Seguimos siendo enemigos –respondió con rudeza dándole la espalda.

Minato sonrió para sí, esa respuesta confirmaba sus sospechas. Tomó a Itachi por el hombro y acarició su cabello ahora cubierto por algunos copos de nieve que parecían motas de algodón. Lo peinó cuidadosamente y le amarró aquel listón rojo que le había sido devuelto en la nota con el halcón.

–Esta vez lo pasaré por alto ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Itachi, servir a Konoha o a tu clan?

–T-te ayudé una vez Minato, no pienses que lo volveré a hacer.

–Y tú no pienses que te escaparás tan fácil de mí –acercó sus labios a la oreja de Itachi provocándole un escalofrío–. Si vas a volver a tu aldea, ten en mente que yo atraparé a cualquiera que se atreva a interferir con la paz en Konoha, pero tampoco permitiré que cometas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte.

Itachi lo miró de reojo, parecía una mirada cargada de odio, aunque Minato sabía que había algo más algo que quemaba como el fuego.

–Como odio a los samuráis, siempre creyendo que lo pueden todo –finalizó alejándose de Minato, si permanecía más tiempo junto a él, no lo soportaría–. La próxima vez que nos veamos, te mataré.

– Pues intentarlo todas las veces que quieras yo jamás lo permitiré –dijo el rubio con total seriedad, dirigiéndose hacia Naruto que permaneció con un puchero de fastidio adornando su rostro.

Naruto se talló sus ojos que empezaban a escocerle, quizá de cansancio. Cuando entornó sus ojos en Itachi y su padre vislumbró un extraño brillo, casi como una bruma de color rojo que se aferraba en sus manos.

– ¿Estás bien Naruto? –preguntó Minato a su hijo que asintió dubitativo–. Es mejor que nos vayamos, Iruka debe estar preocupado por ti.

– ¡¿Iruka-sensei está bien?

Su padre asintió con la cabeza, observó a su hijo que se cubría con una tela roja con un bordado de un color más oscuro, la acarició con suavidad, un aroma embriagador inundó sus fosas nasales ocasionándole un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago.

–La historia se vuelve a repetir –susurró para sí el Hokage, pensando en Kushina y el chico que, ahora, tantos problemas le causaba y que debía considerar su enemigo por más trabajo que le costara, al igual que Naruto con Sasuke.

Itachi sentía sus pies entumidos por el frío invernal y la nieve que le acariciaba, a pesar de eso, su corazón latía con fuerza, y sus mejillas conservaban un rubor que trataba de ocultar entre los mechones que caían en su rostro. Tontamente creyó que ese samurai solo se volvería un vago recuerdo que poco a poco olvidaría. Miró a su alrededor, los ninjas dentro de fortaleza permanecían despiertos y atentos a todo lo que ocurriría a partir de ese instante que era uno de los más cruciales para el futuro de los Uchiha, por su parte, Konoha reforzaría la seguridad, mientras que su clan buscaría otra forma para hacer caer el país del fuego y quizá el próximo ataque sería el decisivo.

Madara recargó su mano en la mesa y bebió un largo trago de licor, sonrió de medio lado y miró a Fugaku.

–Te advertí que tu plan no funcionaría –dijo burlón Madara que sirvió un poco más de licor.

– ¡¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? ¡No podemos permanecer más tiempo en este poblado! –gritó Fugaku lanzando un fuerte golpe contra la mesa.

–De eso no debes preocuparte, ahora debemos partir a Konoha, haremos caer al país del fuego con un golpe desde su corazón.

Fugaku permaneció impasible, si Madara creía que acabar con Konoha sería tan fácil estaba completamente loco.

– ¿Y cómo piensas que haremos eso?

Madara soltó una carcajada llena de malicia, dio un último sorbo a su bebida y se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que abrió en ese momento.

–De eso se encargará Itachi –murmuró con una sonrisa al joven que iba pasando por el pasillo y que le dirigió una mirada.

Habían pasado varios días desde el ataque de los ninjas al poblado, Naruto permanecía vigilado y la guerra se había desatado en muy poco tiempo, el ejército de la aldea de la arena retrocedió, como era de esperarse, gracias a los esfuerzos de Orochimaru, mientras que Jiraiya se enfrentaba a la aldea de la lluvia, feroces guerreros que cercenaban todo a su paso. Ninguno de los países había utilizado todo su arsenal, pero pronto, utilizarían todo lo que tenían para obtener la victoria.

Por su parte, Minato revisaba varios mapas y mensajes que le eran enviados desde las fronteras, al día siguiente partiría rumbo a Konoha. Había mandado un grupo de buscadores para encontrar a los ninjas que habían osado levantar su mano contra Konoha, pero todo esfuerzo parecía imposible, simplemente era como si nunca hubieran estado ahí, a pesar de que Naruto le había dicho que oculta en el bosque se hallaba la aldea ninja.

En esos momentos, Minato observaba con gran atención un grueso pergamino que mostraba todo el país del fuego con los posibles ataques y defensas, hasta que unos pasos se escucharon sobre el piso de madera, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta que daba al jardín, topándose con su hijo que se ocultaba debajo de una burda tela color madera, otro de sus fallidos intentos por escapar del castillo.

– No saldrás.

Naruto dio un pequeño brinco e hizo una mueca de fastidio, entrecerrando los ojos, había reconocido esa voz, siempre era lo mismo, levantó el puño, escudriñando entre sus dedos el pedazo de tela y encaró al hombre que le había dicho esas palabras tan crueles.

–¡Otousan! ¿Por qué siempre me atrapas? –se quejó corriendo hacia su padre y dándole ligeros golpecitos.

–Vamos Naruto, no puedes andar por ahí corriendo de un lado para otro, como si no hubiese pasado nada ¿No crees? –exclamó su papá con una sonrisa.

El niño se limitó a hacer un puchero, su padre salió y cerró la puerta tras él, el jardín se encontraba cubierto de una capa blanca que se derretía con los escasos rayos del sol, se sentó a observar el paisaje y con la palma de su mano golpeó suavemente el suelo indicándole a su hijo que tomara asiento junto a él, su hijo obedeció a regañadientes. Los dos rubios observaron durante un rato el jardín cubierto por la nieve.

–Papá, en verdad que extraño a Sasuke –murmuró el pequeño escondiendo su rostro tras una tela que cubría su cuello.

–Lo sé –un aire melancólico cubrió al adulto.

Minato dio un abrazo protector a su hijo, el pequeño sintió un dolor que invadió su cuerpo y correspondió el abrazo.

–Sensei alguien te busca –dijo tranquilamente el joven aprendiz de cabellos plateados.

– ¿No puedes encargarte de eso Kakashi?

El joven quedó pensativo durante unos instantes, observó a Naruto que se separó de su papá.

–Creo que dijo que su nombre es… Ishi, un ayudante de Ichiraku Ramen. Al parecer, tienes una deuda con ellos –explicó el joven restándole importancia al asunto.

Minato frunció el ceño algo molesto, vaya momento para ir a cobrarle, aunque no recordaba deberle algo a aquel vendedor, miró de reojo a su hijo, que se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su kimono y suspiró pesadamente.

–Está bien –se puso de pie dándole una sonrisa a suhijo–. Yo lo recibiré_,_ tú vigila a Naruto.

Kakashi asintió suavemente con su cabeza e hizo una reverencia, clavando su único ojo visible en el pequeño rubio que hizo un puchero y lo fulminó con la mirada.

– ¿Te gustaría ir a hacerle compañía a Iruka mientras preparan algo de ramen? –preguntó nervioso a lo que el rubio asintió con una sonrisa llena de picardía.

Minato caminaba tranquilamente por los corredores del castillo, su semblante se mantenía serio, aunque ocultaba su preocupación ¿En qué momento un par de ninjas había llegado a afectarles tanto?

Una puerta corrediza con un par de garzas color carbón adornándola se interpuso ante él y su invitado, la abrió y miró de reojo a un joven de complexión delgada con un sombrero de paja con varios listones blancos alrededor cubriendo su cabeza, que esperaba sentado en un futón cerca de la mesa.

–Mucho gusto ¿Qué lo trae por aquí Ishi-kun? –preguntó dándole la espalda y cerrando la puerta tras él, pero no hubo respuesta.

Minato enarcó una ceja y volteó fastidiado para encarar a aquel molesto joven. Inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, el mismo chico que estaba sentado cerca de la mesita de centro, se quitó el sombrero como si nada, poniéndolo a un lado de él, con una de sus manos acarició su cabello negro que caía por sus hombros, su piel blanca y aquellos ojos tan profundos que lo hipnotizaban.

–Minato-sama es de mala educación que un samurai no ofrezca algo de beber a sus invitados –expresó con una sonrisa burlona mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y recargaba sus codos sobre la mesa.

–I-itachi…

_Continuará…_


	10. Capítulo 9: Verdades Inciertas

_Bueno, no es fin de semana, pero akí está mi actualización ya no quiero tardar más ToT y pss en compensación les traje un capitulo más largo con una escena que, quizá, muchs de ustedes estén esperando. XD y una disculpa a Maruy-chan que le dije que actualizaría desde el viernes jeje XD._

_Obi:Es la cinta que se acomoda en la cintura, sobre el Kimono, una especie de cinturón XD._

_Onsen: Aguas termales_

_O-gim o Jian: Es una espada de origen chino, a diferencia de la katana perfora, el manejo de esta espada se encuentra en la muñeca._

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Verdades Inciertas**

"Para intimar hay que ver en el corazón del otro.

Ojala pudiera demostrarte mi amor

Con hechos y no con palabras".

_Murasaki Shikibu_

–I-Itachi…

Los ojos azules de Minato se llenaron de confusión al descubrir frente a él a la persona que menos esperaba ver, y a la vez, a la que más anhelaba tener junto a él, con ese gesto en su rostro, como si lo retara con cada mirada, y a la vez lo sedujera.

Itachi tragó saliva, a pesar de que mantenía su rostro cubierto por una máscara de indiferencia, estaba consternado, desde que se despidió de Minato, días atrás, siempre se había preguntado qué sentiría si lo volvía a tener frente a él, había analizado todos los posibles escenarios pero lo que sentía era algo que no esperaba, era esa especie de deseo exquisito que le recorría cada fibra de su ser como una oleada de fuego que le ordenaba perderse en el cuerpo del otro. Se puso de pie y por un instante estuvo a punto de hacerlo, hasta que recordó la razón por la que estaba ahí. Aspiró profundamente tratando de mantener esa máscara inexpresiva y fría como las de los actores del teatro _kabuki_, con su blancura siniestra ocultando su verdadero rostro.

–Sé que Naruto se encuentra bien –murmuró con tranquilidad–. Sasuke está preocupado por él, aunque mi _otouto-baka _no quiera aceptarlo –le extendió un papel dobladocon algunas líneas de tinta negra– Sólo vine a entregarle esto a Naruto, pero creo que me será imposible verlo. Es una nota de mi _hermano menor _–soltó una sonrisa irónica y continuó–. Creí que ya estarían de regreso en Konoha; el hokage no _debería_ estar aquí tan tranquilo, es un blanco fácil para un ataque.

–Lo sé –se aclaró la garganta y caminó con paso firme hasta Itachi hasta que lo tuvo tan cerca como para poder ver a detalle cada uno de los diminutos gestos que trataba de ocultar–. Tú tampoco _deberías_ estar aquí después de lo que ocurrió.

–Quería verte –murmuró Itachi secamente.

Esa simple respuesta desarmó por completo a Minato que sintió como si su corazón diera un brinco desorpresa, sólo para volver a latir con rapidez lleno de emoción. Sus ojos se movieron instintivamente por todo el cuerpo de Itachi, cubierto por un grueso traje de lana negra y una especie de _bufanda_ que cubría su cuello. Algunos copos de nieve blanca contrastaban con su ropa que se humedecía conforme estos empezaban a derretirse. Itachi frunció el ceño al sentirse observado, quizá Minato no confiara en él, y no lo culpaba después de todo lo que había hecho.

–¿Por qué me miras así? –lo enfrentó con un gesto retador.

–Nunca esperé que me dijeras que me extrañabas –murmuró Minato sonriendo

–¡Yo no dije eso! –respondió desviando la mirada con un gracioso rubor que cubría su blanca piel–. Yo sólo dije que quería verte.

–A decir verdad, yo también _deseaba_ verte antes de partir, pero no creí que eso fuera posible. No esperaba que los ninjas que atacaron este poblado tuvieran el descaro de seguir aquí.

Ese había sido un golpe directo que al joven le dolió más de lo que esperaba.

–La mayor parte del clan se fue a Konoha –el rostro de Minato se contrajo en uno cargado de ira reprimida–. Quería advertirte, cuando llegues a Konoha no puedes confiar en _nadie_. Hay muchos altos mandos que se han unido a nuestra causa, si quieres que tú y Naruto estén a salvo debes desconfiar de cualquiera que se acerque a ti.

–¿Incluso de ti? –gruñó con furia tomando a Itachi de la barbilla–. ¡Contéstame! ¿Debo confiar en ti?

Los ojos de Itachi viajaron por todo el rostro del rubio, abrió sus labios tratando de articular alguna respuesta a esa pregunta, pero ahora parecía que su garganta le traicionaba, estaba dudando responder esa simple pregunta, sólo tenía que responderle de la manera más sencilla, pero no podía mentirle: Minato lo descubriría. Entrecerró los ojos y aspiró una bocanada de aire.

–No puedes confiar en mí –respondió ante la mirada de decepción que se formó en el rostro de Minato– al menos no completamente, puedo darte la información que desees. ¡Utilizarme si así lo deseas! Pero permíteme estar cerca de ti–acercó sus labios al oído de Minato y susurró–. Sólo confía en que no dejaré que nadie te lastime, ni a ti ni a Naruto-kun, mientras me quede aliento de vida.

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior, esa respuesta era completamente inesperada.

–Entonces respóndeme algo –tomó a Itachi de la mandíbula y lo obligó a mirarlo– ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto?

–Creo que tú ya conoces la respuesta Minato-san. Aunque todo depende de cómo lo mires, si te refieres a quién es la persona que desea desestabilizar a Konoha y con ella al hokage, ése sería Orochimaru –murmuró con tranquilidad, y como esperaba, Minato no mostró ni una pisca de sorpresa–. Aún teniendo conocimiento de ello, no puedes hacer nada.

Eso lo sabía, no tenía que decírselo, Minato conocía las desventajas de acusar a un noble sin una buena fuente de pruebas e incluso con ellas, estaba el hecho de que muchas familias nobles apoyaban a Orochimaru, metió su mano en el interior de su grueso kimonoazul y sacó una afilada pieza de metal negro que siempre llevaba consigo, la cual le extendió a Itachi.

–¿Esto le pertenece a los Uchiha? –el ninja frunció el ceño, al verlo a simple vista lo sabía, era un kunai de su clan, aún así lo tomó entre sus manos y lo miró con detalle, en realidad, ése era uno de sus kunai, uno que quizá había perdido hace mucho tiempo, así que se limitó a simplemente asentir con la cabeza.

–¿Y qué sabes de Kushina Uzumaki?

El cuerpo de Itachi tembló al escuchar ese nombre que quería dejar en el pasado, conocía perfectamente a esa mujer, aspiró profundamente y encaró a Minato.

–Ese es un nombre que no escucho desde hace mucho, _Uzumaki…_–murmuró casi con dolor–En realidad no sé mucho del clan _Uzumaki, _lo único que sé es que era un clan perseguido por la infinidad de leyendas que rodeaban a esa familia –Itachi entrecerró los ojos, Minato estaba siendo muy cruel, aunque era natural. Él mismo le había dicho que no podía confiar en nadie, una sonrisa irónica cruzó por sus labios – Si esa mujer llegó con nosotros, estoy seguro que debió haber sido una casualidad.

–Ella era mi esposa y murió años atrás.

El semblante de Itachi se endureció, a pesar de que por dentro sentía unos deseos intensos de tomar a Minato y soltarle un fuerte puñetazo, la manera en la que había mencionado a esa mujer, aún la amaba, eso estaba claro y lo detestaba.

–Dicen que todos los _Uzumaki_ están muertos –le dijo apartando la mano que aferraba su barbilla–. Es un clan completamente extinto, quizá lo mejor sería que te olvidaras de todo, aferrarse al pasado es algo innecesario en la vida de un samurai y, más aún, en la del líder del país del fuego ¿No es así Hokage-sama?

Minato frunció el ceño, estaba molesto y aún así tenía unos deseos irrefrenables de tomar los labios de Itachi, desde que lo vio en esa habitación, con esa mirada inexpresiva, quería volver al tiempo en el que ninguno de los dos sabían nada del otro, o quizá, había sido un estúpido y el único que no sabía nada era él.

–No puedo olvidar a Kushina, es sólo que… –dudó unos instantes– yo debía protegerla y al final no pude hacer nada, estoy seguro de que Kushina murió para protegernos a Naruto y a mí, y eso ¡No puedo tolerarlo!

Itachi permaneció en silencio, ¿Cómo podía decirle que él era, en parte, responsable de la muerte de esa mujer pelirroja?, sencillamente no podía, así que se limitó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás y soltó una sonrisa irónica.

Un par de pasos presurosos se escucharon desde fuera de la habitación, una mujer llamó temerosa y después se aclaró la garganta.

–¡Hokage-sama, ha llegado un mensaje de la capital!

El rubio abrió la puerta y tomó un pergamino del tamaño de la palma de su mano, lo extendió y lo leyó rápidamente, para finalmente soltar un suspiro resignado.

–Llévaselo a Kakashi y dile que haga todos los preparativos para que partamos a Konoha.

La sirvienta asintió y se despidió de Minato con una reverencia, y una mirada fulminante hacia el joven de cabellos negros que aguardó al fondo de la habitación en completo silencio, si Minato partiría de esa manera tan prematura, sólo podía significar una cosa: algo estaba ocurriendo en la capital. El rubio giró sobre sus talones y encaró a Itachi que lo encaró con tranquilidad.

–Acompáñame –ordenó Minato con ese porte autoritario que siempre tomaba en una batalla.

Itachi soltó un suave gruñido, como odiaba que le dieran órdenes de esa manera. Minato salió de la habitación y él lo siguió a una distancia prudente. Minato lo miró de reojo y sonrió para sí, como deseaba tener a ése joven a su merced, aunque fuera unos instantes, incluso podía decir que lo volvía loco su sola presencia y a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca no podía hacer nada.

Cruzaron varias habitaciones y pasillos sin dirigirse una sola palabra, sólo fugaces miradas que parecían seducirse. Itachi observó con cuidado cada habitación y pasillo por el que atravesaban, escudriñándolo todo con sus fríos ojos negros, la mansión estaba completamente construida, los daños del ataque habían sido mínimos, incluso gracias a la ayuda de los soldados del Hokage el pueblo podía salir adelante sin ningún problema. Su mirada se topó con la de un hombre de piel morena con una cicatriz que cruzaba sobre su nariz, que abrió la puerta de lo que parecía una habitación, la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba vendado e incluso, a lo que Itachi pudo juzgar, su cuerpo se recuperaba lentamente.

–H-hokage-sama –murmuró el hombre confuso cuando los vio pasar, clavando sus ojos sobre aquel ninja que le pareció tan familiar.

Finalmente, llegaron hasta un corredor repleto de puertas corredizas, casi al centro de la mansión, el samurai abrió la puerta y entro por ella seguido de Itachi. Dentro de la habitación, un delicioso aroma a incienso invadió sus fosas nasales, era el mismo olor tenue que se impregnaba en la ropa de Minato, incluso en su cabello; un aroma que a Itachi le encantaba y lo hacía perderse por completo. Dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación lleno de pergaminos de diferentes tamaños desparramados sobre el tatami, mientras que otros, yacían apilados en una esquina y sobre la mesa a la que el rubio se dirigía.

–Señálame el lugar donde se encuentran las tropas enemigas, tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie –ordenó Minato a lo que Itachi soltó una risa irónica.

–La localización de las tropas enemigas sólo la conoce Orochimaru y… –dudó unos instantes–, mi padre. Por el momento, sólo puedo señalarte las entradasal país del fuego, pero si me das tiempo podría conseguirte más información.

Minato lo escudriñó con la mirada y asintió, mientras que Itachi señaló un par de rutas en el mapa, las más alejadas y complicadas para utilizar, por las cuales, incluso el mejor guía dentro de Konoha, podía perderse al tratar de atravesarlas, sin embargo, eran la mejores rutas para entrar sin ser detectados.

–¿Naruto irá contigo a Konoha?

–¿Por qué habría de decírtelo? –respondió el rubio con el entrecejo fruncido.

Itachi negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada, era obvio que Minato no confiara en él después de todo lo que había pasado.

–Eso sólo que llevarlo a Konoha es algo muy arriesgado.

–¿Entonces qué propones? ¿Qué lo dejé aquí? –Itachi negó con la cabeza.

–Sólo llévalo a algún lugar seguro que nadie pueda encontrar con tanta facilidad –Itachi esbozó una suave sonrisa y continuó–. En Konoha no estará seguro.

–¿Por qué traicionas a tu propia familia? –preguntó el rubio con un extraño brillo en sus pupilas.

–No lo hago –respondió Itachi mordiéndose el labio inferior, odiaba ese carácter duro y controlado de Minato–. Al que estoy traicionando es a Orochimaru, ten presente eso, no soporto a esa serpiente que sólo nos utiliza y, tampoco permitiré que mi _otouto_ se inmiscuya en una guerra que no le corresponde.

Minato soltó una sonrisa y se llevó una mano a los ojos, acariciando el flequillo que caía por su frente. Ese chico era tan complicado que le causaba dolor de cabeza.

–Dime qué puedo hacer Itachi ¡¿Debería matarte o perdonarte? ¡Asesinaste al general Ibiki!

–Y no me arrepiento de ello –respondió Itachi–. Era un peligro para nuestra familia, de lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberte matado cuando pude Minato –aspiró profundamente y llevó un par de dedos a la mejilla del rubio– Ahora ya no podría hacerte daño por más que me empeñara en ello.

–¿Sabes el efecto que tienes sobre mí? –sus ojos se clavaron en los labios del otro.

–¿Es el mismo que tú tienes sobre mí? –murmuró Itachi desviando la mirada con un delicioso rubor en sus mejillas.

La noche caía con lentitud, ninguno de los presentes se daba cuenta del transcurso del tiempo. Minato permaneció en silencio, levantó su mano vacilante para tomar entre sus dedos uno de los mechones que caían por el rostro de Itachi y sin más, junto sus labios en un beso que en seguida le fue correspondido. Sus labios se movían con anhelo después de tanto tiempo separados. La boca de Minato se abrió y su lengua acarició los labios del menor, que en ese instante dejó que sus lenguas se encontraran, anhelando y deseando con una locura desbordante el cuerpo del otro. Sus cuerpos se cargaron de un calor que ardía, por única vez, se dejarían consumir por ese fuego que corría por sus venas.

Itachi en un instinto de lujuria se acercó a Minato y se sentó sobre sus piernas, dejando que su miembro apenas despierto rozara con el abdomen del samurai, que soltó un sonoro gemido sumergido en los labios del otro. El rubio se separó unos instantes, sólo para maravillarse con la imagen que tenía frente a él, Itachi con sus mejillas teñidas de un color cereza, los ojos entrecerrados y un hilillo de saliva surcando sus labios, abrió los ojos de par en par, una necesidad punzante recorrió su entrepierna.

–Minato ¿Q-qué haces? –preguntó Itachi cuando éste lo tomó de la cintura y lo recostó sobre el _tatami._

–Ya no puedo más Itachi –pegó su frente a la del moreno que tenía un gesto seductor e inocente a la vez.

Tomó la mano fría del ninja con suavidad llevándola hasta su boca, y lamió el dedo medio con gula, para repartirle un beso en la palma de su mano y después, guiarla lentamente por todo su pecho expuesto debajo del kimono color azul.

–Quiero estar contigo, aunque sea por éste día –expresó con suavidad.

La mano de Itachi, continuaba su recorrido, dejándose llevar por la de Minato, acariciando y delineando con gula cada músculo por el que pasaba. Itachi resopló, sentía un estremecimiento cargado de placer, y más cuando el rubio guío su mano nívea hasta su entrepierna acariciándole con suavidad, Itachi soltó un gemido que intentó ahogar, podía sentir con toda claridad el miembro duro de Minato pidiéndole atención

–Si tú me pides que me detenga lo haré –murmuró seductoramente el Hokage apenas acariciando los labios del moreno, dejando que se rozaran, jugueteando con el ardor que les recorría las venas– pero si no me detienes ahora, continuaré y no pararé hasta que todo haya terminado

Itachi sintió el cálido aliento de Minato como una oleada de fuego, cerró los ojos con suavidad y apartó la mano. Sabía que no había vuelta atrás si continuaban. Apoyó su mano en el pecho de Minato y con firmeza lo apartó un poco. Soltó una sonrisa altanera y encaró al rubio que permanecía a la expectativa de cada movimiento que hacía. Con ansias, el ninja bajó sus manos hasta el cinturón del kimono azul marino que traía el samurái y empezó a deshacer el nudo del _obi_**.**

–No quiero que te detengas Minato –murmuró dejando al descubierto el cuerpo seductor del rubio.

Minato sonrió tiernamente, en un anhelo incontrolable unió sus labios con los de Itachi que correspondía de la misma manera, mezclando sus lenguas en una danza de lujuria, peleando por llevar el control, algo que ninguno de los dos permitiría con tanta facilidad. El rubio permanecía con los ojos entrecerrados, queriendo grabar todo detalle de aquel cuerpo que se retorcía ante él; Itachi con su piel pálida cubierta de un delicioso tono color durazno, incitante, y creando un contraste perfecto con esos mechones negros que le caían por el rostro y sus mejillas. Llevó su mano hasta el listón rojo que sostenía la larga melena y lo desató, permitiendo que ese cabello cayera por toda la espalda del ninja que abrió sus ojos y sonrió, más aún cuando la mano de Minato se coló por entre su ropa para acariciar esa piel calida, provocando que su piel se le erizara hasta la nuca al contacto de su mano fría, una sensación simplemente: placentera.

–Alguna vez has estado…

–¿Con un hombre? –continuó el rubio atacando toda esa piel expuesta, tan apetecible, lo estaba volviendo adicto a su suavidad, su sabor y su olor.

El rubio empezó a llenar de besos el cuello de Itachi, lamiéndolo con gula, y dejando algunas marcas rojizas apenas perceptibles, el cuerpo de Itachi se estremecía con cada roce, y su respiración se volvía agitada, con timidez, asintió con la cabeza, mientras enredaba sus dedos en los mechones dorados del samurai, se acercó y hundió su nariz entre esa melena rebelde que tanto le fascinaba, permitiendo que su voz y sus suspiros entrecortados acariciaran los oídos de Minato, excitándolo de una manera única.

Minato lamía con gula su cuello, dejando que su aliento rozara con delicadeza la piel del menor, estremeciéndolo de una manera deliciosa. Itachi rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su amante, habían llegado al punto sin retorno, mientras que el rubio seguía bajando devorando y degustándose con esa dulce piel hasta llegar a su pezón de color chocolate, pasó la punta de su lengua por él, a lo que Itachi soltó un largo suspiro, sonrió para sí y continuó su recorrido erótico, succionándolo y apachurrándolo entre sus labios, mientras que lo despojaba de la ropa que aún le quedaba. Largos suspiros salían de la garganta del menor, que coló sus manos debajo de la prenda que aún cubría el torso de Minato y se la quitó lentamente, deleitándose con el color y la textura de aquella piel bronceada, contorneó cada músculo, que se habían formado tras tantos años de duro entrenamiento.

Itachi se mordió el labio inferior, al sentir una oleada de deseo recorrer su cuerpo. No _debió _haber permitido ese acercamiento, aunque el simple recuerdo de ese amor prohibido lo estaba volviendo loco, su supuesto enemigo estaba junto a él, acariciándolo, haciéndolo suyo, un pinchazo de excitación recorrió su miembro ya despierto, rogándole, exigiendo, que sólo se dejara llevar.

–El hokage de Konoha no debería _fraternizar_ con el enemigo –ronroneó Itachi pasando la punta de su dedo por todo el cuello del rubio.

Minato dio una mordida en aquella tetilla ya dura, como respuesta, Itachi soltó un gruñido de excitación y que su cuerpo se retorciera provocando que su erección golpeara contra su abdomen, soltó una sonrisa y se separó lamiéndose los labios.

–¿Fraternizar con el enemigo? –murmuró el rubio mordiéndose el labio inferior–. Sólo estoy _castigándolo_ por todo el tiempo que me hizo esperar.

Itachi tragó saliva cuando los labios de Minato volvieron a posarse en su piel, bajando con una lentitud tortuosa por su estómago hasta llegar a su ombligo, al que le dedicó la misma atención que a sus pezones. Itachi echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo se sentía tan caliente al punto de casi explotar en puro placer. Minato bajó por su vientre y se deshizo, con gran facilidad, de los pantalones y la ropa interior del ninja, para atacar con sus labios el miembro duro de Itachi que soltó un ronco gemido de placer.

Los labios de Minato se movían con necesidad, besando todo aquel miembro erecto, desde los testículos hasta la punta por la que pasaba su lengua mientras sus manos jugueteaban con las piernas de Itachi. El menor abrió sus ojos teñidos de un color escarlata como si una llama intensa se encendiera dentro de sus pupilas. Minato dio un último lametón, sólo para sentir como su piel se erizaba por completo al observar los ojos de Itachi cambiando por ese color sangre que se le hacía tan conocido, sentía que esos ojos los había visto en algún otro lado, hace mucho tiempo.

Itachi soltó un gruñido y lo fulminó con la mirada, sus ojos azules delinearon cada parte de de ese cuerpo perfecto, con unos pequeños círculos rojos que bajaban desde su cuello hasta su pecho junto con un rastro de saliva que había dejado, sonrió para así, ahora era sólo suyo.

Itachi abrió sus labios y se recargó en sus codos, para encarar a Minato que empezó a masturbarlo con su mano, dándole varios lametones a la punta de su miembro.

–Ahh mm estoy tan… caliente –susurró Itachi tratando de aspirar un poco de aire.

Una oleada de placer seguía a la otra sin darle descanso, estaba tan excitado, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y soltó un gemido ronco al momento de sentir su miembro siendo devorado por algo caliente, suave, delicioso y húmedo.

Sus manos se apresaron con fuerza a las hebras doradas de Minato que engullía su sexo por completo, apretando entre sus labios la punta del pene cuando la sacaba de su boca, sólo para volver a metérsela por completo. Itachi soltó un gruñido y se dejó caer sobre el suelo, con su cabello desparramándose por su pecho, levantó su cadera de una forma tan sugestiva que incluso Minato se sentía sumergido en el placer, sólo con aquella visión y gemidos que salían de la boca de Itachi. Continuó chupando y deleitándose con el sabor de aquel pedazo de carne, hasta que su miembro apretado punzó de placer, quería hacerlo suyo, Bajó un par de dedos hasta la entrada del menor y los metió sin más, moviéndolos en círculos y dando suaves pellizcos que hacían que Itachi soltara algunos gruñiditos eróticos. Los labios de Minato subieron por última vez por aquel miembro que dentro de poco ya no aguantaría más, y le dio un tierno beso en la punta.

Itachi se lamió los labios cuando Minato empezó a deshacerse de su pantalón, dejando expuestas sus piernas bien formadas y ese miembro despierto apuntando hacia él, tragó saliva y sintió otra oleada de fuego recorrer su cuerpo que lo obligó a abalanzarse sobre su amante para, nuevamente, apresar esos labios que lo hacían enloquecer, mientras que aprovechaba para chocar su cadera de manera sugestiva.

–Sólo hazlo –murmuró Itachi dando un lametón al cuello de Minato que no esperó más para bajar su mano y tomar sus nalgas, acariciándolas y apretándolas. El sólo pensar en lo que seguiría hacía que su miembro punzara dolorosamente, así que acercó su pene a esa entrada caliente y pasó la punta de su miembro, jugueteando y abriendo ese redondito trasero que le estaba incitando**.**

Itachi soltó un gemido, quería sentirlo ya dentro de él, pasó sus labios por el cuello de Minato y le dio un mordisco, insinuándole y suplicándole que dejara de torturarlo, a lo que el rubio respondió bajando el cuerpo de Itachi sobre su cadera, dejando que su grueso y duro miembro se abriera paso por su entrada apretada que se tensó con una mezcla de dolor y placer. Su miembro se sentía explotar, estaba tan apretado y caliente, poco a poco abría todo a su paso hasta que estuvo completamente adentro, el rubio se mordió el labio reprimiendo un ronco gemido.

Itachi jadeó, clavó sus dedos en la espalda de Minato, aquella sensación era tan extraña, sentía una corriente de dolor subiendo hasta su espalda y, a la vez, una oleada caliente y casi orgásmica apoderándose de cada poro de su piel, mientras que sentía como si toda su sangre se acumulara en un solo punto, en su punzante miembro.

–Itachi –murmuró Minato mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja–. Me fascinas –gruñó roncamente pasando su mano por el trasero de Itachi y estrujándolo–, no quiero dejarte ir nunca más.

El joven sintió un sonrojo cruzar sus mejillas, escondió su rostro sobre ese cuello fuerte que le encantaba y aguardó, estaba completamente perdido entre el deseo y la oleada de sensaciones que Minato provocaba en él.

–… y te amo –finalizó el rubio cuando empezó un suave movimiento hacia arriba y hacia abajo, posando sus manos en la cintura de su amante.

Sus respiraciones jadeantes y los gemidos que resonaban uno tras otro eran los únicos sonidos dentro de la habitación. Itachi dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, sólo para tener frente a él, la visión más placentera del mundo. Minato que le dirigía una tierna sonrisa, mientras que sus ojos azules se nublaban de puro placer y unos suaves gemidos que salían de sus labios entreabiertos.

Itachi sentía su cuerpo vibrar de puro placer, más aún, cuando el miembro de Minato se abrió paso por todo su ser tocando un punto que hacía que su mente se perdiera por completo. El miembro de Itachi empezó a soltar unas gotitas de líquido por la punta, estaba a punto de correrse.

–Ahh mmm Itachi… necesito… ir más rápido –murmuró con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

–Yo también –aspiró una bocanada de aire– lo necesito.

Minato tomó a Itachi y lo recostó sobre la mesa, provocando que todo el montón de pergaminos cayera por el suelo con un golpe seco. El menor abrió sus piernas y las acomodó sobre los hombros del samurai que atacó con unas frenéticas embestidas. Itachi gimió fuertemente, esa posición era aún más placentera y tenía frente a él, el cuerpo de Minato moviéndose a un ritmo rápido que aumentaba frenéticamente.

Minato le dirigió una sonrisa coqueta y pasó su mano por el pene de Itachi que a los pocos instantes de que comenzara a masturbarlo se corrió provocando que un par de gotas blancas salpicaran sus cuerpos. Con ese acto, Itachi entrecerró los ojos y soltó un ronco gemido, su cuerpo se tensó mientras disfrutaba de ese vaivén desenfrenado. El rubio sintió su miembro apretado correrse dentro del cuerpo de Itachi y dio unas últimas estocadas más lentas. Los dos amantes soltaron un último gemido, mientras trataban de tranquilizar su respiración, Minato recostó su frente en el pecho de Itachi, el sonido del fuerte latir de su corazón le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

–Quédate conmigo Itachi –susurró.

Itachi lo tomó de la barbilla para atraerlo hacia su rostro, una sonrisa de medio lado se formuló en sus labios. Minato tenía un aspecto encantador, con esa melena aún más revuelta y unos mechones que se pegaban a su frente junto a un rubor rosáceo que adornaba sus mejillas. De nuevo una sensación terriblemente placentera recorrió su cuerpo y le dio un corto beso.

–No puedo –respondió Itachi con un gesto lleno de dolor–. Aún no puedo, sólo dame un poco de tiempo.

Minato le plantó un beso justo debajo de su mandíbula.

–¿Y puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión?

–Podrías intentarlo –respondió juguetón besando con devoción esos labios que le hacían perder la cordura.

En la habitación de Iruka un pequeño rubio devoraba su quinto tazón de ramen, mientras que su maestro lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y una gotita cayendo por su frente, no entendía cómo era posible que, a un chiquillo que medía poco más de un metro, le cupiera tanta comida, se llevó el tazón a los labios y se lo empinó para beber de un sorbo todo el caldo que restaba en el plato, finalmente terminó y soltó un suspiro.

–¡Naruto te vas a atragantar! –gritó Iruka.

–¡Terminé! –gritó el rubio dejando el tazón sobre la mesa.

Iruka le dirigió una mirada inquisidora cuando el rubio dirigió sus ojos azules a su tazón de ramen, conocía muy bien esa expresión.

–Iruka-sensei, compartirías ese plato de…

El moreno se llevó el tazón de ramen y lo devoró rápidamente ante la mirada atónita del rubio que se puso de pie y se subió a la mesa.

–¡Tacaño! –rugió con el dedo índice señalándolo.

–Te comiste incluso el ramen de Kakashi –grito Iruka aún con un bocado en su boca.

–¡Estoy seguro de que a Kakashi-sensei no le gustaría que se enfriara, por eso me lo comí _dattebayo_! –respondió el rubio.

En ese momento Kakashi entró por la puerta, con un gesto de fastidió, miró a los presentes y se rascó la nuca.

–Hey Naruto ¿Has visto a tu padre? –preguntó.

El pequeño dio un respingo y negó con la cabeza, dejándose caer sobre la mesa. Desde que Kakashi había recibido una nota de una de las sirvientas parecía que se había esfumado por completo. Ahora, la noche ya había caído con ese frío invernal tan conocido.

–¡Quizá esté en su habitación! –gritó con su voz chillona el rubio que sonrió para sí y salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitieron.

–¡Naruto espera! –Iruka se puso de pie y corrió tras él, pero Kakashi lo detuvo, aferrándolo de la cintura y dirigiéndole esa mirada despreocupada de siempre.

–Tranquilízate, es mejor que descanses, pronto partiremos a Konoha.

–P-pero es que Hokage-sama podría… –dudó unos instantes y aspiró profundamente–quizá esté ocupado tratando asuntos sobre la guerra, eso supongo.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

–Por la tarde, lo vi ir rumbo a su habitación con un… hombre que nunca había visto.

–Es imposible –el rostro de Kakashi palideció–, debes estar equivocado –soltó un gruñido y corrió tras Naruto, dejando a Iruka sumido en un profundo desconcierto. É_l lo sabía_ y esperaba, por el bien de Kakashi que Minato sólo estuviera hablando con ese desconocido.

Naruto corría por los pasillos dando brinquitos y gritando a todo pulmón, hasta que llegó a la habitación de su padre, por la que se acercó de puntitas y sonrió con picardía.

–Ahhh mmm, ya no aguanto Minato –suplicó una voz ahogada.

Naruto frunció el ceño, tragó saliva y aguzó su oído, su padre no acostumbraba dejar pasar a alguien a su habitación, ni siquiera a Kakashi. Los gemidos se intensificaban junto con un extraño golpeteo. El corazón de Naruto comenzó a latir presuroso por no saber lo que ocurría dentro, un par de gemidos se escucharon más fuertes.

–Mmm Itachi, como me fascina tu cuerpo… –susurró la que, sin duda, era la voz de su padre, seguido de un ronco gemido

Abrió sus ojos de par en par y abrió una de las puertas, dio un paso dispuesto a encarar a su padre. Frente a él, estaba Itachi recargado sobre la mesa, bocabajo, que fue el primero en verlo y abrir los ojos de par en par. Mientras que su padre, sobre él, besando toda su espalda, algo que a los ojos de Naruto, no podía significar algo más que…

–¡Deja de torturar a Itachi Otousan! –gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

Cuando Minato se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hijo, tomó a Itachi del pecho y lo empujó hacia atrás haciendo que los dos cayeran, desnudos, sobre una pila de pergaminos. El rubio palideció al instante, al momento que cubría su cintura con un rollo de pergamino e Itachi lo miraba con un gesto de fastidio.

–¡No es lo que piensas! –respondió Minato mientras veía a su hijo correr hacia él, con la mano en alto, dispuesto a lanzarse sobre él.

–¡Mentiroso! –seguía gruñendo el niño, pero antes de que consiguiera su objetivo, un par de brazos lo aferraron por la espalda, lo jalaron y le cubrieron los ojos– ¡Hey! ¡Quién te crees _dattebayo_!

–Lo siento Naruto, pero no deberías estar aquí –la voz calmada de kakashi lo irritó aún más.

Todo iba de mal en peor, ahora el rostro de Minato estaba completamente ruborizado. Itachi soltó una sonrisa y tomó entre sus manos el kimono azul de Minato y se lo acomodó, le dirigió una mirada amenazante al hombre de cabello plateado que no quitaba la mirada del rubio Hokage. Itachi sintió una vena de ira crecer en su sien, se acercó a Minato y lo besó al momento que soltaba un gemido de placer, más sensual y seductor de lo que el rubio, o incluso Kakashi, hubieran esperado. Cuando se separó, lamió sus labios y le sonrió cínicamente.

–Disculpa la interrupción sensei –dijo ruborizado haciendo una reverencia–. Ya está todo listo para que partamos –salió de la habitación, llevando a Naruto entre sus brazos que se removía y soltaba insultos a diestra y siniestra.

–¡Suéltame! ¡Otousan está lastimado a Itachi! –gritaba a todo pulmón.

Una mueca de ironía apareció tras la máscara del samurai de cabello plateado, un poco exasperado por la inocencia del chiquillo.

–Vamos Naruto, eso no es cierto. Si tu papá lo está tratando… muy bien –explicó entrecortadamente sin saber que decir.

Tras unos instantes el pequeño se tranquilizó, y por fin pudo ponerlo en el piso y descubrir sus ojos; con una clara mirada de fastidio.

En seguida, su padre se asomó por la puerta, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo y un sonrojo que había traspasado sus mejillas.

–L-lo siento –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Bajo sus ojos había un par de ojeras, Kakashi frunció el ceño al percatarse de eso, y disimuladamente, echó un vistazo al interior de la habitación. Aquel joven de cabellos largos y piel pálida se acomodaba lo mejor podía un sencillo kimono negro que, por lo que pudo distinguir, pertenecía a su maestro. Una chispa de furia pareció brillar en su interior y más cuando aquel desconocido le dirigió una mirada fría y altanera. Debía admitir que ese chico era muy atractivo, pero le irritaba ése gesto.

–¿Entonces podemos partir cuanto antes? –preguntó el Hokage tratando de desviar la atención de lo ocurrido.

–Así es sensei.

–¡Hermano de Sasuke! –gritó el rubio colándose a la habitación de Minato.

–Naruto-kun, me alegro de volver a verte –saludó Itachi seriamente.

–Así es –sonrió y de pronto fulminó con la mirada a su padre– ¿Qué es lo que te estaba haciendo éste pervertido de aquí? –preguntó fulminando con la mirada a su padre.

Itachi abrió los ojos de par en par y se sonrojó al momento que volvió a mirar a Minato.

–E-ey Naruto, no tienes por qué utilizar esa palabra. ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa!

–Pero sensei, creo que es la más adecuada para esta situación ¿No lo cree así? –picó Kakashi.

Naruto se volteó y señaló a su padre con la punta de su dedo.

–¡Eso es lo que le dices a Kakashi-sensei cuando hace algo _malo_! –gruñó con su voz chillona.

–Por cierto, Sasuke te mandó una carta –explicó Itachi desviando la atención de él–. Se la di a tu padre.

–¡¿Sasuke? –su rostro se iluminó en un instante y comenzó a dar saltitos de un lado a otro, corrió hacia su progenitor y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes–. Vamos otousan ¡Dámela _onegai_!

Una risita nerviosa cruzó el rostro de Minato, recorrió con la mirada la habitación, tratando de encontrar el pequeño sobre blanco, hasta que lo halló tirado junto a su kimono, lo recogió y la entregó al menor que salió a toda velocidad del cuarto

–¡Iré con Iruka-sensei para que me ayude!

Los tres adultos que quedaban se miraron mutuamente, un ambiente tenso invadió la habitación. Kakashi no confiaba para nada en ese joven que había aparecido de la noche a la mañana, al menos, eso fue lo que le pareció a él.

–Sensei tengo que hablar contigo a solas –explicó saliendo de la habitación.

El rubio asintió acompañando a Kakashi, no sin antes, dirigirle una dulce sonrisa a Itachi, que ladeó su rostro notoriamente cohibido. Cuando, por fin, se encontró solo en la habitación, un brillo extraño cruzó sus ojos y recorrió con la mirada la habitación llena de pergaminos.

Cuando Minato partió, salió a revisar los últimos asuntos que hacían falta para que partieran, llevaría a Naruto consigo, en Konoha correría menos peligro que en ese poblado en el que no podía dejar más que un puñado de soldados protegiéndolo. Tras la última revisión de soldados y armamento, en el que Kakashi parecía más frío de lo normal, regresó a la habitación, ataviado con una armadura color azul que hacía juego con sus ojos.

–Sensei, ese hombre.

–Lo quiero Kakashi –interrumpió Minato continuando por su camino sin inmutarse–. Ve a preparar los caballos y a los guerreros que partirán con nosotros, junto con el palanquín en donde irán Iruka y Naruto. Te alcanzaré en un instante.

Kakashi ladeó su rostro fastidiado, asintió suavemente y caminó hacia las caballerizas, a estas horas, ya deberían tener todo listo, pero no dijo nada, sabía que el rubio lo que quería era estar con ese "intruso"; una pizca de celos se extendió desde su estómago hasta su garganta, estaba acostumbrado a ser el único en recibir las atenciones de su maestro, aunque, al parecer, eso se había acabado, un bufido salió de sus labios. Después investigaría bien que era lo que pasaba con ese extraño.

Minato, se dio los últimos pasos rumbo a su habitación, a cada paso que daba, su corazón brincaba de emoción, quería volver a ver a Itachi. Sonrió para sí al recordar los pensamientos que tenía antes de conocerlo, jamás creyó que alguien lo volvería a afectar de esa manera después de la muerte de su fallecida esposa.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió en el momento en el que Itachi se asomó por ella y se topó con el rostro sonriente de Minato que le robó un beso.

–N-no hagas eso –gruñó Itachi alejándose de él con un rubor que no podía contener.

–¿Por qué no? –se burló cruzándose de brazos y entrando a su habitación–. Ahora eres _sólo mío._

Itachi arqueó una ceja y soltó una sonrisa irónica, se acercó a Minato y lo encaró.

–Yo no soy de nadie.

Minato sonrió de medio lado y volvió a robarle un beso que Itachi acortó igual de sonrojado y más frustrado que antes.

–¡Dije que no lo hagas! ¡La próxima vez te mataré!

–Eso mismo dijiste la última vez… –sonrió y se acercó al oído de su amante–… y terminaste en mi cama gimiendo frenéticamente y rogándome por más.

–¡_Urusai_! –soltó con un rubor en sus mejillas.

Minato sonrió para sí y lo abrazó con fuerza, no quería que se fuera, quería tenerlo sólo para él, Itachi le correspondió de la misma manera, ocultando su rostro en su cuello, hasta que se separó y aspiró profundamente.

–Lo siento Minato, tengo que irme.

–Lo sé.

El rubio dirigió un rápido vistazo a su habitación y se acercó a un baúl oculto en una de las esquinas, bajo una torre de pergaminos, lo abrió y sacó un objeto largo y delgado oculto dentro de una bolsa de seda color rojo que brillaba con un tono dorado que le extendió a Itachi.

–Sé que le darás un buen uso.

Itachi tomó entre sus manos el objeto, que inmediatamente reconoció como una espada corta, deslizó con delicadeza aquella seda carmesí, la dejó caer y una funda brillante relució, tan roja como el color de la sangre. Itachi sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, era una espada extranjera, la tomó del mango y desenvainó, una espada en forma de diamante largo, con el filo por los dos extremos, y debajo del mango unas inscripciones grabadas en el metal: _Amaterasu._

–El _Jian _es la única espada que encontrarás capaz de retar el filo de una katana –explicó tranquilamente el rubio, una amarga sombra de pesar cubrió su rostro–. Como samurai de Konoha, no puedo utilizar armas extranjeras. Además, originalmente esta arma, era para un ninja, una mujer –murmuró clavando sus ojos en el techo de la habitación, al momento que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Itachi permaneció en silencio aquella expresión le había dolido más de lo que esperó. Volvió a clavar sus ojos en la espada recta, con sólo verla lo sabía, esa hermosura guardaba una fuerza letal que, quizá muy pocos pudieran dominar, guardó el arma en la vaina y cerró los ojos.

–Minato-san está claro que yo no puedo competir con el recuerdo de esa mujer a la que tú aún amas –guardó silencio y le extendió la espada–. No puedo asegurarte que le daré un buen uso, no soy un ninja tan sorprendente como Kushina-san que, a pesar de lo que sabía que significaba, abandonó todo para estar contigo.

–¿Competir con Kushina? –soltó una sonrisa–, para nada, ella podría haberte matado a gritos –tomó la barbilla de Itachi–. Ahora tú eres el hombre al que _amo _–Itachi se sorprendió por la confesión– Quiero que la tengas tú, utilízala para protegerte, por si yo no estoy allí –finalizó haciendo que Itachi bajara la mirada.

En el exterior Kakashi aguardaba con su conocido libro abierto aparentando que leía aunque no podía concentrarse, por su parte Iruka le dirigía miradas nerviosas, por lo que Naruto le había contado la situación en la que se encontraban aquel _ninja_, que ahora sabía que era hermano de Sasuke, y el padre de Naruto no había sido nada inocente, lo cual lo perturbaba un poco, quizá no por la misma razón por la que Kakashi se encontraba de mal humor.

–¡Hermano de Sasuke! –Naruto corrió hacia los dos adultos que salían de la mansión– quiero decir, Itachi. ¡¿Podrías darle esto a Sasuke? –gritó a todo pulmón extendiéndole una nota que el mayor tomó con sus dedos, meditó unos instantes hasta que finalmente asintió.

–Hokage-sama –Kakashi se acercó llevando una mano en la cintura–, el ejercito, nos espera a la entrada del pueblo, ya todos están listos, un grupo se quedará a proteger el poblado por si ocurre otro ataque como el anterior.

–Muy bien kakashi. Sandaime espera nuestra llegada, es mejor que partamos.

Itachi lo miró de reojo, soltó un bufido y caminó hacia la salida, odiaba la guerra, pero esa era la vida de un samurai, al igual que la de él. De pronto sintió un par de manos que lo tomaban por la cintura y le daban la vuelta tomándolo completamente desprevenido. Minato le sonrió de medio lado, lo tomó de la barbilla y le plantó un beso, provocando que se estremeciera, sus labios se movían de manera tierna como si temieran lastimarlo, ocasionándole un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, después de unos momentos, se separaron.

–Hasta que nos volvamos a ver –susurró Minato dándole la espalda.

El ninja bufó por la irreverencia del samurai, dio un último vistazo y salió del palacio, rumbo a su casa, en la que su padre y su maestro estarían esperándolo. Miró el cielo cubierto por un manto de oscuridad, ni una sola luz brillaba en el cielo. Y durante ese instante, en el que poco a poco se alejaba de aquel hombre que lo enloquecía, se permitió sonreír, estaba feliz.

Minato se acercó a su hijo que levantó una ceja, intentando comprender lo que acababa de ver.

–Otousan, no me digas que tú e Itachi …–los miró simultáneamente

–¿Te gustaría que algún día Itachi y Sasuke vinieran a vivir con nosotros? –preguntó cargando a su hijo –Cuando esta guerra termine.

–Pero Minato-sama, un ninja no puede vivir junto al Hokage –murmuró Iruka incrédulo.

–¡¿Un ninja? –gruñó Kakashi con fastidio, era lo único que le faltaba, que su sensei se enamorara de _otro _ninja, se llevó la mano a la frente y soltó un largo suspiro.

Minato soltó una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes perfectos, se acercó a Kakashi y le rodeó el cuello con una mano.

–¡Tranquilízate Kakashi! Ahora sólo debemos enfocarnos en llegar a Konoha, pero antes, necesito que me ayudes a quemar todos los pergaminos que tengo en mi habitación. Estoy consciente de que no podemos llevarlos, pero tampoco los voy a dejar en un lugar en donde puedan robarlos. Es importante que nos deshagamos de ellos.

Kakashi lo miró fastidiado y asintió con la cabeza, ocultando un ligero rubor que se formaba debajo de aquella prenda que le cubría la mitad del rostro.

–¿Naruto e Iruka irán con nosotros a Konoha?

–He pensado en un lugar en donde puedan estar seguros –sonrió para sí y caminó rumbo a su habitación haciéndole una señal con la muñeca para que lo siguiera–. Creo que he encontrado el lugar perfecto hasta que termine la guerra, el _onsen_de Jiraiya-sensei.

Los pasos de Itachi se hacían cada vez más pesados, ya era de madrugada y estaba exhausto, el poblado lleno de ninjas, ahora estaba completamente desierto, los caminos estaban cubiertos de nieve, lo cual le dificultó más el llegar hasta ese lugar, la mansión en la que su padre y otra persona lo esperaban.

–¿Lo conseguiste? –preguntó su padre.

El menor se limitó a asentir con un ligero movimiento en su cabeza, sus ojos permanecían inflexibles, algo que su padre notó al instante. Su personalidad parecía haberse trastornado, y a la vez, se sentía más débil. Se llevó la mano al interior de su kimono en donde guardaba un par de objetos cilíndricos, uno de ellos la espada y el otro un pergamino que le extendió a su padre que lo abrió con manos temblorosas, para luego pasárselo a Orochimaru que sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

–Justo como esperaba de mi hijo –exclamó orgulloso.

–Los planos de la localización de todas las tropas de konoha, así como su número, arsenal y defensas –exclamó Itachi–. Eso era lo que querían ¿No? Con eso debería bastar.

–Guarda esta información en secreto, no queremos que nadie se entere, incluyendo a Madara, a pesar de que él fue el que propuso éste plan.–murmuró Orochimaru enrollando el pergamino, mientras que Itachi permanecía en completo silencio.

–Espero que entiendas –tomó la palabra su padre–. No confiamos en él. Estamos seguros de que Madara es un traidor.

–¿Y yo? –preguntó Itachi tratando de contener su ira–. Yo soy su alumno ¿Aún así confían en mí?

–Eres mi hijo, con eso basta –respondió su padre–. Además, al entregarnos este pergamino, fue como si entregaras a Konoha. Con esta información, nosotros lograremos hacer que el país del fuego caiga y tú nos la diste, sabemos que tu causa es la nuestra. Puedes estar tranquilo de que todo saldrá bien mientras contemos con la ayuda de Orochimaru-sama.

El aludido soltó una carcajada cargada de malicia, miró a itachi y se lamió los labios, a partir de ahora las cosas se iban a poner muy interesantes. El menor respondió con una reverencia y se fue de allí rumbo a su habitación, su cabeza empezaba a dolerle de manera violenta.

–¿Cómo te la pasaste Itachi? –Madara le miraba con desprecio desde la entrada de su recámara–¿Conseguiste lo qué te pedí? –Itachi le dirigió una mirada molesta y asintió a regañadientes– ¿Lo tiene?

–Sí, tiene al Kyubi en su poder –contestó automáticamente.

Madara soltó un fuerte golpe contra uno de los pilares de madera y clavó sus fríos ojos en Itachi.

–Bien, no le digas a nadie. Todos en éste clan son una bola de traidores –rugió con furia, dirigiéndole una última mirada al menor, para después perderse entre el largo corredor.

Itachi llevó sus manos a su cabeza y entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí de un fuerte portazo, se dejó caer sobre el suelo, sus ojos empezaban a escocerle, su corazón latía con fuerza, quizá de rabia o temor a la serie de eventos que vendrían. Todos, incluso él, eran unos hipócritas que no se conformaban con nada, a éste paso la disputa podría durar toda una vida o más. Cerró fuertemente sus puños, los mataría a todos si esto seguía así, quizá el mundo estuviera mejor sin ellos. Un dolor en su estómago lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sacó el objeto que se le encajaba contra el cuerpo y sin quererlo un triste suspiro salió de sus labios, la espada que Minato le había regalado, la acercó hasta su frente y se mordió el labio inferior.

–Minato –susurró aferrando con fuerza esa la espada que le había regalado, cerró los ojos con fuerza–, ya no puedo seguir con esto.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

_Este capitulo me costó mucho trabajo, a pesar de que ya lo tenía escrito, al final lo cambié casi todo! incluido el lemon que no terminaba de convencerme y no sé porque! No sé como haya quedado XD me frustra un poco jajaja, en fin, los próximos capítulos serán casi puro MinaIta, pero es que mmm digamos que son "los últimos capítulos" antes de dejarlos descansar y enfocarme más en el SasuNaru jeje, pero no quiero decir más. _

_Ciao!_


	11. Capítulo 10: Lluvia carmesí

_Esta vez no escogí una frase de un escritor japonés, puse la frase que salió en el juego de Final Fantasy Dissidia, simplemente porque me gustó, estuve tentada en poner una de Hiroaki, pero quedaba más esta, o eso me pareció a mí y a mi hermana que fue la que la propuso, en fin._

* * *

**Capítulo 10: ****Lluvia carmesí**

"_Porque es muy cercano…_

_Porque es muy importante…_

_Por eso es tan difícil de superar"._

_Tidus-FF Dissidia_

Sasuke yacía recostado bocabajo sobre una estrecha habitación con la escasa luz de una vela, leyendo una y otra vez aquel pedazo de papel blanco que Naruto le había mandado con su hermano y en el centro del mensaje, aguardaba el listón rojo que le había regalado la última vez que se habían visto, con la última promesa de que el rubio lo volvería a ver.

–Ese idiota, no sabe lo que significa que sea mi enemigo –murmuró entrecerrando los ojos–. La próxima vez que nos veamos yo…

–¿Otra vez leyendo esa carta _otouto? _

Sasuke volteó la mirada y sonrió de medio lado, su hermano se acercaba hacia él con ese gesto amable que le dirigía de vez en cuando, a pesar de que aquellas ojeras tan características de él se volvían más visibles, pero últimamente parecía que algo lo aquejaba, y otras veces, parecía como si estuviera sobre una nube de color rosa, con una sonrisa boba que no desaparecía de su rostro hasta que su padre aparecía.

–¿Qué tiene de interesante esa carta? –preguntó Itachi sentándose junto a su hermano y dándole un golpecito en la frente, como siempre solía hacerlo.

–Ese _dobe_, aún no me puedo creer que sea un samurai –expresó con la mirada más seria que su rostro infantil le permitía–. Es que en la carta que le escribí le envié…

–¿El listón rojo? –respondió Itachi con una sonrisa.

–Nii san –abrió los ojos de par en par y se sentó sobre el suelo de madera–. ¡¿La leíste?

–Jaja tampoco es que hubieses escrito gran cosa _otouto-baka _–llevó un par de dedos a la frente del menor y lo golpeó con suavidad–. Qué pretendías diciéndole simplemente "no quiero volver a saber de ti" y mandándole aquel listón ¿Qué te respondió Naruto-kun?

Itachi entrecerró sus ojos, analizando cada gesto del niño, extendió la mano y tomó el pergamino ante un pequeño gruñido por parte de Sasuke. Le dio un vistazo a la caligrafía y una gotita apareció en su sien.

–Tiene una pésima caligrafía. Si quiere ser un buen samurai tendrá que mejorar –criticó aburrido y empezó a leer.

Las letras estaban escritas de manera temblorosa y burda con tinta salpicada en cada trazo, soltó una sonrisa. El lenguaje que Naruto utilizaba era de lo más normal, hablaba sobre la amistad con Sasuke, de una promesa que se hicieron y del _Akai Ito_. El rostro de Itachi se tensó.

–¿Qué quiere decir Naruto-kun con que puede ver el _Akai Ito_?

–Ese idiota es un mentiroso, me contó una historia sobre un listón rojo que une la vida de las personas –contestó Sasuke con una expresión aburrida– y el idiota me regresó el listón rojo que me dio aquel día –guardó silencio y desvió la mirada–. No quiero saber nada de él, somos enemigos.

–¿A qué se refiere con que puede ver el _Akai Ito_? –Cuestionó, a lo que Sasuke respondió alzando una ceja, ese mismo gesto que significaba que desconocía la respuesta y que no lo admitiría.

La puerta de su habitación se abriócon delicadeza y su madre se asomó por ella, miró a sus hijos y sonrió tiernamente.

–Los he estado buscando –se dirigió a Sasuke– Vamos a practicar con los shurikens –miró de reojo a Itachi– Tú ve a la sala de reuniones, Orochimaru-sama te espera.

Itachi asintió, dobló el pergamino y se lo extendió a su hermano, que lo guardó entre su ropa sin dudarlo un instante, junto con aquel listón que tanto odiaba y apreciaba a la vez. Por más que intentara convencerse que Naruto, a partir de ese momento no era más que un enemigo más, lo extrañaba e incluso a veces sentía como si aún estuviera en aquel poblado en donde se habían conocido,a pesar, de que día y noche escuchaba el ajetreo de la ciudad de Konoha, en la que todo su clan se había instalado con la ayuda de aquel hombre de piel pálida que les había ordenado mantenerse ocultos, algo que como ninja sabían hacer, eran maestros del engaño, ni siquiera sus vecinos sospecharían de ellos, ese era su deber.

***/****

El viento gélido del invierno arrasaba con todo a su paso, junto con las finas motas de nieve que volvían a caer, el cielo parecía un lienzo color gris y la tierra cubierta por el manto blanco del invierno se teñía del color de la sangre. Los gritos y el tronar de las espadas cuando chocaban eran los únicos sonidos en la planicie que dividía Konoha con Amegakure.

El país del fuego poseía armaduras color granate, y su enemigo vestía uniforme color ceniza que a veces se camuflaban perfectamente entre la nieve. Por su parte, el Hokage utilizaba una armadura color zafiro con destalles dorados, montado sobre un caballo blanco blandía ferozmente una lanza que terminaba en tres puntas filosas, sus adversarios ni siquiera sabían lo que había ocurrido hasta que sentían el metal del arma atravesar su carne, otros simplemente caían muertos. Kakashi se acercó con paso presuroso hacia su maestro que se deshacía de todo el se ponía a su alcance.

–¡Sensei! –rugió Kakashi cuando una flecha se lanzó directamente hacia el rostro de Minato que alcanzó a esquivarla–, no podremos contenerlos más.

Minato lanzó una mirada fiera hacia lo más alto de aquella llanura, un pequeño montículo, donde el capitán del ejército de la lluvia sostenía un arco, junto con su ejército personal que permanecía impasible ante aquella masacre.

–Resiste Kakashi, los refuerzos pronto llegarán –rugió deshaciéndose de la lanza y optando por desenvainar la katana roja que pareció arder sedienta de sangre.

Tomó las riendas del caballo y se lanzó hacia el capitán del ejército contrario, atravesando el campo de batalla y lanzando precisos ataques a sus contrincantes que caían sin poder defenderse.

Cuando el capitán del ejército contrario se percató de la cercanía del Hokage ordenó a la guardia reagruparse frente a él, con los arcos listos para el ataque, soltó un fuerte grito y extendió un abanico de guerra. Minato entrecerró los ojos y blandió su sable en el aire cuando una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre el campo exterminando a aliados y enemigos por igual.

El caballo relinchó al sentir una flecha atravesarle la costilla izquierda, seguida de una que dio en su garganta, dejando que su cuerpo se tambaleara. El rubio soltó un gruñido cuando una de las flechas atravesó su brazo izquierdo, al momento que el caballo caía haciéndolo rodar a unos cuantos metros. Cuando sintió el frío de la nieve encajándose en su ropa, se levantó y ciñó con más fuerza su arma_, _la cual, a cada estocada que daba se sentía más pesada hasta incluso hacerle daño, miró el asta de la flecha atravesando su brazo que se le encajó al momento de caer del caballo.

–Maldición –rugió sacando la flecha de su carne, que al momento empezó a punzar con un dolor caliente, podía sentir un chorro de sangre que empapaba su ropa debajo de la armadura, sonrió de medio lado y se lanzó de nueva cuenta hacia el general que podía dar fin a esta batalla.

Un grupo de enemigos se lanzó hacia él con toda clase de armamentos, aunque Minato logró esquivarlos con una facilidad digna del Hokage, mejor conocido como rayo amarillo, y eso era, un rayo que atravesaba el campo dejando un rastro de cadáveres y sangre tras de sí. Otra oleada de flechas atravesó el cielo, el rubio frunció el ceño y tomó a uno de sus enemigos y lo puso delante de él, utilizándolo como escudo. El hombre soltó una exclamación al sentir las flechas atravesando todo su cuerpo sin piedad.

–¡Quiero a ése hombre muerto AHORA! – gritó furioso el capitán de Amegakure, debajo de una máscara blanca con líneas rojas en las mejillas, ocultando su rostro, sólo permitiendo que un par de pupilas negras resaltaran furiosas al ver como su enemigo se acercaba peligrosamente– ¡Les ordeno que lo maten! –rugió empujando a uno de los guardias del escuadrón que aferraba una lanza con manos temblorosas– Quien me traiga su cabeza lo convertiré en consejero, le llenaré de oro y tierras –gruñó desenvainando su katana y alzándola hacia el cielo.

–Qué clase de hombre manda a sus subordinados a morir por él –respondió Minato jadeante y con el rostro cubierto de sangre, le dirigió una mirada llena de odio. En un rápido movimiento sacó de su mano un Kunai de tres puntas y se lo lanzó directamente a la cara.

El hombre soltó un aullido de terror cuando su máscara cayó al suelo hecha pedazos.

–¡M-mizukage-sama escape! –gritó un hombre delgado que sostenía su katana con manos temblorosas, se interpuso frente al Hokage en posición defensiva.

Desconcertado, Minato observó al supuesto general, aquel cobarde era el "Mizukage", nadie dentro de la aldea de la hoja había tenido el _honor_ de ver al líder de la lluvia y, ahora lo tenía frente a él, por primera vez le prestó atención, parecía un hombre común y corriente, de cabellera larga, ojos negros y rasgados, piel bronceada y, lo que más llamó su atención, una cicatriz que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro. El hombre lo miró con una expresión desencajada y se cubrió el rostro con las mangas de su Kimono.

–¡Deja de mirarme de esa manera! –ordenó.

–Sólo quiero detener esta guerra –murmuró Minato bajando su arma y encarando al Mizukage que soltó una carcajada.

–¡Y yo sólo quiero acabar contigo! ¡Desde que apareciste no has sido más que un estorbo!

Un grupo de veinte soldados del doble de tamaño del rubio se interpuso frente a él, listos para atacarlo en cualquier instante.

–Por favor escape Mizukage-sama. Nosotros nos encargaremos de él.

El Mizukage soltó un grito de desesperación y se acercó hacia el oscuro bosque que se extendía a unos metros detrás de él, ahí, dándole la bienvenida se encontraban varios caballos atados en los troncos de los árboles, sonrió para sí y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían.

***/****

Minato trataba de deshacerse de los hombres con los que luchaba, a los cuales, les importaba poco perder sus vidas si con ello el Mizukage lograba escapar a salvo, el rubio soltó un ronco gruñido cuando clavó su espada en el estómago de uno de los soldados que escupió sangre y se volvió a poner de pie.

–Al parecer ustedes no son como todos los campesinos que se encuentran en el campo de batalla –murmuró el rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado.

–Somos la guardia personal del Mizukage y si él quiere tu cabeza ¡Se la daremos! –gritó lanzándose hacia el hokage que se cubrió volteando la hoja de su katana que empezaba a pesar cada vez más, era como si le absorbiera parte de su energía y a la vez, le incitara a acabar con la vida de cualquiera que se atravesara a su paso. Miró por el rabillo del ojo al Mizukage, en esos momentos se encontraba sobre un caballo perdiéndose entre el bosque.

***/****

–Jajajaja ¡El hokage es un idiota! –se burló el líder de la aldea de la lluvia mientras que el caballo esquivaba los troncos que se encontraban a su paso.

El hombre soltó una sonora carcajada, pronto estaría en el campamento de la lluvia y ahí nadie podría hacerle nada, es más, las tropas de Konoha estaban casi destruidas, aunque, si el Hokage estaba ahí, significaba que los refuerzos llegarían y serían derrotados.

–Todavía podemos ganar –murmuró golpeando al animal– ¡Apresúrate maldita bestia inservible!

El caballo relinchó y movió más rápido sus patas levantando un poco de nieve a cada paso que daba, hasta que se detuvo bruscamente como si una pared se hubiera atravesado frente a él, obligando al Mizukage a soltar un grito y caer de bruces sobre la nieve. Se puso de pie de un brinco tambaleándose a la vez que sacudía su cabeza.

–¡Haré que te arranquen esas malditas patas tan inservibles que tienes bastardo! –rugió golpeando el suelo con la planta de sus pies.

–Creo que es demasiado tarde para eso –le contestó una voz fría.

El hombre abrió los ojos de par en par y miró al caballo que yacía de pie con un grueso tronco clavado contra su escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al verse reflejado en esos ojos negros brillantes e inertes, dio un paso hacia atrás.

–¿Q-quién eres? –murmuró con el terror impreso en cada una de sus palabras.

Un silbido se escuchó detrás de él, se volteó sólo para toparse con el filo de un kunai que atravesó su garganta haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre la nieve con los ojos impregnados en terror, mientras un charco de sangre bañaba la nieve.

El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando cayó sobre la nieve, con el dolor en su garganta, la calidez de su sangre resbalando por su cuello contrastando contra el frío del invierno. Escuchó un par de pisadas sobre la nieve, acercándose lentamente hacía él y sintió su cuerpo temblar. Con dificultad entornó sus ojos hacía el lugar de donde había salido el kunai y su corazón se aceleró ante aquella visión.

Varios ojos brillantes lo miraban entre las sombras junto con varios aullidos y gruñidos medio de aquel terrorífico espectáculo, un hombre de cabello negro, largo y revuelto, caminaba tranquilamente, su mano jugueteaba una máscara idéntica a la suya. El desconocido se acercó hasta él y se puso de cuclillas junto a él, con una sonrisa de medio lado y unos ojos rojos como un par de carbones encendidos que lo miraban con arrogancia. El Mizukage emitió un sonido gutural, conocía a ese hombre: Madara.

–No creí que nos volveríamos a encontrar después de que te informé de la alianza con la aldea de la arena –se mofó cínicamente–. Verás, últimamente Orochimaru y su plan está siendo una molestia y no puedo aguardar desde la oscuridad sólo para ver como esa rastrera serpiente se apodera de todo lo que _debería_ ser mío. Así que decidí tomar prestada tu identidad, espero no te moleste Mizukage –Madara se acomodó la máscara sobre su rostro y soltó una carcajada.

El Mizukage tembló y se movió sobre su propia sangre, la sólo visión de esa máscara blanca burlándose de él, como si se viera en un espejo, lo conmocionó. De pronto, un numeroso grupo de pisadas se escuchó desde las sombras de los árboles.

–He escuchado que, aproximadamente cada semana, en la aldea de la lluvia se da a un aldeano vivo a los lobos. Sólo para tu diversión –murmuró dándole la espalda y caminando rumbo a un par de antorchas que se veían entre los árboles: el campamento de la aldea de la lluvia. –No te preocupes, cuidaré bien de tu aldea Mizukage –se despidió el hombre con un movimiento de su mano–. Madara es un niño bueno jajaja.

El Mizukage tosió pesadamente, sentía como la sangre se colaba por su traquea hasta sus pulmones, se llevó la mano hasta el kunai que se clavaba sobre su garganta y lo arrancó junto con un quejido. Se removió de dolor, cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando los volvió a abrir, una manada de lobos feroces lo rodeaban con sus hocicos cubiertos de baba, uno de ellos se lanzó sobre él, hundiendo sus colmillos blancos justo sobre su garganta manchada de sangre, desgarrándola y deleitándose con la última pizca de vida que le quedaba.

***/****

–¡Suficiente! –gritó Minato clavando su katana bajo la garganta de uno de sus enemigos, el filo del sable atravesó con demasiada facilidad por el centro de su cabeza y con un corte limpio atravesó su cráneo por la mitad.

Minato bajó la mirada y se dejó caer sobre la nieve teñida de rojo, con algunos grumos pegajosos que le daban un aspecto escalofriante, como si hubiesen aplastado veinte cajas de ciruelas hasta hacerlas puré. Aspiró una bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos con fuerza, incluso podía sentir el olor a sangre golpeando sus fosas nasales, junto con otro olor aún más desagradable. Dejó caer su sable a un costado y se llevó la mano al rostro para limpiar las gotas de sangre que caían por sus mejillas.

Su cuerpo se tensó lleno de alerta cuando un ronco gemido y el chocar de un par de armas de metal sonó justó a su espalda, en un simple y rápido movimiento ciñó su katana y se dio la vuelta. Uno de los colosos se erguía a su espalda, con su arma levantada hacia el cielo, listo para asestar un golpe que nunca llegó.

Kyubi se clavó justo en su corazón y, otro sable más, en su garganta. Minato sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su espina dorsal, junto con el cuerpo de su enemigo cayendo con un golpe seco junto a él. Kakashi desclavó su katana del cuerpo del hombre y lo saludó sonriente a pesar de que su cuerpo reflejaba el cansancio en cada uno de sus movimientos.

–Nee… sensei ¿Qué diablos pasó aquí? –se dejó caer a un costado de su maestro que le dedicó una sonrisa irónica.

–¿Cómo nos fue?

–Pues… los derrotamos –sonrió por fin.

–Aún no termina, el Mizukage regresará con otro ejército –el rubio se puso de pie tambaleándose, miró el filo de su katana cubierta por un brillo rojizo, la sacudió haciendo desaparecer el mayor resto de sangre y la envainó, nunca había dado un espectáculo tan espeluznante–. Hay que reagrupar las tropas y regresar al campamento cuanto antes. No maten a los sobrevivientes del ejército contrario, ya se ha derramado demasiada sangre en éste día –murmuró apretando la herida de su brazo que comenzaba a escocerle dolorosamente.

***/****

Pasarían varios días más en los que no hubo ninguna batalla, y a pesar de eso, el campamento de Amegakure seguía con su ejército al borde de otra batalla, mientras que Konoha, aguardaba el momento indicado. En su campamento varios hombres acompañados de mujeres curaban a los heridos en la batalla, incluyendo a los enemigos que no hacían más que maldecir desde sus celdas. Minato dio un rápido vistazo a su agotado ejército, él también estaba muy cansado, habían sido varios meses de intensa lucha y el invierno estaba a punto de llegar a su final, por fortuna, habían resistido lo suficiente como para evitar una invasión sobre la aldea. Se llevó una mano hasta su brazo y soltó un gemido, la herida le escocía con mayor intensidad, a pesar de que le habían extirpado la mayor cantidad de veneno y le hicieron una curación que consideró de las más dolorosas.

–¿Estás bien sensei? –preguntó Kakashi señalando su herida–. Parece que la herida fue más profunda de lo que parecía.

–Sobreviviré –respondió dirigiéndole una radiante sonrisa.

–¿Crees que vuelvan a atacar? No han hecho ningún movimiento desde la última batalla.

–No lo sé, pero debemos permanecer un poco más y si no, debemos obligarlos a que se retiren de la frontera.

–Lo sé –soltó un suspiro y se rascó la nuca en un gesto despreocupado–. Es sólo que hace tanto tiempo que no como más que semillas secas y comida rancia que creo que me haría bien una buena comida tras todos estos meses. Después de esta batalla me recostaré en un buen lugar a leer el nuevo tomo de Icha Icha, mientras que Iruka me prepara uno de sus famosos platillos Shitsuboku –cerró sus ojos y sonrió al momento que un fuerte gruñido en su estómago hizo presencia.

–Jajaja no has cambiado. Aunque yo también tengo planes para cuando termine todo esto –murmuró el Hokage soltando una carcajada mientras que Kakashi lo fulminó con la mirada.

–¡Hokage-sama! Le ha llegado un mensaje desde la capital –corrió uno de los soldados levantando un cilindro de madera con un listón rojo amarrado en el centro.

El rostro de Minato se iluminó en un instante y tomó el mensaje entre sus manos, le dirigió un rápido vistazo y entró a su tienda. Kakashi permaneció en silencio y le indicó al hombre que se retirara, para luego seguir al Hokage dentro de la habitación.

–Es otro mensaje de ese mocoso ¿Cierto? –respondió Kakashi con fastidio

Minato permanecía de pie, extendiendo el pergamino sobre una mesa de madera, leyó el mensaje y se llevó una mano a sus sienes.

–¿Qué dice esta vez? ¿Cuál será la siguiente táctica de Orochimaru?

–No lo dice –respondió Minato llevándose una mano a la frente y acariciando un par de mechones dorados.

–¿Entonces qué fue lo que te envió? –preguntó acercándose y tomando el pergamino.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos, mientras analizaba el mensaje codificado, no se explicaba como era posible que su maestro entendiera ese escrito, a simple vista, parecían una sucesión de kanjis dispuestos uno tras otro, pero cuando se le prestaba más atención, se descubría que ni siquiera eran letras existentes dentro de su escritura.

–No importa –respondió Minato dejándose caer sobre el piso con un gesto de tristeza impregnado en su rostro.

Kakashi se puso de cuclillas delante de él y le miró fijamente con su único ojo descubierto. Minato le miró de reojo y soltó un suspiro.

–¿Lo verás de nuevo? –preguntó Kakashi con el mismo gesto despreocupado que lo distinguía.

Minato asintió con la cabeza, le sonrió y con su mano acarició su cabeza.

–Pero no iré, no te preocupes Kakashi –se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada–. No puedo abandonar a mi ejército en estos momentos.

Kakashi se puso de pie y suspiró con pesar.

–Estoy de acuerdo –se llevó una mano a la cintura y con la otra se rascó la nuca–, como Hokage no deberías abandonar a tus soldados ahora, pero también, debes tomar en cuenta que como líder de Konoha no deberías estar con un ninja –sacó un pequeño libro y se puso a leerlo–. Pero a mí me agrada más el Minato que hace lo que cree correcto, lo que quiere hacer y que siempre sigue sus corazonadas para proteger lo más preciado para él, no importa que su vida esté en juego –le dio la vuelta a la hoja y recorrió la pagina con su único ojo visible–. No voy a negarte que ese ninja me desagrada y, sin embargo, admito que nos ha sido de gran ayuda para estar un paso delante del enemigo, aún así, ese sujeto es el que te hace sonreír de una manera que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Es esa misma sonrisa de la que… me enamoré.

Minato abrió los ojos de par en par tras la declaración, y permaneció con la mirada fija en su alumno, del que nunca esperó que fuera a soltárselo así como si nada. De hecho, desde hacía varios años se había dado una idea sobre los sentimientos del otro, pero simplemente no podía corresponderlos, para él, Kakashi era como un hijo, e incluso, como un amigo.

–Y-yo sabes que…

–No te he pedido que me correspondas, es sólo que si puedo volver a verte sonreír de esa manera, no me importa que sea con ese ninja o incluso con un bufón, si así lo deseas. En realidad, yo sólo quiero verte sonreír como antes –respondió con una sonrisa que sólo se dibujaba en su único ojo visible.

El rubio se puso de pie y se acercó a Kakashi, cuando mostraba esa expresión tan despreocupada, le recordaba tanto a Obito, su otro alumno que había muerto en la anterior guerra contra la aldea de la lluvia, aquella con la que se hizo famoso y en donde conoció a Kushina.

–De verdad lo lamento Kakashi, yo no sabía –acarició el cabello plateado de su alumno entre sus manos y acerco su frente a la de su alumno que se limitó a desviar la mirada.

–Sólo vete, puedes confiar en mí sensei.

–Lo sé, tú eres uno los mejores guerreros de Konoha y estoy orgulloso de que seas mi alumno.

–Tal vez no deberías hacerlo esperar, se ve que Itachi es un tipo que tiene poca paciencia. Sólo procura regresar pronto, si no, yo mismo iré por ti.

–Tienes razón –soltó una sonrisa y se alejó de su alumno. Se dirigió hacia la salida con pasos lentos y seguros, antes de salir, le dirigió una última mirada al otro–. Gracias Kakashi.

El samurai de cabellos plateados levantó la mano en señal despreocupada, asintió con la cabeza y continuó la lectura de su preciado libro.

–Más te vale que cuides bien a mi _sensei_… mocoso.

***/****

Itachi permanecía en la entrada de una casa de té, a las afueras del pueblo más cercano a la frontera con el país de la lluvia, normalmente los viajeros hacían una parada en ese lugar que, ahora, se encontraba completamente desierto debido a la guerra. Soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento mientras se sentaba en las escaleras, viendo la nieve derretirse bajo el radiante sol matutino. Su mano daba pequeños golpecitos al escalón contiguo, hasta que una vena apareció en su sien, empezaba a fastidiarse. Una mujer se acercó y aguardó junto a él, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

–Itachi-san deberías entrar a una de las habitaciones.

–Estoy bien Konan –respondió secamente.

La mujer permaneció impasible, con ese aire majestuoso que la distinguía, llevaba un hermoso kimono negro con nubes rojas estampadas en la parte de abajo.

–¿Madara sabe de _esto_?

–Preferiría que fuera un secreto –se puso de pie y sacudió su ropa–. No he sabido de Madara desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Qué planea ahora?

–No lo sé, ahora mismo está con Pain, si planean algo, aún no estoy enterada de ello –la mujer apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de Itachi y sonrió cálidamente–. ¿Qué sucede Itachi? Te ves muy inquieto.

–Orochimaru ordenó que actuáramos esta noche –cerró con fuerza sus puños.

–Entonces deberías estar en Konoha.

Itachi permaneció en completo silencio, pero un gesto de indignación cruzó rápidamente por su rostro. Konan iba a decirle algo más cuando apareció por el umbral de la puerta una figura alta ataviada con un traje blanco y pequeñas flamas en la parte de abajo, se asomó por la habitación y mostró una cálida sonrisa. Konan se acercó a él y agachó la cabeza.

–Bienvenido señor ¿Le interesa tomar algo?

–Eso depende –murmuró el hombre dando un paso en el interior, le dirigió una sonrisa a Itachi que sólo desvió la mirada.

–Konan yo me haré cargo de todo –ordenó el ninja.

La mujer se hizo a un lado y asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza. Itachi aguardaba con el mismo semblante serio de siempre. Konan miró de soslayo al rubio que se le hacía terriblemente conocido, sabía que lo había visto en algún lugar y no precisamente con Itachi, al que éste le dirigía una mirada cálida como si temiera lastimarlo con solo mirarlo.

Konan sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía, agachó la cabeza cuando el rubio pasó frente a ella, y sin poder evitarlo, como si sus ojos hubiesen cobrado vida propia levantó la mirada, deteniéndose en la cintura de aquel rubio, en donde una espada de color rojo aguardaba a ser desenvainada. Se mordió el labio inferior y los siguió con la mirada, reconocía esa katana, era la misma que Madara buscaba con desesperación, y aquel, sin duda era _Yondaime._

***/****

Itachi llevó a Minato hasta una de las habitaciones que se encontraban en la parte posterior del local, en el que entraron sin dirigirse ni una sola palabra. Cuando el ninja cerró la puerta tras de sí, miró al rubio y sonrió, para luego lanzarse hacia él y plantarle un beso en los labios que el rubio correspondió.

–Tardaste demasiado –murmuró Itachi alejándose del rubio para dirigirlo hacia una mesa en el centro de la habitación donde un recipiente con té humeante los esperaba.

–Le dije a Konan que lo prepara, es el mejor té que tiene…

El olor del té llegó hasta sus fosas nasales abriendo el apetito del Hokage que simplemente se dejó guiar hasta la mesa y se sentó frente a Itachi que le sirvió un poco en un tazón. Con un gesto seductor tomó el vaso y lo llevó hasta sus labios. El ninja permaneció en completo silencio admirando cada movimiento del rubio que le soltó una sonrisa cuando sintió la mirada negra clavarse sobre él. El té tenía un sabor perfecto, dio otro sorbo y lo bebió por completo, a pesar de que era un simple té verde tenía un sabor muy particular, el cual no pudo distinguir. Se sirvió un poco más y lo bebió de un sorbo, en ese momento, Itachi desvió la mirada y un suave gesto de consternación invadió su rostro, uno que quizá para los demás habría pasado desapercibido, pero para Minato no.

–¿Qué sucede Itachi? ¿Está todo bien?

–Sí, por el momento no tienes de que preocuparte –mintió–. Sólo quería verte y saber que estabas bien. Me alegra que así sea, actualmente Orochimaru hace todo lo posible por tratar de controlar al Mizukage y al Kazekage, aunque parece que es imposible.

–Eso no me preocupa. Lo que sea que Orochimaru esté planeando yo me encargaré de destrozarlo, no te preocupes –curvó sus labios en una radiante sonrisa–. Sólo preocúpate por ti, no soporto el hecho de pensar que algo pudiera pasarte.

Itachi hizo un puchero y desvió la mirada con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–No digas tonterías, por mí no debes preocuparte. _Un verdadero ninja engaña incluso a los más cercanos a ellos y no se desenmascara hasta que él lo desee._

El rostro de Minato se cubrió por un gesto contrariedad y dio otro sorbo a su té.

–¿Intentas decir que incluso podrías engañarme a mí?

El rostro de Itachi se suavizó, miró a Minato y soltó una sonrisa que no trató de ocultar y que el rubio supo que era uno de los gestos más sinceros que Itachi le había dirigido.

–En este mundo sólo hay dos personas por las que daría mi vida, mi hermano y tú –estiró su mano hasta alcanzar un par de mechones rubios y acariciarlos entre sus dedos–. Y haré hasta lo imposible porque se encuentren _bien_.

El corazón de Minato bailó de emoción, incluso sentía los latidos martillearle en sus oídos y una agradable sensación que serpenteaba por todo su cuerpo. Quería estar siempre con Itachi y así sería cuando acabara con esta guerra, haría hasta lo imposible por tenerlo a su lado a él y a su hijo Naruto, que en estos momentos debería estar en las aguas termales junto a Iruka y un par de guardias, aburriéndose o haciendo travesuras como era su costumbre.

–Por cierto, ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que Naruto pueda ver el Akai Ito? –preguntó entrelazando sus manos y apoyando los codos frente a la mesa.

–¿A qué te refieres? –dijo sintiendo que un cruel estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo–. Naruto no puede ver el _Akai Ito_.

–Por lo que he investigado, se supone que… –apretó con fuerza sus puños–Kushina-san podía verlo ¿No? Al parecer es un don que el clan Uzumaki tenía.

–Una maldición –contestó el rubio frunciendo el ceño–. Naruto no _debe_ ver el Akai Ito, es así de simple ¡Me lo habría dicho!

–Sólo estoy considerando la posibilidad –respondió soltando un suspiro. Miró de reojo el vaso de Minato, completamente vacío y después observó una pequeña ventana que se encontraba en lo alto–. A veces me pregunto si nuestro destino en verdad era este, me parece un cruel juego el hecho de que seamos de bandos contrarios.

–Si estás arrepentido de estar con el Hokage deberías decirlo claramente –murmuró Minato desviando la mirada.

–Tal vez tú y yo no debimos habernos conocido, no lo sé, ni siquiera sé porque lo digo hasta este momento –soltó una sonrisa irónica y miró a Minato–. Aún así, sé que si en otra vida te vuelvo a encontrar me gustaría poder estar contigo nuevamente.

Minato soltó un gruñido de molestia.

–No lo entiendo Itachi ¿Me estás diciendo que ya no quieres volver a verme?

Itachi sonrió de medio lado para negar con la cabeza, se puso de pie y se acercó hasta el rubio, se hincó frente a él y acarició los cabellos dorados entrelazándolos en sus dedos.

–Sólo digo que a veces siento que esta vida no es suficiente para poder estar junto a ti –murmuró plantándole un beso en los labios que el samurai correspondió tomándolo de la nuca y acercándolo más hacia sí.

Sus cuerpos se estremecieron con ese simple acto, mientras una oleada de sensaciones los recorrían; las manos frías de Itachi acariciaron la mejilla morena de _su_ rubio. La lengua de Minato acarició los labios del ninja, mientras éste le permitía profundizar el beso. Se dejaron llevar, con sus ojos entrecerrados nublados en una sensación única que sabían no podían experimentar con nadie más.

Itachi separó el beso y se lamió los labios con una sonrisa en ellos, mientras que el rubio seguía con esa expresión seductora que siempre mantenía después de que lo besaba, con sus ojos entrecerrados y un brillo único en esos zafiros. El ninja le plantó un último beso en el cuello, justo debajo de la mandíbula, junto con un suave mordisco que hizo que Minato soltara un suspiro.

–Si me voy ahora, podré llegar a Konoha antes del anochecer –dijo Itachi dándole una última caricia justo en la mejilla.

Minato sintió que un calor sofocante recorría su cuerpo, centrándose en su cabeza, soltó un quejido y se llevó la mano hasta su frente. Itachi le dirigió una mirada a la bebida que le había servido al samurai y después al rubio que empezaba a quejarse y respirar de manera dificultosa. Se puso de pie y exhaló, el sol aún estaba en lo alto, no pasaría de media tarde, aún era tiempo para llegar a Konoha y continuar lo que ya había empezado.

Un fuerte dolor en el estómago hizo que Minato curveara su cuerpo hacia adelante, vaciando la bebida que aún permanecía en el vaso del ninja. Trató de ponerse de pie y cayó al acto, todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas. Entornó sus ojos hacia la borrosa silueta de Itachi que abrió la puerta para dejar que la figura de la mujer que había visto en la entrada atravesara el umbral.

–Esa es la espada que Madara está buscando ¿Qué piensas hacer con él?

El rubio sabía que había escuchado ese nombre, Madara, pero de eso ya hacía tanto tiempo que lo había olvidado, cerró los ojos con fuerza y aspiró profundamente tratando de mantenerse despierto el mayor tiempo posible.

–Sería peligroso que le llevaras esa espada a Madara, después de todo, tienes que atravesar la frontera que vigilan los soldados de Konoha.

–¿Dudas de mis habilidades Itachi? –respondió con irritación la mujer.

Minato trató de soltar un quejido, algo que lo hiciera despertar pero sus músculos se le hacían cada vez más pesados, como si ese no fuera su cuerpo.

–Itachi… –susurró antes de que sus ojos se sumieran en la oscuridad y se sumergiera en un difuso ensueño.

–No lo hago, es sólo que ahora tenemos algo más importante que hacer. Dile a Madara que sólo debe preocuparse de que el ejército de_ Amegakure_ esté preparado.

La voz de Itachi sonaba más inexpresiva de lo normal, Minato forcejeó contra el peso de su cuerpo pero fue imposible, su cuerpo no se movió ni un milímetro, y aún así, sintió una inusual molestia en su pecho, como una tortura, justo antes de perderse completamente en un sueño lleno de sombras.

***/****

–¡Sensei! ¡Despierta!

Cuando Minato volvió a recobrar la conciencia, sus ojos se toparon ante un paisaje sombrío y frente a él Kakashi como lo había visto esa mañana, con su rostro cubierto y su único ojo al descubierto con un gesto de angustia que trataba de ocultar bajo su típica máscara de indiferencia. El rubio se revolvió entre el futón y una cobija que le cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo helado, se incorporó y llevó su mano hasta su boca cuando sintió que toda la habitación se removía a su alrededor, junto con unas fastidiosas náuseas.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Kakashi apoyando su mano en el hombro de su maestro–. Tardaste demasiado, no podía esperar más.

–¿Cómo supiste en dónde estaba? –murmuró Minato acariciando su frente mientras que con dificultad trataba de aclarar sus pensamientos, su mente parecía envuelta en una espesa bruma que se negaba a apartarse. Agitó su cabeza y aspiró profundamente.

–¿De verdad creíste que te dejaría salir sin saber a dónde te dirigías? Yo debo proteger al Hokage. ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿En dónde está ese mocoso?

Los ojos de Minato se abrieron de par en par y se apoyó en Kakashi, para ponerse de pie entre su tambaleante cuerpo que parecía responderle con torpeza.

Miró a su alrededor, la luz del día había sido completamente devorada por la oscuridad y la escasa luz nocturna de la luna. Estaba en la misma habitación en donde Itachi lo había dejado, se mordió el labio inferior y cubrió sus ojos con su mano, se sentía extrañamente traicionado y a la vez herido.

–¿Qué está pasando Kakashi? –preguntó cuando lo miró con su armadura puesta– ¿Amegakure atacó nuevamente?

Kakashi dudó durante unos instantes, examinó a su maestro que se encontraba en condiciones deplorables, y a la vez se maldijo por haberle permitido escapar del campamento en donde podría estar preparado para lo que estaba apunto de decirle. Negó con la cabeza y se pasó el hombro de su maestro por el cuello para ayudarlo a caminar.

Por su parte, Minato se dejó llevar en completo silencio, aquella casa de té estaba completamente desierta como si todo lo que vivió esa mañana hubiera sido un simple sueño. Se dejó llevar por el pasillo, mientras se acostumbraba a la extraña embriaguez que recorría su cuerpo, había sido un tonto al confiar, o quizá simplemente quería volver a confiar, como cuando Itachi le sonrió y lo besó por última vez, había sido diferente a todas las demás, con ese simple roce su cuerpo se había estremecido como nunca, al igual que su alma y sus deseos de congelar ese simple instante.

–¿Qué pasa Kakashi? –volvió a preguntar mientras trataba de acostumbrarse a esa sensación de ensoñación.

–Konoha está bajo ataque –respondió sin más.

Con esa simple frase Minato sintió sus esperanzas caer en un abismo, cerró fuertemente su puño y se alejó del cuerpo de su alumno, llevó su mano hasta su cintura, aún tenía la espada.

–¡¿Itachi te informó de ello? –rugió tratando de contenerse–.

Kakashi dudó unos instantes y negó con la cabeza. Había sido un estúpido al permitir que su maestro se acercara más a ese ninja.

–Recibimos un mensaje de la guardia personal del castillo. _Maito Guy_ confirmó un ataque directo a Konoha y nos pide refuerzos –Minato apretó sus dientes con fuerza–. Pero no hemos podido ser de mucha ayuda, ya que la aldea de la lluvia formó su ofensiva, están listos para atacarnos en cualquier momento, y estoy seguro que ni Jiraiya llegará a tiempo. Además que Orochimaru tiene la excusa perfecta para no mandar refuerzos, ya que la aldea de la arena también está listo para atacar la frontera en cualquier descuido.

–¡¿Y de qué nos sirve proteger la frontera si obtienen el control de la capital? ¿Quiénes son los atacantes?

Su alumno permaneció en silencio y negó con la cabeza.

–No pertenecen a la aldea de la arena ni de la lluvia, tampoco parecen guerreros de Konoha. Según la descripción son demonios con ojos de fuego que se infiltran entre las sombras. Y por más ataques que les lancen éstos se levantan para continuar la lucha, además…

–Son los mismos que atacaron a Kushina, el clan Uchiha.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

_XD espero no haya quedado, no sé si las cosas pasaron muy rápido en éste capitulo o fue al revés, como sea. Esta vez el capitulo sólo fluyó jaja dio algunos giros inesperados que no tenía planeados pero me gustaron así que los dejé._

_Ehh bueno, no me queda más que decirles que pronto empezaré a darle más prioridad al Sasunaru jeje y les tocará sufrir a ellos XD sólo un poquito (eso espero) pero es que a veces se sale de mi control (en realidad no), en fin. Me da gusto ver que aún hayan personas que sigan esta extraña historia n.n yo seguiré escribiendo jaja hasta q me sangren los dedos, o en su defecto, termine la historia jaja. (Soy una exagerada) _

_Hasta el próximo capítulo. Ciao!_


	12. Capítulo 11: El final de un destino

_Kawari kabuto__: Es un tipo de "casco" que utilizaban los samurais_

_Ka__maitachi: Es un demonio-comadreja del folklore japonés._

* * *

**Capítulo 11: ****El final de un destino**

_Surgió en mi interior…_

_Apartando todo lo demás a su paso…_

_Un sentimiento increíblemente poderoso y a la vez despreciable…_

Anotsu Kagehisa-Hiroaki Samura

La luna permanecía en lo alto con su diáfana luz cubriendo toda la ciudad de Konoha. Una noche brillante llena de estrellas dispersas en el lienzo nocturno, en el centro de la ciudad una alta torre se erguía imponente, desde ahí Sarutobi observaba la ciudad iluminada por diminutos faros rojos colgados en los locales aún abiertos a esas altas horas de la noche. Tosió suavemente y después escuchó la puerta de la habitación deslizarse.

–¡Sarutobi-sama, he regresado para informarle que todo transcurre con tranquilidad! –por la puerta entró un hombre de aspecto peculiar con un traje verde ceñido por completo a su cuerpo y unas pobladas cejas sobre sus ojos negros con grandes pestañas. Miró a los guardias que montaban guardia a cada lado de la habitación y asintió–. Han hecho un buen trabajo al mantener su posición –estiró la mano con el dedo pulgar en alto.

Sandaime giró sobre sus talones, miró con una sonrisa a su visitante y fue hasta el fondo de la habitación, en donde se sentó sobre un cojín y dirigió su mirada al solitario pergamino que yacía solitario sobre una mesa de madera frente a él.

–Sarutobi-sama –Gai hizo una reverencia–.La gran bestia verde de Konoha informando que he redoblado las defensas pese a la deficiencia de soldados con los que contamos y debo informarle que nadie podrá entrar a Konoha sin mi autorización –el anciano asintió–. Me preocupa el hecho de que se rumora que en los últimos días ha tenido una visita...

–Ya no tienes que preocuparte de eso Gai, pronto todo esto pronto terminará.

–¡Estoy de acuerdo! –Se llevó la mano su flequillo y entrelazó sus dedos entre su cabello lacio–. Todo gracias a que Yondaime-sama ha logrado bloquear cada uno de los ataques enemigos; sus estrategias son, simplemente formidables –soltó una sonrisa y extendió su mano con el dedo pulgar en alto–. Si me permite decirlo, Namikaze Minato fue la mejor elección para ser su sucesor. ¡Él tiene el poder de la juventud en sus venas!

Sarutobi soltó una sonrisa y asintió, tomó el pergamino entre sus manos acariciándolo con la punta de sus dedos.

–Quizá elegirlo como mi sucesor fue algo muy precipitado, aunque sin duda sus habilidades no tienen punto de comparación. Es el samurai más fuerte que ha tenido Konoha, esa es una de las razones por la que lo elegí, y la otra es por Naruto. He estado observando a ese niño y tiene algo especial, estoy seguro de que él también podrá llegar a ser un excelente guerrero y sucesor de Yondaime. Ahora como hijo del Hokage tiene derecho a reclamar la sucesión del trono –se llevó una mano a la frente mientras que con la otra aferraba el pergamino– Traté de beneficiarlos pero me temo que en mi afán de velar por el futuro del país del fuego he herido a demasiadas personas.

Gai permanecía en silencio con los ojos puestos en el anciano que a cada segundo parecía perder las pocas fuerzas que le restaban debido a la enfermedad que lo aquejaba.

–La última vez que hablé con Minato lucía diferente, estoy seguro que tú también lo notaste.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Sandaime respondía con una sonrisa en su acabado rostro marcado por las arrugas que hacían que su gesto pareciera más duro de lo que en realidad era.

–Parece como si el rayo amarillo regresara con fuerzas renovadas, aquellas que perdió el día en que Kushina murió. Es como si un tigre volviera a levantarse de entre las sombras para, con su fiero rugido, hacer sucumbir a cualquiera de sus rivales.

–Esa es la voluntad del fuego –añadió Gai soltando una sonora carcajada.

El anciano permaneció en silencio, quizá para algunos ese cambio era imperceptible, aunque para los que conocían a Minato les bastaba con una sola mirada a esos ojos encendidos para darse cuenta de ello, y él como el antiguo Hokage lo sabía, también tenía conocimiento de lo que eso implicaba; Minato era capaz de cualquier cosa por proteger a su país y más aún por las personas que eran importantes, incluso anteponiendo su propia vida.

–Como el antiguo Hokage debo hacer lo que me corresponde, lo último que me queda antes de que mi fuego se convierta en cenizas y espero que con esta última decisión pueda proteger a más de los que voy a lastimar –señaló el pergamino y soltó una sonrisa que a Gai le pareció melancólica–. Necesito que lleves este mensaje a Azuma –le extendió el pergamino y Gai lo tomó apretándolo con fuerza–. Considéralo una misión de rango S, una que sólo tú puedes realizar. Por el día de hoy necesito que abandones tu puesto, salgas cuanto antes de la capital y vayas a la casa de Kurenai, ya informé a los miembros del consejo –el anciano entrecerró los ojos, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y entrecruzó sus dedos– Cuida ese mensaje con tu propia vida si es necesario, tiene que llegar a manos de Azuma, él sabrá que hacer en cuando lo lea.

–¡La gran bestia verde de Konoha cumplirá con su misión sin importar el costo! ¡Regresaré antes de que amanezca para continuar con mi deber! –Gai soltó una de sus famosas sonrisas mostrando sus dientes y dejando que un brillo saliera de uno de sus colmillos, para luego salir corriendo a toda prisa del castillo.

Sarutobi paseó su mirada por toda la habitación que seguía igual que años atrás, con ese aspecto tradicional, un par de biombos con garzas pintadas y aún así, ese día en especial todo se sentía tan frío y vacío, metió su mano a la manga del kimono y sacó su pipa color caoba.

–Sé que Tsunade me dijo que dejara este mal vicio pero sólo por hoy quiero disfrutar una vez más de este placer mundano –llevó la pipa hasta sus labios y la encendió tras lo cual dio una larga calada.

Cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por el sabor amargo que se intensificaba, de pronto se vio sumido en sus propios recuerdos, había conocido a muchas personas, cometido muchos aciertos en cada una de sus decisiones y errores que hasta la fecha lo atormentaban, aunque hubo un recuerdo en especial que se impregnó en su mente; un niño rubio de aspecto frágil que Jiraiya había adoptado justo después de que sus padres perecieran en una revuelta contra el consejo y aún así, ese niño permanecía inmutable hasta que sus ojos irradiaron decisión.

–Seré el guerrero más fuerte que Konoha haya tenido y me convertiré en Hokage.

Tras esas palabras los miembros de consejo soltaron una carcajada, pero ese día, Sarutobi vio el fuego de Konoha y el nacimiento de uno de los samurais que más atesoraría el país del fuego: Minato Namikaze.

Soltó una sonrisa al momento que una fuerte explosión se escuchó a las afueras de la ciudad seguido de varios gritos de terror y lo que sabía, era un grito de guerra.

* * *

A las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del bosque de Konoha, Gai avanzaba sobre un enorme caballo gris rumbo al este donde se suponía estaba la casa de Kurenai, miró de reojo el pergamino que había amarrado a su cintura y frunció el entrecejo, iba a cumplir su misión costara lo que costara. Pero antes de que pudiera preverlo, un grupo de guerreros que acosaban a un niño se atravesaron en su camino, les dirigió una rápida mirada y se enfrentó a ellos.

–¡No Puedo permitir que algo como esto pase frente a mí! ¡Y yo, Maito Gai, no los perdonaré!

Los tres hombres lo miraron con cara de fastidio y una sonrisa irónica al momento que el niño se zafó del agarre de uno de los hombres y corrió para esconderse detrás de unos arbustos. Gai sonrió de medio lado y apretó fuertemente sus puños justo antes de que los tres hombres se lanzaran contra él blandiendo grandes armas sobre sus cabezas.

–¡Achoooooo! –gritó agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro para contrarrestar el ataque con una rápida sucesión de puñetazos y patadas que sus enemigos trataban de esquivar en balde ya que sus puños fueron directamente a sus rostros.

El resultado fueron tres narices rotas que empezaban a sangrar, Gai comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos.

–Ustedes no son rivales para mí, no son más que unos simples mercenarios –soltó con una sonrisa atravesando sus labios–. ¿Qué hacen tan cerca de Konoha?

Los tres hombres limpiaron la sangre de la nariz y volvieron a atacar blandiendo torpemente sus armas tratando, inútilmente, de golpear al hombre que esquivaba con facilidad.

Gai empezaba a fastidiarse, hasta que el pergamino de Sarutobi cayó justo a los pies del niño que miraba atento la batalla que se llevaba a unos cuantos metros de él, hasta que un fuerte estruendo se escuchó a sus espaldas seguido de una fuerte luz con tonos rojizos en la entrada oeste de Konoha.

Los presentes miraron hacia el cielo donde una humareda grisácea se alzaba al cielo seguido de los gritos de guerra de un ejército, Gai miró por el rabillo del ojo a sus tres enemigos que soltaron una amplia sonrisa y aprovecharon para atacarlo de nueva cuenta, eso era solo el principio del ataque. El guerrero de Konoha apretó fuertemente sus puños y se lanzó hacia sus rivales.

El niño cerró fuertemente los ojos a sabiendas que aquel guerrero que lo había ayudado tenía la desventaja ante esos tres guerreros que ostentaban poderosas armas de metal. De pronto escuchó unos pasos acercarse hasta él seguido de una sombra sobre él y su cuerpo tembló de furia, se puso de pie y se lanzó hacia aquel extraño.

–¿Estás bien pequeño? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El niño abrió sus ojos lentamente hasta que se topó con los ojos negros de aquel hombre y detrás de él, los tres hombres en el suelo, había sido solo un instante y aquel guerrero resultó intacto.

–L-lee, mi nombre es Lee –susurró sobresaltado.

El hombre sonrió, levantó el pergamino y le sonrió al joven cerrando su pequeño ojo provocando un sonrojo en el niño que se puso de pie y tragó saliva.

–Pequeño, nunca debes mostrarle temor a tus rivales. Tienes unos ojos llenos de valor justo lo que Konoha necesita en estos momentos.

El niño abrió los ojos de par en par, casi podía sentir la emoción elevarse hasta sus mejillas, ese hombre le parecía poderoso, con un porte elegante y lleno de confianza. Gai soltó una de sus conocidas sonrisas en donde parecía que un brillo aparecía en sus dientes, tomó al niño de la cintura y lo subió al un gran caballo gris.

–Konoha depende de ti –dijo seriamente extendiéndole un pequeño sello en forma de tortuga con el símbolo de Konoha al frente–. Dirígete a la frontera este y pide hablar con Yondaime-sama –el niño abrió los ojos de par en par y asintió–, si les muestras mi sello no se podrán negar, necesitamos su ayuda, tienes que correr y decirle que Konoha está bajo ataque.

El pequeño entrecerró los ojos y asintió con fuerza justo antes de que el caballo echara a andar, dio un último vistazo hacia atrás en donde aquel hombre le daba la espalda con aquella luz anaranjada a su espalda.

–Es genial…–susurró–. ¡Cuando crezca seré igual de sorprendente que él! –gritó con el puño en alto–. Para llegar a la frontera se necesitan de al menos tres horas ¡Yo haré hora y media!

Sonrió de medio lado y apresuró al caballo, no era la primera vez que salía de Konoha y conocía los atajos suficientes para llegar con el Hokage costara lo que costara.

* * *

Sarutobi se había movilizado rápidamente, dio las indicaciones necesarias al ejército para que se movilizara eficazmente y auxiliara a los aldeanos, con ello bajar el número de heridos y muertos debido a los feroces ataques. Por una parte, debía admitir que los enemigos los superaban en número aunque, carecían de la destreza necesaria para combatir en contra de los guerreros de Konoha liderados por algunas de las familias más importantes dentro del país del fuego, y aún así sólo pedía que resistieran, aunque los enemigos seguían saliendo de la oscuridad.

El anciano tosió fuertemente y aspiró una bocanada de aire tratando de tranquilizarse. En el momento en que empezó el ataque se vistió con una armadura negra, con un casco _kawari kabuto_, con una especie de media luna dorada cubriendo la mayor parte de su nuca, se llevó la mano al pecho, reacomodó el peto de la armadura que se ceñía casi dolorosamente a su pecho impidiéndole respirar con libertad.

Se centró en cada uno de los sonidos que llegaban hasta sus tímpanos, gritos de furia y desesperación se escuchaban cerca de las paredes, a las afueras de su castillo. Un ruido más se unió al alboroto y un silbido como el de un arma metálica cortando el viento, sonrió de medio lado y aferró su fiel katana _Enma _ que lo había acompañado toda su vida

Fue sólo un instante en el que los dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada a la habitación cayeron con un kunai negro atravesando su frente, un silencioso lamento cruzó por el pecho del anciano cuando reconoció el símbolo grabado cerca del mango de las dos armas de largo alcance. Apretó con más fuerza su espada cuando, un grupo de estrellas metálicas apagó cada una de las velas, dejándolo todo en penumbras salvo por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana y ahí estaba, a unos cuantos pasos, una sombra delgada y ágil caminando hacia él. A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo distinguir las manchas de sangre que salpicaban las prendas de aquel silencioso asesino, aunque, lo que más llamó su atención fue la máscara que cubría su rostro, blanca como la nieve con la figura de una comadreja con dos líneas rojas en las mejillas que sonreía siniestramente con un par de ojos como carbones encendidos mirándolo fijamente.

–Te estaba esperando –habló el viejo Hokage cuando su enemigo se detuvo en el centro de la habitación–. Tantos años negándome a aceptar mi destino y éste por fin me alcanza.

El intruso aguardó en completo silencio con una katana sangrienta en su mano derecha y otra espada más corta en su espalda, sostenida por una especie de correa de piel.

–No existe algo llamado destino, no hay una especie de _hilo_ que nos ate a una serie de sucesos y personas. –su voz sonaba lejana y apagada–. Al final quien toma la decisión es uno mismo.

Un terrible estruendo se escuchó en la entrada del castillo junto con un grito de guerra del ejército defensivo de Konoha. Ese era el inicio del verdadero ataque que haría temblar, no sólo al país del Fuego, si no a sus aledaños; el día en que una espada de sangre se enterraba en el fiero corazón de fuego.

El sonido de la batalla se escuchó más cercano de lo que Sarutobi hubiera esperado, desvió su mirada hacia el fondo de la habitación, justamente en la puerta por la que había un largo pasillo que en esos momentos permanecía oculto en la negrura de la noche. Fue entonces cuando Sarutobi aspiró fuertemente y se puso de pie, la armadura le parecía más pesada de lo que recordaba y su cuerpo parecía negarse a reaccionar como él desearía, pero su corazón latía con furia de sólo pensar en su ciudad, Konoha, bajo el yugo de unos enemigos que jamás creyó volver a ver.

–Con esto Konoha no caerá, la voluntad de fuego pasará a la siguiente generación –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios–. Minato…

–Yo me encargaré de Minato –interrumpió el ninja con tranquilidad, su voz había tomado más fuerza–. Mi padre ha esperado este momento.

–Lo sé, quizás Fugaku fue el que más sufrió, tenía grandes expectativas para su clan.

–¿Expectativas? –rugió una voz grave que resonó en toda la habitación.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó en el pasillo en penumbras, después un silencio sepulcral que daba la bienvenida al nuevo huésped que en esos momentos entraba. Sarutobi soltó un rugido casi inaudible. Otro par de ojos escarlata se clavaron en él, a diferencia de los anteriores, estos irradiaban una mezcla de desprecio y asco

–Fugaku, cuánto tiempo sin verte –lo encaró a pesar de que su cuerpo temblaba.

Como samurai enfrentaría a la muerte con honor, sin mostrar ni una sola pizca de temor o la debilidad que en esos momentos lo agobiaba. Desenvainó su katana que relució con un frío brillo escarlata al momento en que Fugaku lanzó un potente ataque con un grupo de estrellas, el anciano se defendió con un movimiento de su espada, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, el filo de un Kunai atravesó su pierna provocando que perdiera el equilibro y cayera sobre la mesa, tras esto, siguieron una rápida sucesión de ataques que atravesaban su cuerpo sin piedad.

–Del antiguo héroe de Konoha sólo queda el viejo cascarón de un samurai que a duras penas se mantiene de pie –murmuró Fugaku con desprecio.

Sarutobi soltó un quejido mientras respiraba con dificultad, tenía que mantenerse despierto a cualquier precio, se apoyó en su katana encajándola en el suelo y asiéndola como si fuera un bastón, se puso de pie y encaró de nueva cuenta a aquel hombre que caminaba tranquilamente hasta él como si fuera un viejo conocido que se acercaba a saludarlo o a despedirse el día de su muerte. Sus ojos se dirigieron al joven ninja de la máscara que permanecía inmóvil, admirando la escena sin mostrar un solo ápice de sentimientos.

–Yo sé por lo que han pasado –dijo con fuerza luchando por que sus piernas lo sostuvieran un poco más antes de caer derrotado–. Konoha no tiene nada que ver con esto, si buscas venganza entonces es a mí a quien quieres.

–Tras años de servicio lo único que el Clan Uchiha pedía era que se nos reconociera como samuráis pero, al parecer a Konoha le disgustó que _nuestro secreto_ saliera a la luz –Fugaku desenvainó una katana que guardaba en su espalda, quizá la mitad de longitud de una katana, pero de mayor tamaño que una _wakizashi_de un samurai, su mano tembló de excitación cuando una amplia sonrisa se cruzó por sus labios, una que ni siquiera había mostrado a sus hijos–. Este país tiene mucho que ver, predicaba la paz cuando por detrás creaba un grupo de guerreros capaces de infiltrarse en cualquier lugar y asesinar sin un solo resquicio de remordimiento, ninjas incapaces de sentir dolor. Eso es lo que Konoha hizo de nosotros.

Sarutobi bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza, sabía que había cometido muchos errores y el peor había sido el de abandonar a los Uchiha, aquel clan creado años atrás bajo el mandato de Madara sólo para tener un mayor poder y control militar en las aldeas aledañas, sombras que hacían el trabajo sucio de Konoha y permanecieron bajo la protección del consejo hasta que ya no fueron necesarios.

–Tú error fue no habernos exterminado como Danzou lo propuso y este es el agradecimiento que los Uchiha le damos a Konoha tras años de exilio y cacería.

–Vaya estúpido –murmuró Sarutobi apretando fuertemente el mango de su katana-Si dejé a tu familia fue porque deseaba que vivieran. Ya se había derramado demasiada sangre.

–Nos hiciste vivir como ratas.

En un brusco movimiento, el ninja enmascarado les dio la espalda y levantó su katana sobre su hombro en posición de ataque, en su mano izquierda sostenía cuatro estrellas de metal. Fugaku soltó un gruñido y apuntó amenazante al cuello de Sarutobi que permaneció con la cabeza en alto encarándolo.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en el pasillo, seguido de un rugido y varios golpes, lo que solo podía significar que tenían visitas inesperadas luchando contra algunos miembros del clan Uchiha que custodiaban la entrada, sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando la escasa luz de la habitación iluminó a un hombre alto de cabello largo, castaño y un par de pupilas cubiertas por una niebla grisácea que miraron con un gesto altanero a cada uno de los presentes hasta que se detuvieron en el hombre que amenazaba a Sarutobi

–¡Sandaime-sama!

–Vaya pero si es Hiashi Hyuuga, me sorprende que tú solo hayas llegado hasta aquí –expresó Fugaku sacando un kunai negro de entre sus ropas al momento que apuntaba en el pecho de Sarutobi–, estoy seguro que…

Varios kunai con terminación en tres puntas salieron disparados desde el fondo del pasillo, Fugaku abrió los ojos de par en par al momento que el ninja más joven apareció frente a él y desvió cada uno de los ataques, con la misma rapidez Hiashi se lanzó hacia él con una rápida sucesión de golpes que el joven esquivaba con facilidad.

–¡Suficiente! –rugió el líder Uchiha apretando el cuello del anciano con su espada

Los ataques de Hiashi se detuvieron en seco, un estremecimiento de terror cruzó por su espina dorsal mientras que Sarutobi le dirigía una mirada tranquila y llena de valor que trataba, en vano, de tranquilizarlo.

–¡Muéstrate cobarde! –gritó con furia el Uchiha.

–¿Cobarde? –dijo con fuerza la voz de un hombre– ¿Lo dices tú, el hombre que amenaza la vida de un anciano que ni siquiera puede moverse?

Por un instante el silencio reinó en la habitación, hasta que el sonido de unos pasos acercarse retumbó con fuerza, con ese simple andar parecía que el hombre estaba lleno de ira y frustración contenida. El ninja de la máscara sostuvo su katana en alto listo para atacar.

Fugaku soltó una exclamación cuando una conocida mirada añil se cruzó con la suya, su rostro y cabellos rubios bañados de sangre y un porte imponente que le dejaba en claro que no venía sólo a charlar.

Cuando el rubio apareció dejó caer el cuerpo inerte de un ninja. Fugaku frunció el ceño cuando reconoció a Shisui, uno de los guerreros más fuertes del clan.

–Creímos que no eras tan estúpido como para presentarte con nosotros directamente, aunque tenía curiosidad de ver si venías a morir o aguardabas en tu posición mientras Konoha caía, y debo admitir que tu decisión no me sorprende. Si tú estás aquí significa que abandonaste la frontera, vaya estúpido, le dejaste el camino libre a la aldea de la lluvia.

El rostro de Minato permaneció igual de inexpresivo como si de una estatua se tratase, con esos ojos cargados de furia.

–Sólo te diré que dejé a mi mejor alumno con la mayor parte del ejército para proteger la frontera mientras termino con esto –espetó Minato con seriedad–. Si tienes algo contra Konoha deberías tratarlo conmigo, el Hokage. Desconozco la razón por la que ustedes hicieron todo esto, así como la razón por la que han perdido sensibilidad en su cuerpo y, por ello son tan difíciles matar –miró de reojo al ninja con el rostro cubierto y continuó–, tampoco sé la razón por la que años atrás atacaron a Kushina, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de que jamás los perdonaré por todo esto.

–¿Eso es una amenaza? –gruñó Fugaku con fiereza.

–Tómalo como una advertencia. Tu ejército caerá.

El líder de los Uchiha entrecerró los ojos, sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo en un rictus de fastidio. Si lo que el rubio decía era verdad, entonces los demás miembros del clan sabrían que era momento de atacar, ese pobre ejército de mercenarios era solo una distracción para atraer la atención de Yondaime, lo cual había resultado y con eso matarían dos pájaros de un tiro.

–Hace poco mencionaste el nombre de una mujer, Kushina.

Minato apretó fuertemente los dientes, tenía deseos de despedazar a ese par de sujetos que se habían atrevido a abalanzarse sobre lo quera importante para él: Kushina, Naruto, Konoha e incluso sabía que la vida de Itachi dependía de ese asqueroso grupo de ninjas. Un estremecimiento de ira recorrió su cuerpo, apretó fuertemente su katana, el _Kyubbi, _que parecía susurrarle suavemente que despedazara lentamente a cada uno de los ninjas que se erguían frente a él.

Una sutil sonrisa victoriosa apareció en el rostro de Fugaku, al momento que dirigió una intensa mirada hacia el otro ninja que permanecía inmóvil.

–Aún recuerdo a esa mujer de cabello rojo, siempre hablando tonterías de un hilo rojo sobre el destino y sobre su clan extinto, nos debía demasiado. Madara se encargó de ella durante casi toda su vida y nosotros la entrenamos como un simple _kunoichi_, aunque quien la conoció mejor es él –dirigió su vista al otro ninja–. Él estuvo presente el día en que su vida se extinguió ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste si murió por decisión propia o hubo alguien más que lo arregló para que todos creyeran que había cometido _harakiri_?

Sarutobi abrió los ojos de par en par, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando el rostro de Minato se tensó, incluso sus ojos parecían irradiar un brillo lleno de crueldad y odio, uno que nunca había visto en alguien tan tranquilo.

–Eso es mentira Minato, tú lo sabes –respingó Sandaime mientras sostenía su arma con fuerza.

–¡S-suficiente! –gruñó el rubio desenvainando rápidamente su sable.

El ninja de la máscara lanzó un par de shuriken hacia el rubio que en un instante se cubrió con su sable. Entrecerró los ojos y miró al ninja que estaba siendo más molesto de lo que pensó.

–Si quieres que el anciano viva un poco más entonces suelta tu arma– amenazó el Uchiha.

El rubio soltó un fuerte rugido, se sentía lleno de impotencia cuando su mente le decía que se detuviera mientras que una nube rojiza cubría su corazón rugiendo de rabia. Sarutobi se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos al momento que sentía su corazón desbocado a sabiendas de lo que tenía que hacer.

–Minato, no seré un estorbo –murmuró el anciano con una sonrisa–. Vive lo suficiente.

Levantó su katana y la clavó en su estómago atravesando todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a Fugaku que soltó un gruñido, y en seguida Sarutobi hizo un corte recto en su estómago. El Uchiha esquivó el ataque antes de que fuera mortal, se llevó la mano al estómago y miró su sangre sin inmutarse, justo en ese momento el rubio se lanzó contra él en un ataque feroz que el otro ninja alcanzó a interceptar golpeando a Yondaime contra los _fusuma_que dividían la otra habitación.

–Déjamelo a mí _otousan_ –dijo con tono autoritario el joven Uchiha que aún mantenía su rostro cubierto por aquella máscara.

–Mátalo –puntualizó antes de que Hiashi Hyuuga se lanzara contra él, antes de dirigir una mirada a Sandaime sobre la mesa y un espeso charco de sangre se extendía a sus pies.

Con ese ataque Minato había atravesado los _fusuma_ de papel que dividían las habitaciones, ahora se encontraba en otro cuarto vacío, salvo por un par de futones doblados en una esquina en medio de la oscuridad. Dio un rápido vistazo al cuerpo de Sandaime que yacía bocabajo sobre la mesa y debajo de él un charco de sangre que se extendía por el tatami. El rubio se puso de pie al momento que todo frente a él se convertía en una mancha difusa, sacudió la cabeza y se llevó la mano a los ojos. El veneno que horas antes Itachi le había suministrado aún no perdía su efecto, incluso podía sentir su cuerpo más pesado y lento como si quisiera sumergirse nuevamente en un profundo sueño.

El ninja entró a la habitación a oscuras en completo silencio, con la katana en la mano lista para atacar; la escasa luz que se filtraba por una pequeña ventana alta bañó tímidamente su cuerpo, fue entonces cuando Minato, por primera vez, le prestó atención. Su máscara con una siniestra sonrisa imitando al mítico _kamaitachi_que atacaba en un pestañeo, al igual que ese joven que parecía prever cada uno de sus movimientos.

Durante un segundo fue como si su corazón se estremeciera de temor, algo que no supo explicar, y antes de que cualquiera de los dijera algo se lanzaron al ataque, Minato lanzaba rápidos ataques que el joven defendía con una katana que duraría muy poco contra el mítico _Kyubbi_. En una ocasión el rubio sintió un fuerte golpe en su pecho seguido del filo del sable aproximándose, con gran habilidad contrarrestó el ataque, sus armas chocaron lanzando diminutas chispas rojizas, se enfrentaron con fuerza, el rubio sintió sus brazos cansados concentrar toda su fuerza en sus extremidades superiores y empujó con fuerza logrando hacer retroceder un paso al ninja. Sus rostros quedaron a centímetros chocando y mirándose fijamente, azul contra rojo una dualidad perfecta.

Minato sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho al momento que su cuerpo se estremeció con desazón, cómo detestaba aquella sensación que le prevenía de algo que intentaba negar.

–¿Qué tuviste que ver con la muerte de Kushina? –rugió sin recibir respuesta.

Minato comenzaba a fastidiarse de esa máscara burlona, lanzó un ataque feroz que el otro cubrió directamente con el filo de su katana, algo que ningún samuraiharía si pretendía mantener su arma intacta, tras el choque, el Kyubbi salió victorioso. La punta del sable que el ninja blandía se rompió y chocó contra su máscara, el ninja retrocedió un par de pasos hasta que una pared se interpuso.

El ninja soltó un jadeo antes de sentir su máscara partirse en dos y caer al suelo con un sonido hueco, se llevó la mano a la frente en donde un hilo de sangre caía contorneando el perfil de su rostro. Con decisión soltó la katana rota y encaró al rubio enfrentándose con una mirada altanera al rubio que emitió un quejido en el momento en que lo reconoció, a pesar de que ya lo había imaginado.

–Itach.i… –murmuró bajando la guardia.

Tantas preguntas cruzaron por su mente, tantos recuerdos y ninguna respuesta. Itachi soltó un gruñido cuando vio el rostro de Minato contraerse de dolor, y con un rápido movimiento tomó el arma que guardaba en su espalda, una espada color rojo, Amaterasu, la única capaz de enfrentarse a una katana y salir victoriosa. Aquella que Minato le regaló el día que se entregaron sin ninguna reserva, el cuerpo del ninja se estremeció aunque su rostro permaneció inflexible, con sus ojos afilados clavados en el Hokage que sintió perder toda la energía y furia que momentos atrás lo motivaba.

–¿Por qué? –susurró el rubio

Itachi suspiró y arremetió nuevamente contra él, sus movimientos se volvían cada vez más agiles enfocando sus ataques en su muñeca, se había amoldado perfectamente a _Amaterasu._

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior, ahí estaba ése cuerpo que lo hechizaba y ése aroma tan peculiar que lo hacía marearse de deseo.

–¡¿Todo fue un engaño? –rugió con furia, se volvía loco de tener tantos sentimientos encontrados que le nublaban el juicio entorpeciéndolo.

Minato desenvainó su _wakizashi_ sólo para poder detener uno de los ataques del menor y acercarse hasta él, inmovilizándolo contra la pared con sus armas chocando temblorosas y llenas de ira. Itachi entrecerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, podía sentir la agitada respiración del rubio contra su cuello, había sido un estúpido al dejarse atrapar de esa manera o quizá era porque, incluso él, quería sentirlo cerca aunque fuese la última vez.

–¿Qué pretendes? –cuestionó sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía–. Dime que todo esto es…

–No puedo dejar que esto continúe, este juego ya duró lo suficiente Minato.

–Itachi, ya basta –jadeó– No quiero lastimarte.

El ninja apretó los dientes a la vez que una inmensa rabia lo invadía. Un samurai rogando ¿Desde cuándo? Lo empujó con fuerza y le soltó una fuerte patada directo al estómago. Miró a Minato, ese endemoniado rubio había logrado desarmarlo por completo, volverlo un maldito lobo domesticado que disfrutaba de cada caricia, de cada momento y de su sola mirada, apretó con fuerza los puños.

–Si yo no acabo contigo alguien más lo hará –susurró Itachi.

Los ataques se volvían cada vez más brutales, el ninja era muy ágil y Minato se limitaba a esquivarlo y detener cada uno de sus ataques. No iba a permitir que ese ninja muriera, aún tenía demasiadas cosas que explicarle, a pesar de que su corazón se desmoronaba más y más. El rubio sentía el cólera correr por sus venas, frenó uno de los ataques del ninja con su espada y aprovechó para tomarlo por el pecho y azotarlo contra la pared.

–¿Todo fue mentira? ¡¿Tú asesinaste a Kushina? –gruñó con rabia, las dos armas se enfrentaban con furia–. ¡Contéstame!

Itachi sacó un grupo de shuriken y los lanzó hacia Minato que los esquivó dando saltos hacia atrás, sintió la despectiva mirada de Itachi sobre él.

–Esa mujer no era más que una _zorra, _matarla fue como aplastar a un insecto no representó ningún problema para mí ¿Sabes una cosa? –una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en su rostro–. Antes de morir no decía más que "Minato, Minato aún no quiero morir" –ladeó el rostro–. Después, atravesé su cuello.

Minato agachó la mirada, una extraña sensación que rayaba entre la tristeza y la desesperanza invadía cada fibra de su ser.

–No te puedo perdonar –musitó entre dientes– ¡Me das asco!

Minato se lanzó nuevamente hacia su enemigo, a pesar de que sus ojos se cerraban fuerzay todo a su alrededor parecía una mezcla de colores difusos. Itachi levantó su espada justo frente a él, sólo para asestar un último golpe, uno certero y efectivo, después de todo, tenía la ventaja frente a un Minato cansado.

Lo siguiente que Minato sintió fue un dolor abrazador quemándole el cuerpo, desde el pecho hasta la garganta y poco a poco se expandía, cerró los ojos con fuerza, se tambaleó hasta apoyar su cabeza contra el sedoso cabello de Itachi que con una mano aferraba su ancha espalda casi con devoción, mientras que la otra ceñía su espada rojiza atravesando el pecho del samurai.

Minato soltó un quejido mientras el filo se hundía más en su pecho como llamas ardientes hasta atravesarlo por completo, abrazó a Itachi dejándose invadir por su calor, su cuerpo y ese aroma tan particular que tanto le fascinaba, entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello negro y miró ese listón rojo que sostenía su cabello; una triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

–Esto no termina así… no puede… –susurró jadeante acariciando la piel de Itachi con su sola respiración.

Sus fuerzas desaparecían más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, a la vez que su brazo se aferró al cuerpo del ninja que permaneció inmóvil. Su vista se nublaba a cada respiro junto el sonido de su tortuoso corazón, como un constante martilleo que se apagaba y, en medio de esa agonía, el calor de Itachi, su cuerpo, su presencia y esa sensación de pertenencia y anhelo que había aparecido desde el día en que lo conoció. Lo aferró con más fuerza al momento que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, no iba a morir, no así y no tan pronto, odiaba a Itachi, pero aún recordaba el sabor de su cuerpo, los sonidos y los gestos que hacía cada vezque se entregaban.

Entrecerró los ojos y aspiró, ni siquiera había podido hacerle un simple rasguño, lo amaba como a nadie más, aunque ahora no podía decírselo y aún tenía que regresar con Naruto, verlo crecer y convertirse en el hombre que su madre soñaba, con ese carácter explosivo que había heredado de ella. Simplemente tenía que vivir.

Itachi no había dudado ni un instante, aún mantenía con firmeza la espada que se clavaba en el rubio, lo miró de soslayo y luego dirigió su mirada a otra habitación en la que el cuerpo de Sarutobi permanecía en la misma posición y desde ahí, Hiashi Hyuga observaba con el terror impregnado en sus ojos blancos como el cuerpo del Yondaime caía lentamente al suelo con sus ojos azules abiertos y sin dejar de mirar a Itachi.

Fugaku sonrió triunfal, miró a su hijo y asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, sacó tres explosivos en forma de araña y los aventó contra el suelo provocando un fuerte estruendo en el que desapareció entre llamas azules que se esparcían por el suelo devorando todo a su paso.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue la habitación llenándose de samuráis y guerreros liderados por un sannin, el maestro de Minato, Jiraiya que al entrar se quedó impactado, Hiashi corriendo hacia el cuerpo de Sarutobi y en la habitación contigua, un ninja mirando inexpresivo el cuerpo del Yondaime que permanecía inerte, como si todo aliento de vida hubiera desaparecido de su cuerpo.

–Quizá algún día… nos volvamos a encontrar –murmuró en un susurró antes de lanzar otro grupo de explosivos, que al igual que su padre lo hicieron desaparecer mientras que llenaban la habitación de flamas azules quemando todo resquicio de aquella triste historia del destino.

* * *

Ese día Naruto no había podido dormir y ahora miraba desde una roca en forma de rana el amanecer, un espectáculo único desde el lugar donde estaba, oculto de toda la gente y en la lejanía podía ver una montaña con los rostros de los Hokage, o eso era lo que le habían dicho, ya que sólo parecía un punto café entre algodones de color verde cubiertos de blanco.

Precisamente ese día el amanecer se veía diferente, sin las nubes cubriendo el cielo, parecía sólo una mancha de sangre en el horizonte.

–_Otousan_ vuelve pronto para que comamos un gran tazón de ramen _dattebayo_.

–Es raro que te levantes tan temprano picha-corta.

Naruto soltó un gruñido, desde que había llegado se había topado con un niño casi de su edad y con un aire altanero. Dio media vuelta con los ojos entrecerrados y lo encontró a unos cuantos pasos de él con esa sonrisa irritante. La primera vez que lo vio le recordó a Sasuke pero cambió de opinión tras intentar entablar una conversación con él.

–¡Otra vez tú!

–¿No volverás a confundirme con Sasuke-kun? –soltó seriamente.

El rubio le respondió con un puchero, se puso de pie y bajó de la roca quedando frente al niño de piel pálida y ojos negros, lo recorrió con su mirada y se detuvo en un pequeño cuaderno que traía atado a la cintura, soltó una sonrisa y se lanzó hacia aquel cuaderno quitándoselo, al momento que un gesto triunfal se formaba por su rostro mientras que el otro niño lo miró con la misma tranquilidad de siempre.

–¿Me dirás tu nombre? –cuestionó el rubio abriendo el cuaderno.

–Ya te lo dije, no tengo eso que tú llamas nombre.

Naruto soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando miró la primera hoja del cuaderno, era un dibujo, un trazo firme en tinta china pintado con colores traslúcidos. El primer dibujo del cuaderno era del día en el que había llegado con su padre a las aguas termales, pasó a la siguiente hoja, debía admitir que esas ilustraciones eran las mejores que había visto en su corta vida aunque le provocaron un escalofrío, cada uno de aquellos trazos era sobre él, como si fuese un informe detallado de todo lo que hacía en el _onsen_.

–¿¡Acaso eres un acosador'_ttebayo_! –soltó entrecerrando los ojos.

–Es sólo que Naruto-kun me gusta –respondió con una de esas inexpresivas sonrisas que hacían que el rubio se enfadara.

–¡Deja de decir mentiras! –gruñó con furia devolviéndole el cuaderno que el otro tomó como si nada–. Ya te dije que a mí sólo me interesa Sasuke, él es mi…

–Akai Ito –interrumpió– ya me lo has dicho pero no creo que Sasuke piense lo mismo que tú, él es un traidor de Konoha y un estúpido.

–¡¿Qué dices? –el rubio le lanzó un fuerte puñetazo que dio contra la mejilla del niño de cabello negro–. ¡No vuelvas a decir algo como eso de Sasuke! –tras decir eso Naruto caminó hacia el interior de una gran casa con dos ranas gigantes custodiando la puerta principal dejando al otro niño completamente solo.

El joven acarició su mejilla que empezaba a escocerle, soltó un suspiro y se sentó en el mismo lugar en el que Naruto había estado, el único punto desde donde se podía ver la ciudad de Konoha como un punto distante, sacó su libreta y empezó a trazar con un pincel. Una extraña sensación golpeaba su pecho, como un descubrimiento que nunca imaginó, quizá era el único resquicio que quedaba de los sentimientos que le habían sido arrebatados y ese rubio había hecho que despertaran una vez más junto con un deseo de conocerlo aunque fuera un poco más, a pesar de que estaba allí con el objetivo de vigilar a Naruto Namikaze, solo lo suficiente como para llevarle un informe detallado a su maestro: Danzou, el cual había permanecido en las sombras manipulando a más de uno en el consejo.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Una disculpa por la laaaargaaaa tardanza pero me tumbaron dos enfermedades XD y bueeno esté es capítulo es un poquiiito más largo (eso creo)_

_ToT Ahhh así tenían que pasar las cosas sólo me queda decirles q sigan leyendo el fic y espero actualizar la próxima semana en compensación por la tardanza jeje._

_Hanajima-san: Me alegra saber que te guste la forma en la que transcurren los sucesos y espero no decepcionarte en lo que sigue n.n porque las cosas se van a poner algo tensas y extrañas, en fin gracias por comentar! n.n_

_Maruy-chan: Ya no te he visto en el msn, jaja en fin esto era a lo que me refería con que Itachi iba a hacer daño a Minato XD jaja pero lo único que te puedo decir es q sigas leyendo, a ver como se desarrolla todo._

_Chris M Black: Bueno que te puedo decir, aún no se revela la razón de que Minato crea que es una maldición y demás cosas, lo cual diré en el próximo capitulo. A pesar de eso, en este capitulo se revelan muchas cosas de los Uchiha q son importantes para continuar con la trama._

_Tsubasaangel: Todo este tiempo que no subí el fic tenía en mente tu amenaza Xd jaja pero ten seguro que no abandonaré el fic. Me emociona que te guste esta historia__, de hecho cuando lo empecé tenía en mente que quería hacer algo tipo películas-samurai-yaoi y creo que ahí la llevo aunque han cosas que no tenía contempladas y me agrada, al final, como está quedando la historia. ToT espero q no me mates por lo que hice en este capitulo (o me amenaces jaja)._

_TheRusso: Estoy de acuerdo en q naruto se tiene q esforzar y, más ahora, q su padre murió XD. A mí también me encanta la frase de "tobi" y por eso se la quise poner a Madara jeje y gracias... eres mi primer admiradora! n.n_

_Winny-wika3: Que bueno que te gusta el fic, aunque a veces me amenaces ToT jaja, oh espero no morir en este capitulo (aún tienes que enterarte de las razones por las que Minato piensa q es una maldición, así que tómalo en cuenta y déjame vivir un poco más jaja)._

_: Gracias por esmerarte en los comentarios, me pregunto si esto es lo que esperabas que pasaría en la historia, es q siempre quiero hacer cosas inesperadas y que tengan una relevancia importante en la historia (aunq mi hermana me diga q soy una ogete en algunas situaciones XD). yo también soy una asidua lectora de los fics MinaIta *¬* es q son tan sexys juntos, de hecho ya se me ocurrió otro fic peeroo no lo quiero subir hasta que tenga un avance, o en todo caso hasta que haya terminado éste, en fin, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo._

Ciao!


	13. Capítulo 12: Ausencia

**Capítulo 12: Ausencia**

_Por muy pequeño que sea, un indicio no deja de serlo._

_Lo único que se puede hacer es aceptar el destino._

_Squall-dissidia_

Varios días pasaron tras el ataque a Konoha, la ciudad permanecía en luto tras la caída de los dos pilares más importantes del país del fuego. Parecía un simple resquicio de lo que había sido la poderosa ciudad de la Hoja, el castillo del Hokage aún conservaba los estragos de una batalla que no habían previsto, aunque, con esa misma batalla las llamas de la guerra amainaron. Las ofensivas que durante tantos meses habían acabado con la paciencia de los aldeanos desaparecieron sin más, trayendo consigo la pérdida de muchos héroes que dieron su vida por el bienestar Konoha ya su vez, un nuevo "héroe" salió a la luz. Un ser ataviado y disfrazado con una cruel sonrisa que permanecía entre las sombras; Orochimaru, la serpiente blanca, el asesino del Kazekage, el que había traído la _paz _ a la ciudad.

El samurai en esos momentos se pavoneaba altanero entre los pasillos del palacio del Hokage, se llevó una mano a los labios para tratar de ocultar su siniestra sonrisa. A pesar de que sus planes no habían resultado como esperaba, todo ocurrió mejor de lo que se hubiera imaginado; en una sola noche se había deshecho de los dos estorbos que se interponían constantemente en sus planes, ahora podía decir que nadie se atravesaba entre él y Konoha.

–Te veo muy motivado Orochimaru –gruñó con autoridad una voz familiar detrás de él.

El samurai volteó con una sonrisa mal disimulada sólo para encarar a su viejo amigo de la infancia, un guerrero que no tenía ninguna comparación con él.

–¡Jiraiya! Me enteré de todo lo que pasó, es una verdadera lástima que no haya podido llegar antes para detener esta tragedia –su sonrisa se amplió más– aunque dicen que tú si llegaste la noche del ataque y no pudiste hacer nada. Eso es sorprendente –se mofó abiertamente.

–¡_Urusai!_ –gritó Jiraiya conteniendo su ira–. Tú no me engañas Orochimaru, esa _supuesta _victoria contra la aldea de la arena no es más que otro de tus engaños.

–¿Supuesta? –se lamió los labios– Le traje al consejo la cabeza del Kazekage y ahora Suna retiró sus tropas junto con la aldea de la lluvia ¡Yo soy un héroe en esta guerra!

–¡¿Y qué hay de los asesinos de Sarutobi y… Yondaime? –en ese momento Jiraiya sintió que su corazón se llenaba de rabia– Si crees que te escogerán como el siguiente Hokage estás muy equivocado, no olvides al hijo de Minato.

–Jajaja él aún no tiene la edad suficiente para asumir el mando de un país que en estos momentos necesita de un héroe y no de un niño que pudiera estar muerto, sobra decirte que hace años que no se le ve en Konoha, desde que Kushina murió Minato se encargó de desaparecer su rastro. Si ese niño en verdad vive me gustaría conocerlo y tomarlo bajo mi cuidado –sonrió malicioso pasando de nueva cuenta su larga lengua por sus labios.

Jiraiya soltó un gruñido, cómo odiaba a aquel hombre soberbio y asqueroso, durante un instante sintió deseos de acabar con él y olvidar aquella antigua amistad que poco a poco se desvanecía.

–No permitiré que ese niño vaya contigo –murmuró seriamente.

–Un guerrero que ni siquiera pudo proteger a su Hokage no puede impedirlo –se cruzó de brazos y sonrió altanero–. Si en verdad te consideras un samurai entonces sabrás que es momento de que abandones tu vida con el poco honor que te resta antes que el consejo y los ciudadanos de Konoha te lo exijan –finalizó dándole la espalda a Jiraiya, tras lo cual soltó una fría carcajada.

Jiraiya miró alejarse a Orochimaru que se perdió en una de las habitaciones que se encontraba en peor estado debido a la batalla. Jiraiya se llevó una mano a la cabeza tratando de amainar el doloroso punzar que empezaba a formársele en las sienes. Tenían que actuar lo más rápido posible, si estaba en lo cierto, Naruto estaba en más peligro del que hubiera imáginado, se llevó una mano a la barbilla y miró al cielo con melancolía.

–Vaya problema en el que me metiste Minato –una suave brisa acarició su piel–. Me pregunto qué harías tú.

…../…..

En Konoha un grupo de ninjas seguían a la expectativa de cualquier información que los pusiera en alerta. Mientras que Sasuke corría por toda la casa, pequeñas gotas cristalinas caían de su frente y entre sus manos aferraba un Kunai. Había tenido un arduo entrenamiento en el que su madre se sorprendía de lo rápido que había progresado, aunque para Sasuke eso no importaba mucho, corrió por la pasarela rumbo al jardín decorativo en donde seguramente su hermano estaría con aquella mirada inexpresiva y nostálgica que lo acompañaba desde que había regresado de su última misión.

–He hecho todo lo que me has dicho déjalo fuera de esto.

Sasuke se detuvo a la entrada de una de las habitaciones por donde había escuchado la voz de su hermano.

–Cada una de tus acciones han sido acertadas pero es hora de que él también participe en esta venganza que nos concierne a cada uno de los miembros del clan –explicó autoritario su padre.

–Venganza contra quién, si Konoha está casi destruida sin ningún pilar que la sostenga –la voz de su hermano se iba elevando de tono poco a poco–. ¡Asesinamos a Sarutobi y a Yondaime!

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar la última frase, aferró con más fuerza su Kunai y se acercó a la puerta sólo para mirar por una rendija a su padre sentado en medio de la habitación con ese porte autoritario que a veces lo aterrorizaba y frente a él a su hermano con una mirada llena de furia.

–Eso es sólo el principio, ahora sólo necesitamos acabar con lo único que podría frustrar el hecho de que Orochimaru adquiera el control del país del fuego –Fugaku tosió fuertemente y se aclaró la garganta–, y aún queda el hecho de que Madara parece haber desaparecido del mapa ¿Qué sabes de él? –Itachi negó con la cabeza– No puede seguir viviendo, sabe demasiado. Además tenemos que investigar la razón por la que el Mizukage no haya actuado de acuerdo al plan, se supone que debió atacar el fuerte que custodiaba Yondaime cuando sus defensas estaban bajas y no movió ni uno solo de sus soldados por la causa.

–Esa supuesta causa es algo que no nos concierne, ya completamos _nuestra_ venganza ¿No?

Su padre soltó un gruñido de molestia y se puso de pie, caminó hasta la puerta que daba al jardín y la abrió clavando sus ojos en su hijo menor que respondió con una reverencia.

–¿Terminaste tu entrenamiento Sasuke? –el niño asintió–. Bien, pronto tendrás tu primera misión.

El rostro del menor se iluminó y asintió fuertemente mientras que su padre se alejaba en silencio.

–¡Nii san! –gritó el pequeño azabache con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Su hermano mayor aguardó en silencio con su mirada clavada en el suelo como si llevara el futuro del clan a sus espaldas, se llevó la mano a los ojos y así permaneció unos segundos hasta que soltó un fuerte suspiro y volteó a ver a su hermano, al cual le dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

–Nii san, preferiría que tú me ayudaras con mi entrenamiento, eres mejor.

–Será la próxima vez Sasuke –se puso de pie y estiró sus dedos índice y medio hasta golpear la frente de Sasuke que soltó un quejido de disgusto.

–Siempre dices lo mismo…

Itachi caminó tranquilamente hasta la pasarela que daba al jardín y se sentó en la orilla sólo para clavar su mirada en ese cielo azul que tanto le fascinaba, junto con el viento acariciando su piel y su cabello, era un gusto pasajero o quizá era algo más, se mordió el labio inferior. ¡Cómo podía decir que ese cielo le recordaba tanto a los ojos de Minato! Ylo que más le enfurecía era saber que su clan se jactaba de cosas que no habían conseguido por meritos propios, si no arrastrándose ante aquella serpiente, algo patético…

–Quizá me odias ¿Verdad Sasuke? –preguntó sin apartar la vista del cielo.

Su hermano menor permaneció en silencio sin comprender, delineando con sus ojos la figura del otro.

–Es un hecho, a nuestro padre…

–Sólo le importas tú –respondió haciendo un puchero, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rubor–. A pesar de eso nii san. No es así como me siento, algún día yo seré el mejor.

–Ser el mejor no lo es todo –Itachi se acercó a su hermano y revolvió sus cabellos en una tierna caricia–. Sólo nos tenemos a nosotros como hermanos y siempre voy a estar junto a ti, aún si me odias. Eso es lo que significa ser un hermano mayor –finalizó poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el lado contrario al que se había ido su padre.

Sasuke aguardó de pie en el pasillo sin comprender del todo el tipo de muro que se había formado entre los dos, ese día, justamente ése día.

Bajó la mirada y miró su muñeca derecha atada con un hilo rojo que en esos momentos le pareció tan irreal y a la vez sintió unos irrefrenables deseos de estar con él, con su primer amigo, Naruto.

…../…..

–No soporto a ese mocoso, quién se ha creído _dattebayo_–gruñó con furia Naruto mientras limpiaba un par de manchas de tinta de sus dedos.

El rubio soltaba quejidos y hacía pucheros de fastidio cada que recordaba a ese niño que se había vuelto un verdadero fastidio, no entendía cómo pudo haberse topado precisamente con él, y lo que más odiaba era su irritante sonrisa.

–De verdad que lo detesto, algún día me las pagará.

–¿De quién estás hablando picha-corta?

Naruto dio un salto hacia atrás cuando el niño de piel pálida apareció frente a él con esa sonrisa vacía. El rubio soltó un gruñido y lo empujó para continuar su aburrida caminata por el largo pasillo de ranas que lo custodiaban.

–¡Ey Naruto! Esperaba que tú me dijeras algo sobre tu padre ¿En verdad fue tan buen samurai como decían?

El rubio se detuvo en seco y se dio media vuelta con los ojos entrecerrados y un puchero en sus labios, esperó hasta que el otro se acercara sólo para lanzársele encima hasta que quedaron los dos en el suelo.

–¡Mi padre es el mejor samurai que ha tenido Konoha! ¡Y yo seré tan fuerte como él _dattebayo!_

–¿De verdad? –Sai clavó su mirada en el rubio–. No entiendo como conseguirás ser tan fuerte como el _rayo amarillo de Konoha¸ _siendo que eres lento, ruidoso y ni siquiera sabes pelear bien picha-corta. Además, no creo que puedas superar a la leyenda que _fue _tu padre, aunque quizá las historias que he escuchado de él fueran sólo eso, historias –los ojos azules de Naruto se llenaron de furia, al momento que una vena apareció en su sien–. Después de todo, Yondaime no pudo hacer gran cosa frente al último ataque –meditó unos instantes–, aunque todos hablan de el gran guerrero que fue sólo por haber muerto en el campo de batalla como todo un samurai, con honor hasta el final, dicen que tengo que admirarlo por eso, pero en realidad, yo no siento ningún tipo de admiración.

–¡De qué estás hablando! –gruñó Naruto tomando a Sai de la ropa y levantándolo con fuerza– ¡Respóndeme idiota! ¡A qué te refieres con que mi padre murió!

El niño clavó su mirada negra en las pupilas de Naruto que se cubrieron de un manto acuoso que le maravilló, era lo más interesante que había visto y a la vez, algo que envidiaba, aunque sentía que hacía mucho tiempo él también había hecho algo así a pesar de que no lo recordaba.

–Lo dije claramente, una cosa es que seas idiota y otra que no estés enterado del hecho de que tu padre y Sarutobi murieron varios días atrás.

El cuerpo de Naruto tembló, sin poder evitarlo, una silenciosa lágrima cruzó rápidamente por su mejilla hasta caer sobre la mejilla de Sai que parpadeó un par de veces.

–¡Eres un mentiroso! –gruñó el rubio poniéndose de pie y echando a correr mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Sai permaneció recostado en el suelo mirando la punta de sus dedos con la que había recogido esa lágrima que hacía que algo en su pecho doliera de una manera que detestaba y que a la vez le fascinaba, esa sensación era lo más desagradable que había experimentado estando con Naruto.

…../…..

Iruka negó con la cabeza cuando Kakashi le dio la noticia de la muerte de Yondaime, movió sus labios sin que se formulara ningún sonido, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se dio un suave golpe, se puso de pie y caminó hasta el samurai.

–¡N-no bromees! –gritó Iruka con desesperación.

–Jamás bromearía con eso –dijo en un susurro desviando su mirada al suelo–. Quizá fue mi culpa por permitir que Minato-sensei fuera en ese estado. Yo debí…

Kakashi guardó silencio, se bajó la tela negra que cubría su rostro y aspiró con pesadez al recordar el último momento en que había visto a su maestro, con esa sonrisa de siempre y sus ojos cargados de furia. Iruka aguardó un momento con la vista clavada en el samurai.

–Minato-sensei era así –Kakashi sonrió de medio lado–. Si arriesgando su vida podía darle una oportunidad a Konoha para librarse de la derrota no dudaría en ir a la lucha.

Un pesado suspiro salió de los labios de Kakashi al momento que se llevó la mano a sus cabellos plateados y asintió con la cabeza, lo sabía, su maestro era así, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que pudo haberlo evitado, quizá desde antes, tal vez si le hubiera impedido desde un principio que viera a ese estúpido ninja.

–Jamás lo perdonaré –murmuró para sí atrayendo la atención del moreno, se puso de pie y se acomodó la máscara en su rostro–aunque es extraño, por más que desee odiarlos no puedo… –soltó una sonrisa irónica.

–¿Cuándo será la ceremonia de Yondaime-sama? –murmuró Iruka desviando la mirada–. Naruto debe saber.

–Mañana a primera hora, pero Naruto no asistirá.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –gruñó Iruka lanzándose hacia Kakashi con la mirada encendida.

Los dos voltearon al escuchar la puerta abrirse fuertemente, Naruto se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia Iruka, con sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

–¡ES MENTIRA! ¡Iruka-sensei dime que es mentira! ¡Dime que mi papá está vivo! –exigió el niño lanzándose hacia su maestro que simplemente desvió la mirada. El rubio volteó a ver a Kakashi, se le lanzó dándole suaves golpes a las piernas.

–¡Kakashi-sensei dime que… mi papá está bien! –murmuró en un largo sollozo que poco a poco se apagaba–. ¡RESPÓNDEME!

Kakashi alargó la mano para acariciar la cabeza del niño, el hijo de su maestro. Sonrió tiernamente, en verdad se parecían tanto con esos mismos ojos y ese cabello rubio, sólo que ese niño tenía un destino muy diferente al de su maestro, de eso se encargaría él. Naruto tenía que vivir a cualquier precio. Aspiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza al momento que se agachaba hasta su altura para tomarlo de los hombros y mirarlo con seriedad.

–Naruto tienes que ser fuerte, eso es lo que tu padre hubiera querido –aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para el rubio–. Minato-sensei protegió a Konoha y a cada persona que amaba aún a costa de su vida porque así era él. Tú eres su legado y su futuro, recuerda todos los momentos que viviste con tu padre, siempre mantenlo en tu corazón y a tu lado porque él siempre estará vivo en ti.

El rubio permaneció en silencio con su mirada añil pérdida en alguna parte de la habitación. Su padre estaba… muerto, parecía simplemente imposible, un escalofrío cruzó su cuerpo, frunció el ceño y salió de la habitación.

–¡Espera Naruto! –Iruka corrió detrás de él, pero antes de que pudiera atravesar la puerta, Kakashi lo detuvo– ¡Qué estás haciendo! Tengo que ir con él.

–Antes necesito hablar contigo, es importante –puntualizó con seriedad–. Iruka, tienes que escuchar bien ya que la seguridad de Naruto depende de esto.

…../…..

Esa era la gloriosa Konoha de la que una vez oyó, pero de eso hacía mucho tiempo, la magnífica ciudad que no se rendía, la que ardía con una pasión descomunal y de la que todos los samurai se vanagloriaban. Cómo hubiera deseado poder sentir esa sensación de la que se jactaban aquellos guerreros, samuráis que harían arder hasta la última llama que les quedaba de vida sólo para proteger lo que era importante para ellos.

–Lo que es importante para ellos –susurró Itachi entrecerrando los ojos.

Miraba sobre una roca la ciudad que, a sus pies, se extendía silenciosa y amarga, aquella Konoha que no resplandecía en ése día. Cuánto hubiera dado por luchar hasta el final por lo que en verdad era importante para él, pero ¿En verdad sabía las consecuencias que eso traía consigo? No del todo, ya que al final, no era más que un Uchiha, un ninja que dejaría todo con tal de volverse fuerte, así es como le habían enseñado desde que era un niño, así es como su padre se lo había impuesto, incluso su maestro, Madara.

Se llevó una mano a sus cabellos y los acarició con la punta de sus dedos, si lo que su familia quería era más sangre derramada, eso les daría.

El rítmico sonido de un caminar lo sacó de sus pensamientos, seguido de una sutil carcajada, miró por el rabillo del ojo y su semblante se tornó sombrío. Su maestro se acercaba con tranquilidad, con las manos en la cintura, una máscara anaranjada cubriendo su rostro, su cabello largo y desaliñado ondeado por el viento. Itachi entrecerró los ojos y volvió la vista hacia la ciudad.

–Que interesante, el asesino del Yondaime no parece tan peligroso desde aquí –susurró burlón acercándose hacia su alumno y acariciando uno de los mechones que caía por su rostro–. Me preguntó que habrá pensado ése rubio cuando lo apuñalaste.

Madara se quitó la máscara, para dejar que Itachi viera su rostro pálido con una sardónicasonrisa en sus labios y esos rojos e intensos ojos como dos gotas de sangre.

–No me imagino lo que sintió cuando descubrió a su _amante_ atacándolo, quizá ni siquiera pudo moverse ¿Tú qué dices Itachi? ¿Cuál fue su expresión justo antes de morir?

El menor se puso de pie y se enfrentó con la mirada a su maestro que parecía intrigado y emocionado imaginando los últimos momentos de aquel samurai, mientras que Itachi permanecía con su rostro completamente serio, como una máscara de teatro NOH.

–Dime una cosa ¿Te divertiste con él? –murmuró Madara tomándolo de la barbilla y acercándose lo suficiente para que su cálido aliento chocara contra la piel del jóven–. Aunque yo estoy molesto, Fugaku y Orochimaru no han sido más que un estorbo y resulta que el _Kyubbi_ ha desaparecido ¿Tienes idea de dónde pueda estar?

Itachi sonrió de medio lado, pasó uno de sus brazos por el cuello de Madara y acarició ese cabello rebelde, sus pupilas permanecían con un delicioso tono oscuro, tan profundo y encantador que ni siquiera su maestro podía resistirse. Itachi pasó la punta de su lengua por la comisura de los labios del otro.

–¿A quién le preocupa una simple espada cuando todo un festín nos espera esta noche? Ya no existe nada que se interponga en tus planes ¿No? –acercó sus labios a los de su maestro rozándolos–. Sandaime está muerto, así como ese rubio que tanto te preocupaba, Danzou y el consejo permanecerán en silencio con respecto a nuestro secreto, tú te has zanjado un buen puesto como líder de la aldea de la lluvia. En cuanto al hijo de Yondaime, quizá Orochimaru se ocupe de él.

Madara sonrió de medio lado.

–Y de Fugaku y de los demás miembros del clan nos encargaremos nosotros–finalizó el mayor plantándole un feroz beso a Itachi que respondió amargamente.

Madara lo besaba con un deseo desenfrenado, paseando su lengua por cada rincón de su boca y mordiendo de vez en cuando sus labios. Fue un beso que duró poco, pero lo suficiente para dejarle en claro sus intenciones, cuando se separaron Madara tomó su máscara y se la volvió a colocar.

–Esta noche los únicos Uchiha que quedaremos seremos tú y yo –murmuró antes de perderse entre la maleza del bosque.

Itachi volvió su mirada hacia aquella ciudad que tanto le inquietaba, llevó su mano hasta sus labios, frunció el ceño asqueado y se limpió con el dorso de su mano para borrar cualquier sabor y sensación que quedaban de aquella asquerosa caricia.

…../…..

Naruto yacía sentado en el suelo de tatami, en una habitación que le habían asignado especialmente, se dejó caer sobre su futón con sus ojos inexpresivos clavados en el techo, gruesos lagrimones caían silenciosos por sus mejillas, no podía evitar sentir un sentimiento insoportable que le quemaba en la garganta cada que una lágrima caía de sus ojos. Se llevó una mano a su cabeza cuando sintió como si algo se removiera en su cerebro y golpeteara constantemente, se hizo un ovillo y aspiró profundamente al momento que sus ojos se cerraban para tratar de contener las lagrimas, muchas veces le habían dicho que era indigno que los samuráis derramaran lágrimas. Eso le habían dichocuando su madre murió y podía decir que era verdad, ya que nunca había visto a su padre llorar, de hecho siempre lo animaba con una sonrisa… Una sonrisa de su padre.

–_Otousan... _– se llevó las manos a los ojos cuando sintió que más lágrimas cruzaban su rostro.

–Naruto hay alguien que quiere conocerte –murmuró Iruka cuando entró a la habitación.

El rubio permaneció en silencio con los ojos cubiertos por sus manitas hasta que sintió que Iruka las envolvió entre las suyas y las apartó para que sus ojos azules e hinchados se abrieran con pesar.

–No puedo decirte que no llores–sonrió tiernamente–ni tampoco pretendo decirte que este dolor desaparecerá por completo.

Naruto frunció el ceño y aspiró profundamente, clavó la mirada en las manos suaves de su maestro, un hermoso hilo color carmín rodeaba su dedo meñique, era un color magnífico y brillante, soltó un quejido cuando entornó sus ojos hacia su meñique en donde no había ni rastro de aquel hilo rojo que lo guiaba hacia su destino.

Iruka aferró con más fuerza las manos del pequeño hasta que no pudo más y lo sometió a un abrazo protector que el rubio no correspondió.

–Se supone que… un samurai n-no llora–murmuró tratando de contener las lagrimas.

–Eso es mentira –respondió Iruka acariciando sus cabellos dorados mientras el niño escondía su cabeza en su pecho–. Pero a tú papá no le gustaría verte siempre triste.

Naruto desvió su mirada hacia un hombre adulto de cabello blanco y largo que le dirigió una sonrisa sencilla que hizo que el rubio escondiera su rostro en el pecho de Iruka sólo para llorar en silencio.

–Iruka debemos continuar –murmuró el hombre aferrando entre sus manos una katana oculta por una bolsa de seda verde–no hay tiempo que perder.

El samurai dio un último abrazo a Naruto y lo alejó con suavidad, limpiándole los dos lagrimones que corrían por sus mejillas.

–Hay una misión muy importante que debemos cumplir.

El rubio permaneció inmóvil con sus ojos clavados en aquel hilo rojo que no desaparecía como siempre lo hacía y sin que pudiera evitarlo, sus pupilas se entornaron hacia las manos del otro hombre en la habitación, quizá en otra situación se le hubiera lanzado lleno de curiosidad, pero ahora, aquel hombre no representaba ningún interés hasta que se acercó y se sentó junto a él, con una espada en sus manos y de nuevo volvió a distinguir el _akai ito_ que se ceñía en su mano derecha, de un rojo más oscuro que el de Iruka.

–Tal vez no soy el indicado para decirte esto –murmuró Jiraiya apoyando la espada sobre el tatami y extendiéndola hacia Naruto–. Una vez tu padre le dijo estas mismas palabras a alguien que perdió a un amigo muy querido: "Llora todo lo que quieras, grita, patalea y cuando te canses de llorar, toma el valor para continuar y pelear con más fuerza que antes, cumple tus sueños y resiste con el recuerdo de aquella persona que siempre estará junto a ti, ya que ahora tú eres su legado, la prueba de que él existió, así que vive por él"

Naruto abrió los ojos y de nuevo otro par de lagrimones cruzó por sus mejillas, más aún cuando aquel hombre acarició su melena dorada de la misma manera en que su padre lo hacía con él, con esa misma calidez que lo hacía sentirse especial.

Jiraiya volvió a tomar el arma y le quitó la seda, dejando al descubierto al _Kyubi_, esa katana que le pertenecía a su padre, con ese brillo rojo reluciente que tanto le inquietaba. El adulto le extendió la katana a Naruto que la acarició con la punta de sus dedos y la aferró contra su pecho.

–A Minato le hubiera gustado que tú la conservarás, además, creo que justamente era para ti –Jiraiya entrecerró los ojos y esperó a ver la reacción del rubio que se limitó a sostenerse de aquella katana mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados luchando por que las lagrimas no volvieran a salir–. Es un arma muy valiosa para Konoha y ahora te pertenece a ti.

Naruto abrió sus ojos azules y los clavó en Jiraiya durante un segundo, hasta que algo más llamó su atención, aquel hilo marrón tenía unas especies de caracteres dorados en toda su longitud, entrecerró los ojos y miró con atención, volteó a ver a su maestro y se encontró con lo mismo, aquel _akai ito_ tenía otros escritos en kanji, extendió su mano y la miró con cuidado, estaba como siempre, sin ningún cambio y, sin ningún hilo rojo.

–¿Estás bien Naruto? –preguntó su maestro apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

–No entiendo –murmuró Naruto entrecerrando los ojos– porque yo no puedo ver mi _Akai Ito._

Jiraiya abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a Iruka que aguardaba con tranquilidad sin prestarle mucha atención, Naruto levantaba su mano y la movía para poder distinguirla, mientras que de vez de en cuado la desviaba hacia las manos de los otros.

–¿En verdad puedes ver el hilo rojo del Destino? –preguntó intrigado–. Una vez, Minato me contó que Kushina tenía la misma habilidad.

–¡¿_Okasan_ también? –se puso de pie con un brillo en sus ojos.

Jiraiya asintió con la mirada y sonrió.

–Eres un niño muy especial Naruto, se nota que eres el hijo del Gran Yondaime y de la enérgica Kushia, pero ahora debes ser más fuerte que nunca para enfrentar todo lo que el destino te ponga, ahora tengo otros asuntos pendientes que debo resolver –soltó una sonrisa pervertida al momento que un chorro de sangre corría por su nariz.

–¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Erosennin! –gritó el rubio señalándolo con el dedo indíce.

–¿E-ero sennin? –gruñó– ¡Yo soy el gran Jiraiya!

Jiraiya le dio la espalda y se despidió con un movimiento de su mano.

–¡Ey Ero-sennin! –el adulto volteó de soslayo– ¡Yo algún día seré un guerrero tan poderoso como mi padre y me convertiré en Hokage, eso es un hecho _dattebayo_!

Jiraiya sonrió de medio lado y se despidió con un movimiento de su mano, tras lo cual cerró la puerta corrediza para caminar por un largo pasillo de habitaciones.

–Eres un chico muy interesante –murmuró–a pesar de que tu destino es algo sombrío–se llevó una mano a la barbilla, aún recordaba el día que Minato le contó aquello, pero también estaba el hecho de que esa habilidad tenía un precio muy alto, las personas que tenían aquella habilidad no tenían un hilo rojo que los atara a otra alma, con la maldición de ver transcurrir el destino sin poder cambiar lo que ya está escrito.

–Todo está listo –dijo Kakashi esperándolo recargado en una estatua de rana a la entrada del onsen.

– Actualmente Konoha está hecha un caos y esto sólo es el principio, por su parte la aldea de la Arena está en la misma situación que nosotros, Orochimaru acabó con su líder y no tienen cómo continuar con una guerra que les ha traído más problemas que soluciones, mientras que la aldea de la lluvia permanece en las sombras sin hacer ningún movimiento, desconozco cuál sea su plan pero mientras no nos ataquen debemos enfocarnos en Naruto y protegerlo cueste lo que cueste.

–¿Qué posibilidades hay de que Orochimaru sea el siguiente Hokage?

Jiraiya se cruzó de brazos mientras que una sonrisa surcaba sus labios.

–Orochimaru no tomó en cuenta un detalle –enarcó una ceja al momento que su sonrisa se ampliaba–Antes de morir, tengo entendido que Sandaime mandó su _testamento_ a Azuma.

–¿Testamento? Creí que sólo era un pergamino con órdenes para la batalla

–En realidad en ese pergamino Sandaime escribió sus últimos deseos y órdenes, no sé si Minato tuviera conocimiento de eso, pero en ese documento está escrito el nombre del Gondaime –sonrió ampliamente–. Y estoy seguro que no es Orochimaru.

Kakashi se llevó una mano a la nuca y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, aún después de muerto, Sarutobi iba a interponerse en los intentos de Orochimaru de ser Hokage.

–Ahora –continuó Jiraiya– Naruto Namikaze debe desaparecer.

…../…..

–¡Mmmmm esto es muy aburrido! –exclamó un rubio, con sus dedos llenos de arcilla que moldeaba y aplastaba con tranquilidad.

Miró a su alrededor, se encontraba a la entrada del bosque de Konoha con las estrellas en lo alto, tenía esperando aproximadamente una hora a que el "idiota de Itachi", como le gustaba llamarlo, hiciera acto de presencia.

–Mmmm ese bastardo me las pagará mmm–gruñó con furia aplastando la arcilla con cizaña.

Hasta que sintió un pequeño jalón en su ropa, se volteó a mirar, frente a él estaba un niño de piel pálida y cabellos negros, el rubio entrecerró los ojos y suspiró fastidiado.

–¡Ey niño vete de aquí! No has escuchado lo peligroso que es estar en Konoha después del ataque de los ninjas –soltó haciendo un ademán con su mano para que se alejara de él–Mmm detesto a los mocosos.

El niño infló los cachetes, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

–¡Yo soy un ninja del clan Uchiha y pronto haré mi primera misión! –vociferó con furia.

El rubio soltó un suspiro, se agachó hasta él y le dirigió una mirada altanera, por donde quiera que lo mirara, para él era sólo un simple niño con un parecido a Itachi, soltó un quejido y le extendió una bolsa repleta de explosivos.

–Aquí están los explosivos C2 que me pidieron –se puso de pie y le dio la espalda–son unos clientes excelentes, salúdame a Itachi.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido, tomó la bolsa de explosivos y se la colocó a la espalda, odiaba que lo vieran como a un simple niño cuando podía ser tan bueno como su hermano. Sonrió de medio lado y echó a correr cuando recordó lo que sería su "primera misión", que consistiría en la captura de un fugitivo, el hijo de alguien importante, por lo que pudo escuchar. Él se encargaría de que su primera misión fuera un éxito para que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él.

Cuando llegó al barrio que alojaba al Clan Uchiha se detuvo frente a la entrada, las altas y gruesas puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, algo que lo inquietó, entró sigilosamente internándose en la oscuridad, una sola luz brillaba alumbrando su camino en lo alto de una colina, en donde su casa iluminada, tal vez, por algunas velas aguardaba como una imponente estatua. El niño corrió de prisa, su corazón latía con un frenesí incontrolable, el poblado parecía estar completamente vacío. Rápidamente subió la escalinata de piedra, un silencio sepulcral lo estremeció por completo, dio un paso en la sala de estar, dejó sus sandalias y esperó.

–¡Ya llegué! ¡Okasan! –gritó sin respuesta alguna.

Sasuke buscó en cada habitación, parecía como si simplemente todos hubieran desaparecido, varias velas alumbraban la mansión, sólo faltaba un cuarto por revisar, al que no le estaba permitido acceder: la sala de reuniones. El hecho de pensar en acercarse a esa habitación hizo que su cuerpo temblara, aún así, tenía que armarse de valor. Sus pies parecían moverse por sí solos, las puertas de aquella sala se encontraban entre abiertas.

–¿P-por qué Itachi? –imploraba la voz de su padre.

Un mal presentimiento le cruzó por la cabeza, tragó saliva y se acercó intentando pasar desapercibido.

–Estoy harto de éste estúpido clan, siempre escondiéndose en su asqueroso egoísmo. Yo seré algo más que un eslabón en este gremio de mercenarios –explicaba su hermano con tranquilidad.

El niño se asomó por la puerta, sus padres y varios ninjas de alto rango estaban amarrados, obligados a sentarse y escuchar a su hermano sentado en un amplio y lujoso asiento en donde una estatuilla con un pergamino sagrado debería estar. El menor abrió los ojos de par en par, su hermano mantenía con firmeza una espada cubierta de sangre, haciendo juego con sus ojos de un carmín aterrador, un espectáculo que lo hizo enmudecer.

–El último invitado ha llegado –sonrió altanero Itachi–. Pasa Sasuke, te estábamos esperando.

La invitación parecía espeluznante, el niño, con pies temblorosos entró, todos los presentes lo observaron sin decir ni una sola palabra, varias gotitas de sudor surcaban sus frentes, junto con algunas manchas de sangre.

–Nii san… ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó tímidamente.

–El día de hoy me convertiré en el único sobreviviente de este clan –expresó con una frialdad que el pequeño desconocía, hasta ese momento-. Todos morirán…

–¿Po… por qué?

–¿¡Es todo lo que saben decir! –espetó con rudeza poniéndose de pie, su sable en alto, dispuesto a robar más vidas–. Quería medir mis fuerzas, yo… –meditó unos instantes– No… ustedes no son nada.

Su espada se deslizó por el cuello de uno de los ninjas, Sasuke apenas y pudo distinguirlo, su cerebro y cuerpo no reaccionaban, hasta que vio caer la cabeza del hombre en un charco de sangre, su hermano había enloquecido, continuó con el siguiente ninja sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

–Nii san… ¡Detente! N-no… –gritó cayendo de rodillas con los ojos cubiertos de terror- Ya basta Itachi…

Su madre, observaba toda la escena con pavor, su hijo mayor matando con desprecio a cada persona de su misma sangre y su pequeño hijo, atormentado por aquella masacre. La mujer se removió, sus manos estaban atadas con fuerza, aunque pareció importarle poco, se abalanzó hacia Itachi.

–Sasuke, ¡Corre! –aulló con fuerza antes de sentir aquella espada atravesarle el pecho.

–¡Okasan! –el pequeño parecía convulsionarse del miedo impuesto.

–¡Huye Sasuke! –ordenó su padre con furia.

Por instinto, el pequeño se movió y dejó que sus piernas lo sacaran de tan aterrador espectáculo, sus ojos cubiertos en lágrimas no le permitían ver el camino, ni siquiera sintió cuando sus pies descalzos pisaban la nieve, cerca de las enormes puertas de madera se dejó caer, sollozaba y dejaba que sus lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

–No… esto es un sueño… Es un sueño… una pesadilla –se repetía llevando sus manos a sus sienes en un vano intento por escapar-. Itachi no puede estar haciendo esto… no puede… no…

–Deja de decir tonterías.

En un instante reconoció la voz de su hermano detrás de él, unos pasos cansados se acercaron.

–¡NO! ¡ALEJATE! –gritó con fuerza dando manotazos al aire.

Itachi se detuvo a unos centímetros de su hermano que se hizo ovillo contra la puerta de madera, el mayor se agachó y sostuvo su barbilla.

–Los maté… para probar mi fuerza –susurró Itachi clavando su fría mirada en su hermano-. ¿Quieres vengarte? Inténtalo –su semblante se endureció unos instantes-. Corre, escóndete, sobrevive y cuando tengas la fuerza necesaria, búscame, ódiame y aférrate a la vida, si en verdad quieres derrotarme…

Acercó su espada teñida de rojo al rostro de Sasuke que sentía su corazón en cualquier momento se le saldría, ningún sonido escapada de su garganta. De repente, su cuerpo le pareció tan pesado, la mirada se le nublaba, era veneno lo que tenía aquella _espada_ rojiza que nunca había visto.

Itachi acercó sus labios a la mejilla de su hermano y le plantó un gélido beso que apenas y duró unos instantes. El cuerpo de Sasuke cayó al suelo entre el barro y la nieve, el pequeño apenas y pudo distinguir a su hermano, con esos ojos escarlata como la sangre, brillantes, que parecían llevarlo hasta el mismo infierno, antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

…../…..

Cuando el primer rayo del sol apareció entre el cielo, Naruto salió de las aguas termales, con la katana de su padre atada a su espalda infundiéndole aquel valor que le hacía falta, aún sentía como si su padre estuviera junto a él, dirigió su mirada a su mano esperando encontrar aquel hilo rojo atado a su meñique pero todo esfuerzo era inútil. De pronto, su atención se centró en el listón rojo que ataba su muñeca, aquel que su madre le había entregado años atrás y que había decidido compartir con Sasuke.

–Aquí está mi _akai itto _dattebayo –sonrió ampliamente acariciando el listón entre sus dedos.

–Naruto, es hora de partir –gritó Iruka frente a él con una especie de caja cargando en la espalda y con un sombrero de paja en forma de plato, Kakashi le sonrió cuando el rubio pasó junto a él para posicionarse junto a Iruka.

–A partir de ahora –murmuró Kakashi– Naruto Namikaze está muerto. Desde este momento eres Uzumaki Naruto un simple _ronin _sin hogar ni honor.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se acomodó la pesada espada que era herencia de su padre, quizá no supiera el cambio que esto significaba. Olvidaría su vida pasada como samurai noble y sería tratado como un vagabundo, un guerrero sin amo ni honor que blande su espada para sobrevivir, un giro muy drástico a comparación de la formación que debía tener pero indispensable para que sobreviva, un nuevo héroe nació en Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki un _ronnin _que vagaría sin un destino fijo con un pasado y futuro muy grandes como para que un niño pudiera con la carga tan pesada.

…../…..

–Vaya, vaya qué tenemos aquí – una voz burlona resonó por toda la cueva.

Un niño de cabellos y ojos negros caminaba tranquilamente, en su pecho no había cabida para nada más que un sentimiento: venganza. Iba acompañado de un hombre de cabello blanco amarrado en una coleta que avanzaba detrás de él. El lugar permanecía entre penumbras, salvo por una pequeña vela que alumbraba a un lado de él y en frente, en donde un hombre oculto entre sombras permanecía a la expectativa.

–Creo que hice bien en mandar a vigilar esa pequeña aldea… juju –una sonrisa macabra resonó por todo el lugar.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, aún podía sentir el olor de la sangre que se impregnaba en su ropa, cerró fuertemente sus puños y avanzó con decisión.

–Me han dicho, que tú me puedes ayudar…

–¿Quieres venganza? –murmuró el mayor haciendo un rictus de felicidad, sus dientes blancos y afilados relucieron por unos instantes al amparo de las flamas-. ¿Qué estás dispuesto a ofrecer si te ayudo?

–Haré lo que sea, quiero ser fuerte y así matar a mi hermano ¿En verdad me puedes ayudar Orochimaru?

Orochimaru soltó una carcajada, se puso de pie, tomó a Sasuke del hombro y asintió con la cabeza al momento que su lengua paseaba por la comisura de sus labios dejando un rastro de saliva.

–Puedo hacer que seas fuerte y no sólo eso, voy a darte poder y un título aunque claro, hay algo que siempre he deseado de los Uchiha –se acercó al oído del menor mientras que con su mano acariciaba su mejilla–. Quiero su _secreto_ ¿Estás dispuesto a compartir conmigo el "don" de la victoria?

Sasuke apretó con fuerza sus puños al momento que dirigía una furiosa mirada hacia Kabuto.

–Sólo ayúdame y tendrás lo que quieras.

El rostro de Kabuto sonrió mientras dirigía una mirada triunfal a Orochimaru que se limitó a soltar una fuerte carcajada, todo iba mejor de lo que hubiera esperado y a partir de ahora, no sólo Konoha si no todas las naciones vecinas conocerían el poder que podría llegar a tener.

_Continuará…_


	14. Capítulo 13: Intermedio

**Capítulo 13: Intermedio**

_Sueño con abrirme un camino_

_que no siempre será fácil_

_entre los viejos campos._

_**Matsuo Basho**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Durante mis viajes he descubierto que existen infinidades de Akai Ito, cada uno con un tono muy particular y único, los hay escarlata como la sangre, otros más como ciruelas de un tono más oscuro y casi violeta, color marrón, aunque lo más curioso es ver como la personalidad y las decisiones de cada persona puede tornar más oscuro su destino, o al contrario, lo vuelve más nítido de un rojo vibrante, no sé si atreverme a insinuar que el destino no está del todo escrito, a veces así me gusta pensarlo ya que algunas personas necesitan de un "pequeño empujón" para descubrir que el extremo de su Akai Ito está justo a su lado. Aunque sucede algo muy diferente cuando tengo el filo del Kyubbi al descubierto, el color rojo tan característico se mezcla con un color dorado brillante como si irradiara luz propia, algo que me fascinó la vez que lo descubrí, aunque lo olvidé enseguida cuando me pusieron un delicioso tazón de ramen frente a mí. Hay muchos tipos de ramen, aunque mi favorito es el__ de carne de cerdo, aunque también los hay de…_

_En fin, a lo que iba, hace mucho tiempo escuché una historia en mi pueblo, decía que todos estamos hechos de arcilla y que cada persona que conocíamos dejaba una huella indeleble en nosotros. Nunca me gustó creer esa historia, queda claro que no estamos hechos de ninguna clase de barro, sin embargo,existe una especie de marca que las personas dejan en nuestro destino, es decir, en el Akai Ito, es como si cada persona importante dejara su firma en tinta de oro, ó quizás sea un mensaje que pueda cambiar el destino, no lo sé, pensar en ello me causa jaqueca. Aunque sin el kyubbi no puedo ver aquellas letras doradas, me gusta pensar que precisamente el Kyubbi está hecho sólo para mí ya que no he encontrado a otra persona que pueda ver el hilo rojo como yo… No sé si considerarlo un don, después de todo, no puedo ver mi hilo rojo, a veces pienso que a diferencia de los demás mi destino es muy perezoso como para aparecer, aunque puede que yo no lo tenga y…__ esto__ es aburrido aburrid-oooo…"_

–¡Esto es muy aburrido! –gritó Naruto a todo pulmón meciendo entre sus dedos un pincel lleno de pintura negra que enseguida dejó caer sobre el pergamino en el que acaba de escribir, entrecerró los ojos y miró a su tutor que aguardaba con los brazos cruzados–. ¡No entiendo porque Ero-sennin quiere que llene diez pergaminos de esto tan aburrido!

–Jiraiya sama sabe lo que hace –Iruka aspiró profundamente e hizo el gesto que demostraba la poca paciencia que le quedaba, llevaban semanas y Naruto no había podido ni llenar un solo pergamino–. El destino no es algo que debas tomar tan a la ligera.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de medio lado, se acercó a su maestro con un gesto complice y le susurró.

–Neee Iruka-sensei ¿Quieres qué te diga lo que tu Akai Ito dice sobre tu destino? –miró el hilo que se ceñía al dedo meñique de su maestro–. Es muy interesante, dime ¿Te interesa?

Iruka hizo un puchero para después asentir con la cabeza y acercarse más al rubio.

–Verás, hay algo muy interesante sobre Kakashi-sensei –continuó sonriendo de medio lado–, ¡OOhhh! ¡No lo puedo creer!

–¿Qué dice?

–Iruka-sensei pero no puedo decirtelo _dattebayo_, es muy… –desvió la mirada rascandose la barbilla–, pri-va-do.

–Vamos, ya suéltalo Naruto.

–Pero tienes que darte la vuelta–tomó un pergamino y el pincel–lo voy a escribir y así tú podrás leerlo, pero será un secreto entre nosotros ¿De acuerdo? Ero-sennin me ha advertido que no debo entrometerme en el destino de los demás.

Iruka asintió con la cabeza rápidamente al momento que Naruto comenzaba a escribir con esmero en el pergamino.

–¡Vamos Iruka-sensei dáte la vuelta, no puedo escribir así _dattebayo_! –continuó el rubio fulminándolo con la mirada mientras escondía el pergamino.

El mayor frunció el ceño, se dio la vuelta y clavó sus ojos en sus manos temblorosas, al momento que el ritmo de su corazón le traía recuerdos de Kakashi, aquel al que hacía tantos años que no veía. El samurai al que añoraba, sólo una mirada, eso le bastaría para continuar, justo como antes cuando lo veía caminar junto a Yondaime y su mirada se desviaba unos instantes hacía él. Ese momento era lo que mantenía en su memoria constantemente, saber que por lo menos durante un segundo sus ojos se posaban en él, sólo en él.

–E-eh Naruto ¿Ya terminaste?–dijo tras aclararse la garganta– ¿Naruto?

Iruka levantó la mirada y volteó lentamente hacia el rubio, con horror descubrió frente a él un gran pergamino entreabierto manchado con tinta y el pincel tirado a sólo unos cuantos pasos del papel. Se puso de pie de un brinco y fue hacia el objeto, lo tomó con brusquedad y lo estrujó entre sus manos cuando leyó escrito con un trazo burdo un cruel: "Te engañé" y un dibujo de su osado estudiante con una señal de victoria. Iruka sintió una vena de furia aparecer en su sien, rompió el papel a la mitad y aspiró fuermentente.

–¡Narutoooo!

* * *

–Jejeje Iruka-sensei es demasiado inocente–murmuró el rubio corriendo entre la espesura del bosque con una sonrisa pícara adornando su rostro.

Dirigió una rápida mirada hacia atrás y su gesto se amplió al verse completamente solo, llevó su mano hasta su pecho en donde un lazo color azul se aferraba desde su pecho a su espalda, en donde sostenía su ahora inseparable Katana _Kyubbi_ que aún le era imposible portar en su cinturón como todo samurai noble. Sólo habían pasado tres años desde que abandonó su antigua vida para volverse un simple _ronin_ que vagaba sin rumbo fijo ni amo al que servir, incluso había olvidado la mayoría de los modales que aprendió con dificultad en sus años como hijo del rayo amarillo de Konoha para adoptar manías más propias de un campesino, a diferencia de Iruka que seguía manteniendo ese porte especial que tanto lo caracterizaba, en cierta manera Naruto lo admiraba pero estaba claro que jamás se lo diría.

–Esta vez no me atraparás Iruka-sensei –susurró para sí apresurando su paso hacia la aldea de la lluvia, la cual abandoraron presurosamente hacía unas cuantas horas sin hacer ni una sóla parada, ni siquiera para comer un gran tazón de ramen.

Una helada brisna le dio la bienvenida a la aldea de la lluvia, cuando salió del bosque se encontró justamente en la calle aledaña a la avenida principal en donde antes vio a un puñado de comerciantes gritando y ofreciendo sus servicios a cualquiera que pudiera pagarles con algo de comida o unas monedas que les hicieran la vida más amena, así era el país de la lluvia, un poco míserable y un tanto cruel, pero aún así con un delicioso ramen único y de una variedad exótica que el rubio no podía dejar pasar así como así.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y llevó su mano al interior de su ropa para sacar una cartera en forma de rana de la que sacó un par de monedas con una radiante sonrisa.

–Ramen, ramen –se dijo lamiendose los labios mientras continuó su camino hacia la tienda de ramen que se encontraba en la esquina.

Sus pies parecían pesados por la cosntante lluvia que hacía que todo el suelo se convirtiera en un resbaloso fango que no hacía más que hundir sus pies, entrecerró los ojos cuando una de sus sandalias quedó atascada en un charco y sintió el lodo impregnarse por completo en su pie.

–¡Neee esta lluvia no es más que una molestia _dattebayo_!

De pronto un fuerte grito se escuchó en la calle principal y una avalancha se lanzó contra él empujandolo y apretujandolo entre el mar de gente que se amontonaba sólo para ver marchar un númeroso ejército de guerreros ataviados con armaduras color dorado y con las banderas rectangulares color verde con el símbolo de Konoha en lo alto.

–¡Pero qué se creen! –soltó el rubio sacudiendo su ropa cubierta de lodo.

–¿El que iba enfrente de la caravana era el embajador de Konoha?–escuchó la voz de una mujer entre la algarabía–. Me sorprende que tras tanto tiempo el Hokage se haya dignado en tomar las cosas en serio, después de todo, la guerra nos afectó de igual manera al país de la lluvia como al país del fuego.

Naruto se incorporó y trató de mirar entre la gente que se aglomeraba a su paso. Si en verdad era una caravana de Konoha era algo que le interesaba, ya que su padre dio la vida por esa poderosa nación y, por la que él mismo había abandonado todo lo que era como samurai.

–A pesar de que Konoha desea hacer una tregua, dudo que el Mizukage acepte cordialmente esa propuesta aunque, últimamente no parece ser él mismo –respondió otra persona a un costado del rubio–¿_TheRusso_ Has escuchado todos los rumores que se esparcieron sobre el embajador?

–Jaja por supuesto _Winny wika_, dicen que es un hombre generoso que se ha encargado de recoger a todos los niños huérfanos de la última guerra.

–¡Ja! No me lo creo–dijo amenazante _Winny_ con la ceja levantada– No es más que un pedófilo que se hace pasar por un noble, además el cariño que le ha tomado a su ¨última adquisición¨ no es normal. No me puedo creer que simplemente lo haya tomado como su sucesor, es algo ilógico, ni siquiera su apellido es conocido ¿O tú habías escuchado algo sobre los Uchiha?

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par y se lanzó hacia las dos mujeres que se encontraban platicando a unos pasos delante de él.

–¡¿De quién están hablando dattebayo? ¿Quién es ese Uchiha? ¿Cuál es su nombre? –gruñó con furia jalando el brazo de una de las mujeres que soltó un fuerte gruñido y lo encaró.

–¡¿Quién te has creído? Te recomiendo que me sueltes si quieres llegar a morir de muerte natural –gruñó _Winny_ al momento que llevó su mano a la espalda en donde una larga arma de metal relucía con fiereza.

–¿Qué saben de ese Uchiha?–preguntó el rubio esperando no equivocarse.

–¿Te refieres al heredero de Orochimaru? –_TheRusso _sonrió de medio lado– al parecer pertenece a una familia que lo perdió todo en la última guerra samurai y Orochimaru se encargó de su educación. En realidad se sabe muy poco de él, sólo algunos rumores que circulan–se llevó las manos a la cintura y le sonrió al rubio que entrecerró los ojos.

–Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha–murmuró _Winny_ con las mejillas teñidas de un leve sonrojo cuando el ronin la miró con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par.

Naruto respondió con una sonrisa y se lanzó hacia la calle principal detrás de ese mundo de gente.

Si en verdad era Sasuke, por fin, después de tanto tiempo podrían volver a estar juntos, Sasuke el amigo de su infancia, aquel ninja que una vez lo protegió y aquella persona a la que nunca olvidaría.

Una radiante sonrisa apareció en su rostro, era simplemente sorprendente, dirigió su mirada hacia su mano derecha de la que pendía un listón rojo, aquel con el que había enlazado su destino.

–¡Teme ha pasado tanto tiempo! –soltó una carcajada al momento que corría alegremente de un lado a otro dando algunos saltos entre el lodo y la lluvia.

Tantos años y lo único que quería hacer era sonreírle a Sasuke y qué éste se limitara y mirarlo altanero cómo siempre lo hacía, aunque había algo que no concordaba. Sasuke Uchiha heredero de Orochimaru, y en primer lugar ¿Quién era Orochimaru?

El trayecto le pareció una eternidad, entre la marea de gente que se aglomeraba en la entrada de la torre principal en donde parecía que la lluvía se intensificaba convirtiendose en una tormenta que le dificultaba la vista. Naruto se talló suavemente los ojos y caminó entre las piernas de samurais y aldeanos que alardeaban y cuchicheaban. Levantó la mirada y frente a él encontró tres palanquines con el escudo de Konoha rodeado por una serpiente plateada como si quisiera engullirlo por completo. El carruaje se detuvo justo a la entrada en una puerta de metal y tres jóvenes corrieron con sus ligeros paraguas extendidos para recibir a los nobles que viajaban al frente del ejercito; el primero en bajar fue un hombre de cabello largo y lacio con la piel de un color pálido casi grisáceo, desvió su mirada hacia los aldeanos y sonrió despectivo a la vez que una hilera de guerreros de la aldea de la lluvia le hacía una reverencia y lo dirigía hacia el interior de la torre del Mizukage.

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par cuando un niño de la misma edad que él, bajó del segundo palanquín y siguió a Orochimaru sin dirigirle una sola mirada a alguno de los presentes. El rubio sonrió y se abrió paso entre la multitud que soltaba gruñidos y blasfemias a su paso.

–¡Sasuke! –gritó a todo pulmón hasta sentir que su garganta casi se desgarraba– ¡Sasukeee! –gritó nuevamente sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Se mordió el labio inferior y corrió esquivando al primer guardia que impedía que los aldeanos salieran de sus filas, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente,un par de guardias le bloquearon el paso con dos lanzas que enterraron en el lodo.

–Regresa con los demás –gruñó uno de los hombres señalando al tumulto de gente que soltó una exclamación cuando el niño trastavilló antes de caer contra el suelo.

Naruto se reincorporó y forcejeó con uno de los guardias, estaba tan cerca y no pensaba darse por vencido así tuviera que pelear todo el día para poder hablar con Sasuke y sonreírle como antes lo hacía con su único amigo.

Toda la comitiva de Konoha tenía puesta su mirada en él, incluyendo a Orochimaru. Del tercer palanquín bajó un hombre de cabello grisáceo atado a una coleta que al ver al rubio sonrió para sí y le dirigió una mirada maliciosa a Orochimaru que permanecía a la espectativa.

–¡Sasuke! ¡_Dobe,_ ya no me recuerdas! –gruñó el rubio levantando su puño en alto con un gesto lleno de furia.

Orochimaru se llevó una mano a la barbilla en el momento en que su lengua, más larga de lo normal, delineaba sus labios dejando una marca de saliva entre ellos.

–Vaya pero que tenemos aquí –murmuró dirigiendo una mirada fugaz a Sasuke que soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos.

–Seguramente una basura más –respondió con frialdad el Uchiha.

–¿Eso crees? –preguntó el hombre acercandose al rubio que seguía peleando contra el par de guerreros que le lanzaban puñetazos.

–¡Sasuke teme!

Orochimaru soltó una sonrisa y se acercó hasta el ronin que yacía en el suelo pataleando entre la lluvia con sus ropas andrajosas, a diferencia de los enviados de konoha que vestían con las mejores sedas que el mundo pudiera conocer. El joven que cubría a Orochimaru de la lluvia corrío detrás de él y lo protegiócomo si su vida dependiera de ello.

Los ojos ámbar de Orochimaru escrutaron con cinismo al joven ronin que tenía el rostro manchado de lodo, se llevó una mano al interior de sus ropas y sacó un pañuelo plateado, se hincó ante el rubio y lo tomó de la barbilla con la tela como si temiera que el niño pudiera tener algo contagioso.

–¿Nos hemos visto antes? –cuestionó Orochimaru con dureza.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, detestaba la manera en la que ese samurai lo trataba y más aún odiaba la forma en la que lo miraba como si no fuera más que basura, algo completamente desechable.

–No lo creo –gruñó el rubio desviando la mirada hacia Sasuke que seguía con su rostro impávido y por unos instantes Naruto sintió que Sasuke lo miraba de la misma forma en la que Orochimaru lo hacía.

–¿Sasuke-kun a caso conoces a este ronin? –preguntó con una mueca de asco en sus labios.

–Lo dudo –respondió con fuerza Sasuke mientras sonreía de medio lado–. No pretendas mezclarme con un simple ronin que quizá intenta tomar ventaja para conseguir un poco de comida ¡Cómo si me importara!

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, sus dedos se hundieron con furia entre el lodo mientras que sintió que aquella persona, tan parecida a una serpiente, soltaba una sonrisa socarrona y volvía a adoptar su posición de verdugo.

–¿De dónde conoces a Sasuke-kun? –cuestionó Orochimaru casi como una orden sosteniendo con más fuerza la barbilla del rubioque soltó un fuerte gruñido mientras apretaba con fuerza sus dientes–. Cuando un samurai te haga una pregunta debes responder con una reverencia y con tu mirada clavada en el suelo.

Un calor repugnante invadió el cuerpo de Orochimaru, era como si una inmensa rabia se contuviera en su pecho, por alguna razón ese rubio hacía que cada poro de su piel irradiara furia, odio y repugnancia, y ese hecho le hizo odiarlo aún más. Un ronin comportandose de aquella manera, pero a pesar de su clara amenaza el rubio no apartó la mirada de Sasuke, por lo que lo sujetó con más fuerza hasta obligarlo a encararlo con sus pupilas azules que le recordaban algo o quizás… a alguien…

–He dicho que me respondas–continuó Orochimaru con furia.

–Neee viejo, no estoy interesado en ti –gruñó el rubio apartando la mano de Orochimaru y poniendose en pie mientras que lo retaba con su mirada, soltó una sonrisa de medio lado y se cruzó de brazos–. Sólo apártate de mi camino. Y si ese idiota –señaló a Sasuke–no me recuerda, entonces ¡Grabaré mi nombre en su cabeza a golpes _dattebayo_! –una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al momento en que mantenía el puño en alto– y si tú eres de Konoha más te vale que te grabes bien mi nombre viejo, yo soy ¡Uzumaki Naruto el que será el mejor Hokage que haya tenido Konoha!

Orochimaru se incorporó al momento que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, esa odiosa sonrisa, sabía que la había visto en algún lado, esa cabellera rubia junto con esos malditos ojos azules que lo retaban a cada instante. Apretó fuertemente sus puños al momento que su mirada se fijó en el cuello frágil del rubio, con una sola mano podía romperlo, con eso acabaría todo.

–Uzumaki Naruto –gruñó con furia al momento que apretaba con fuerza su puño.

Ahora recordaba la razón de que se le hiciera tan conocido, había estado buscando a ese mocoso durante esos años y ahora lo tenía frente a él: al hijo del Yondaime Hokage.

Levantó su mano con furia al momento en el que el niño entrecerró los ojos.

–¡Ey tú Orochimaru, el Mizukage te está esperando! –gritó fuertemente un hombre de complexión robusta con la piel teñida de azul–. Vaya estúpidez, porqué me toman de mensajero, ese sujeto me las pagará cuando regresemos.

Orochimaru se detuvo con la mano en alto, ese niño debía morir, eso era un hecho, apretó con fuerza su puño y una sonrisa se cruzó por sus labios al momento que su lengua jugueteaba con ellos hasta que sus ojos se posaron detrás del niño, un tumulto de gente miraba atentamente y en seguida supo lo que ellos veían, un samurai de Konoha atacando a un niño de la aldea de la lluvia, aunque eso no importaba.

–Orochimaru-sama no podemos hacer esperar por más tiempo al Mizukage –murmuró Kabuto acercandose hacia el noble, mientras que sus ojos se posaban en ese rubio– yo me encargaré de lo demás…

La serpiente soltó una sonrisa burlona mientras que Naruto llevó su mano al mango de su katana, al momento en que Kabuto se acercó a él e inclinó suavemente su cabeza.

–Lo sentimos mucho, quizá haya un malentendido con Sasuke-kun, no hay forma de que él pueda conocerte –el rubio soltó un bufido y abrió sus labios para oponerse a esa idea–. ¡O tal vez, él no quiera saber de ti! –interrumpió antes de que Naruto pudiera protestar– como sea, hablaré con él para que puedan tener una charla a solas, te esperará en el bosque, en un pequeño claro a un costado de la entrada principal, te pido que lo esperes Naruto-kun.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero en el mismo instante en que Orochimaru y Kabuto de dieron la vuelta para ingresar a la tore del Mizukage.

Sasuke soltó un fuerte gruñido cuando sintió la mirada del rubio clavada sobre él y que su odiosa compañera, Karin, hacía aparición para aferrarse a su antebrazo sonriendo y parloteando con esa horrible voz que tenía.

–Sasuke-kun será mejor que un samurai como tú jamás se acerque a una persona como él, no sabes que clase de enfermedades pueda tener. ni siquiera en que lugares a estado ¿No lo crees? –preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El mencionado bajó su mirada mientras que Kabuto caminaba junto a él, aún recordaba la época en la que había sido eso, uno más dentro de los aldeanos, alguien a quien no era digno mirar y aún así, Naruto se acercó a él, pero de eso ya hacía tanto tiempo…

–¿Sabes quién es ese chiquillo? –Kabuto se acomodó sus lentes mientras que fulminaba al otro con la mirada–. Ése mocoso es el hijo del Yondaime, la persona a la que Orochimaru-sama ha estado buscando con tanto afán ¿Le conocías?

La respuesta de Sasuke fue una simple sonrisa de medio lado, altanera y esos ojos llenos de desdén, soltó un gruñido y continuó su camino ignorandolo por completo.

–¡Kabuto deja de molestarnos! –ladró la pelirroja.

–Bien –murmuró el asistente de Orochimaru– entonces supongo que no te molestará que vayamos tras de él.

–Haz lo que quieras –respondió fuertemente Sasuke– yo sólo estoy interesado en una persona y ésa ten por seguro, no es el hijo del Yondaime.

Kabuto se detuvo en seco y sonrió, ahora no importaba si Sasuke conocía o no a ese ronin, lo importante era exterminar a ese niño, algo sencillo tomando en cuenta las habilidades de aquel rubio, y más aún, en un país al borde de la pobreza en el que mercenarios y asesinos abundaban con facilidad en busca de unas simples monedas, nadie se enteraría y la reputación de Orochimaru no se ensuciaría, se dio la vuelta y salió de la torre sin que nadie se percatara de su asencia, Naruto Uzumaki moriría ése día, eso era un hecho,

* * *

Naruto soltó un largo bostezo, sentía su cuerpo entumido y frío por la lluvia que caía cada vez con más fuerza, se dejó caer sobre una roca mientras esperaba a Sasuke, llevó su vista a su muñeca en donde se acomodó el delgado listón rojo que le había dado su madre hacía tantos años. Su corazón dio un tumbo cuando se miró el dedo meñique y no vio su Akai ito en él, y ahora que lo recordaba tampoco había podido ver el de Sasuke, necesitaba estar más cerca, sólo un poco más para poder vislumbrar aquel hilo rojo, eso era todo lo que pedía y en verdad deseaba que su destino lo guíara hacia Sasuke, a pesar de que no entendía todas las implicaciones que eso conllevaba.

El crujido de una rama al romperse hizo que levantara la vista y se pusiera de pie, en un instante un grupo de mercenarios con armas grandes y pesadas lo reodeó, y en ese instante la lluvía se convirtió en una danza intensa, sus ojos a penas y podían distinguir lo que estaba frente a él, soltó un gruñido y desató rápidamente la espada que llevaba en su espalda para desenvainarla en un rápido movimiento. Uno de los mercenarios soltó una carcajada y se lanzó sobre él, el rubio apretó los dientes con fuerza y bloqueó el ataque con dificultad, la fuerza de aquel gigante lo sobrepasaba por mucho, era como tratar de pelear contra una montaña que caia lentamente sobre él.

–¡Aléjate de mí _dattebayo_! –gritó con dificultad.

–Orochimaru-sama dice que tú eres el hijo del Yondaime de Konoha y si es así, nos llenará de riquezas inimaginables, no importa si te llevamos vivo o muerto ¿Qué te parece chiquillo?

Naruto soltó un quejido al sentir su propia katana chocar contra su cuello, aquel hombre estaba tan cerca que incluso entre la lluvia y la tierra mojada podía percibir su aroma rancio y salado junto con su aliento a alcohol provocando que sintiera deseos de vomitar.

–¡Apestas! –soltó el rubio dandole una fuerte patada en la entrepierna.

El mercenario cayó de rodillas adolorido mientras que sus compañeros reían a carcajadas, el joven _ronin_ aferró con más fuerza su katana, se efrentaría a cada uno de esos hombres hasta que no quedara ninguno, eso pensó hasta que, de entre la lluvia aparecieran otros veinte hombres que lo miraron como si estuvieran en una cacería y Naruto se sentía como un pequeño conejo en medio de la pradera a merced de una manada de lobos hambrientos.

–E-ey les advierto que si no se alejan…

–¿Qué? Nos vas a matar con ese hocico que tienes jajajaja

–Jajaja ahh vámos es sólo un niño, es natural que esté de bravucón –murmuró otro hombre.

–¡No te perdonaré Mocoso! –gruñó con furia el mercenario del que se había librado instantes atrás, levantó su arma y corrió hacia el rubio que no hizo más que sostener su espada y lanzarse a la batalla.

* * *

Naruto jadeante aguardaba en el suelo peleando contra aquel hombre que con un solo pie lo había domado y despojado de su única arma.

–Vaya vaya pero que arma tan interesante, me pregunto cuánto valdrá en el mercado.

–Se parece un poco a la que nuestro "ángel" está buscando ¿No lo crees? –dijo en un bostezo un hombre más delgado y pálido.

–No me interesa –gruñó con fastidio viendo a Naruto– ¿Por qué no probamos su filo en este chiquillo? Eso es más divertido.

Levantó la katana justo en el momento en el que un numeroso grupo de kunais y shurikens salía directo hacia ellos. Todo el grupo de mercenarios entre rugidos y gritos corrieron tratando de encontrar al responsable del ataque pero sin que lo pudieran preveer surgió de entre la lluvia como una aparición, un joven con su cuerpo cubierto por un grueso kimono gris y un sombrero de paja con su rostro cubierto por una máscara siniestra que asemejaba a una serpiente, de una patada hizo retroceder al gigante que mantenía preso al rubio.

–¿Puedes pelear? –preguntó seriamente el joven extendiendole una daga al rubio.

–No necesitaba de tu ayuda –el rubio hizo un puchero y se puso de pie– sólo estaba probando a ver que tan pesado era aquel sujeto –gruñó Naruto– ahora le voy a regresar todo lo que me hizo _dattebayo_.

–Mantente cerca de mí.

Naruto sostuvo la daga entre sus manos y se lanzó a la batalla junto con aquel joven que lo seguía muy de cerca, la lluvia apenas y le permitía ver lo que se extendía a su alrededor, los ataques iban uno tras de otro, a veces se limitaba a defender y otras a atacar a los mercenarios que desapareían entre la espesa capa de lluvia. Buscó con la mirada al más robusto de sus atacantes, aquel que aún tenía entre sus manos su _Kyubbi_. Miró de reojo al joven que se acercó a él, jadeante con una afilada Katana entre sus manos y vio un listón rojo, casi marrón que se perdía entre el lodo y aparecía a unos metros rumbo al bosque.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó el rubio con su voz chillona.

–Eso no importa, sólo quedate cerca de mí o los dos moriremos.

Naruto soltó un gruñido y a unos metros de distancia distinguió la silueta de aquel enorme mercenario que le había arrebatado su arma, sonrió y salió en busca de él, soltando patadas y codazos a todo aquel que lo retara.

–¡Hey _dobe_ no te alejes!–alcanzó a escuchar al guerrero que lo había ayudado.

Naruto dio un salto y se lanzó contra el hombre que se limitó a extender su mano y empujarlo contra un árbol.

–Eres sólo un niño, debiste huir cuando pudiste –soltó en una carcajada clavando al kyubbi contra el suelo enlodado.

El rubio tosió fuertemente y se puso de pie, sentía su cuerpo pesado y adolorido, aspiró fuertemente y se lanzó hacia el hombre que también contratacó con un puñetazo, el rubio logró esquivarlo resbalando en el lodo, sólo para poder tocar su Katana y en ese instante sentir que algo pesado se ceñía sobre su cuello.

–¡Naruto! –gritó el extraño guerrero que lo había ayudado, aunque parecía estar en la misma situación que él.

El rubio entrecerró sus ojos luchando contra la mano que apretaba cada vez más su cuello impidiendole respirar, entornó sus ojos hacia el joven, sabía que había escuchado esa voz antes, hacía ya mucho tiempo, quizá cuando era niño…

Cerró los ojos al momento que su cuerpo se volvía liviano y en seguida sintió que sus pulmones se llenaban de aire, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y aspiró todo el aire que pudo, un samurai alto y de armadura roja había sometido por completo al gigante, lo tenía bocabajo contra el suelo y una enorme katana en su cuello.

–¿Quién te ordenó atacar a éste niño? ¿Acaso hizo algo por lo que un grupo de mercenarios tenga que ocuparse de él? –gruñó el samurai con furia.

Naruto se quejó con fuerza, mientras escuchaba detrás de él pisadas y gruñidos acercandose hacia ellos, el samurai enterró sin dudar la katana en la pierna del gigante y soltó una sonrisa.

–Esto será muy sencillo –murmuró levantando su sable.

Naruto tosió fuertemente y se dejó caer al suelo sin dejar de mirar al samurai, era tan sorprendente, con una armadura roja brillante como si la hubieran teñido de sangre, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la máscara que cubría su rostro, un furioso demonio con colmillos capaz de infundir temor a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarlo.

Tras eso, el sonido de la batalla se abrió paso en sus oídos y sus ojos cayeron en la completa oscuridad, sumiendolo en un sueño de lluvia y recuerdos de la infancia.

* * *

Naruto se removió, sentía su cuerpo cálido incluso sus ropas mojadas y pesadas habían desaparecido por completo, se llevó una mano a los ojos y un gran bostezo salió de su boca.

–¡Ya dormiste demasiado!

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó perezosamente, estaba cerca de un arroyo, en donde los tenues rayos de sol se filtraban entre los árboles. Miró a su alrededor, toda aquella niebla y lluvia habían desaparecido por completo, como si no hubiesen sido más que una pesadilla.

–Vaya que eres algo lento para despertar –murmuró Jiraiya saludandolo con la mano levantada, aguardaba quieto sobre una alta roca en forma de rana, mientras que el rubio trataba de quitarse todo el lodo y barro que cubría su cuerpo. Se llevó la mano a la espalda en busca de su katana, el único recuerdo que se le permitía de su pasado y lo único que lo ataba a su fallecido padre. En su pecho, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando no la sintió.

Miró a Jiraiya y éste se aclaró la garganta e hizo una sencilla seña para que volteara a su lado, en donde el desconocido con armadura roja que lo había ayúdado contra los mercenarios aguardaba silencioso con el Kyubbi entre sus manos.

–Si no sabes pelear no deberías portar una espada –murmuró con fastidio lanzando el sable a los pies del rubio que se aferró a ella con fuerza.

–Y-yo soy un samurai, y un guerrero no le teme a nada –murmuró Naruto apretando la espada contra su pecho–. Yo tengo que ser más fuerte…

–Si lo que deseas es fortaleza incomparable entonces debes estar mentalizado a perder incluso lo que más te importa, ése es el camino de un guerrero que sólo se insmiscuye en la lucha, si eso es lo que quieres hacer entonces sigue y, ten por seguro que todos a tu alrededor te abandonarán tarde o temprano.

Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza, miró al guerrero que le daba la espalda y se alejaba con tranquilidad entre la maleza del bosque.

–¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡No entiendes! –se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su Kimono y susurró suavemente–. Tengo que ser más fuerte…

–Yo no estoy aquí para entender –contestó el extraño– no me importa lo que hagas, no me interesa si vuelves a cometer la misma estúpidez de lanzarte hacia tu muerte, a mí no me importa, sólo estás tentando a la muerte y eso no es más que una ¡Estupidez! –gruñó con ira continuando su camino hasta perderse en el bosque .

–¡Eso no es…!

–¿A qué regresaste a la aldea de la lluvia? –preguntó Jiraiya.

Naruto clavó su mirada en el suelo.

–Fui por Sasuke, necesitaba hablar con él.

–¿Tu amigo ninja de la infancia? Debes olvidarlo. Él ya no es tu amigo, aquel infantil ninja al que conociste desapareció el día en que lo perdió todo –Jiraiya se llevó una mano a la barbilla y aspiró profundamente– ahora él está con uno de los culpables de la muerte de tu padre, Orochimaru.

El cuerpo del rubio se tensó al momento que clavó su mirada en el suelo, Orochimaru ese hombre con apariencia de reptil, aquel hombre de ojos ambar y la mirada llena de malicia, nunca lo olvidaría eso era un hecho.

–Él debe tener sus razones para estar con ese hombre, tal vez, ni siquiera sepa de quien se trata, además no importa el tiempo que pase ni cuando llegue a cambiar Sasuke seguirá siendo Sasuke.

Jiraiya se llevó una mano a la cabeza, empezaba a sentirse un poco fastidiado de ese asunto y esperaba que Naruto olvidara a Sasuke con el paso del tiempo, pero había sido una mala jugada del destino el hecho de que ahora se encontraran frente a frente después de tantos años, pero pasara lo que pasara el rubio tenía que entender que clase de personas son los Uchiha.

–¿Y qué pasaría si te digo que un Uchiha mató a tu padre? –Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, justo la expresión que Jiraiya esperaba– yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, un ninja que se acercó amistosamente a tu padre para después atravesarle el pecho con una espada –desvió la mirada hacia el cielo que empezaba a tornarse rojizo– me hubiera gustado poder haber hecho algo para que nada de esto pasara, aunque eso no importa ahora –aspiró una bocanada de aire y se acercó a Naruto tomandolo por el hombro–. Lo que quiero que entiendas es que Sasuke es un Uchiha, uno de esos ninjas que no dudan atacar por la espalda con tal de acabar con su objetivo.

Naruto apretó fuertemente los dientes mientras sentía una especie de furia acrecentarse en su interior. Es que simplemente no podía ser así, tantos años sin que Iruka le diera detalles sobre la muerte de su padre y ahora se enteraba de esto, los Uchiha, Orochimaru, tal vez fuera iguales, pero Sasuke…

–Él es diferente, él no es como todos los demás ninjas de su familia, aunque ten por seguro que si el Uchiha que aseinó a mi padre no ha muerto yo le daré su merecido –gruñó levantando su puño en alto, aspiró profundamente y se dirigió a Jiraiya–.¡Ero senin necesito volverme más fuerte!

–¿Olvidarás a Sasuke? Si lo haces te entrenaré para que seas un samurai digno de enfrentarte a cualquier adversario –murmuró Jiraiya cruzandose de brazos.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces y negó con la cabeza.

–No lo haré, una vez prometí que nunca dejaría a Sasuke y pienso cumplir mi promesa, si no nunca me lo perdonaría –soltó una sonrisa y se llevó la mano a la nuca– yo quiero ser fuerte para proteger a todos los que son importantes para mí, jamás dejaré que alguien que me importa tenga que sufrir. ¡Ese es el camino que elegí _dattebayo_!

Jiraiya soltó una carcajada y se acercó al rubio para acariciar su melena rubia.

–Si entrenas tú sólo nunca progresarás, así que vendrás conmigo por un tiempo, además siempre he pensado que Iruka es demasiado blando contigo.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente y asintió con fuerza, mientras que en el rostro del adulto se formó una sonrisa pervertida.

–La primera fase del entrenamiento la llevaremos acabo en las aguas termales que estan cerca de Suna, es una misión de infiltración, nadie debe descubrirte ¿De acuerdo?

Naruto entrecerró los ojos e hizo un puchero.

–No creo que eso sea un entrenamiento ero-sennin.

–¡Nunca retes a tu superior! –gruñó con fuerza mientras golpeaba la cabeza del rubio– Ése es el mejor entrenamiento que existe, incluso tu padré lo practicó cuando era mi aprendiz.

–¡Entonces podré ser igual de fuerte que otousan! ¿Y en qué consiste?

–Eh.. bueno… eso es un secreto, no te lo puedo decir hasta que lleguemos, tú sólo sigue mis indicaciones y no preguntes.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, tomó su katana y la acomodó a su espalda como siempre lo hacía, sacudió sus ropas sucias y siguió al hombre que le acomodó un sucio sombrero de paja en su cabeza, dirigió la mirada hacia atrás, una espesa capa de lluvia bloqueaba el camino a la aldea de la niebla en donde Sasuke estaría con Orochimaru. Soltó una sonrisa irónica y miró al suelo, vaya destino que los esperaba, ahora Sasuke era un samurai de alto rango y él… no era más que un simple ronin huyendo de una aldea a otra sin rumbo fijo.

–Nos volveremos a ver, es una promesa –susurró suavemente.

* * *

–Así que sigues vivo Naruto –murmuró Sasuke quitandose una máscara en forma de serpiente al momento que sus labios se curvaban en una fría sonrisa– así que ahora no eres más que un simple ronin –se sentó en su futón y se llevó sus dedos a sus labios–. Ya veremos cuánto más soportas esa vida, si es que Orochimaru no se encarga de ti antes. Aunque sería interesante volvernos a encontrar algún día como amigos o… enemigos.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

_u.u En fin, como su nombre lo dice es el capítulo intermedio XD para unir la historia anterior con la que viene jeje, sólo es para explicar unas cosillas más y bueeno, cómo verán XD puse a dos personas que me dejan reviews jaja, es una manera de agradecerles y pss, tal vez después vengan más._

_Otra cosita, estoy atorada con el nombre de un personaje les agradecería que me dieran algunos nombres japoneses que conozcan y si tienen el significado mejor jeje. _

_He tenido demasiado trabajo por eso actualicé hasta ahorita, pero ya me voy organizando un poco para encontrar espacio y continuar con el fic, espero que no se me hayan ido tantos errores para éste capítulo, en fin, pss nos vemos en el siguiente cap que espero q sea más pronto n.n_

_Ciao!_


	15. Capítulo 14: Ronin

**Capítulo 14: Ronin**

_Los días lentos_

_se apilan, evocando_

_un viejo antaño._

_**Yosa Buson**_

* * *

Cada país tiene su propia historia, sus leyendas y su destino. Konoha se alzaba como el majestuoso país que era antes de la guerra, ahora forjado bajo el legado de Yondaime y Sandaime Hokage, dos héroes que llegaron a todos los rincones del continente como leyendas incomparables, aunque ciertamente, la historia era vista con cierto recelo de las aldeas aledañas que, como los perdedores en esta historia, utilizaron una sonrisa diplomática a pesar del odio que sentían hacia cada historia y miembro del consejo de Konoha.

Pero para ellos no era más que una táctica, ya que tras la caída de sus dos pilares era obvio que el poder militar de Konoha quedaría tambaleante e inestable, algo que el actual Hokage ocultaba a la perfección, y ante aquellos ojos recelosos solo se mostraba un país con un muro infranqueable; esa era la actual historia de Konoha.

Mientras tanto, el país de la lluvia se mantenía en un constante caos, centrándose en la adquisición militar, algo que empezaba a ser una molestia tanto para sus aldeanos como para los países que se sentían indefensos y se unían a los grandes poderes que pudieran brindarles protección. Actualmente el Mizukage era catalogado como idiota, el cual había tomado un nuevo nombre para las personas que lo rodeaban "Tobi". El cual se mantenía en una fortaleza central de la eterna ciudad de la lluvia.

—¡Mizukage-sama, un mensajero de Konoha llegó con un mensaje del Hokage! —gritó un guardia con armadura gris que irrumpió en una amplia habitación en donde su líder lo miró con fastidio tras una máscara color naranja y con un solo ojo al descubierto de un rojo color escarlata que le heló la sangre.

El hombre hizo una profunda reverencia y se inclinó hasta que su frente rosó contra el suelo y con las manos extendidas en la que llevaba un pergamino enrollado en seda color verde con figuras curveadas y una hoja bordada en el centro.

—¿De Konoha? —cuestionó con una voz estridente e imperativa.

—S-sí señor, el mensajero está en la entrada esperando una respuesta que llevará a Konoha.

El Mizukage soltó una suave carcajada y le arrebató el pergamino que abrió con brusquedad y leyó rápidamente.

—Es tiempo de ir a Konoha. Pain, informales a todos que partiremos dentro de poco.

Un hombre de cabellos naranjas se acercó hasta el Mizukage, miró con sus intensos ojos grises al hombre que se hallaba en el suelo temblando como un cobarde, al momento que se acercó a Tobi que le extendió el pergamino con un gesto altanero.

—El Hokage tardó demasiado. ¿Deberíamos considerarlo una ofensa? —preguntó Pain pasando sus ojos por el pergamino envuelto en seda.

No era más que una "cordial" y forzada invitación a ingresar a Konoha y ser huéspedes del presente Hokage. Por una extraña y tonta tradición que debía mantenerse entre las tres naciones principales.

—No, sólo ocúpate de lo que te dije —respondió Tobi clavando su mirada en el guardia que tragó saliva mientras que una gota de sudor caía por la punta de su nariz—. Y tú, ocúpate de atender bien al mensajero y que después que le demos el mensaje se largue—dijo dirigiéndose al hombre que asintió con un fuerte estremecimiento, tras lo cual se puso de pie con la mirada clavada en el tatami y salió con un fuerte suspiro.

Caminó un par de pasos por la pasarela ignorando a todos los guardias que le flanqueaban el camino y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos soltó un fuerte gruñido.

—¡Vaya líder que tenemos! —se llevó una mano a la barbilla— Frente a todos aparenta ser un estúpido mientras que por la espalda es un verdadero tirano —soltó otro largo suspiro. Sus ojos se posaron en el jardín cubierto de lodo, esos últimos años no habían visto ni siquiera un rayo de sol alumbrando su camino, como si fuera una especie de castigo de los dioses por haber enfrentado a Konoha, aunque el Mizukage parecía no entenderlo.

* * *

Para Suna la antigua guerra contra el país del fuego había sido un voto irrevocable, muchos ciudadanos aún guardaban su odio oculto en máscaras de falsedad, aparentemente los dos imperios mantenían relaciones "favorables" basada en el apoyo mutuo. Hacía aproximadamente tres años el hijo del antiguo Kazekage había tomado el control de la aldea, después de tantos años de tener como tutor a su tío, hermano de su madre, el cual se había encargado de él desde que murió su padre.

El país del vientose había transformado en un país oculto entre tormentas de arena y rencores que cargaban desde el pasado, corrían los rumores de que el nuevo Kazekage había tomado su puesto cuando cumplió la edad suficiente para gobernar e incluso ahora sentenciaba a muerte al que había ocupado el lugar de su padre como soberano y su tutor.

Ahora ése joven pelirrojo era visto como un _monstruo_, y a pesar de su carácter frío tenía que mantener las relaciones con los otros países, en especial con Konoha que no hacía más que mandar embajadores **-**uno tras otro- para que la guerra no volviera desatarse.

Ése día en el castillo feudal del kazekage, rodeado por varios guerreros revestidos con pesadas armaduras color marrón y armas de largo y corto alcance, el kazekage presenciaba uno de los juicios, en la que un grupo de rebeldes trató de penetrar en el castillo para asesinarlo, el líder de ese grupo de infames era su propio tío y a pesar de ello, Gaara observaba sin inmutarse.

—¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Igual que tu padre! –espetó su tío con fiereza, tratando de confrontarlo.

Los otros miembros del grupo lo observaron aterrorizados, tenían una gruesa cuerda en el torso y sus manos atadas a la espalda, mientras que un grupo de guerreros los custodiaban a ambos lados, esperando cualquier movimiento en falso para clavar sus katanas en los traidores.

—¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al kazekage-sama! –gritó un noble señalándolo con un abanico.

—¡Porque eso es! ¡Un maldito monstruo y un asesino! –recalcó con rudeza.

Uno de los guerreros le soltó un puntapié en la mandíbula y pisó su nuca obligándolo a besar el suelo lleno de una fina arena blanca, como si hiciera una exagerada reverencia a su soberano que ni siquiera parpadeó y le clavó sus pupilas verdes sin expresión alguna.

El hombre soltó un gruñido de frustración y apretó sus ojos con fuerza, no quería ver el rostro de ese molesto niño que le había quitado lo que era de él: el trono de un país, de _su _país.

—Maldito mocoso, debí haberte matado cuando pude —susurró para sí con frustración.

Un grito de sorpresa salió de cada uno de los presentes y unos pasos acompasados y livianos se hundieron en la arena y tras eso escuchó el sonido de una espada desenvainarse, algo que le pareció eterno. Tragó saliva y entornó los ojos con furia, ahí estaba el pelirrojo de ojos verdes mirándolo, sin expresión alguna ¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto? Aún podía recordar al niño inocente que detestaba los métodos de su padre, y ahora parecía una copia fidedigna del mismo.

—¡Kazekage-sama! –gritó una mujer que se puso de pie entre todos los nobles**.**

Llevaba un kimono violeta con algunas flores bordadas en rosa, pero lo que más destacaba era su cabello rubio, amarrado en varias coletas. Apretó con fuerza su puño y dio un paso hacia el jardín.

—¡Temari no lo hagas! –un hombre la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo.

—¡Basta Kankuro! —gruñó la rubia, tras lo cual se dirigió al soberano— ¡Gaara no tienes porqué ensuciarte las manos! ¡Deja que alguien más lo haga! –imploró la mujer con nerviosismo.

El pelirrojo dirigió una siniestra mirada a la mujer y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios justo antes de que su espada cayera sobre su último familiar que sólo dejó salir un gemido gorgojeante como despedida. Temari abrió los ojos de par en par y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al dejar que por un instante la idea de que el joven que tenía delante de ella... era un monstruo, el cual, viajaría hacia Konoha para reunirse con la Hokage.

* * *

En un pequeño pueblo, a las afueras del país del fuego justo en la mitad del camino que unía a Konoha y Suna, existe una legendaria tienda de comida, justo en la caminoprincipal en dónde los viajeros más experimentados se sientan a disfrutar de su platón especial conocido como "Ichiraku Ramen Special", los fideos más deliciosos que cualquier hombre hubiera probado, se decía que entre más cercano estabas a Konoha más "Ichiraku Ramen" podrías encontrar y entre más grande fuera la tienda más especial eran aquellos fideos, ó eso es lo que había escuchado una vez de un campesino, hacía ya mucho tiempo

— ¡Quiero más! –gritó con su voz chillona y una amplia sonrisa que cruzaba por sus labios que lamió quitándose los restos de ramen, alargó la mano y extendió el tazón vació junto a una alta pila de platos.

— ¿Aún más? ¡Me vas a dejar pobre! –gruñó el hombre que lo acompañaba, paseando su mano por su larga cabellera blanca.

Una sirvienta corrió inmediatamente y le extendió otro plato humeante de fideos que el joven tomó y engulló con premura, la mujer hizo una reverencia tímida y aprovechó para observar con detalle a sus clientes que a partir de ese entonces se convertirían en una leyenda.

Cada uno traía un gran sombrero de paja redondo cubriendo la mayor parte de sus rostros, la mujer enarcó sus cejas y miró con mayor curiosidad, el hombre no tenía nada de especial, era un adulto de unos cincuenta años aproximadamente, pero su acompañante, un joven de casi 17 años tenía unas singulares marcas en sus mejillas y sin que lo previera, sus hermosos ojos azules se fijaron en ella. La mujer se incorporó rápidamente y sonrió con un sonrojo cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro, se aclaró la garganta y miró a los lados hasta que se detuvo en dos largas Katanas que portaban sus clientes.

—D-disculpen ¿Ustedes son samuráis? –murmuró la mujer con timidez.

El dueño del local soltó un gruñido de descontento por lo entrometida que se había vuelto aquella sirvienta.

— ¡Hey! ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa! –la reprendió el hombre levantando el puño.

La mujer bajó el rostro apenada, hizo una exagerada reverencia apoyando sus puños cerrados sobre sus muslos y bajando la cabeza con los ojos entrecerraos.

—Lo siento mucho. Se supone que yo no debo hablar con…

—No somos samuráis –interrumpió el joven devorando su tazón de fideos, tragó y soltó un suspiro satisfecho mientras depositaba el tazón sobre la pila–. Sólo somos dos simples ronin que vuelven a su país –expresó con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie y acomodándose el sombrero.

—Vamos, no tienes porque dar tanta información –regañó el mayor sacando dos monedas de plata—. No todos los que traen katanas tienen la suerte de ser samuráis –explicó a la mujer guiñándole un ojo.

—L-lo siento… es que últimamente han pasado muchos samuráis que se dirigen a Konoha —explicó la joven con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El adulto sonrió y depositó las monedas sobre la mesa, se puso de pie y acomodó su espada en su cinturón.

—Será mejor que continuemos con nuestro camino.

Los dos viajeros dieron la vuelta y caminaron hacia la puerta, el rubio soltó una sonrisa, dio media vuelta y se quitó el sombrero dejando ver su cabellera rubia y desaliñada, aspiró fuertemente y gritó.

—. ¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto, grábense bien ese nombre, porque algún día yo seré su Hokage _dattebayo_!

Y salió con una sonrisa en sus labios, su maestro lo observó con un ligero tic en el ojo y le soltó un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso Naruto!

—¡No tenías que golpearme! –gruñó con un lagrimón escurriendo por su mejilla.

Su maestro suspiró cansado y miró con los ojos entrecerrados a su alumno, Naruto ya tenía la edad suficiente para asumir las responsabilidades de un hombre y… para ir a la guerra.

—Vamos Naruto, Kakashi debe estar esperándonos.

Inmediatamente el rostro del rubio se iluminó e inconscientemente una mirada decidida cruzó por sus ojos. Jiraiya parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió de medio lado. Las ropas de Naruto estaban totalmente desgastadas y sucias, pero aún así pudo distinguir la sombra y valentía de Minato en él.

— ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Iruka y Kakashi-sensei, me pregunto qué habrá sido de ellos! —explicó con melancolía al tiempo que el viento mecía sus mechones rubios—. Me pregunto si será igual a como lo recuerdo, y si Sasuke…—guardó silencio y desvió la mirada.

Durante todo su viaje habían recolectado información importante sobre Sasuke y era un hecho que la próxima vez que Naruto y él se vieran no estarían en el mismo bando.

—A pesar de todo —continuó con una sonrisa nostálgica— él sigue siendo alguien importante para mí y es alguien a quien no quiero perder así tenga que darlo todo por él —se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras sonreía con sus ojos fijos hacia el largo camino que les esperaba.

Una suave sonrisa de resignación cruzó los labios Jiraiya, ese rubio _ronin_ tenía todo para ser un buen Hokage, durante todo el tiempo que viajaron, recolectaron y aprendieron técnicas que jamás hubieran imaginado. Un sentimiento nostálgico cruzó por el pecho del adulto, todos esos años viajando juntos y huyendo de Orochimaru, ese hombre que se empeñaba en atrapar a Naruto costara lo que costara y cuando parecía que los iban a atrapar, al final conseguían escapar y esconderse de nuevo, siempre ocultos y en las sombras, así había sido todos esos años y ahora, sin más, regresaban a Konoha para presentarse como un joven vagabundo, un ronin y un anciano sin honor que no pudo defender a su líder, un anciano que no había tenido el "valor" de cometer _harakiri_.

Jiraiya miró de reojo al rubio que caminaba con paso decidido a pesar de que, al igual que él, estaba completamente exhausto, con sus sandalias de paja remendadas. Naruto se detuvo y parpadeó un par de veces.

Delante de ellos, en medio del camino, se desataban una batalla en la que un numeroso grupo de guerreros con sus armas desenfundadas, manteniendo un combate bestial para proteger el palanquín de un noble. El bosque lo cubría todo por completo, salvo el estrecho sendero por el que los viajeros que caminaban rumbo a Konoha.

—Bandidos —murmuró Naruto con una sonrisa.

—No creo que necesiten de nuestra ayuda, es un grupo de guerreros que parecen estar muy bien entrenados.

El rubio soltó una sonrisa, desenvainó su espada y se lanzó contra los bandidos, a pesar de que Jiraiya se empeñaba en regañarlo y gritarle por que "llamaban demasiado la atención", aunque Naruto prefería llamarlo "entrenamiento".

—¡Espera Naruto!

El rubio se internó en la batalla, soltó un golpe con el contrafilo de su espada a todos los mercenarios que se atravesaban en su camino, lo único con lo que no contó, fue con su sandalia, que al lanzarse hacia la batalla, se rompió del cordón, provocando que cayera directamente contra el palanquín.

A lo lejos Jiraiya lo observaba todo, con desesperación y vergüenza mezcladas, a la vez que estruendosas carcajadas resonaron por todo el lugar, inclusive los guerreros que hacían lo posible por defender a su señor, se habían quedado impactados por la presentación de aquel _Ronin_. El rubio se quejó adolorido y se puso de pie apoyándose en su katana.

—¡C-cómo se atreven a burlarse de mí, algún día yo, Uzumaki Naruto me convertiré en Hokage!

—Ehh quítate niño, no tenemos nada contra ti… a menos… —el bandido se llevó una mano a la barbilla y bufó, buscó entre sus ropas y sacó un viejo papel doblado en ocho partes que extendió con tranquilidad mientras sus compañeros amenazaban a los guardias de la procesión— Mira que tenemos aquí—el hombre sonrió y le mostró a Naruto el papel en el que su cara estaba burdamente dibujada con pincel y tinta negra— al parecer se ofrece una buena recompensa por ti.

— ¡Idiotas, creen que no me he topado con gente como ustedes! —Se llevó una mano a la mejilla y pasó rápidamente el dorso de su mano— ¡Y a todos los he vencido!

—No te entrometas —una voz fría resonó desde el interior del palanquín.

—¿N-nanii? ¿Y tú quién…?

Un joven pelirrojo de tez pálida salió del palanquín causando un grito ahogado de sorpresa entre sus súbditos que en seguida retrocedieron un par de pasos. El joven dirigió sus ojos esmeraldas cargados de oído en el rubio y después en cada uno de los bandidos frente a ellos, extendió su mano y una mujer se acercó temerosa con un largo paquete envuelto en seda. El pelirrojo la tomó, arrancó la tela y blandió una larga y pesada lanza color terracota. Naruto abrió sus ojos de par en par, en cierta forma era una arma parecida a la de él, en el metal estaba grabado un animal gordo con una sonrisa demoniaca, ojos brillantes y una cola que cubría casi todo el sable.

—Me están estorbando —gruñó, extendió su espada y con unos cortes simples trozó a dos de los mercenarios.

El resto de los bandidos abrieron los ojos de par en par, ni siquiera habían sido capaces de ver el movimiento de su arma, un escalofrío cruzó por su cuerpo y todos se dirigieron hacia él, un hombre delgado y lleno de cicatrices q sonrió de medio lado. La guardia personal del pelirrojo se desplegó, haciendo una reverencia, para dejarle el paso libre a su _señor_.

Jiraiya observaba sorprendido la situación, ese niño tendría aproximadamente la misma edad que Naruto, un guerrero muy diestro en las artes de largo alcance, no podía nombrarse como un samurái, ya que utilizaba otro tipo de técnica, aún así, esas habilidades se le hacían familiares. Escudriñó con la mirada al joven, sus ropas eran japonesas, no había duda de ello, sólo que había algo diferente, analizó con rapidez a cada uno de los presentes, hasta que halló lo que buscaba. Un símbolo grabado en las armaduras de los guerreros, era diminuto y podía pasar desapercibido para cualquiera.

—El kazekage —murmuró una voz grave detrás de él.

Jiraiya sonrió y miró de reojo a su nuevo "acompañante". El extraño llevaba puesta una armadura roja como la sangre, impecable, encima traía una especie de saco color blanco con toques del mismo color al armamento. Su cabeza cubierta por un casco samurái, y en el rostro, una máscara terrorífica, la cara de un demonio salido del infierno.

—Vaya, eres tú —murmuró Jiraiya con una sonrisa, mientras que el hombre le hizo una sencilla reverencia

— ¿Jiraiya-sama sabes lo que significa volver a Konoha justo _ahora?_

El anciano soltó una carcajada y se llevó las manos a la cintura con un gesto de superioridad.

—Precisamente por eso es que regreso. Mientras estemos en Konoha no le quites la mirada de encima, porque este chiquillo hará lo que ni siquiera Yondaime pudo hacer, éste niño tiene un don, sólo mantén tus ojos puestos en él ya que la historia más crucial de Konoha está a punto de comenzar.

El extraño soltó un suspiro y se llevó la mano a la máscara para acariciarla con la punta de sus dedos, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia donde el kazekage mataba un ladrón tras otro.

—Eso lo veremos Jiraiya-sama.

* * *

Varios cuerpos yacían en el suelo, la sangre cubría la tierra, el pútrido olor de la carne fluía impregnándolo todo. Naruto permanecía inmóvil, aterrado, sin poder quitar su mirada del pelirrojo que acababa con todos sus enemigos sin mostrar una pizca de remordimiento.

El numeroso grupo de bandidos se había reducido a una docena que permanecían de pie aterrados al igual que la guardia personal del Kazekage que mantenían la mirada clavada en el suelo, sin siquiera poder detener la masacre. El pelirrojo bufó molesto, una sonrisa sádica apareció en sus labios, dio un paso dispuesto a darles el golpe final.

—Kazekage-sama, es suficiente –interrumpió una voz grave.

Todos los presentes miraron al hombre que había osado interrumpir al joven amo. Un hombre oculto tras una armadura roja caminaba con parsimonia, se llevó una mano a su cinturón y desabrochó un pergamino que extendió al pelirrojo. Gaara soltó lo tomó y soltó un gesto de hastío.

—Capturen a los bandidos que aún siguen vivos, me encargaré de todo más adelante –ordenó el extraño a los guerreros que asintieron.

—¿Quién eres? –gruñó el pelirrojo con una mirada llena de cólera.

—Soy un enviado del Hokage que los escoltará hasta Konoha —explicó con tranquilidad.

— ¿Escoltarnos? —el joven extendió su espada cubierta de sangre hacia el samurái. No digas tonterías, no lo necesitamos.

Los dos permanecieron en total silencio mientras se observaban analizando los movimientos de su contrincante, hasta que una mujer de cabellos rubios amarrados en varias coletas se acercó a ellos, hizo una reverencia y tomó el pergamino, que leyó con mucho cuidado.

—Gaara no venimos aquí a iniciar un enfrentamiento —murmuró la mujer con temor— Y tú —gruñó la rubia dirigiéndose al extraño de la máscara— ¿Cómo se atreve tu _kage_ a enviar sólo a un hombre a custodiar a _kazekage-sama_? Había escuchado muchos rumores de que el nuevo Hokage era _débil_, pero esto no es más que un insulto hacia nuestro país.

—Lamento el malentendido –repuso el samurái haciendo una reverencia— Más adelante hay un grupo de guardias que los guiarán hasta la entrada del castillo.

Gaara soltó un bufido de disgusto y les dio la espalda a todos los hombres, encarando al rubio que permanecía a la expectativa de todo. Sorprendido porque un joven de su edad era el kage de la aldea de la arena, y no sólo eso, había mostrado un temperamento frío y lleno de ira, algo que lo molestó en muchos sentidos, cerró con fuerza su puño, esperando a que el pelirrojo pasara de largo, pero antes de que eso ocurriera, se detuvo unos segundos a su lado.

—¿Dices que quieres ser el futuro Hokage? ¿Crees que un simple _ronin _pueda conseguirlo? —el pelirrojo lo observó con el entrecejo fruncido— No tienes derecho a decir esa clase de estupideces, careces de la fuerza para probar tu existencia —exclamó con seriedad.

—¿Y tú crees que matar es prueba de mi existencia? —espetó con temor y furia contenidas— Si es así, no quiero seguir ese camino.

El pelirrojo sonrió con superioridad y entró a supalanquin, un par de hombres se acomodaron delante y detrás y lo levantaron sin problema. La rubia permanecía sorprendida por la actitud que mostraba su hermano, hizo una reverencia al samurái de armadura rojiza que parecía intrigado ante aquel ronin tan peculiar.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos si queremos llegar antes del atardecer —explicó con tranquilidad el enviado de Konoha, sin apartar su vista de Naruto que comenzó a incomodarse.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —gruñó el ronin con los ojos entrecerrados, envainando su katana.

—Nada en especial, es sólo que sigues haciendo cosas impulsivas y estúpidas —dijo tras un largo silencio y caminó haciéndoles unas señas a todos los presentes para que continuaran con su camino.

Naruto frunció el ceño molesto, mientras que el samurái se alejaba junto a los custodios del kazekage. El rubio cerró fuertemente su puño al recordar las palabras del pelirrojo, hiriendo su orgullo.

—¡Seré Hokage, se los demostraré! —murmuró para sí.

—Sé que lo harás Naruto —Jiraiya se acercó y lo tomó del hombro— pero aún te queda mucho camino por recorrer. Por ahora, sólo céntrate en llegar a Konoha.

El rubio asintió con un suave movimiento de su cabeza y su corazón se aceleró como si anhelara huir, hacía tanto tiempo que iba de un lugar a otro como un samurái renegado, un simple ronin, alguien a quien no merecía la pena ni siquiera mirar, aquel pasado de hacía casi 10 años, ahora era tan lejano, incluso, apenas podía recordar a su padre, aquel hombre que siempre se mantuvo firme a pesar de la situación y le brindaba un grato consejo, el día que él murió, Sasuke desapareció.

Esa noche era una de las más hermosas de toda Konoha, con la luna de principios de otoño en todo su esplendor iluminando con su luz amarillenta el bosque y entre el ramaje y la negrura de éste, dos viajeros caminaban por el sendero de tierra con sus pies maltrechos que les escocían como si con cada paso caminaran sobre una plancha de carbón hirviendo. Llevaban días caminando sin descansar lo suficiente para reponer las fuerzas perdidas de hace años, desde su encuentro con los samuráis de Suna, Jiraiya permanecía alerta a cualquier peligro. Por su parte, el corazón de Naruto parecía no poder contener la excitación que se acrecentaba con solo pensar que pronto volvería a ver la ciudad de su infancia, aquella que apenas podía recordar y en la que había vivido con su madre.

Tantos años, recorriendo el mundo, huyendo como un par de guerreros con su honor destrozado y para muchos, como simples desechos de la humanidad, sin embargo, para Naruto eso se había vuelto en algo cotidiano, él era un simple Ronin que lo único que ansiaba era ser reconocido y forjar una nueva leyenda como la de su padre. Llevó su mano derecha a su katana, acarició el mango con la punta de sus dedos, podía sentir el relieve forjado y amarrado un pequeño y frágil listón rojo que había compartido una vez con Sasuke. Naruto sonrió para sí al recordar a Sasuke, era un sentimiento extraño, pero más que eso parecía una necesidad la que sentía, quería volver a verlo.

—Llegamos —soltó Jiraiya y aspiró profundamente con una sonrisa.

Una larga fila de campesinos y comerciantes aguardaba entrar a Konoha, Naruto sintió un ligero tic en el ojo de sólo pensar en el tiempo que les llevaría esperar. Jiraiya lo miró y soltó una carcajada, caminó ignorando a todos los presentes que le lanzaron feroces miradas.

Al frente de la fila un ejército de soldados inspeccionaban minuciosamente los cargamentos y a los permisos que portaban los comerciantes hasta que Naruto y Jiraiya se pusieron en frente de uno de los guardias que parecía ser el de mayor rango.

—¡Tienen que esperar como los demás. No pueden pasar! —vociferó con furia tocando la punta de una espada de clase baja, miró despectivo el atuendo de los vagabundos y soltó una sonrisa irónica—. Los _ronin_ no son admitidos en Konoha, aquí no hay trabajo para ustedes, será mejor que se larguen. No pasarán.

Naruto infló los cachetes y dio una larga zancada amenazando con un puño al guardia que sonreía prepotente.

—Lárgate Chiquillo.

Naruto aspiró profundamente para moler a gritos al hombre, pero Jiraiya se interpuso frente a él, se llevó una mano a la barbilla y lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Te advierto que es mejor que nos dejes pasar.

—¡¿ó si no qué?

Jiraiya hurgó en una bolsa que llevaba atada a la espalda, el soldado se puso en guardia con la mano apretando su espada.

—ó si no… —soltó una carcajada, al momento que sacó un montón de libros atados con un hilo amarillento— ¡No te daré la colección autografiada de _Icha Icha Paradise_ con adelantos del siguiente tomo!

El guardia abrió los ojos de par en par y chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Verdad que los quieres? —sonrió meneando de un lado a otro el paquete de libros.

—¡Ero sennin lo estás sobornando! —rugió el rubio indignado.

—¿Preferías que sacara mi espada y destrozara a todos los soldados?

—¡Eso sería mejor _viejo_!

El guardia soltó un fuerte rugido y desenvainó su espada haciendo pedazos el paquete de libros.

—Déjalos pasar —escuchó detrás de las filas.

—¡Jamás! —gruñó con furia.

—Es una orden

El soldado volteó y vio acercándose a Asuma, capitán del ejército principal al servicio del Hokage, se acercó y lo miró de reojo.

—Lamento todo lo ocurrido Jiraiya-sama —Asuma se llevó la mano a la boca y apartó un delgado trozo de tabaco envuelto y soltó una bocanada de humo—. Pueden pasar.

—P-pero señor—el soldado tembló de impotencia.

—Es una orden.

El guardia soltó un gruñido y envainó su espada, se dirigió a los demás soldados y asintió con la cabeza, todo el ejército se movió para dejarles el paso libre.

—Continúen inspeccionando a los demás —ordenó el guardia.

—¡Que alboroto! Si los iban a dejar pasar eso hubieran hecho desde el principio. Ya hay mucho retraso desde que el Kazekage y el Mizukage llegaron a la aldea y tengo que entregar la mercancía para el banquete de ceremonia.

Naruto la miró y sonrió al pensar en un gran banquete que lo estaría esperando para darle la bienvenida, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Iruka se acercó corriendo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Iruka esperaba con una expresión de desespero junto a las puertas principales de Konoha desviando su mirada al cielo y luego al suelo como si estuviera impaciente.

—¡Iruka-sensei! —soltó el rubio con un fuerte rugido.

Iruka volteó con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una expresión de alivio apareció en su cara al momento que una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver al rubio acercándose hacia él. Había crecido tanto desde la última vez que lo vio.

—¿Estás bien Naruto? —cerró suavemente sus ojos mientras luchaba por que las lagrimas no salieran.

El rubio soltó una sonrisa y extendió la mano derecha con el pulgar levantado, aspiró profundamente y miró a su alrededor la ciudad de Konoha, era tan imponente como la recordaba, con un montón de comerciantes deambulando de un lado a otro entre montones de gente y cada una de esas personas tenía su propio Akai Ito, el solo hecho de pensar en que por fin estaba dentro de Konoha hacía que la sangre le hirviera de emoción.

* * *

En lo alto de la torre, una mujer observaba por la ventana al orgulloso y frío soberano de la nación de la arena en el campo de entrenamiento de los arqueros, todos sus tiros eran perfectos. Sonrió de medio lado y llevó su mano hacia sus cabellos rubios amarrados en dos coletas, traía un elegante kimono de seda verde con un hermoso paisaje otoñal bordado en color gris y azul.

Una mujer de cabello corto y negro entró por la entrada principal, cargando a un cerdo rosado que tenía en el hocico un papel blanco.

—Tsunade-sama, Tonton trajo una carta de Jiraiya-sama, parece que por fin regresó junto con el niño.

Tsunade soltó una sonrisa, giró sobre sus talones y tomó el pedazo de papel.

—Por fin llegó nuestro último invitado —murmuró—. Estoy emocionada de por fin ver a ese chiquillo, me pregunto si en verdad será tan bueno como Jiraiya me ha contado en sus cartas y sobre todo, me da curiosidad saber si será el digno sucesor de Minato. Shizune, encárgate de recibirlo como se merece.

Shizune apretó con fuerza a Tonton contra su pecho y asintió.

—Le daré la mejor habitación de la que disponemos.

Tsunade soltó un gruñido y la miró de reojo.

—Trátalo como lo que es, un simple _ronin_ y encárgate de mantenerlo alejado de los miembros del consejo, sobre todo de Orochimaru. Estoy segura que se aprovechará de la situación.

* * *

—¿_Nani? _—Naruto entrecerró los ojos al ver la diminuta habitación cubierta de paja en la que se alojaría—¡¿Por qué? —gritó el rubio a la mujer que lo guió hasta allí— ¡¿Por qué ero-sennin tiene una mejor habitación que yo?

La joven soltó un suspiro y levantó los hombros.

—Son órdenes del Hokage, yo no sé nada de la burocracia del castillo. Sólo te puedo decir que ése hombre con el que viniste parece ser más importante que tú —soltó bajando la mirada al suelo—. Cómo sea, todos están ocupados con el Mizukage y Kazekage, así que yo me encargaré de que estés cómodo, te traeré un poco de comida y algo de ropa limpia para que descanses, me puedes llamar Angeldust.

Naruto soltó un gruñido mientras la joven le dio la espalda, miró con una ceja levantada lo que sería su habitación, si era sincero, era el mejor lugar en que había dormido desde hacía años, se asomó por la puerta y miró el jardín y a varios sirvientes que corrían de un lado a otro con bandejas, ropa e incluso armas. El rubio soltó un gruñido y bostezó ampliamente mientras caminaba por todo el castillo, si pensaban que se iba a quedar en ese cuarto hasta que ellos decidieran lo que harían con él, estaban completamente locos, paseó su mirada por todo el castillo, tenía una estructura relativamente moderna con finos y sencillos acabados, muy amplio para su gusto y todo parecía estar separado de la zona principal.

—¡Sugoi, eres genial! —gritó una mujer con su voz chillona.

Naruto miró de reojo a la mujer, era una joven de cabello rosa que se asomaba tímidamente por el dojo de donde se escuchaban varios gritos, de pronto, otra mujer de cabello rubio y largo se unió a la primera y comenzaron a discutir.

—¡Lárgate de aquí Ino-cerda!

—¡Quién te crees para correrme frentuda! —se llevó las manos a la cintura.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos y se acercó al dojo en donde más mujeres se acercaban a husmear. Naruto aguardó en silencio a la entrada del amplio dojo, su corazón latió de alegría y emoción. Alrededor del dojo había una gran cantidad de alumnos sentados con sus espadas de bambú a los lados, en el centro de éste, dos jóvenes espadachines esgrimían sus espadas de madera, uno de ellos era un hombre que nunca había visto en su vida, de cabello corto con dos marcas rojas en las mejillas, cayó con rapidez ante el otro hombre que sonrió de medio lado al momento que Naruto soltó un suspiro y todos los presentes clavaron su mirada en él, incluyendo al vencedor de ésa ronda.

El rubio tragó saliva y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el guerrero vencedor que lo miraba intensamente con su espada en el cuello del otro joven que soltó un suave bufido. Su cuerpo sintió un estremecimiento al ver a Sasuke frente a él, con unas gotitas de sudor corriendo por su cabello y cuello, era como si cada célula de su ser se estremeciera con su presencia, sin esperarlo, Naruto bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, del dedo meñique de Sasuke caía un listón rojo que se enredaba por el piso, el corazón del rubio se estremeció e instintivamente su pupilas siguieron el trayecto del listón que cruzaba por los pies de todos los presentes, e incluso se enredaba con otros _hilos rojos_ y, continuaba, ignorándolo siguiendo su camino: ése _Akai Ito_ no era para él.

Continuará…

* * *

XD hoy es día del Diseñador! jeje es que iba a subir el capítulo hasta el viernes, pero bueno para "festejar" akí está el nuevo capítulo. Y añadí a otra lectora XD, angeldust, la que siempre me da de cabezazos, me maltrata pero *o* me regaló un manga de Hiroaki! jaja. En fin, gracias por sus reviews! cada que recibía uno pensaba en que tenía que actualizar pero por una u otra cuestión me tardé demasiado. Ciao!


	16. Capítulo 15: No renunciaré

**Capítulo 15: No renunciaré**

_En el aquí y el ahora_

_¡Qué cosas dices!_

_Dos mariposas unidas_

_En un imposible sueño._

**Canciones de geishas**

* * *

El pecho de Naruto se apretujó al ver el Akai Ito de Sasuke, mientras que instintivamente dirigía su mirada hacia su meñique del que no pendía ningún listón, agachó la cabeza y después dirigió sus pasos hacia el interior del Dojo sin que le importaran las miradas de sorpresa que le dirigían, levantó su mirada y se topó frente a Sasuke a unos centímetros cerca de él.

—Por fin te encuentro Sasuke—sonrió ampliamente, los ojos negros de Sasuke se posaron sobre él y eso fue suficiente para que su corazón cobrara vida propia balanceándose dentro de su pecho, como si rogara por salir para encontrarse con su amigo de la infancia, aquel antiguo ninja con el que había formado un lazo que no se podía romper tan fácilmente.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro,sonrió de medio lado y tomó al rubio por la barbilla mientras se acercaba suavemente a su oído

—No te atrevas a dirigirte a mí, tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver. ¿Qué haría Yo, un samurái de alto rango, con un sucio _vagabundo _ a su lado?

Sasuke bajó suavemente su cabeza y se permitió, sólo un instante, un momento de debilidad, sentir el rubio cabello rebelde acariciando su rostro hizo que soltara una sonrisa casi imperceptible para los demás pero para él, no era más que ungestoindigno para los Uchiha.

—No pienses que me iré sólo porque digas eso _dattebayo_—murmuró Naruto con una sonrisa—, ahora que estás cerca no permitiré que me vuelvas a abandonar así tenga que pelear contra ti, no me importa _teme_. Este es el camino que he elegido y pienso seguirlo hasta el final.

—Supuse que dirías eso _usuratonkachi_—murmuró Sasuke alejándose de él—. Entonces tendré que mostrarte lo débil que sigues siendo. Hagamos un trato _ronin_, si te derroto te irás de Konoha.

—¿Y si yo gano?—sonrió el rubio llevando su mano hacia el Kyubbi cuando Sasuke desenvaino una espada de metal, delgada y larga—. Te retractarás de tus palabras.

—Eso no pasará.

Naruto soltó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y acomodó su espada frente a él en posición de ataque. Los dos mantenían su mirada fija el uno en el otro hasta que se lanzaron en un rápido movimiento dando inicio al combate.

…..

—¡Orochimaru-sama! —gritó un soldado de cabello corto, corriendo por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación apenas iluminada por un par de velas. Abrió la puerta corrediza y entró haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

El hombre de piel pálida lo fulminó con la mirada, se encontraba en una mesa junto a Kabuto y dos hombres, el soldado se sobresaltó al reconocerlos: dos de los miembros más influyentes de Konoha que le dirigieron un gesto de hastío y asco cuando lo vieron acercarse. El hombre tragó saliva y trató de normalizar su respiración agitada por correr, se hincó a la entrada de la habitación, y recargó su frente hasta casi rozar el suelo

—¿Qué es tan importante como para interrumpirnos? –inquirió.

—S-señor, acaba de llegar Jiraiya-sama, Iruka y Kakashi-san, junto con… un _ronin._

Orochimaru soltó un suspiro y clavó sus ojos en sus dos invitados que simplemente se limitaron a sonreír mientras que levantaban su copa de sake e hicieron un suave movimiento hacia el sanin como si estuvieran brindando y después sorbieron todo el contenido de un solo trago. Se pusieron de pie y acomodaron sus ropajes mientras que el guardia se hincó con la frente contra el suelo de madera.

—Ya era hora de que Tsunade-sama hiciera su movimiento ¿Qué opinas con respecto a lo acontecido Orochimaru? —cuestionó tosiendo fuertemente uno de los invitados. Un hombre gordo con su largo cabello negro recogido sobre una alta coleta.

El sannin sonrió para sí mismo al momento que le hizo un gesto con la mano a Kabuto para que le llenara su copa de Sake.

—¿Y ustedes creen que ese supuesto "ronin", es el hijo de Yondaime, aquel niño que desapareció tras la muerte de su padre? —le dio un sorbo a su bebida—. Aquel mocoso que he buscado durante años y que, ahora se presenta así como si nada en el castillo de la Hokage ¿Eso es lo que me están diciendo Kazura-san y Yamada-san?

Kazura, el hombre de complexión más delgada sonrió de medio lado, cruzó sus brazos y asintió, mientras que Yamada miró de soslayo a Kabuto.

—Eso es lo que te estamos diciendo —continuó Kazura—. Tsunade-sama, tiene aún muchas cartas bajo la manga.

—Y no todas las cartas las comparte con los miembros del consejo, solamente con ese… Jiraiya—escupió con enojo—. La mayoría del consejo estamos en contra de que esa mujer continúe liderando el país del fuego ¡Es inaceptable! Por esa razón, Orochimaru-san, queremos que sepas que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo, ya hemos soportado demasiados desplantes de la Hokage —se dio media vuelta lentamente como si su pesado cuerpo le impidiera moverse con mayor rapidez—. He reunido hombres suficientes para que puedas hacer tu primer movimiento, estoy seguro que quedaras satisfecho con la cantidad que reagrupé aguardando tus órdenes.

El guardia del palacio tembló sin poder contenerse, abrió los ojos de par en par y sintió una gota de sudor resbalar por su nuca hasta su cuello. Esos hombres planeaban un ataque contra su Hokage y él estaba escuchando todo.

—No sólo eso —continuó Kazura llevando sus manos a su espalda—, hemos realizado diversos experimentos con las soluciones recomendadas por Sasuke-kuna obteniendo gran efectividad al momento de realizar nuestras pruebas.

—¿Haz probado la _droga _en alguien más para decirnos que tiene los resultados que estamos buscando? —cuestionó rápidamente Kabuto .

Kazura frunció el ceño, ofendido de que el sirviente de Orochimaru le hablara de esa manera tan insulsa, le lanzó una mirada déspota y se dirigió nuevamente al Sannin.

—Yo no la llamaría "droga", preferiría nombrarla "arma". Un arma que el mismo Hokage ayudó a crear y, que ahora, nos ayudará a acabar con su legado.

Los dos consejeros se dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron hacia la puerta corrediza, el hombre más gordo se detuvo en el umbral y miró de soslayo al sanin.

—Espero que no se olvide de nosotros cuando llegue al trono, si no, lamentaríamos mucho que siendo el nuevo Hokage, perdiera su derecho inmediatamente.

—No debe preocuparse por eso Yamada-san, cuando yo sea el siguiente Hokage, habrá muchos cambios en Konoha.

—Y otra cosa —continuó Yamada—, debería cuidarse de los soplones —finalizó dirigiéndole una mirada al guardia que tembló al sentir el filo de un cuchillo contra su garganta.

…

El sonido de las dos espadas de metal golpeando era igual al rugido de un trueno, Naruto soltó un jadeo y entrecerró los ojos cuando la espada de Sasuke rozó su mejilla y continuó sus ataques rápidos que trataba de esquivar y defender con maestría. Jamás creyó que ese combate se saldría de las manos y, mucho menos pensó que ese duelo se convertiría en una batalla de vida o muerte; y a pesar de eso, su pecho se agitaba con frenesí, extasiado de mantener una batalla con alguien a quien trataba de considerar "su amigo".

El antiguo ninja soltó una sonrisa de medio lado, lo disfrutaba al igual que Naruto, había mejorado tanto desde la última vez que se vieron. Sin embargo, seguía siendo el mismo idiota de la infancia, en un golpe en que sus armas chocaron, empujó con fuerza al rubio y le soltó una fuerte patada en el estómago causando que el rubio trastabillara hacia atrás antes de caer de rodillas apoyado en su espada**.**

—Aún no termina —susurró Naruto con una sonrisa en sus labios poniéndose de pie.

–Tú eres Uchiha Sasuke –soltó una voz fría detrás de Naruto, que la sintió tan conocida que volteó en un instante, topándose contra el guerrero de la aldea de la arena que había visto con anterioridad.

–¡Ehhh, tú eres… ese pelirrojo! –respondió Naruto con el dedo índice señalando al Kazekage que se limitó a soltar un gesto de disgusto.

–Otra vez tú –murmuró Gaara dirigiéndole una fiera mirada–. ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí, _Ronin_?

Naruto soltó una sonrisa y levantó el dedo pulgar para señalarse así mismo.

—Por que yo te dije que seré el siguiente Hokage, al igual que… —"mi padre" quiso decir, pero sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, apretó fuertemente su puño y dio un paso hacia Gaara que silencioso lo miraba

Toda la atención del Kazekage estaba puesta sobre el rubio, ese simple vagabundo que se interponía con esa sonrisa y seguía insistiendo una y otra vez a pesar de que era obvio que le sería imposible llegar más lejos. Y aún así, había algo en él que le impedía apartar su ojos de él, el corazón de Gaara se estremeció cuando el rubio frunció el ceño y se acercó aún más a él.

–¿Qué es tan importante cómo para que el Kazekage venga hasta aquí? —gruñó Sasuke con fastidio dejando caer su espada sobre el piso de madera con un fuerte golpe para llamar la atención de los presentes, pero Gaara continuo con su atención en el rubio.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido y apartó a Naruto para quedar justo en medio de los dos guerreros, provocando que Gaara soltara un respingo y su gesto cambiara a odio.

–Tenía deseos de conocer al prodigio de Konoha, y quería ver si me resultaba "interesante"

Sasuke resopló y soltó una sonrisa altanera que no distaba de ser un acto de guerra a los ojos de Gaara.

—¿Y qué opinas Kazekage?

—Que encontré algo muy interesante —finalizó desviando su mirada hacia Naruto.

Sasuke aguardó inmóvil mientras un deseo de lanzarse contra el Kazekage y destrozarlo a golpes nacía en su interior. Apretó fuertemente su puño y trató de mantener su mente relajada aunque le estaba resultando imposible.

—No me interesa si eres el líder del país del viento,si te atreves a acercarte a mí de nuevo te mataré.

Gaara sonrió de medio lado y se cruzó de brazos, haber ido a Konoha estaba resultando realmente interesante

—Lo mismo te digo, Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre _ronin_?

Naruto se aclaró la garganta, soltó una sonrisa de medio lado y levantó el puño con su brazo extendido. Era la primera vez que alguien se dirigía directamente hacia él y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para hacerse notar.

—Uzumaki Naruto y si te interpones en mi camino… ¡Te arrepentirás! —soltó casi en un grito mientras que Gaara giró sobre sus talones y salió del dojo con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

Sasuke se mordió el labio, odiaba a Naruto porque le hacía recordar todo lo que había sido, un estúpido mocoso que jugaba a ser ninja cuando no era más que alguien débil que vivía en una burbuja en donde todo era perfecto y, que a la vez, había soñado con vivir algún día junto a ese rubio, como amigos quizá ó como simples conocidos que levantaban la mano y sonreían hipócritamente cuando se cruzaban en la calle, aunque ahora eso carecía de importancia. Sasuke clavó sus ojos en el rubio que sonreía estúpidamente hacia el pelirrojo, soltó un respingo y desvió la mirada hacia el fondo del dojo, haciéndose consiente del numeroso grupo de personas que habían permanecido a la expectativa de la escena que habían protagonizado. Frunció el ceño y sintió una oleada de furia recorrer su cuerpo, hasta que un delgado dedo se posó justo en su entrecejo.

—No se te ha quitado esa mala manía _dattebayo_—soltó sonriente—. Por fin, te encontré.

Sasuke tomó su katana mientras que el rubio sonrió de medio lado e hizo lo mismo.

—¡Cómo te atreves a levantar tu espada a Sasuke-kun! —gritó con una voz chillona una mujer pelirroja con un kimono violeta pálido.

La mujer entró al dojo con una expresión altanera y se acercó a Sasuke al que le sonrió tratando de parecer amable, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas lo tomó del brazo y fulminó con la mirada al rubio que soltó un bufido.

—Me preguntaba en dónde estabas Sasuke-kun ¡Me siento tan sola y me hacía falta compañía esta noche! —sonrió socarronamente cuando descubrió que Naruto entrecerraba los ojos y apretaba con fuerza los labios rogando internamente porque Sasuke hiciera algo para mantenerla apartada.

Y para sorpresa de la mujer, Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca y la miró sin ninguna negativa, lo cual, para ella fue como si el propio Uchiha le estuviera sonriendo, pero su alegría se interrumpió cuando éste volteó a ver al rubio que aguardaba fulminándolo con sus ojos azules, y ella pasó a segundo plano como siempre, algo que lo único que hizo fue que odiara a ese maldito ronin que parecía captar la atención del samurái.

—Neee Sasuke y por qué no te vas tu amiga, después de todo un buen samurái no debería hacer esperar a una _dama_ ¿No lo crees? —murmuró el rubio cruzándose de brazos mientras que una vena aparecía en su sien junto con un tic en el ojo. Y para su sorpresa, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado con ese mismo gesto arrogante que lo caracterizaba.

—Por primera vez dices algo inteligente —respondió.

Sasuke le dirigió una última mirada y salió del dojo sin decir una sola palabra, Karin avanzaba a pasos presurosos detrás de él, orgullosa de recibir las miradas de todos los presentes y más cuando vio que ese maldito rubio la observaba con el dolor implícito en su rostro, después de todo, Sasuke se iba con ella. Sonrió para sí misma, satisfecha por el resultado que había obtenido.

Mientras que Naruto estaba ahí, en medio de la sala de entrenamiento viendo a Sasuke salir por el umbral junto a la pelirroja que se erguía con un gesto de victoria, y él se quedaba allí solo hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en su mandíbula que lo hizo caer contra el piso y después, una joven de cabello rosa con la furia implícita en cada músculo de su cuerpo, se acercó al rubio, lo tomó de la ropa y lo levantó para agitarlo bruscamente en el aire.

—¡Ey tú, haz algo para que Sasuke-kun no se vaya con esa ZORRA!

Naruto logró esquivar otro golpe antes de que la mujer le diera otro fuerte puñetazo, lo que provocó que la joven soltara un fuerte grito y se remangara su kimono color rojo. Naruto corrió hacia el exterior que lo recibió con un frescor que no había experimentado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—¡Aún así no creas que te dejaré Sasuke, porque tú eres alguien importante para mí! —gritó con fuerza cuando el samurái y Karin cruzaron una enorme puerta de madera con dos soldados custodiando en cada esquina.

El rostro de Karin se ensombreció cuando vio el rostro de Sasuke iluminarse con una sonrisa que para cualquiera pasaría desapercibido y en su interior sintió un hervidero de odio y furia, tantos años había estado detrás del _favorito de Orochimaru _ como para que un vagabundo hiciera aparición y le robara lo que ya era suyo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Karin? —dijo a secas— Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no me molestarías por algo tan estúpido.

La pelirroja hizo una mueca y soltó un suave gruñido antes de tomar al guerrero de la mano que lo único que hizo fue mirarla de soslayo reprimiendo su impulsividad, a lo que ésta simplemente retrocedió y sonrió.

—Alguien vino a buscarte, al parecer trae noticias sobre la espada que le pediste a Danzou.

El guerrero caminó por toda la pasarela dejando que sus pies se movieran por inercia mientras que su mente se hallaba inmersa en el gesto de Naruto cuando su "compañera" se atravesó en el que sería su segundo combate y sonrió.

Dirigió su mirada al frente donde un joven de piel blanca casi traslúcida, cabello y ojos parecidos a los de él que lo miraban inexpresivo y luego le sonrió en un gesto que a le pareció totalmente ajeno y falso.

—Creí que Danzou vendría y no mandaría a un criado

—Danzou-sama no acostumbra visitar a las personas que son de rango inferior —respondió con la misma sonrisa falsa—. Además, no era necesario que viniera él sólo para informarle su decisión de no realizarle ninguna espada ya que no está interesado en la realización de una espada de ese calibre.

El joven le extendió un largo pedazo de papel con caligrafía escrita en tinta rojo en la que se leía "rechazado", Sasuke soltó un bufido y tomó el papel entre sus manos y le dio la espalda al joven que regresó a su rostro inexpresivo aguardando en su posición hasta que Sasuke y Karin hubieron desaparecido. Fue entonces cuando uno de los guardias se acercó a él y entregó un delgado trozo de papel doblado.

—Sai, informa a Danzou-sama que las cosas en el palacio de la Hokage están saliendo tal y como las planeó.

Sai asintió con la cabeza y regresó sobre sus pasos, después de todo tenía otras misiones que cumplir y Sasuke Uchiha algún día caería como lo había hecho su clan y así, Konoha seguiría con un Hokage que pudiera mantenerla en pie el suficiente tiempo como para hacerle frente no sólo a Orochimaru si no a todo aquel que se les atravesara en su camino.

…

Gaara se llevó una taza de té a los labios, mientras que la puerta corrediza permanecía abierta de par en par, permitiéndole admirar el paisaje nocturno con un hermoso jardín como protagonista, una de las cosas que no tenían en Suna y de las que se había enamorado en Konoha. El jardín contaba con un puente curvo en el centro que cruzaba el tranquilo estanque en donde se reflejaba una resplandeciente esfera celeste.

—Espero que encuentre interesante Konoha Kazekage-sama—susurró una mujer rubia con grandes atributos al descubierto mientras que las sirvientas abrían las puertas corredizas que daban al interior del castillo y ésta entraba cubriendo de elegancia la habitación.

—Hokage, me alegra poder verla de nuevo. Ciertamente este país es un tanto particular.

Tsunade soltó una sonrisa y se sentó junto a Gaara, tomó la tetera, se arremangó un poco el kimono y sirvió un poco más de té en la taza de su invitado, pero éste ni siquiera la tocó.

—Me alegra que por lo menos Konoha pueda captar un poco su atención.

—¿A qué ha venido? —cuestionó el pelirrojo sin apartar su mirada del paisaje.

La mujer soltó un suspiro, tomó una copa vacía que Gaara ni siquiera había tocado y se sirvió un poco de Sake que el líder de la arena también había ignorado por completo, se lo llevó a los labios, lo bebió, soltó un fuerte suspiro y sonrió.

—Hablaré sin rodeos —esta vez Tsunade habló fuertemente—quiero saber qué es lo que piensa el líder de la arena del país del fuego y si debemos considerar a Suna nuestro aliado ó nuestro enemigo —soltó sin más sirviéndose otro poco más de Sake.

Por primera vez, Gaara miró directamente los ojos de laHokage, a pesar de ser mujer resultaba ser un adversario temible**.** Reiteraba lo que había pensado tras ver a Naruto por segunda vez, Konoha estaba resultando ser muy interesante.

…..

Para Naruto los días en Konoha resultaban un tanto aburridos, la mayoría del tiempo se mantenía alejado de la parte central del castillo en donde estaba la Hokage y los guerreros más habilidosos, mientras que él, permanecía rezagado en una pequeña habitación de la que, supuestamente, no podía salir. Pero para el gran Uzumaki Naruto ese impedimento era una prueba que había superado victorioso sin ser descubierto ni una sola vez. En esos momentos se hallaba fuera del castillo sorbiendo una enorme cantidad de ramen mientras admiraba la enorme ciudad, majestuosa y colorida con gran cantidad de comerciantes paseándose entre las calles, engulló con premura los fideos que se esparcía en el caldo y mordió un trozo de carne.

—Les demostraré —dijo con un bocado en la boca— y haré que todos me reconozcan de una vez _dattebayo_.

_Ese día tuvo que visitar a la Hokage en el centro del palacio, pasando las murallas principales, en realidad, el Castillo del Hokage parecía una ciudad edificada dentro de otra ciudad amurallada, algo que le parecía de lo más complicado ya que tenía que cruzar varias puertas custodiadas por guardias que no hacían más que mirarlo como si se tratase de una basura que golpea la reputación de Konoha, y como era su costumbre él no hacía más que retarlos a lo que le respondían con un gesto de odio y le habrían las puertas a regañadientes, por suerte, ese día iba con Jiraiya que lo guío hasta la habitación donde el Hokage los esperaba oculto tras una delgada tela blanca que sólo le permitía ver su silueta sentada sobre su trono, un asiento bajo hecho de madera gruesa con algunos detalles en dorados._

—_Vamos Naruto, siéntate –ordenó el hombre sentándose en uno de los futones que estaban acomodados al centro de la habitación. El rubio asintió entrecerrando los ojos y tomó asiento a un lado del adulto, teniendo como respuesta una sonrisa._

—_Estamos frente a la hokage, más te vale que seas respetuoso __—susurró suavemente._

—_Ne Ero-senin ¿Y qué hago yo aquí? –cuestionó tras dirigirle una simple mirada al líder de la aldea de la hoja__—__. Además ¿Por qué se esconde? Si es el Hokage, debería dar la cara. Se supone que es el hombre más fuerte de Konoha_

—_¡Qué mal educado! –una mujer castaña, de cabello corto, con un simple kimono azul, salió de entre las sombras__—__ ¡Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a Tsunade-sama!_

—_¡Shizune basta! –interrumpió la Hokage poniéndose de pie, y acercándose a los hombres__—__. Creo que las formalidades están de más ¿No lo crees así Jiraiya?_

_El hombre asintió con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro, Naruto no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Por primera vez, pudo ver al líder de Konoha, una mujer de cabello rubio, amarrado en dos coletas y unos ojos miel profundos vestida con un pesado Kimono adornado con un paisaje otoñal. Se acercó hasta Naruto, lo tomó de la barbilla y lo examinó minuciosamente._

—_¿Se supone que tú eres el Hokage? No pareces ser__muy fuerte —murmuró el rubio._

_Tsunade sintió una vena de furia aparecer en su sien, __estrujó con la mirada al rubio, soltó una sonrisa forzada y segundos después, su poderoso puño golpeaba la quijada del ronin, que soltó un fuerte quejido y una gruesa lágrima cruzó por su mejilla. _

—_¡Itaaaa! ¡Pero que salvaje!_

—_¡Es un debilucho!–gruñó la mujer dándole la espalda a los presentes__— ¿Sabes todo lo que implicó el traerlo aquí, verdad Jiraiya?_

—_¡Eso dolió oba-chan!_

_La mujer soltó un fuerte suspiro al momento que se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la entrada, ordenó que todos los guardias salieran en una voz potente que los guerreros no pudieron objetar, y salieron todos menos uno. El samurái enmascarado, aquel que aparecía frente a Naruto y que siempre lo trataba como si fuera un debilucho, el rubio se puso de pie y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados._

—_¿Y tú qué opinas? —le preguntó al samurái_

—_Es demasiado débil aún —respondió._

_Naruto se puso de pie en un impulso de furia, se acercó al samurái y lo encaró._

—_¿Quién te crees para decir eso si no me conoces? —rugió tomando al samurái de la ropa._

_El samurái guardó silencio antes de tomar al ronin de la muñeca derecha y, sin que lo viera venir, lo tenía contra el suelo. Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par cuando sintió la mano del otro contra su nuca, su rodilla contra su espalda y sus brazos inmovilizados._

—_¿Y tú creías que iba a ser tan fácil sólo venir a Konoha y decir que eres el hijo de Yondaime? —murmuró con ira cerca del oído del rubio—. Tu padre era un estúpido al igual que tú._

—_¡No hables mal de él! —se removió en el suelo tratando de zafarse._

_Lo único que provocó fue que el samurái hiciera más presión sobre él hasta lastimarlo y hacer que sintiera el suelo contra todo su rostro._

—_Aún eres débil ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú no correrás con el mismo destino que tu padre?_

—_Y-yo no soy otousan._

—_¿Por qué simplemente no te vas de Konoha y vives como lo que eres, un simple ronin?_

—_¡Porque todos me han llamado perdedor! —Gritó con fuerza—. ¡Te demostraré a ti y a todos los que me han dicho que es mejor huir que yo puedo ir en contra de mi destino! _

_El samurái tensó la mandíbula hizo un último agarre en las manos de Naruto y luego lo soltó retrocediendo un par de pasos e hizo una reverencia ante la Hokage que sonrió para sí misma._

—_Aún así no creo que haya sido el momento adecuado Jiraiya. Debiste esperar hasta que el Kazekage y el Mizukage regresaran a sus países, aún no sabemos sí podemos confiar en ellos._

—_En el Mizukage no puedes confiar —interrumpió el samurái poniéndose de pie—. Y en cuanto al Kazekage, creo que Tsunade-sama habló con él ¿Me equivoco? ¿Qué es lo que opina de él?_

_La mujer entrecerró los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada._

—_Aún no estoy segura, parece una persona confiable, totalmente diferente a su padre pero ya veremos qué sucede con él—la mujer regresó sobre sus pasos hasta el asiento que pertenecía al líder del país del fuego y se sentó—. Por el momento no quiero que salgas del castillo, Naruto._

_Naruto se puso de pie, sintió una mezcla de furia y frustración invadir su cuerpo, levantó el puño mientras que todo su cuerpo temblaba de impotencia, pero el samurái posó su mano en su hombro y casi pareció sonreírle algo que tranquilizó al rubio inmediatamente._

—_Será mejor que te vayas, aún hay cosas que la Hokage debe discutir conmigo sobre la ceremonia para que el Kazekage y el Mizukage vinieron, hay muchas cosas que hacer en el castillo, espero que te parezca entretenido._

_El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada y salió con el Kyubbi entre sus manos._

Naruto devoró su ramen y golpeó el plato contra la mesa, el solo recordar todo lo que había pasado lo hacía sentirse impotente y**,** por el momento lo único que podía calmarlo era el ramen de Ichiraku, se lamió los labios y tomó de su tazón vacío el último trozo de carne y lo masticó saboreando aquella comida que tanto le fascinaba, lo tragó y sonrió.

—¡Estoy lleno! —gritó fuertemente—. Es verdad lo que dicen en las calles, el Ichiraku de Konoha es el mejor que existe en el mundo —se dirigió hacia el encargado que sonrió orgulloso mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—¡Claro que es el mejor! Yo puedo jactarme al decir que incluso el mismísimo Yondaime Hokage vino a comer varias veces a mi local.

El rostro de Naruto se iluminó por unos instantes y se acercó aún más hacia el encargado.

—¿No estarás mintiéndome _dattebayo_?

El encargado frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Jamás mentiría! Yondaime Hokage vino cuando aún era un samurái estudiante de Jiraiya sama, incluso llegó a venir alguna vez con su esposa —el cuerpo de Naruto se tensó mientras el encargado de Ichiraku continuó—. Aún lo recuerdo, cuando Minato-sama venía solo —se llevó una mano a la barbilla y entrecerró los ojos—, después Kushina-dono apareció detrás de él, incluso podía pensar que Yondaime-sama trataba de ignorarla —sonrió y miró a Naruto— aunque he de admitir que era difícil ignorar a esa mujer.

—Nee viejo —el rubio se sentó de nuevo rascándose la nuca— ¿Y cómo era ella?

El dueño del local enarcó una ceja y sonrió para sí, mientras servía una taza humeante de té verde para él y su cliente.

—Era como ninguna que se haya visto, como decirlo, ella simplemente apareció por aquí, supongo que era parte de unas tantas familias que perdieron sus propiedades a causa de la guerra y vieron en Konoha una ciudad en donde empezar de nuevo. Supongo que alguien con suficiente influencia dentro del palacio la instauró como una sirvienta —sonrió al momento que daba un sorbo a su bebida—. Se supone que los criados del palacio no pueden salir, ella siempre se las apañaba para pasearse por toda la ciudad como si fuera un ave enjaulada a la que le sueltan en una jaula más grande y creyera que eso era la "libertad" —levantó los hombros—, esa era la impresión que a mí me daba.

Un sentimiento agradable invadió el pecho de Naruto, en realidad recordaba muy poco de su madre y le agradaba el hecho de que en el lugar más inesperado pudiera conocer un poco más de lo que su padre le contaba.

—¿Y cómo era cuando estaba con _otousan_?

El encargado de Ichiraku abrió los ojos de par en par al momento que Naruto sonreía despistadamente.

—Etto... quiero decir con Yondaime-sama —negó con las manos tratando de desviar la atención de la palabraque acaba de utilizar.

—Supongo que igual que siempre —continuó el encargado desconcertado—. En realidad no hablé mucho con ella, salvo en dos ocasiones —levantó su dedo meñique—. Una de esas me dijo que el otro extremo de mi Akai Ito estaba a mi lado, y yo ignoraba lo que decía, después de todo qué podría saber una niña sobre el destino, pero ahora que lo pienso, la manera en la que hablaba sobre el destino y los hilos rojos que nos atan era como si supiera algo más que todos ignoramos, como si pudiera ver el _destino_. La segunda vez que la vi, justo antes de que se casara con Minato-sama, fue con un hombre que nunca había visto antes —ensimismado en el rostro de Naruto y tras una pausa, continuó—. Era casi media noche y yo regresaba de mi viaje de la aldea de la lluvia para conseguir uno de mis ingredientes secretos en el ramen de miso, y se hallaban a la entrada de Konoha mientras que él hablaba sobre "Madara" y algo más llamado "Kyubbi", cuando los vi parecía que Kushina-dono se encontraba en peligro, así que me escondí detrás de un árbol en el bosque pero inmediatamente me descubrieron y, por unos momentos, sentí que ése hombre me silenciaría para siempre —tragó saliva y su cuerpo tembló de sólo recordarlo—. Pero ella se interpuso entre los dos y me sonrió suavemente mientras me decía que era mejor que me fuera y que le preparara un humeante tazón de ramen y, bueno que puedo decir, yo sólo obedecí. Esa noche el tazón que le preparé especialmente se enfrío y al día siguiente me encontré con la noticia de que Kushina-dono y Minato-sama compartían votos matrimoniales —finalizó dirigiéndole una mirada llena de confusión al rubio que se encontraba de la misma forma— ¿No te parece extraño? Aún ahora me pregunto que significaba todo aquello —se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se cubrió los ojos.

Tras un largo silencio Naruto se puso de pie, depositó un par de monedas sobre la mesa y le sonrió al encargado que sólo lo miró salir de su local como si fuera la sombra del joven alegre que entró al atardecer, el aire nocturno le golpeó el rostro cuando salió al exterior, miró sus manos en silencio.

Había tantas interrogantes en su mente, demasiadas cosas que ignoraba sobre su madre, el Kyubbi y ahora alguien llamado "Madara". Y ahora que lo pensaba para él su madre era una completa desconocida, lo único que le había importado hasta ese momento había sido el amor que le tenía y era lo único que le hubiera gustado tener presente. Dirigió su mirada hacia alrededor, las personas que caminaban delante de él, geishas, samuráis, guerreros, comerciantes y uno que otro _ronin_ y todos con sus destinos pendiendo de sus manos, ese maldito hilo rojo que había llegado a odiar y esas diminutas letras que aparecían cada segundo que conocían a alguien que marcaría su vida, todos lo tenían, todos menos él. Apretó su mandíbula con desesperación, soltó un fuerte puñetazo contra un árbol.

—¡Waaaa eso fue peligroso, asustaste a Tobi! —gritó fuertemente un hombre que hizo que el rubio levantara su rostro.

Era un hombre realmente extraño, con una máscara anaranjada en espiral cubriendo su rostro.

—Ah, lo lamento.

—Tobi piensa que no te ves bien —preguntó con una voz infantil— ¡Eres un _ronin_! —Naruto entrecerró los ojos harto de aquel apelativo tras lo cual lo trataban como basura, pero Tobi saltó emocionado y tomó la mano del joven— Debes ser muy fuerte y conocer muchas técnicas que puedes enseñarle a Tobi ¿Algún día me mostrarás?

—Sí claro —respondió el joven justo antes de que el extraño se pusiera de cuclillas y clavara sus ojos en su katana, tras lo cual se hizo un largo silencio—. Etto… creo que ya me voy.

—¡Claro, lamento haberte retrasado! —el adulto se puso de pie y se rascó la nuca mientras que el rubio sintió una pizca de temor cuando vislumbró el único ojo visible detrás de esa máscara con un rojo intenso que parecía llenarse de regocijo—. Lo que sucede es que estoy buscando a alguien ¿Haz visto por aquí a un joven de piel blanca, cabello negro largo y de una estatura casi como la de Tobi, se supone que llegaría hoy y pasaría la noche con Tobi? —levantó sus manos en un gesto exagerado.

—No lo he visto —respondió cortante al momento que el extraño agachaba su cabeza e hizo un movimiento con su mano, le dio la espalda y continuó caminando entre la gente chocando con casi todos los que se ponían en su camino y se disculpaba de una forma exagerada.

Naruto hizo un puchero y se rascó la sien, casi podía jurar que había visto a ese enmascarado en algún otro lado, pero había visto a tanta gente en sus viajes que ya no importaba, lo vio desparecer entre la multitud hasta que se percató de algo que había pasado completamente desapercibido para él: ese hombre tampoco tenía un Akai Ito. El rubio regresó su vista hasta donde había desaparecido y corrió tras él sin verlo por ningún lugar, soltó un suspiro y permaneció en silencio en medio del gentío que se reía a carcajadas, desvió su mirada hacia el suelo atiborrado de listones rojos, al parecer lo había perdido por completo.

…

Esa noche era calurosa y llena del ruido de las cigarras que se intensificaba cuando te internabas en la zona sur, por la que nadie se atrevía a pasear de noche, una de las zonas más alejadas de la ciudad, en donde una gran estela negra en forma piramidal se erguía en medio de un claro cubierto por césped en memoria de los valientes guerreros que habían caído para proteger a Konoha.

Kakashi mantenía su mirada fija en cada nombre grabado con cincel en la piedra, mientras que la luna creciente permanecía en lo alto, parpadeó un par de veces y estiró su mano para acariciar esa forma perfecta forjada en piedra. Cada una de las personas que habían creado un lazo _importante_ en su vida estaban allí, soltó un suspiro y se llevó la mano dentro de sus bolsillos mientras que sus ojos miraron fijamente el cielo nocturno.

—¿Hasta cuándo piensas quedarte allí, no crees que es tiempo de que des la cara Iruka? —soltó Kakashi sin apartar la mirada

El mencionado soltó un quejido y se asomó desde la copa de un árbol mientras que se rascaba la nuca y un sonrojo cruzó por sus mejillas.

—Cuánto tiempo sin verte Kakashi—susurró acercándose hacía él.

—Lo mismo digo Iruka, después de todo, tú fuiste el que decidió regresar a aquel pueblo tan lejano, en vez de quedarse aquí en Konoha, siempre me pregunté porque lo habías hecho, no tenías nada que te atara allá desde que Minato y Naruto se fueron.

Iruka soltó un gesto de fastidio y apretó sus puños con fuerza.

—¡No digas que no tenía nada que me atara, cuando tú mismo estás atado a este trozo de piedra! —gruñó con furia—, además yo no… —bajó la voz y se odió a sí mismo por lo que iba a decir—, yo no soporto el hecho de tenerte cerca. ¡Por más que lo intente no puedo! ¡Y eso es muy injusto, aún después de todo sigues lamentándote por la muerte de Yondaime-sama, —Kakashi desvió la mirada despistadamente, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Iruka que sintió la furia cubrir su cuerpo— y sabes qué, odio esa mirada que pones cuando escuchas su nombre. No puedo creer que después de tantos años, aún sigas sintiendo lo mismo por él —aspiró profundamente y se dio la vuelta—. Sólo vine a decirte que ahora que Naruto está en Konoha me quedaré un tiempo para ver como resultan las cosas.

—¿Qué harás después Iruka? —preguntó con el mismo gesto desinteresado que lo caracterizaba.

—No lo sé, quizá regrese al pueblo, después de todo, ya no habrá nada que me ate a este lugar—murmuró Iruka dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la villa—, no creo que importe mucho lo que haga después, ahora, sólo debo enfocarme en ayudar a Naruto, sólo eso.

Kakashi parpadeó un par de veces antes de que Iruka se perdiera en la penumbra, para después volver la vista hacia el cielo oscurecido, así permaneció un largo rato hasta que unos rayos rojizos empezaron a colorear los contornos de las nubes y las estrellas empezaron a extinguirse.

—Es sólo que te extrañé Iruka, y aún así me sorprende lo poco que hascambiado en todos estos años —murmuró permitiendo que una sutil sonrisa se dibujara detrás de la tela que le cubría casi todo su rostro.

…..

Naruto permaneció en el centro de la calle mirando con detenimiento cada hilo que caía a sus pies en una especie de red y entre ellos uno delgado de color rojo sangriento llamó su atención en ese instante, el rubio supo a quien pertenecía.

Se adentró en el bosque a las orillas del palacio, siguiendo aquella hebra solitaria como si fuera un diminuto río de sangre perdido entre la maleza, hasta que un grupo de serpientes cruzó por sus pies e hizo que Naruto temblara al sentir su piel escamosa contra sus pies desnudos.

—Como siempre, igual de ruidoso… -murmuró el chico poniéndose de pie.

Naruto sentía que su corazón se le saldría, incluso podía escuchar el ritmo frenético de su sangre bombeando por su cuerpo.

—S-sasuke… -murmuró con un hilo de voz-

—Creí que para esta fecha ya te habrías ido de Konoha—gruñó Sasuke poniéndose de pie.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo _teme_? —lo retó con la mirada, acercándose a él hasta quedar a unos centímetros.

—Porque tú ya no tienes nada que hacer en Konoha—soltó con furia mientras tomaba al rubio del cuello de su ropa y lo golpeaba contra el árbol más cercano—. ¡De verdad que eres un idiota!

Sasuke frunció el ceño tratando de mantener la cordura, lo cual le era muy difícil cada que tenía a Naruto frente a él, por más que negara los sentimientos que provocaba en él estos parecían ser más intensos, incluso podía decir que lo extrañaba como su amigo de la infancia que platicaba con él, y cuando lo vio años atrás en la aldea de la lluvia corrió a ayudarlo porque era nostálgico, pero aún así sentía algo por él, algo que golpeaba contra su pecho y quería negar.

—Quiero que entiendas que tú y yo… no podemos estar juntos —susurró Sasuke acorralando al rubio contra la corteza de un árbol—, no mientras tengamos intereses diferentes— susurró suavemente bajando la mirada al rostro del rubio que se limitó a fruncir el ceño de forma casi infantil, un gesto que provocó que una sensación intensa cruzara por el cuerpo de Sasuke.

—¡Hay lazos que nos unen y no puedes hacer que desaparezcan! ¿Fingirás que no lo recuerdas? —explicó tomando su katana entre sus manos, tomó con fuerza el listón rojo que había guardado con tanto afán, lo arrancó del Kyubbi y se lo mostró a Sasuke— ¡No me vengas con esas tonterías _dattebayo_!

Sasuke sintió una sensación totalmente ajena a él escabullirse en su pecho, miró por unos instantes ese listón rojo que no había visto desde su infancia y soltó un puñetazo contra el tronco del árbol, justo a un lado del rubio y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Yo rompí esos lazos hace mucho tiempo. Lo único que me interesa es _matar a Itachi. _No me estorbes —susurró suavemente soltando una ligera capa de vaho contra el rostro del rubio que simplemente tembló ante esa calidez—. Tú no entiendes nada… Yo no quiero saber nada de ti, hubo un tiempo en el que tú y yo pudimos ser amigos, pero ahora, es totalmente diferente, un _ronin_ sin honor ni leyes no puede seguir el camino que tú estás tratando de recorrer, morirás si sigues así —desvió la mirada hacia los labios del rubio, parecían tan suaves, cálidos y en cierta forma quería probarlos, quería conocer el _nuevo _sabor de Naruto, pero ese deseo era una estupidez que no se permitiría.

—¡Todos dicen lo mismo! —gruñó el rubio acercándose aún más a Sasuke que no se movió ni un instante—, Oba-chan, el samurái extraño, incluso Gaara.

El antiguo ninja apretó con fuerza sus muñecas, el sólo escuchar el nombre de ese pelirrojo salir de sus los labios provocaba que deseara deshacerse de ese supuesto líder, con su mano libre apretó la mandíbula del rubio y, sin que se lo esperara unió sus labios. Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par mientras que Sasuke comenzó a mover sus labios de una forma seductora, casi sensual, el rubio sintió la lengua del moreno acariciar con delicia y cautela sus labios, delineándolos y saboreándolos a su paso, mientras que Sasuke se dedicaba a acariciar suavemente el rostro sonrojado del rubio. Tantos sentimientos mezclados en ese beso, Naruto entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió que la lengua de Sasuke se escabullía por su boca y danzaba de manera suave por toda su cavidad, recargó su espalda contra el tronco del árbol cuando sintió que le faltaba fuerza en sus piernas y comenzó a corresponderle de manera casi tímida, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el meñique de Sasuke, donde un listón rojo permanecía amarrado con un nudo firme imposible de deshacer, el rubio posó tímidamente su mano sobre ese listón, y cerró los ojos para simplemente dejarse llevar por ese instante.

Años sin verse y, en esos años, ninguno de los dos había encontrado las palabras correctas que se dirían cuando se reencontraran, pero ahora, eso carecía de relevancia, ese simple gesto, era lo único que podía expresar lo que sus corazones trataban de ocultar en vano, era una simple, oposición al destino.

Unasigilosa serpiente se enroscó a unos metros de ellos, detrás de un árbol en donde Kabuto miraba con una sonrisa,silenciosamente les dio la espalda a los dos jóvenes que seguían fundidos en un beso, se acomodó sus anteojos sobre su nariz y regresó sobre sus pasos hasta encontrarse con una serpiente color verde intenso, la tomó por la mandíbula y se la trozó de un solo golpe al momento que recolectaba en un frasco toda su sangre venenosa.

—Sasuke-kun ya no podrás mentirle más a Orochimaru-sama y creo que nos resultarás más útil de lo que imaginamos.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Qué opinan del capítulo? tras varios meses perdida en la inmensidad del mundo, no debería tener XD "cara" para venir y actualizar así como si nada. Pero preferí hacerlo a dejar el fic olvidado jeje...

No diré que actualizaré pronto, trataré de hacerlo pero a veces es muy difícil u.u, en fin, a partir de ahora tendré que desarrollar más el Sasunaru y el Kakairu, le echaré muchas ganas tengo algunas cosas escritas pero tengo que unirlas con el resto de la historia :D espero que me les guste.

THE RUSSO: u.u Tardé demasiadoo y síi es mi culpa! ToT jaja pero aquí está la continuación :3 a ver que te parece.

KATARI-CHAN: Sii también opino que tardé demasiado XD pero tardé más para subir el siguiente capítulo" aunque aquí sigo y seguiré, si se me va un dedazo era porque ya quería subirlo. Siii yo también digo que Sasuke siempre será suyo... pero quien sabe en este fic... jaja

TANIA CAROLINA: n.n gracias por tu comentario, espero que te agrade este cap XD aunque la redacción la sentí algo floja pero me repondré, es una promesa!.

WHITEMISSTRESS: O.O leíste los cap en dos horas, geniial! y que bueno que te haya gustado, parece que cada día lo enredo más jaja pero ya poco a poco irán saliendo cosas que Naruto (principalmente), tiene que ir descubriendo!

Sin más me despido! Hasta el siguiente capítulo

Ciao!


	17. Capítulo 16: Advertencia

Hola, jeje ¿Creyeron que ya había muerto? :x...

De antemano una GRAN disculpa por aparecer después de... ¿dos años? bueno, es el primer día del 2013 y quiero empezarlo bien, quiero cerrar ciclos comenzar cosas nuevas y seguir adelante, sin más que decir, aquí el nuevo capítulo y espero que aún haya alguien siguiendo la historia, si no... u.u de todas formas lo continuaré ¡Hasta el final!

Gracias a ustedes

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Advertencia**

_Una tormenta viene desde lejos  
Limpia el calor que resta del verano.  
Un azul celestial llena la atmósfera  
Y nosotros  
Nos preparamos para el nuevo espíritu._

Shigeji Tsuboi

Los labios de Naruto se movían al compás de los suyos mientras las manos de Sasuke se enredaban entre sus cabellos dorados y su lengua se internaba en esa boca que quería saborear a como diera lugar, unas frías gotas de lluvia bajaban por sus cuerpos empapados mientras el cuerpo de Sasuke se estremecía de excitación, el suave gemido de Naruto cuando sus manos lo recorrieron hizo que la mente de Sasuke se perdiera y por ese instante se dio el permiso de anhelarlo, anhelarlo más que cualquier otra cosa y dejarse olvidar, sabía que debía protegerlo a cualquier cosa, proteger a Naruto…

Sus ojos negros se abrieron, el día había caído sólo para dejarle el paso a la inminente oscuridad nocturna, se llevó una mano a la frente masajeando sus sienes, desde hacía varios días no podía olvidar a Naruto, a ese maldito rubio que se había colado hasta en sus sueños, el único lugar en el que podía sentirse libre. Soltó un suspiro y recargó su espalda contra uno de los muros de su habitación, aferró la katana contra su pecho mientras sus ojos escrutaban en la oscuridad, el silencioso roce de su sable al deslizarse de la funda fue lo único que escuchó, sin embargo, su mirada permanecía en el umbral de la habitación hasta que una conocida sonrisa rompió el silencio.

–Cada día me sorprendes más Sasuke-kun –murmuró Kabuto deslizando la puerta corrediza.

Sasuke soltó un bufido y envainó nuevamente su katana, le dirigió una mirada asesina tras lo cual cerró los ojos y volvió a la misma posición en la que estaba dormitando.

–No creí que te percataras de mi presencia –murmuró el hombre acomodando sus gafas sobre su nariz e iluminando la estancia con la flama de una vela–. Me pregunto en qué estabas soñando Sasuke-kun –continuó Kabuto encendiendo otras tres velas que siempre permanecían sobre una mesa baja, apagadas como le agradaba a Sasuke–. ¿Acaso soñabas con la muerte de Itachi-kun? –sonrió– ó… tal vez… soñabas con Naruto-kun.

Los parpados de Sasuke se abrieron y por primera vez prestó atención a su invitado que depositó a sus pies un rollo de pergamino envuelto en seda color gris, Sasuke frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Kabuto.

–Vamos Sasuke-kun, no me mires de esa manera, si tienes algún problema deberías reclamarle a Orochimaru-sama– Tal vez, tu venganza esté próxima.

Sasuke tomó entre sus manos el pergamino y lo extendió con tranquilidad: tres nombres escritos apresuradamente en tinta roja, tres generales leales a la Hokage a los cuales había visto muy de cerca, y el nombre del Kazekage escrito en color negro lo que significaba que tendría que vigilarlo como cada día desde que llegó. Lo leyó por una última vez y memorizó los nombres. Se puso de pie y puso el extremo del papel sobre la flama de la vela que empezó a devorar el mensaje, su rostro permaneció impasible mientras veía los nombres desaparecer entre las llamas, se había convertido en el asesino de Orochimaru.

–Akatsuki vendrá a Konoha–murmuró Kabuto de espaldas a él.

–¿Itachi?

–Por su puesto, al parecer Akatsuki está muy interesado en lo que pasará en el país del fuego. Aún no sabemos cuando vendrán ó si es que ya están aquí, pero mientras sigan moviéndose nosotros nos enteraremos tarde o temprano y, no te preocupes, daremos con Itachi si es que aún quieres matarlo, pero sabes que toda la información tiene un precio

Sasuke soltó un gruñido y dejó caer las cenizas de papel sobre la mesa que se apagaron en el acto, la sonrisa de Kabuto se amplió aún más, podía sentir una especie de sensación triunfante que emergía de su pecho, por fin tenía a Sasuke a su merced, aunque éste lo ignorara.

–Me pregunto si tu cercanía con Naruto-kun en verdad es por orden de Orochimaru-sama ó… quizá le estás tomando algo de cariño, dime Sasuke-kun ¿Naruto se abrió de piernas para ti ó sólo lo hace para el Kazekage? –se mofó.

Kabuto cayó de espaldas contra el tatami mientras la punta de un sable aguardaba debajo de su mandíbula como una serpiente que amenazaba con cegar su vida, Sasuke había sido muy rápido, el hombre tragó saliva, más que el miedo al metal, había algo en la mirada de Sasuke, soltó un gruñido de impotencia, odiaba esos ojos color carmín que había heredado de su familia, Sasuke hizo más presión contra su cuello obligándolo a pegarse contra el suelo.

–No me malinterpretes –murmuró Sasuke – estoy con ustedes por que me conviene. Limítate a traerme los nombres que escribe Orochimaru y no te metas en mi camino.

El silencio de Kabuto hizo sonreír satisfecho a Sasuke que con un sencillo movimiento de su muñeca envainó la katana nuevamente al tiempo que las llamas de las velas se extinguían.

–Me encargaré de los tres hombres, para mañana sólo serán un recuerdo– finalizó dándole la espalda y saliendo de la habitación con su habitual gesto despreocupado.

Kabuto se incorporó lentamente sobre sus pies y acomodó sus anteojos con su mano temblorosa, algo que hizo que su odio se acrecentara, nadie podía tratarlo así, no a él, el actual heredero de Orochimaru.

–Algún día me encargaré de ti –dijo en un susurro que se fue apagando.

…..

Los pasos de Sasuke eran silenciosos, como los de un ninja, justo como había sido años atrás, algo que le parecía un sueño y que su cuerpo se negaba a olvidar: Itachi lo había entrenado muy bien. Se llevó la mano izquierda a la espada y tocó el mango al que se ceñía un listón delgado rojo que casi había perdido todo su color, soltó un suspiro. Una sirvienta de cabello negro se acercó hasta él con una reverencia y le acomodó los zapatos justo en la entrada, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirarla, la joven le abrió la puerta con una reverencia.

Un golpe de aire fresco ingresó por el umbral recorriendo su piel pálida. La luna ya estaba en lo alto junto con un grupo de estrellas que iluminaban la oscuridad, recorrió el largo trayecto que daba hacia uno de los muros principales del castillo de la Hokage, uno por el que muy pocas personas reparaban, en el que había una larga hilera de árboles frondosos que se mecían con el viento; y como cada noche, Sasuke lo escaló con demasiada facilidad, brincó de una rama a otra, un recorrido que se le hacía demasiado fácil, hasta que llegó a una última hilera y se apoyó en el tronco del árbol con un grueso follaje que le impedía ser visto, una sonrisa de medio lado cruzó por su rostro cuando lo descubrió justo en medio del patio enlodado donde cada noche ocurría lo mismo. Los mercenarios de Orochimaru eran realmente estúpidos.

La espada de Naruto brillaba con una intensidad estremecedora, como un rayo que los ojos de sus atacantes apenas y podían percibir hasta que sentían como esquivaba sus armas, el rubio soltó un fuerte puñetazo al hombre más bajo que tenía a sus espaldas mientras que otro recibía una patada de giro gancho que provocó que cayera de bruces con un hilo de sangre escurriendo de su boca. En el suelo yacían cerca de diez hombres con moretones y algunos huesos rotos, el sable de Naruto no había probado ni una gota de sangre. Naruto soltó un quejido cuando una espada larga le rozó la mejilla para luego esquivarla hacia atrás y atacar con el mango de su espada que le rompió la nariz a su atacante. El rubio soltó una carcajada mientras se limpiaba la mejilla sangrante con el dorso de su mano.

–¿Nunca te cansas _dattebayo_? –soltó divertido al único hombre que quedaba de pie. Se giró y se puso en posición de ataque mientras que el hombre lo imitaba.

Llevaba casi todo el rostro vendado y lleno de moretones, pero aún así sonrió lleno de confianza de que ese día no volvería a perder. Llevaban casi un mes atacando a Naruto y conforme los días transcurrían el número de hombres que lo atacaban aumentaban, y aún así, el rubio seguía haciéndoles frente con el mismo ímpetu del primer día, sin matar a ninguno. El hombre soltó un rugido y se lanzó con la espada al frente mientras que el rubio lo esperaba escudriñándolo con sus intensos ojos azules y, justo cuando creyó que por fin lo tenía, el ronin esquivó el ataque con un simple paso hacia la izquierda para en seguida lanzarle un golpe con el revés de su katana, justo en el cuello, otro moretón a su colección.

Naruto envainó su katana y le dio la espalda al hombre que yacía arrodillado tratando de mantenerse despierto mientras tosía y trataba de respirar una bocanada de aire que parecía no llenar sus pulmones.

–¿P-por qué... no me matas? –susurró con dificultad.

Naruto lo miró de soslayo y sonrió mientras volvía a limpiar su mejilla.

–No es mi estilo ir por el mundo matando a todos los que me atacan.

–Volveremos… a… atacarte…

–Entonces que vengan los que quieran, no me interesa. Yo estaré aquí y los derrotaré a todos, eso es un hecho _dattebayo. _–soltó una sonrisa y dejó el patio con un numeroso grupo de guerreros que yacían derrotados.

El hombre se dejó caer sobre el lodo mientras que su mirada se dirigía hacia uno de los arbustos abandonados.

–Mocoso… –susurró antes de que sus ojos se cerraran.

Sasuke siguió con la mirada al rubio que se alejaba, y a diferencia de él, era un completo ruidoso, un grupo de ramas se movieron entre uno de los árboles, sacó de entre sus mangas un Kunai y lo lanzó.

Un grupo de shurikens cayeron al suelo, un mercenario vestido de negro se miraba la muñeca derecha chorreante mientras trataba de parar el sangrado que había abierto una vena, se llevó una mano a una de las bolsas que llevaba atada a la pierna justo antes de sentir el filo de una espada contra su cuello.

–Les dije que no volvieran –dijo una voz grave que el hombre conocía perfectamente.

–P-pero Orochimaru-sama nos lo ordenó –murmuró el mercenario–debemos cumplir nuestra misión a cualquier costo.

–¿Y qué se supone que eres? –dijo con burla– ¿Un ninja?

El hombre soltó un rugido y se giró con un _tantô_ en su mano izquierda dispuesto a eliminar de una vez por todas al otro joven que siempre se interponía en su misión de acabar con el _ronin_. Sasuke lo detuvo con una de sus manos haciendo presión en la articulación provocando que soltara el arma.

–Sasuke-sama, por favor permítame acabar con ese _ronin_. –rogó, provocando un destello de ira en el otro guerrero que apretó con más fuerza su muñeca hasta hacerla crujir–. Si no lo conseguimos esta vez, todo mi clan perecerá, sólo somos ninjas…

Sasuke soltó una risa irónica y guardó su espada, buscó entre las mangas de su vestimenta y sacó una bolsa llena de dinero que le arrojó al mercenario.

–Ustedes no son ninjas, te recomiendo que te vayas con todo tu clan y busques algo en lo que seas útil, como intento de ninja eres una basura –bajó del árbol de un salto y observó a todos los hombres que habían sido derrotados por Naruto–. Si te vuelvo a ver, te mataré. Yo no soy como Orochimaru, sólo doy una advertencia – finalizó y echó a andar tranquilamente.

El ala norte del castillo era una pequeña fortaleza dentro del castillo de Konoha, muy cerca de donde la Hokage permanecía custodiada, Naruto avanzaba aparentemente despreocupado, con las manos en la nuca mientras que su mirada viajaba de derecha a izquierda. Cada noche que aparecía siempre había algún guardia de Suna que le daba la típica bienvenida con gestos de desagrado, sin embargo, esa noche era diferente, pasó la enorme puerta de madera abierta hasta el patio central que permanecía en completa oscuridad, un sonido a su izquierda lo hizo moverse con rapidez, pegó su espalda a uno de los grandes muros, se llevó la mano a una bolsa de piel que llevaba colgada en su cinturón y sacó un par de kunai. Aguardó con tranquilidad con sus ojos clavados en la oscuridad, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando vislumbró a unos metros un diminuto círculo, una pupila roja como un carbón encendido, su mano se movió instintivamente y soltó un kunai tras otro mientras desenvainaba el Kyubbi.

–¡Tobi se rinde! –gritó una voz infantil.

Un hombrecillo de complexión delgada salió rodando a sus pies con los dos kunais clavados en su máscara anaranjada con un espiral grabado.

–No mates a Tobi. ¡Tobi es un chico bueno! –gritó con un lagrimón en el único orificio del que disponía la máscara.

Naruto soltó una risita nerviosa y suspiró con tranquilidad.

–Lo siento, creí que eras un enemigo –le extendió la mano y Tobi la tomó tembloroso mientras se quitaba los kunai de la máscara.

–Tobi casi muere de un infarto, no pudo sentir tu presencia –arrancó los kunais de su rostro con un quejido–. Pero lo que más sorprende a Tobi es que seas un ronin –ahí estaba otra vez esa maldita palabra que odiaba: _ronin_.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos y lleno de indignación desvió la mirada.

–¡Tobi podría jurar que eras un ninja! ¿Has pensado en serlo algún día? –el rostro de Naruto se sorprendió, esperaba todo menos que le dijeran _ninja_–. La aldea de la lluvia tiene algunos ninjas entrenados para no ser detectados por nadie, podrías formar parte de uno de nuestros grupos –Tobi se cruzó de brazos mientras asentía con la cabeza– ¿Sabías que hay algunos ninjas que han suprimido el dolor físico para poder combatir sin las limitaciones que un cuerpo lastimado les puede dar? Pero se supone que Tobi no puede decir nada. Existen muy pocos ninjas así y todo gracias a una pequeña droga que Konoha inventó –estiró las manos mientras se movía de un lado a otro lleno de emoción a la vez que Naruto oía atentamente sin saber qué decir–. Tobi conoció a muchos de esos ninjas, eran un clan poderoso –el hombre agachó la cabeza–, es una lástima que ahora sólo queden tres ninjas capaces de soportar esa carga. Tobi tiene cerca uno que es un malhumorado, nunca quiere estar con Tobi, y el otro... tú debes conocerlo mejor que nadie.

Naruto se llevó la mano a la cabeza sin entender del todo lo que aquel individuo le explicaba. Sabía que lo había visto en algún lugar antes, de eso estaba seguro, clavó sus ojos en el dedo meñique del hombre que estaba vacío, sin ningún hilo atado, justo como él.

–¡Tú eres el tipo que vi en Ichiraku! –señaló el rubio con el dedo índice–. El que no tiene _akai Ito_.

–¿Puedes ver el _akai ito_? –soltó el Mizukage con un tono de voz que al rubio le heló la sangre y, por un instante pudo ver debajo de la máscara una pupila roja que se clavaba en el Kyubbi.

Apretó con fuerza su espada, listo a lanzar cualquier ataque de ser necesario.

–¡Es impresionante que Tobi vuelva a ver a un descendiente directo de los Uzumaki! –gritó con sorpresa acercándose al joven y tomando la misma personalidad despreocupada de siempre –Después de Kushina-san no creí que volvería a ver a otro.

Naruto soltó un gemido distraído mientras sentía un extraño remolino de sensaciones nacer en su cabeza.

–¿Por qué habrías de conocer a _okasan_?

Tobi sonrió bajo la máscara, lleno de satisfacción, había conseguido acercarse de alguna manera a Naruto, se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en una de las paredes del castillo mientras meditaba con un suave sonido de sus labios, dejaba su personalidad vagar de la efusiva de Tobi a la "real", si es que podía llamarle de esa manera.

–Tobi la conoció hace mucho tiempo, estuvo un tiempo trabajando en el clan de Tobi –murmuró con tranquilidad– No era nada especial, salvo que tenía un don que no había vuelto a ver en alguien, hasta ahora –ladeó la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al rubio–. Ella le dijo a Tobi lo mismo que tú, que Tobi no tiene _Akai _Ito, que Tobi tenía una maldición igual que ustedes: los Uzumaki. Nuestro destino es la miseria –lo señaló con el dedo índice. –De hecho, Tobi escuchó que antes, cuando Hashirama era el gobernante de Konoha, los Uzumaki eran un clan numeroso con el poder de ver y cambiar el destino –su mirada se clavó en la espada que portaba el rubio–. Es una historia muy triste la de tu clan, pero Tobi se alegra de que aún exista un Uzumaki en Konoha.

Naruto guardó silencio, sentía un nudo en la garganta, mientras un gesto triste trataba de ocultarse detrás de una sonrisa fingida, eso ya lo sospechaba. No, eso él ya lo sabía. Todos tenían _akai Ito_ menos él. El listón rojo que años atrás había compartido con Sasuke se meció con un suave soplo del viento acariciándole la muñeca. Le dio la espalda a Tobi y miró el patio por el que numerosos listones rojos se entremezclaban como cientos de serpientes que buscaban un destino en común, desvió su mirada hacia su mano vacía y cerró sus dedos mientras el kyubbi caía a sus pies con un sonido poderoso, había tantas cosas que no conocía, y en todas Konoha estaba implicada.

Tobi lo miró con intensidad y se agachó para recoger al Kyubbi, lo examinó entre sus manos que recorrieron con delicadeza la longitud del arma que parecía perder el filo, el olor de la sangre en el sable era un mero indicio. Un zorro demoniaco dormido era inútil, pasó la palma de su mano por el filo y sintió como su piel cedía con facilidad hasta llegar a la carne, una corriente cruzó por todo su brazo llenando todo su cuerpo de ese conocido dolor al que estaba tan acostumbrado y que había aprendido a disfrutar, y en seguida la sangre afloró dejando su rastro por la espada que soltó un conocido silbido que solo él pudo escuchar y la criatura mitológica grabada en la hoja pareció brillar por un instante. Madara sonrió para sí, a la vez que Naruto volteaba a verlo con el entrecejo fruncido.

–_Okasan_ jamás diría que nuestro destino es la miseria –continuó acercándose con los ojos entrecerrados y su típico gesto zorruno.

–¡Kushina-san no era la única que lo decía! ¡Cualquiera que sepa algo de los Uzumaki lo sabe! ¡Tobi no es un mentiroso! –soltó infantil señalándolo con su dedo índice mientras una gota de sangre caía por su dedo. Soltó un grito mientras levantaba su mano y dejaba caer la katana– ¡Tobi va a morir! ¡Tobi se desangra!

–¡Ahí estás! –gritó a su espalda una mujer con un tono de fastidio– ¡Kazekage-sama te espera! –regañó con furia corriendo hacia el rubio que volteó a verla.

Temari corría a toda prisa hacia él con un numeroso séquito de guardias armados escoltándola. La joven llegó y se plantó junto a él con impaciencia.

–¡Cómo te atreves a hacer esperar a Gaara-sama! ¡Podría matarte por semejante descaro! –gritó con una vena asomando por su sien.

–¡_Gomen ne_! –contestó rascándose la nuca– Me distraje…

Volteó a ver a Tobi y se encontró con una pared vacía y a sus pies el Kyubbi, buscó al hombre con la mirada añil pero todo estaba igual de solitario a como había llegado, se mordió el labio inferior y recogió su katana, una extraña corriente eléctrica subía desde su muñeca hasta su brazo, envainó su katana y se dirigió a Temari que seguía con el mismo gesto impaciente.

–Te escoltaré hasta el Kazekage para que no haya algún otro distractor –gruñó estirándole la mano para que se adelantara.

Naruto sonrió nerviosamente y asintió con la cabeza mientras caminaba entre la multitud de soldados de suna.

–Por cierto Temari, el día de hoy no veo ninguna guardia en la entrada del pabellón ¿Gaara les dio el día libre? –murmuró despistado mientras lo guiaban entre la pasarela.

Temari miró a su alrededor buscando a alguno de los guardias de Konoha o Suna encargados de resguardar el ingreso pero el resultado la desconcertó, la entrada estaba completamente vacía, llevó su mano a su espalda donde portaba un abanico de gran tamaño y se dirigió a Naruto.

–Tal vez así es… y para ti es "Kazekage-sama".

Naruto suspiró fastidiado, cuando llegó a la puerta principal que dos sirvientes abrieron para darle el paso, se quitó los zapatos y otras puertas más se abrieron hasta una ostentosa habitación bien iluminada adornada con varios biombos con dibujos primaverales y en frente una majestuosa vista hacia un pequeño estanque lleno de luciérnagas con un grupo de árboles al extremo. Al final de la habitación en la pasarela de madera se encontraba Gaara sentado sobre unos cojines escribiendo con delicadeza una carta sobre una mesa baja, con una mano sostenía el pincel con tinta china y con la otra sostenía la manga de su ropaje. El rubio hizo una forzada reverencia cuando Temari le dirigió una mirada amenazadora.

–Naruto, me alegra que hayas venido –lo saludó Gaara, haciendo unos últimos movimientos sobre el papel–. He escuchado que para el samurái los trazos de la caligrafía asemejan los cortes de una katana. Me preguntaba qué tan cierto era eso.

Dejó el pincel a un costado sobre una cajita de cerámica al momento que varios sirvientes se acercaban para retirar la mesa y los objetos que reposaban sobre ella para traer otra mesa mas amplia y un cojín de color terracota que acomodaron frente al kazekage así como un par de tazas de té y una tetera, antes de que una de las sirvientas pudiera servirlo el Kazekage le hizo un sencillo gesto con la mano obligándola a que se retirara. El pelirrojo miró a Temari que aguardaba junto a Kankuro.

–Temari, Kankuro, me parece que el día de hoy tenemos invitados dentro del castillo –susurró Gaara acomodando las tazas de té una frente a la otra–. Quiero que se encarguen de darles la bienvenida.

Los dos hermanos asintieron y se miraron mutuamente, Kankuro tragó saliva y agachó la cabeza.

–Dejaré veinte guardias afuera para su seguridad…–las palabras desaparecieron cuando Gaara les dirigió su conocida mirada de furia.

–No los necesito, sólo váyanse –gruñó autoritario mientras Naruto soltaba un amplio bostezo.

–Como ordene Kazekage-sama –finalizó Temari al salir de la habitación y dirigirle una última mirada a Naruto.

El silencio de la habitación era lo más conocido para el rubio, cada noche Gaara lo mandaba llamar hasta sus aposentos en donde no hacían más que beber un té y de vez en cuando un poco de sake que terminaba mareándolo mientras el Kazekage lo escudriñaba con la mirada ó lo escuchaba hablar con la misma expresión de una estatua, aunque los últimos días Gaara se había vuelto mucho más amable y de vez en cuando le dirigía una sonrisa que había visto dirigirle sólo a él. Los ojos esmeraldas del líder de Suna se clavaron en su invitado, hizo un gesto hacia el cojín frente a él y Naruto se sentó en posición de flor de loto mientras echaba sus brazos hacia atrás, una falta de respeto hacia cualquiera. El rostro de Gaara se tensó y se puso de pie para acercarse hasta el rubio, ése día vestía un sencillo kimono rojizo con marcas doradas que a Naruto le pareció lo más lujoso que había visto en su vida, se hincó ante él, lo tomó de la barbilla mientras sus pupilas esmeralda lo examinaban con intensidad, acercó sus labios al rostro del rubio provocando que éste se quedara inmóvil en su asiento hasta que los sintió cernirse sobre una de sus mejillas. Soltó un gemido de dolor cuando sintió que los labios de Gaara empezaban a succionar la herida de su rostro y en seguida Gaara se separó de él limpiándose los labios con un pañuelo.

–Estarás bien, hoy no han puesto veneno en sus armas –susurró con una sonrisa.

Las mejillas de Naruto se tiñeron al momento que desviaba la mirada y se tallaba con el dorso de su mano la herida en la que sentía la calidez de los labios de Gaara.

Con una sonrisa de medio lado el Kazekage regresó hasta su lugar y sirvió un poco de té humeante en la taza de Naruto. El rubio abrió sus ojos de par en par, podía considerarse afortunado de que un Kage le sirviera su bebida ó incluso que lo invitara a beber en la misma mesa, tomó la taza y dio un suave sorbo.

–Quiero disfrutar los últimos días que estaré en Konoha contigo, mañana es el torneo y el festival por lo que pasado mañana partiré hacia Suna, mi tiempo en Konoha ha concluido –confesó Gaara con tranquilidad–. Debo admitir que tú eres alguien a quien puedo considerar valioso tanto para Konoha como para Suna –desvió la mirada hasta su arma Shukaku que permanecía enrollada en vendajes de seda en una esquina de la habitación–.Quiero saber si mañana durante el torneo participarás como un guerrero de Konoha.

Naruto dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa con su taza de té derramando unas gotas de líquido caliente.

–Sabes bien que _Oba-chan_ lo prohibió –murmuró con un puchero.

Gaara bebió el líquido humeante mientras analizaba los gestos de Naruto, era como mirar a un estanque cristalino, con sólo mirarlo conocía lo que pensaba. Tomó un paquete delgado en forma rectangular del tamaño de su mano envuelto en color carmín y lo colocó sobre la mesa.

–Si te conozco aunque sea un poco quiere decir que buscarás la manera para colarte al torneo –concluyó mientras Naruto sonreía despistadamente y se rascaba la nuca–. Lo sabía – continuó Gaara deslizando el paquete sobre la mesa– ¿Qué me dirías si te doy la oportunidad de participar en el torneo como un verdadero competidor? La primera vez que te conocí en Konoha te dije que me interesabas, y creo que no he cambiado de opinión.

Los labios de Naruto soltaron una sonrisa mientras tomaba el objeto que el Kazekage le ofrecía, sus manos deslizaron la seda carmín y cuando la luz de las velas iluminó la base de metal del objeto el rubio miró boquiabierto al Kage que permanecía a la espera de una respuesta.

–¿Participarías, por ésta vez, como un aliado de Suna y enemigo de Konoha?

….

Tsunade esperaba en una amplia habitación con sus ojos sumergidos en una alta pila de pergaminos que se amontonaban a su lado. Soltó un largo gruñido de cansancio, una sombra debajo de sus ojos empezaba a hacer mella en su rostro, se llevó la mano a la frente recargando todo su peso en la mesa. En ese momento leía un largo informe sobre la vida del Kazekage, sus ojos se posaron en una línea garabateada en tinta negra: _"numerosos intentos de asesinato, los detuvimos a todos"._

La mujer cerró los ojos, se masajeó las sienes con sus finos dedos mientras le daba vueltas a lo que acaba de leer, no había sido lo que esperaba, ni lo que le hubiera gustado leer sobre el kazekage sin embargo eso era lo que había.

–Estoy cansada de todo esto.

–Tsunade-sama, voy a pasar –escuchó la conocida voz de Shizune antes de que la puerta se abriera.

Sus parpados se abrieron pesadamente y se clavaron en otra hilera de pergaminos que la joven cargaba entre sus manos mientras Tonton corría a su alrededor.

–Le traigo el resto de los informes Tsunade-sama –la joven depositó el resto de los documentos sobre la mesa.

–Creo que tienes mucho trabajo "Hokage-sama" –Jiraiya entró con gesto despreocupado, cerró la puerta tras él y le mostró a la mujer una botella de sake que meneó suavemente entre sus manos–. ¿Qué opinas si nos tomamos un descanso?

Tsunade se puso de pie; esa noche la Hokage tenía el cabello recogido en dos coletas con unos mechones que caían sobre su rostro níveo, portaba un sencillo Yukata color verde que caía hasta el suelo, con su conocido escote que dejaba sus grandes pechos al descubierto, Jiraiya desvió la mirada y una sonrisa pervertida cruzó por sus labios mientras que la Hokage le arrebataba el frasco de licor y apuraba un largo trago, para después sonreír y extenderle el licor a Jiraiya que bebió del mismo recipiente.

–Vamos Jiraiya, no soy tan estúpida para creer que sólo viniste a eso –aclaró mirando con severidad a Shizune que soltó un brinco, abrió un pergamino y comenzó a leerlo.

–¿Cómo le está yendo a mi pupilo?

–Como esperabas, está causando muchos problemas y nadie quiere verse involucrado con un _ronin_. Es mejor mantenerlo lejos de las familias principales para que no cause más líos.

–¿De verdad? –la voz de Jiraiya denotaba un deje de preocupación–. Escuché que le confesaste al Kazekage el origen de Naruto. –dio un sorbo a la bebida.

Tsunade le lanzó una mirada de furia a Shizune, le arrebató el recipiente de sake a Jiraiya y se dejó caer sobre el tatami recargando su espalda en uno de los muros de madera, estiró sus pies y se dio un suave masaje en el hombro derecho.

–Creo que cambiaré de ayudante –soltó un gruñido y bebió de la botella, una hebra de bebida cayó por su barbilla hasta que soltó un largo suspiro de satisfacción mientras golpeaba el suelo con el frasco casi vacío–. Necesitamos aliados, Konoha está completamente desprotegida ¡He trabajado arduamente en la relación de Suna y Konoha!

–Eso fue muy arriesgado –soltó Jiraiya sentándose a su lado–. El kazekage puede darnos la espalda y eliminar a Naruto, al legado de Yondaime que hemos protegido durante años.

–¡Pero no podemos protegerlo para siempre Jiraiya! –gritó la rubia airada–. Necesito saber si el kazekage está de nuestro lado y la única forma de saberlo era confiándole lo más preciado para Konoha.

Jiraiya clavó la mirada en el techo mientras Tsunade bebía el último trago de Sake y hacía su típico gesto, un suave gritito ahogado lleno de gozo, sus mejillas mostraban los primeros síntomas de embriaguez, un tenue color rojo.

–Eso fue como lanzar una moneda al aire y esperar a que el azar actuara a nuestro favor –soltó Jiraiya poniéndose de pie antes de dirigirle una última mirada–. Por esta vez, el destino estuvo de nuestro lado, parece que Naruto logró llegar hasta el Kazekage. Ese chico es especial.

–Lo sé –sonrió Tsunade con una sonrisa–, soy la Hokage, tengo que estar enterada de todo.

Se dejó caer sobre el suave tatami y cerró los ojos con tranquilidad, por esa noche, ya era suficiente para ella.

…

Sasuke dio media vuelta cuando Gaara se acercó a Naruto en algo que parecía ser algo más que un beso en la mejilla, ó al menos así le pareció a él que vigilaba desde el techo de uno de los edificios, y lo que más le molestaba era que Naruto no había hecho nada para alejarlo. En esos momentos observaba a los dos hermanos, Temari y Kankuro, que examinaban los cadáveres de los guardias que supuestamente se encargaban de hacer la ronda nocturna.

–No es la misma persona –aclaró Temari con cautela–, no son la misma clase de bandidos que han enviado a acabar con Naruto.

–Lo sé, se nota por los cortes y el modo en el que actuó, cada corte fue certero para silenciarlos lo más pronto posible, en algunos ni siquiera parece haber alguna marca de violencia.

Temari se puso de pie y se dirigió a la guardia que asintió fuertemente y se dispersó por el patio principal en busca de invasor.

–¿Te has dado cuenta que Gaara ha cambiado mucho? –dijo la joven tranquilamente mientras extendía el enorme abanico que siempre llevaba a su espalda– Debemos protegerlo Kankuro, si él es importante para Gaara, entonces… debemos hacerlo. No tenemos opción.

–¡Ya lo sé! ¡Es molesto! –gritó el joven con fastidio–Este viaje a Konoha está resultando un fastidio–. Primero tenemos que soportar que una mujer dé órdenes como Hokage y ahora tenemos que cuidar a su maldito rubio. ¿Crees que Gaara lo quiera como su mascota? –soltó airado.

–¡Su mascota! –soltó Temari con una risa–. Eso sería divertido, no importa lo que piense del _ronin_, ahora más que nunca debemos apoyar a Gaara–. Aunque debo admitir que me desagrada la idea de dejarlo a solas con ese rubio.

La puerta se deslizó con suavidad, Naruto salió de la residencia con una alegre sonrisa en sus labios mientras Gaara lo seguía de cerca con pasos tranquilos. Temari y Kankuro hicieron una reverencia al instante en que la mujer volvía a guardar el abanico a su espalda y guiaba, como cada noche, al _ronin_ por el mismo camino por el que habían ingresado.

–¡Naruto! –el Kazekage se acercó a su invitado, desdobló un montón de sedas que el rubio traía entre sus manos y sacó una tira de metal que acarició con sus dos pulgares y se acercó al ronin que permaneció quieto.

Las manos de Gaara rodearon el cuello de Naruto provocándole un escalofrío, era la segunda vez en esa noche que el Kazekage se acercaba tanto a él, sintió las manos cálidas de Gaara subir por su nuca rozando sus cabellos dorados y le amarró a la frente la bandana con la placa de metal que le había dado hacía unos instantes.

–Muéstrame de qué eres capaz Naruto Uzumaki –susurró muy cerca de su oído–. Déjame ver lo que puede hacer el hijo de Yondaime Hokage.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par y se clavaron en los esmeralda de Gaara que se limitó a darle la espalda para regresar a su habitación y volver a sumirse con los pergaminos a los que debía prestar atención.

–Vamos, sígueme –soltó Temari con fastidio.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y siguió a la joven que se mostraba más furiosa que otros días.

–Esa bandana que llevas en la frente te da el derecho de participar en el torneo de mañana –murmuró mientras caminaban por los pasillos cubiertos de piedra–. No se te ocurra perderla, es una oportunidad que se le brinda a muy pocos guerreros y participarás como un soldado de Suna.

–Aún no he aceptado –gruñó Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados, se llevó las manos a la nuca–. Yo soy un guerrero de Konoha.

Temari se detuvo con los puños cerrados, miró por el rabillo del ojo a Naruto que seguía con ese mismo gesto que había llegado a detestar.

–¡Quién te crees que eres para negar la petición que Kazekage-sama te hace! –gritó con furia– Gaara jamás… –la voz se le fue durante unos segundos en los que el sonido del viento fue lo único que los acompañó–. Gaara jamás le había hecho una demanda así a alguien. No puedes negarte –murmuró la rubia tratando de contener la furia y el llanto que se acumulaba en su garganta–. No sabes cómo se siente.

–Ese sentimiento lo comprendo –la interrumpió Naruto adelantándose hasta dejar a Temari –. El sentimiento de estar sólo lo entiendo de verdad. Yo soy un guerrero de Konoha, no me pidan que participe en nombre de Suna.

Temari soltó un largo suspiro mientras sonreía de medio lado.

–Entiendo Naruto, lo lamento –se llevó la mano a la cintura y esperó hasta que Naruto salió de la fortaleza. El joven volteó a verla y extendió su mano con el pulgar hacia arriba.

–Sin embargo, mañana participaré en nombre de Gaara. Le demostraré lo que puedo hacer _dattebayo_ –acomodó la cinta de su cabeza y le dirigió una de sus sonrisas enmarcadas por las tres líneas en cada mejilla, y en una de ellas, una herida aún abierta que atravesaba las tres marcas que parecían bigotitos zorrunos.

Temari lanzó un bufido y desvió la mirada, los guardias muertos habían sido reemplazados por nuevo personal que permanecía vigilante, la joven dio media vuelta y regresó por donde venía.

Los pasos de Naruto eran tranquilos, se sentía extrañamente aliviado entre la oscuridad de la noche, se llevó la mano a la fría bandana de metal que tenía en la frente y sonrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, tenía a alguien que confiaba en él, a quien podría demostrarle lo que valía y eso haría por que él era: Naruto Uzumaki.

Esa noche las cigarras sonaban con más fuerza que otras noches y el ambiente comenzaba a volverse más fresco con una clara señal de humedad en el aire, se detuvo en medio del sendero solitario, cerró los ojos dejando que el viento meciera sus cabellos tranquilamente y acariciara su piel tostada. Los sonidos de la noche lo tranquilizaban de una manera única, mañana sería el día del torneo en donde los mejores guerreros de casas nobles y escuelas prestigiosas de cada país mostrarían sus habilidades y, como era de esperarse, a Naruto le habían prohibido participar por ser un simple ronin: él les demostraría a todos de lo que era capaz. Pasó sus manos por su nuca y continuó caminando con sus pupilas clavadas en un hilo rojo que se extendía delante de él hasta su espalda, un akai ito que empezaba a hacérsele de lo más familiar, con un color muy peculiar que parecía llamarlo.

–Ése _dobe _–murmuró para sí con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Los ojos ébano de Sasuke permanecían clavados en Naruto, su mano rozó el diminuto listón rojo atado en el mango de su katana, desvió la mirada y lo acarició con los dedos.

–Eres una molestia Kazekage – se llevó el listón hasta sus labios y lo rozó con delicadeza mientras seguía a Naruto con la mirada perdida en su espalda amplia, sus cabellos rubios revueltos que apenas se mecían por el viento y su piel tostada que saboreaba.

Naruto se detuvo, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho escondiendo sus muñecas dentro de las mangas de su kimono, giró sobre sus talones y miró a Sasuke.

–¿Hasta cuándo planeas seguirme _Teme_? –gritó.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y se apartó de las sombras para encarar a Naruto al que tomó del mentón y hundió su nariz en el cuello del rubio que sintió un cálido estremecimiento por toda la columna, Sasuke hundió más su nariz, provocando que la manga de su yukata cayera por su hombro dejando expuesto su brazo y parte de su pecho. Sasuke avanzó unos pasos hasta obligar a Naruto a retroceder a las sombras junto con él, sus labios acariciaron la piel morena, repartiendo uno que otro beso perdido, pasó por su clavícula mientras que con sus manos sostenía las muñecas del otro que simplemente se dejaba hacer, era como si sus cuerpos reaccionaran al contacto del otro.

–Sa-suke –soltó entre suspiros Naruto, las caricias iban subiendo de tono, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, fue como si el cielo diurno chocara contra su equivalente nocturno, los dos eran tan diferentes y a la vez como si fueran uno solo.

Sin poder evitarlo sus labios se unieron por segunda vez desde que se habían visto, nunca era un beso casto como había leído muchas veces Naruto en algunos relatos de Jiraiya, era un beso ansioso, ardiente que subía de intensidad, abrieron sus labios y dejaron que sus lenguas se encontraran y danzaran juntas. Las manos de Sasuke subieron por los antebrazos del rubio acariciándolo con premura hasta llegar a su pecho descubierto, quería sentir que por esta vez Naruto era real, que no era un sueño.

–Esto es lo único que puedo darte – murmuró Sasuke despegando los labios de Naruto mientras que este parecía embriagado en placer.

–¿A qué te refieres? Tú el que me sigue todas las noches a donde quiera que voy –soltó con su conocida sonrisa zorruna.

Sasuke paseó sus dedos por la frente de Naruto, esa maldita banda de metal que llevaba atada como una señal, era como si Gaara lo hubiera marcado como suyo. Lo tomó de la nuca y jaló sus cabellos hacia atrás, pegó más su cuerpo a él y se acercó a él.

–¿Hasta cuándo pretendes seguir viendo al Kazekage? –rugió tratando de quitarle la bandana a lo que el otro respondió tomándolo de la muñeca.

–¿Estás celoso? –preguntó Naruto pasando un dedo por el borde del metal.

–¿Celoso de ti? –soltó Sasuke sarcástico– ¿Cuántas veces te has acostado con el Kazekage? ¿No me digas que al final ésta fue tu paga?–pasó el dedo pulgar por la bandana de metal con el símbolo de Suna.

La furia de Naruto recorrió su cuerpo en un solo instante y sin pensarlo soltó un fuerte puñetazo que impactó contra la mandíbula de Sasuke que retrocedió unos pasos, el rubio lo miró sorprendido, si Sasuke hubiera querido, lo habría esquivado con facilidad, sin embargo el samurái permaneció con la misma expresión que él no pudo descifrar.

–No quiero que participes en el torneo de mañana, eres demasiado débil como para enfrentarte a todos esos guerreros –dijo Sasuke casi en un silbido.

–¡De ninguna manera! –declinó el rubio tomando a Sasuke por el pecho– Soy un samurái.

–Eres un ronin –interrumpió Sasuke.

–¡Y tú un mentiroso, un ninja! –rugió con furia– ¿Quién te crees que eres?–gritó con su voz chillona– No me interesa si obachan, Iruka-sensei ó incluso tú no creen en mí, les demostraré quién puedo llegar a ser.

Los ojos de Sasuke viajaron por todo el rostro de Naruto, lo tenía tan cerca y aún así le era tan difícil aceptarlo, simplemente no podía, él era un Uchiha e independientemente de eso, él era un vengador, uno que no podía darse el lujo de sentir algo, y aún así ahí estaba frente a él, la única persona que quería proteger desde que era un niño.

Naruto soltó un bufido, se acomodó la yukata y la banda de metal, le dio la espalda a Sasuke sacó una varita de paja de entre su ropa, la acomodó entre sus dientes y la mordisqueó con furia; mientras caminaba hacia una larga escalinata de piedra se detuvo en el borde, Iruka permanecía con un gesto de sorpresa observando simultáneamente a Naruto y a Sasuke. El ronin bramó con fastidio y pasó a su lado mordiendo con más afán la varita.

Iruka lo observó de reojo, subió el último escalón y por un instante su cuerpo se quedó estático, frente a él estaba uno de los guerreros más leales a Orochimaru con una expresión que lo dejó helado, una de sus manos sostenía el mango de su katana y sus ojos… esos ojos de los que había oído hablar desde hacía mucho, una mirada amenazante que parecía estar hecha de gotas de sangre.

–¿Desde hace cuánto estás aquí?

–¿Qué pretendes? –soltó con un hilo de voz que casi le pareció ajena a él.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, dio un paso hacia él. El sonido le parecía un fuerte eco que se fue uniendo al siguiente paso y luego al siguiente, cuando se percató lo tenía frente a él.

–Aléjate de Naruto –dijo Iruka haciendo acopio de todo el valor que le quedaba, si era por su alumno, haría lo que fuera–. No sé que es lo que quieres de él, pero si te atreves a lastimarlo yo…

–¿Tú qué? ¿Se supone qué tú eres su niñera? –bufó altanero–. Hasta el momento no haz hecho un gran trabajo dejándole ir y venir a su antojo –dio unos pasos y se detuvo de espaldas a Iruka sólo para prestar su atención al listón que Naruto le había regalado el cual se estaba volviendo una verdadera molestia–. En primer lugar no debiste dejar que él regresara a Konoha.

El adulto aspiró profundamente y se mordió el labio inferior, giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarse al joven, pero su mirada rodó por el paisaje nocturno como si Sasuke se hubiera esfumado, soltó un pesado suspiro y se dejó caer al piso dando un golpe contra los adoquines de piedra blanca que cubrían un estrecho sendero del patio.

–Maldita sean los Uchiha y el día que se cruzaron en nuestro camino –murmuró.

–Estoy seguro que Sasuke-kun no busca hacerle daño a Naruto.

–Kakashi.

No tenía que mirarlo, conocía a la perfección esa voz e incluso sus pasos. Se llevó el dorso de la manga a la frente perlada por unas gotas de sudor.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Iruka apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas para no perder el equilibrio –. No soporto a ese chiquillo, no sé que es lo que pretende. No creo que Naruto deba seguir viéndose con él –se quejó encarando a Kakashi que ojeaba tranquilamente un libro lleno de ilustraciones que Iruka supuso no eran nada inocentes.

–No sé si estoy de acuerdo contigo –sonrió dándole la vuelta a una delgada hoja blanca– Tal vez, sólo estás juzgando a Sasuke antes de conocerlo, creo que podría hacerles bien el tenerse mutuamente. Son diferentes en todos los aspectos y aún así después de tantos años volvieron a encontrarse ¿No crees qué eso es el destino?

Cerró su libro y le extendió la mano al moreno que tras dudar unos instantes la tomó y permitió que le ayudara a ponerse de pie.

– ¿Destino? No puedo creer que tú creas en algo tan absurdo como eso –murmuró Iruka tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

–No te preocupes por Naruto, yo lo cuidaré –Kakashi sonrió, pasó uno de sus brazos por el cuello de Iruka–. ¡¿Hace cuánto que no te relajas?! ¡Cómo el día de hoy me llegó la edición especial del Icha Icha, estoy de muy buen humor! ¿Qué opinas si yo invito los tragos sólo por hoy?

El moreno se dejó llevar mientras Kakashi lo arrastraba hacia la escalinata, el moreno asintió suavemente, permitiéndose por esta vez estar cerca de Kakashi, su calor y su aroma eran simplemente embriagadores.

…

–Estás seguro de todo esto –se dirigió Pain hacia el hombre que caminaba a unos pasos delante de él con aire imponente en las callejuelas de Konoha en donde el ruido casi parecía ensordecedor.

–¿A qué te refieres Pain?

–A permitir que ese niño tenga _tu _espada y que siga viviendo tranquilamente.

Madara sonrió de medio lado, sentía una punzada de excitación recorrer su cuerpo, más aún, ahora que conocía al chiquillo por el que Orochimaru había invertido una suma exorbitante de dinero sólo para fracasar una y otra vez en los intentos de asesinato. Y ahora, como si nada, ese niño se plantaba frente a él paseándose como si nada en el mundo pudiera herirlo a pesar de lo frágil que en verdad resultaba ser.

–No importa, divirtámonos un poco más con él, después de todo, su destino es el mismo que el de su madre –sonrió de medio lado–. Kushina me sigue jodiendo incluso desde la tumba, me pregunto cómo es que el _kyubbi_ llegó a las manos de Konoha. Una espada que he estado buscando desde hace años y de repente, aparece como si nada en manos de un Uzumaki… –se llevó las manos a los labios y los acarició con delicadeza emocionado–. Esa mujer nunca estuvo de nuestro lado, y yo que la críe con tanto esmero –lanzó una sonrisa socarrona mientras traspasaba las puertas del concurrido negocio lleno de lámparas rojas y mujeres que se inclinaban ante él–. Veamos si Naruto es digno de portar el arma que le heredaron sus padres, una vez que el _Kyubbi_ despierte, puedo asegurarte que él mismo cavará su tumba –le dirigió una rápida mirada a Pain que caminaba tras de él como un perro fiel.

–¿Qué planes tienes?

–Orochimaru lanzó un peón al matadero –señaló a un hombre robusto calvo con tres escasos mechones de cabello naranja en el centro y a los lados de la nuca que sorbía un largo trago de sake–. Asegurémonos que él sea el que despierte al Kyubbi.

Pain soltó un suspiro y asintió con un firme gesto de su cabeza.

–Yo me encargaré. Ahora es mejor que nos apresuremos, el Mizukage no puede estar ausente por mucho tiempo –murmuró Pain cerca de su oído a lo que Madara respondió con un gesto altanero.

Continuaron su camino hacia el fondo de la habitación donde varios guardias les abrieron paso con una reverencia. Inmediatamente un aroma dulzón invadió sus fosas nasales y Madara soltó un suspiro y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

–No puedo creer que le guste tanto ese aroma, es simplemente repugnante.

Llegaron a un largo pasillo flanqueado por varias puertas adornadas con un laborioso tapiz adornado por un paisaje con la luna roja y tres aspas sobre ella, como si fuera un ojo que vigilaba toda la ciudad.

–Por fin el "Mizukage" aparece –murmuró una voz burlona desde detrás de una de las puertas.

–No esperaba que precisamente _tú _ me dieras la bienvenida Kisame –gruñó Madara entornando los ojos en una mueca de fastidio.

–Jaja, podrías aparentar que te caigo un poco mejor ¿No crees? –Kisame abrió una de las puertas y por un momento una luz amarillenta alumbró el pasillo. Aunque si buscas a Itachi lamento decirte que no está de muy buen humor como para recibirte con los brazos abiertos, quizá lo primero que haga sea partirte en dos, después de lo que le hiciste.

Madara sonrió de medio lado y sacó de entre sus ropas un delgado pergamino enrollado con una cinta de color negro.

–No fue para tanto, Itachi exagera, estoy seguro que lo disfrutó al igual que yo. Como sea, necesitamos apresurarnos y para eso es imprescindible que se encarguen de todos los aliados de Orochimaru; debemos apresurar las cosas, la serpiente está preparándose y nosotros debemos hacer lo pertinente también.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Uh... espero que les haya gustado, me siento un poco oxidada después de no haber escrito nada... Sin embargo quiero continuarlo, sé que a muchas no les interesa pero mm no sé todo este tiempo fue como si estuviera en un pozo profundo al que iba cayendo, toqué fondo y no tenía ganas de salir, pero bueno... ¿No te puedes quedar toda la vida de pesimista ó sí? jaja Así que voy pa'fuera y con más energía para continuar todo lo que me proponga, y si me atoro, espero que estén allí para darme unos buenos golpes en mi historia y la saque (si no acá tengo unos buenos amigos que lo harán :P)_

_Feliz año nuevo! Que éste año se acerquen más a sus sueños!_

_Reviews (Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer jeje)_

Mumisshi: Hola, uh… el Kakairu me está costando mucho trabajo, espero que que te guste este nuevo capítulo :S voy a redimirme por haberme perdido tanto tiempo, lo prometo!.

Emuma-chan: Aquí la actualización XD, espero que aún te siga buscando, ahí la llevo, seguiré en marcha con el fic jaja. De rodillas sobre granos de maís no! D: Mejor disfruta éste capítulo y, sólo puedo decirte que el lemon SasuNaru se acerca, aunque será en una situación de lo más peculiar jaja.

Michi Roll: Noo, no me digas que actualice cuando pueda ó me tomaré otro descanso de medio siglo jaja :D

Fntana: Aquí la actualización, mi imaginación se secó jajaja pero la recuperaré.

Xcony: Uh… lo del Akai Ito… es un secreto jajaja, pero lo diré y sólo puedo decirte que el Kyubbi tiene algo que ver, pero no diré mucho ehh. Gracias porseguir mi fic, yo también leía miles de fics pero siempre hay uno que te atrapa más, y es horrible que ya no lo sigan, pero voy a terminar éste. Mi hermana no me deja en paz XD jaja

Kami Uchiha: Uhhhh… a todos nos preocupa lo del akai ito de Sasuke… pobre Naruto, le va a costar algo de trabajo pero ya verás que tendrán su momento feliz jaja. Gracias por tu review, de hecho nunca he pensado en ser escritora, pierdo el "toque" con facilidad.

Soy Yo-SARIEL: Eso es… es un secreo jaja

Whitemisstress: Grazie! Espero te guste la conti

AoiSakura6: Ya la seguiré, más porque tengo otras historias en mente y no quiero que mueran en mi cabeza, me gustaría compartirlas.

00Katari-Hikari-chan00: Los dos extrañaron a sus ukes jaja pero les cuesta trabajo admitirlo directamente jaja. Ya veremos de lo que es capaz Gaara lindo!

yosoyfanXD: Jajaja te contestaré algunas preguntas solamente por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar :P… 1) Emm, de hecho Kushina vio el Akai Ito de Minato y de Itachi solamente; 2) Sobre el Akai Ito de Sasuke.. es un se-cre-to, no lo puedo revelar! Jaja y creo que me metí en un problema pero no diré nada… Jajaja perdón por lo de tus Ojeras, si a mí me pasa lo mismo con lo de que últimamente los fics se han vuelto una monotonía, trataré de impregnarle algo diferente al mío jaja. Ojalá sigas leyendo. :)

TheRusso: No me digas que me tarde lo que quiera jaja, luego me tardo más de lo que debo jaja. En mi fic, todos están en peligro :o puedo ser despiadada si quiero, pero me contendré… Sobre el samurái… eso es otro secreto jaja

Chris Melian Black: Lo sée, soy una desgraciada! Jaja y luego la continuación… a ver qué opinas, a la historia sólo le falta el desenredo en el que he metido a los personajes, pero ahí la llevo.


End file.
